Mistaken Assumptions
by tavia454
Summary: Caught in a conflict not of his making as heir to a throne that shouldn't have been his, Yugi finds himself face to face with the most feared warrior of all time - the Pharaoh of Egypt. YxY
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for all of your support. As promised here is the first chapter of MA reposted.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"Charge!"

No sooner than the disembodied voice had finished giving the command and the hundred or so men who had been concealed by the inky darkness charged zealously into the heart of the small unsuspecting village. In the chaos that followed fifty or so terrified villagers were dragged from their beds and stabbed, beheaded, skewered or disemboweled (depending on the preferences of the men who had stormed their particular house) before being left to lie on the dirt floors of their hovels while the marauders continued on their rampage.

Men, women, children of all ages were slaughtered without thought. Not even the elderly were spared the blade as the raiders converged on their peaceful settlement with deadly intent, starting with the houses on the outskirts of the main plaza and working inward to ensure no one's escape. In one of the larger outlying houses a man with jet black hair and bright green eyes slept peacefully, unaware of the danger.

He was still half asleep as he was hauled roughly from his warm bed, along with his pregnant wife of only six months. He kicked out wildly at his captors, gaining a moment of freedom as he dropped to the floor to avoid the grasping hands.

With a swift movement he lashed out with his foot, dropping one of the intruders to the floor with him and the two of them wrestled for control of the man's sword. A hand found its way to his hair and pulled, trying to separate them but he managed to duck away. Unfortunately it gave the other man time to move out of his reach.

"What in the name of –AHHH!" Otogi's question was cut off as a second chunk of hair was ripped from his head in his attempt to escape the bruising grip.

"OTOGI!"

He pushed himself from the floor at his wife's pained scream. It was as if the whole world stood still. As he managed to find his footing it was to find his hands full of his dying bride.

Her throat cut, blood dripped down her mouth as she fought to whisper her last declaration of love. He laid a gentle kiss on her lips as he held her close, tears slipping from his eyes as he forgot all about the reason he was no longer asleep and watching the love of his life breathe her last breath. But the situation was brought back to him swiftly as a sharp pain in his back took his breath away.

"Hahahaha! Check out the lovebirds Canton!" A manic voice laughed in the darkness.

"Oh shut it Crom, just another whore and her paycheck – not like you've never seen it before." A second voice sneered.

The cruel comment fell on deaf ears as Otogi glanced down, barely feeling the pull as the sword was withdrawn from his body. He fell to his knees holding on to his sweetheart with the last of his strength. Perhaps he should have tried a little harder to convince Shizuka to come to the royal city. At least The Pharaoh would have been able to protect her from a situation like this.

"Th-the…Ph…Phar…Pharaoh…will…" And he dropped his head to the floor without being able to impart his message.

"The Pharaoh! Ooohhh we're so afraid!" The second man chuckled as he gave a vicious kick to the dead man's body before he and his partner charged out of the house to join the rest of their comrades in their bloody rampage.

In reality the gruesome act took barely a half an hour to accomplish, leaving only an eerie silence after the last sword was sheathed. But to the men who were set on completing their mission – and those who had watched as their lives became forfeit on this moonless night – time had a way of distorting itself to the role they played in this long-planned out event, leaving many of the raiders clueless as to how long the actual deed had taken.

Once the last remaining victim was slain the men quickly set about rounding up the bodies and tossing them on a makeshift pyre in the center of town. An hour later, as the last body was thrown on top of the pile and the tinder beneath lit by way of torch a cry of victory was heard in the dead silence. It was the signal to those waiting on the outskirts of town that the marauders' victory was complete. And those who were waiting heeded and acknowledged with a short bird-call.

Once the return call was heard the men surrounding the macabre bonfire then feasted on the dead villagers' store of food as they swapped stories of their feats and poked fun at some of the fearful reactions of their victims. Tomorrow would be another day of training and hardship. But they had ensured their place in history with this act and they had earned the right to celebrate a little before going back to their daily routine.

As the fire wound down, hours later, many of the raiders wandered about the vacant dwellings, searching for anything of worth. Any item that caught their interest was immediately pocketed for further inspection. Clues were planted in obvious places as they demolished what they could of the town itself just for the fun of it.

And before long the call came from their superior that it was time to vacate the premises. As the last man left he touched his torch to one of the outlying homes, setting it ablaze. The fire would cover up what needed to be unknown, leaving in plain sight what needed to be seen. Their work finished they slunk back into the shadows from where they came.

Unknown to either the torch bearer or his friends their movements and descriptions were being watched and committed to memory by a child of no older than ten harvests. Their blood drenched blue soldiers' uniforms and the distinctive golden insignia on the breastplate of their leather armor was noted and recognized as the injured youth slipped silently away from the scene of the bloodbath.

"Is he finally gone?" One of the men who had hung about on the outskirts of town asked huffily without turning around just in case the child realized he was being watched.

A nod from the other mounted man. "He will be well on his way to informing the Pharaoh of all that he witnessed. Our mission is complete." A chuckle. "Now we wait and see just how long the prin – I mean our _dear_ _King_ – can hold out against his superior forces. Especially when his resources are so drained."

The first man chuckled as well. "That kid won't know what hit him. And once he's gone we'll be the ones with the power."

The first man swiveled his mount around and took off after the retreating soldiers, the other following at a more sedate pace. It was a pity their king had died, and the older prince along with him. Perhaps they shouldn't have been messing around where they weren't wanted. But even more the pity was that they left behind the weakling to guard the throne.

That was just asking for someone to come into their country and take it over for themselves. The country needed someone with power to take the throne. Someone like him. This plan would guarantee that. By the time he was finished the boy would meet the same end as the rest of the royal impostors – and he wouldn't even have to get his hands dirty. The Pharaoh of Egypt would do the deed for him.

The best part was that the high council of countries would have no cause to investigate into the circumstances leading up to the falling out between his country and Egypt. They would chalk it up to the Egyptian ruler's uncertain temperament. He would be a shoe-in for their next king. He was well acquainted with the Pharaoh's council – as well as most of the other men who reigned on the high council – after all. Everything was set for his coronation within the next six months, no matter whose decision it was.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Pharaoh Atemu, adolescent ruler of Upper and Lower Egypt, absentmindedly drummed his slender, bejeweled fingers on the arm of his throne, his expression one of condemned boredom as he listened with only half an ear while his six priests and head vizier squabble amongst themselves over when to implement the newest improvements to their crumbling irrigation system.

His piercing scarlet eyes glazed over as he fought an internal battle with his conscience over whether or not to adjourn the meeting. Something didn't feel right, it hadn't since early yesterday. The sinister feeling continued to grow in strength as the day wore on, as if trouble was approaching the palace on steady, silent wings.

But since he had no other evidence to back up his intuition, the irritated royal allowed his seven council members battle it out as a means of distraction. Whatever was wrong would rear its ugly head if he gave it time enough. After the last patch of trouble he had dealt with he truly didn't want to go looking for it. He was fed up with violence, with watching those under his protection die for no other reason than to sate someone else's need for more power.

He had thought that – after the first couple of times where he had viciously defended his country against attackers –people would have figured out Egypt was not an easy target, despite the fact that he had not yet reached his majority. Apparently, though, the concept that he was not a pushover hadn't quite made it through some people's thick heads (especially the Hittites – who even now hung about Egypt's borders waiting for another chance to strike). Perhaps that was what weighed so heavily on his mind.

Atemu coughed discreetly and reached for a goblet of wine to wet his parched throat as Akunadin made a particularly nasty comment directed at Shadi. How much longer were they going to continue to snipe at each other this way?

Directly in front of the dais on which the throne sat, two of his favored priests Shadi and Isis – along with Siamun were going head to head against the combined determination of Seto and Akunadin. The three of them were rambling off each and every reason they could think of to stall the rebuilding of the ancient structures until after the flood waters had receded. Seto and Akunadin had argued back just as passionately for immediate construction.

"The threat of loss of life alone should be worth the contemplation. Not that you would consider it a concern." Isis shouted, throwing her hands in the air as she turned and walked away from those who had angered her to this point of raising her normally quiet voice.

"The loss of life will be just as high if we let this go for another season." Seto retorted just as hotly, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring defiantly back at the trio of challengers. "The channels are corroded and weak."

"Since when have you given a thought to loss of slaves' lives?" Shadi inquired, his brow raised.

Atemu mirrored his priest's facial expression, having been coherent enough to realize where this fiasco was headed. The young royal opened his mouth to make a remark, but his Vizier beat him to it.

"Shadi! There's no call for personal attacks!" Siamun admonished.

"Well t'is the truth!" The bald priest defended his comment with a shrug. "He could not care less for the loss of a slave's life unless it affects him directly."

The other two priests – Karim and Mahaado – who had stood patiently off to the side watching intently as they waited for a clear victor to emerge before adding their comments, cringed at the vicious comment. The young ruler rolled his eyes skyward as a stream of disparaging insults issued from Akunadin's mouth after being provoked by Shadi's careless comment.

"Of all the fucking…! Who died and made you…you fucking…coward!"

"CEASE!" Atemu roared over the melee.

It was time to end this nonsense. He didn't have the endurance to sit and listen to the ongoing, petty grievances that his high council held against each other. And he expressed this thought eloquently as he advised the five main combatants to resolve their differences before he did it for them. Each one of them bowed their heads contritely as he verbally boxed their ears for their pettiness.

Atemu understood that they all cared for each other in their own strange way and would stand together against anyone who dared utter a spiteful remark against any of others. But more often than not they would fight such as siblings did in order to gain his favor. And right now was really not the time. His mind was overloaded as it was. He didn't need their malicious comments to add to the burden.

As soon as he said what needed to be heard Atemu dismissed the council from his mind as they returned to their originally quiet discussion, his eyes drawn to the open balcony off the throne room. He couldn't place the feeling of discord but it wouldn't let his conscience rest. Having held the throne from the tender age of eleven he knew better than to ignore such a powerful feeling, but until he knew of the source there was nothing he could do but wait it out. And that was the hardest part.

No sooner had he again attempted to dismiss the foreboding feeling and a frantic knock sounded on the massive ornamental doors to the throne room, startling him out of his thoughts and he shook his head to clear it before bidding the person enter. The doors were thrown open with a resounding bang, catching the attention of everyone in the room and halting the newest argument in progress as Siamun and the priests looked on in shock.

"Pharaoh!" Marik – newly appointed head of the royal guard – raced into the room, and dropping to his knees bowed low before the council. Without waiting for the command to rise he raised his head and met Atemu's startled gaze with hardened violet eyes. "We have word of a massacre!"

"What?" Atemu shot out of his seat. "Where?"

Gods not again!

But before the young ruler could utter another word a second form shot into the room in a flurry of snow white hair and bronze skin, carrying what appeared to be a bundle wrapped in a bloodstained blanket. Without showing any sign of respect to either his ruler or the council the teen held the unconscious burden up for Atemu's appraisal.

"He is the only survivor." Marik exclaimed. "A child, really…"

Atemu flew down the steps to his friend's side, immediately assessing the child's frail condition. The boy had been stabbed in the stomach and it looked like he had very nearly bled out. There was so much blood; it almost coated the worn blanket in its entirety. The shaken royal found it amazing that the boy was yet clinging to life, so dire was his situation.

Bakura took a couple of deep breaths to calm his racing heart. Running all the way from the outskirts of town where he had been posing as a merchant before having stumbled across his find was no picnic and he was out of breath.

"Two of the soldiers found this boy…huddled in this blanket…on the outskirts of town. They thought him to be a thief or an orphan, but when they got close enough…It was…" The generally stoic former thief began to trip over his words in his haste to make his friend understand what had happened. "He said…he said…Otogi's village! It was Otogi's village! It's been destroyed!"

Atemu froze completely; his hand pressed over the dying child's heart, as the words gradually sank into his brain. Otogi! His friend! The foreign boy with green eyes who had appeared one day out of the desert and not long after risked his life to save him from an assassination attempt when he was only one harvest into his rule – a feat which earned the boy a place on his unofficial council along with Marik and Bakura.

The close friend who he had given blessing not six months ago to take a bride of Hyksos blood and live in one of the villages on the shared border of their lands.

No this couldn't be!

Atemu sprang into action, barking orders at the shocked group as he started backing towards the doors. "Isis, collect your most competent healers to see to this boy's welfare. Bakura, Marik gather a contingent of willing men and make ready for our departure. Siamun, Shadi, I need you to prepare the palace for my departure. Everyone else attend your duties as if this were just another day. We will meet in the throne room as Re passes halfway through his journey."

"Where are you going Your Highness?" Seto questioned, falling into step with Atemu.

Atemu turned his questioning gaze on Marik.

"The village that was attacked is a day's ride, on the Hyksos border." Marik replied, already knowing what his Pharaoh wanted without it having to be said.

"Very well, Seto that is where we are headed." Atemu glanced at the other to make sure he understood.

"Than I shall accompany you." Seto said as he bowed and walked away to gather his equipment for the journey.

"As will I." Mahaado added, bowing before sprinting off towards a different corridor.

"As you wish." Atemu called back. "But do not think to slow me down with your constant bickering. I have no issue with leaving the two of you behind."

A little further down the hall the rest of the group split into different directions, Atemu headed towards his personal chambers with a heavy heart. This was not the news they needed. His country had just gotten back into a state of normalcy after their most recent skirmish with the Hittites. And here he had thought them to be the cause of his distress! Now he found himself wishing that they were.

But this…now this was personal, one of his closest friends may have lost his life, if the news was to be believed. This heinous deed would not go unpunished. High council of countries be damned. They had never helped his country in times of need anyways – only condemned his actions after the fact.

Why did it feel like, lately, he had a large target tattooed on the middle of his back, right next to the one bearing the likeness of Re? Grumbling under his breath Atemu finished making his arrangements for the ride ahead, the thought of having lost another person he was close to clouding his reason. So help him if he found the person who was responsible. He could not be accountable for his actions!

The troubled royal slid his decorated sword from its scabbard, unable to take his eyes off of the way the rubies seemed to glow in the midmorning sunlight. It had been his father's sword before he died. And now, as he always did when forced to prepare for bloodshed, Atemu found himself wishing greatly that his dad were still among the living. Even though Siamun may have stepped into the mentor role with an ease born of familiarity, he couldn't fulfill the role of father that Atemu needed in times of difficulty.

With a forlorn sigh Atemu sheathed the precious heirloom and hastily exited the room. There was so much to be done to secure the palace in his absence, but he would not think of being left behind. It was his duty to lead his soldiers and his privilege to avenge the death of his friend.

As the group finally met back in the throne room after completing their assigned tasks the general mood fluctuated between a stunned despair and growing rage. Isis had informed them all that the boy had indeed given up his fight for life and now resided in the field of reeds along with the rest of his kin. But before he had gone the child imparted some very useful information. It was as they had assumed – Hyksos invaders. The child had described their royal insignia to a tee in a drawing that he had held so tightly in his clenched fist.

Atemu seethed inside. He had met the elder Hyksos king twice before when he was younger and managed even to eventually reach a tentative agreement of peace between their countries, although his personal dislike of the man caused him to be a little overbearing with the terms of that agreement. But that was over! Now that proclamation of peace was ended.

When he was finished with their sovereign there wouldn't even be enough left to toss to the jackals. And then he would incorporate the man's kingdom into his so that this situation would not arise again. He would avenge his people with as little violence as possible, just as he had before.

The group marched out of the palace. Standing at the top of the stairs Atemu slid his sword from the scabbard, raising it into the air. "We ride!"

A chorus of cheers met his statement and the thousand or so men who he kept on retainer all year round mounted their horses, setting out for the site of the massacre. Atemu followed suit, mounting up on his trusted white stallion that he had named Heba – for his continued love of any game that would capture his attention long enough to take his mind off the pressures of ruling a country.

Row by row the fully armed military marched out of the city and towards the lands bordering the kingdom of Hyksos gathering curious stares from the villagers as they paraded down the main road. Once out in the open plains the command was given to make haste and the dreary desert scenery passed by in a blur, not that Atemu or any of the others would have taken the time to look. Their thoughts were with their childhood friend who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The journey into the border village took nearly a day and a half, leaving Atemu wondering just how one lone boy had managed to make it to the royal city before he finally succumbed to his injuries. When they reached the place where the little village was to have been they found only rubble where there used to be homes. An eerie silence settled over the group as they gazed upon the wanton destruction.

A warm desert wind blew a couple of spindly tumble weeds through what should have been the main street as Atemu led his men towards the center of town, swords drawn in case of an ambush. But they needn't have worried, by the time they reached the village center it was apparent that the whole place was deserted other than a large pile of what looked to be charred human remains.

Atemu dismounted and made his way over to the macabre sight, his angular face drawn into a mask of rage and pain. It was true, everything that he had heard from Isis, Marik and Bakura. There were no survivors. His thoughts wandered back to the good times he had had evading his own personal guards in the company of Otogi, along with Marik and Bakura – a couple of petty thieves who he had met and befriended as a young prince and elevated to the ranks of his unofficial council when he became Pharaoh.

"_Come on Atemu!" The green eyed boy whispered, waving his arms wildly._

"_I am coming just hold your horses." A twelve year old Atemu whispered back just as quietly as he kept his concentration on his footing. It would hurt if he fell from this high up on the wall._

"_Well then come on or we'll be seen!" Otogi hissed back, his eyes on the guard that was headed their direction._

_The nimble footed royal finished scaling the outer wall and dropped into a crouch beside his friend barely daring to breathe as a guard marched past their hiding spot behind the potted plants only moments after he had made it._

"_Where are we going anyways?" He whispered once the guard was out of hearing._

_It wouldn't do them any good to alert the guards at this late a stage in the game. That would just ruin their fun. It was the two boys' intent to make it to the bazaar and back before anyone knew they were missing. This was the best part of the game. Sneaking out before anyone saw them and could reprimand them for being the immature kids they really were. Very rarely were they caught – although it had happened before._

"_We're meeting Bakura and Marik by the first stall of the market – same thing we did last week. Then we just go wherever suits our tastes." Otogi shrugged as he slipped out from behind the pot and drew a hood over his jet black hair._

"_You know what I mean smart ass! Where are we going after we meet up with the gruesome twosome?" Atemu followed suit and the two of them crept off towards the bazaar. "I know you're planning something."_

_Otogi grinned back at him. "I was thinking we might visit that little brothel on the outskirts of town, you know the one I'm thinking of…"_

_Atemu smirked back. "I know you like her, but I don't know if you should go that far. Think of how many others have been there before you."_

"_I'm only going to look, you know that! I just want to see what they have to offer." Otogi waved him off. _

"_Mmm-hmm" Atemu hummed mischievously. The day promised fun if they could stay out of sight of the guards that were able to recognize them._

The three of them, Marik, Otogi and Bakura had his eyes and ears outside of the palace. They could go where he could not. He trusted them implicitly to tell him of his citizens' welfare and treatment by those he had put in power. He had been sorely disappointed when Otogi had told him of his wish to leave the royal city and make his home in one of the outlying villages for his fiancé's comfort, but he had not denied him the request. Now he was wishing that he had.

Marik put a gentle hand on his shoulder, drawing him from his thoughts. "What do you need us to do Your Highness?"

"I know it would be beyond the possible…but I would still like to have them buried – even if it is not a normal entombment." Atemu replied softly. "He deserves a peaceful rest in the afterlife, as do the others. Do what you can…for all of them."

Marik rounded up willing men, having to turn down quite a few volunteers for so many were eager to help, and began handing out instructions as to the care and handling of the fragile remains. Those not chosen went about their normal duties of setting up camp. Atemu and Bakura worked silently among those selected for the chore of dealing with the remains, as did Seto, Mahaado and Marik. It was impossible to tell which one might have been their friend, but it mattered not, all the remains were treated with the respect that their society held for the departed.

And once they laid the last body into the ground, saying rites and prayers over the new graves, they turned their attention towards retribution. Atemu wanted to involve as little innocent people as possible. It had always been his way. He was more than willing to fight, but the risk of collateral damage had to be minimal. Especially when going up against a nation that had all but been enslaved by their recent monarch. Those poor souls had no involvement in this fight unless they refused to back down.

Well into the night; stick in hand, the scarlet eyed royal laid out his careful plans for dealing with their newest enemy in the desert sand that had encroached on the far hill just outside the fallen village. His expression serious as he gave his orders. "This is how we will approach the situation..."

~ o ~ O ~ o ~


	2. Chapter 2

And here is the MA that everyone has been requesting. Thank you and do not feel as though you have to review this one. I am putting this back to rights since I took it down in protest – and that means everything.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Three nights later, inside the Hyksos Palace:

Ryou sighed tiredly, settling his chin in his hand as he lounged sideways on the uncomfortable yet extravagantly decorated throne. It was well past midnight and yet none of them had been able to sleep – again. These late night emergency conferences were becoming a rather obnoxious part of their daily routine.

The six of them originally tried to deal with one catastrophe at a time, right up until they had all piled up and the group found that, much to their dismay, nothing had been accomplished in the first place. Now they were right back where they started, with a couple of additional complications as a bonus prize.

A piece of flyaway hair tickled his nose and he absently brushed the snowy strand away with a sigh. Why couldn't anything in life be simple?

The doe-eyed teen tapped his fingers against the throne in vexation while his thoughts wandered to the precarious dilemma they now found themselves in. This was not what he had imagined of their lives once their king died – not that he was saddened by the loss, exactly. It just wasn't what he expected.

And most of it was due to one person in particular, a certain someone who just refused to cooperate, to believe in himself. Irritated russet eyes darted to the diminutive figure of his friend in accusation, as the young man repeatedly paced the lower floor in front of the dais, oblivious to his friend's thoughts.

Gathered around a hastily set up table on the lower level in front of the throne sat four other teens – one girl and several boys – all dressed in their night clothes, their weapons discarded on the cluttered table, and each one of them following that same slender figure's progress back and forth across the expanse of the high domed room with mirrored expressions of understanding and sympathy.

It wasn't fair that the past two weeks worth of calamity had been dumped squarely on their friend's already overburdened shoulders.

"Don't worry so much. It'll be fine I'm sure of it." Ryou attempted to console his aggravated companion as he hid another yawn behind his hand. "It just looks worse than it is 'cause we're all tired."

"Wha?" The smaller teen stopped short and turned to gape at him before throwing his hands into the air in a gesture of exasperation. "No it doesn't! I wasn't meant for this…this life…it wasn't meant to go to me! And now everyone is gone… I'm surprised no one's revolted yet, that's the only thing left…you guys…I love you, but you don't know anymore about this than I do! I don't know what to say…how to act…what do I do…? This was their life! Not mine! Not me! I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

The slender youth's last words had risen in tone as well as volume and the aggravated manner in which they were spoken made each of other teens blink in surprise. The turbulent emotion that was clearly evident in his voice had, up until that point, always been held at bay behind a polite, caring smile. Now all that pent up frustration was in danger of boiling over and all they could do was sit on the sidelines and watch.

"Oh gods, the people are going to murder me before we can find a capable replacement." The frustrated new king finished, scrubbing at his face with his hands. "We need to get those letters out to the high councilors. They would know who to name as the new king.

Anzu smiled thoughtfully as she gazed at her friend. "Yugi, I wish you would reconsider. I think you will make a great –"

"Don't say it!" The teen called Yugi interrupted as he held a hand up to ward off the words he didn't want to hear. "I swear to all the high gods. Just don't."

They had been over this conversation time and time again in the past couple of weeks. And Yugi didn't feel up to explaining himself yet again. He couldn't do this. He wasn't knowledgeable enough to be responsible for an entire country. If it weren't for his grandfather he wouldn't have even had any education to speak of. He was no good with public speaking – the list went on and on and he was sick of rehashing the same argument over and over again.

He would turn the kingdom over to the high council of countries so that the Hyksos people could finally have the life they deserved. It was the least he could do after his father's tyrannical reign. And then he could live out the rest of his days in a normal, peaceful little village somewhere, just as he had always dreamed of. No riches, no difficult decisions that would affect other people, no threats of war, just him, his grandfather, the rest of his friends if they wished.

If he could hold out until help arrived, that is.

"– Okay…I won't say it. Just so you know, though, you really would. We all think that." The lady capitulated, holding her hands up in surrender.

Yugi went back to his pacing while the others around the table nodded, each with murmurs of agreement. It was a pity that their friend was afraid to take this life and run with it. He could be the greatest ruler their nation ever had. They all agreed on that point. The boy was kind – almost to a fault – generous, fair-minded, and yet still held the understanding that those who did wrong deserved punishment.

Their friend wouldn't shirk his duties, as his older brother might have done. And he would be nothing like his father.

But convincing the young royal of that when he had heard all his life that he was absolutely useless, well, it wasn't going well at all. The task was nigh impossible. And tonight their young friend had worked himself into an absolute fit stressing over all the problems that he faced this early into what was supposed to be his reign.

"Stop worrying over it, Yugi." The blonde boy seated at the end of the table spoke up. "You're better than they are! You can do this!"

Yugi turned a half-hearted glare on his shaggy-haired friend. "Enough Jou. It's not right to speak ill of the dead…and I'm not, if you want the gods' honest truth."

Jou pounded his fist on the table in a show of anger, startling everyone in the room and causing the exhausted white haired teen to jerk backwards and smack the back of his head on the throne. Ryou discreetly rubbed at his aching head as he aimed a glare at his boisterous friend.

"Bullshit! You call it as you see it! And as I see it it's true." The blonde retorted as he stood up to face his friend's angry gaze head on. "They made your life hell, right along with everyone else in the country. Now you have the chance to make it right –"

"It doesn't matter –" Yugi stalked forward, intent on standing up for his decision for the last time.

"Hold right where you are!" The six teens froze at the sound of the menacing voice.

Yugi whirled around to face the unexpected intruder, drawing his sword from its casing only to realize with a fading hope that they were completely surrounded by a score of brawny soldiers whose armor he knew he should recognize, but for the life of him, could not.

Damn it! The small teen cringed as he backed away. He knew better than to have sent out most of his personal security to cover for the absent city guards. All he had left were Ryou, Jou, Malik, Anzu and Honda, and although they were good at wielding weapons in his defense, they weren't good enough to take on this many intruders all at once.

Once again the small royal bemoaned his lot in life. Why had his father and brother taken half of their forces on that failed excursion against Persia? It had left him no choice but to scatter what was left of their troops around the city to keep the peace until more soldiers could be recruited. Now he and the others were in deep trouble and the only other people who would realize it were the palace servants.

Like they could be of much help if they even wanted to be.

The group of cornered teens snatched up their discarded weapons and tightened ranks around their new leader. Jou and Honda moved in close to Yugi's side just as Anzu and Malik moved into position to protect his back, a deadly look in their eyes as they stared down the enemy.

Ryou bounded down from the throne with a snarl and placed himself directly between his new king and this latest threat, an ornamental dagger pointed at the large intruder who had managed to get a little to near to the group for his comfort. The man backed up hastily just out of reach of the sharply pointed weapon, unwilling to become the first casualty of the night.

Their country's hopes and dreams rested on the shoulders of this one young royal who had been the unwanted product of a union between the king and a Persian princess whom he had kidnapped and forced into marriage. Shunned from birth by anyone of consequence, their new sovereign had wanted absolutely nothing to do with his rightful heritage even as they were fighting for him to keep it.

The white haired teen snorted as he thought about that sad reality. Yugi had never been meant to take the throne, his father and older brother despising him from the time they realized that he would always be of a small and – they thought – delicate nature. In truth Yugi had more courage than both of his murderous kin put together, although it rarely showed due to the obvious hatred his young friend had encountered on all sides.

Both the young royal's bloodline and small stature were taken into account when residents of the palace gazed upon him, not willing to look past the faults that he couldn't control and into whom he really was.

It was only thanks to the teen's maternal grandfather, who had given up his own Persian royal heritage to ensure that his daughter was treated decently even in captivity, that Yugi had any kind of normal upbringing at all. The old man was a veritable shrew when it came to nasty remarks concerning his only grandchild, defending the boy with everything that he had.

As would he, if it came to that. Which, Ryou rather hoped it wouldn't, for he wasn't quite so sure he wanted to die yet.

Jou had the same thoughts as he reached out and touched a comforting hand to his smaller friend's shivering form, facing down their adversaries with a glare of his own. He and the others would be damned if someone else was going to come in here and take over – placing their countrymen right back in the position that they had just gotten out of not more than two weeks ago.

They had enough problems right now, what with Yugi's disbanding of the original council that his father kept due to the obvious greed of its members, their missing army, the villagers' continued unrest, the teen's grandfather's long absence and Yugi's steadfast refusal to even think of keeping the throne for himself. They didn't need this on top of it!

"His Royal Highness Pharaoh Atemu, ruler of Upper and Lower Egypt! All hail the Pharaoh!" One of the invaders announced in a booming voice, drawing everyone's attention to the entryway.

Yugi closed his eyes in despair, a shudder running the length of his spine. Oh gods, why now? What had he done to warrant the attention of the warrior king of Egypt? He could be sure this wasn't a friendly visit. He had heard tales of the war-loving king with divine abilities ever since he was nothing but a toddler. Stories of unprovoked attacks and raids into peaceful, sleeping villages his father and brother would recite to him at night in an attempt to toughen him up – not that that ever worked.

And now here he was meeting this menace face to…

Movement at the entryway caused young king to peer around Ryou's shoulders curiously in order to get a good look at the one person even his father had been afraid of. As he watched the procession of what looked like priests and higher advisors Yugi realized with a sinking heart that these next few moments would probably be his last on this earth.

He wouldn't even be allowed the chance to give up the throne voluntarily.

Two by two the procession marched gracefully into the room, as if out on a midnight stroll. The first pair of men was merely higher soldiers – as was the second pair. The third duo, though, held the young ruler's undivided attention with their strikingly different, and menacing, appearances.

One dressed in the robes of a commoner, with hair of the softest white, contrasting severely with his narrowed eyes of the darkest night. The second man dressed in the colors of a royal guard with hair of the lightest blonde and slanted eyes of violet that held a malicious glint.

Once the unusual pair made their way fully into the room they spared a mocking glance for the pitiful group huddled within, passing whispered comments back and forth which had both bursting out into raucous laughter as they presented the group with the sharp points of their swords.

Marik laughed when the group tensed as one. "Aww, look at the little play toys he left behind for us Bakura. Won't they make a nice addition to the ones we have at home?"

The white haired thief nodded with a vicious grin, picking up on his friend's frequently used intimidation tactic. "Why I think that's an excellent idea, ol' buddy of mine. We'll have to ask Atemu if we can keep 'em."

Yugi swallowed thickly as he closed his eyes, murmuring a brief prayer. If only there was a way to make sure his friends didn't share in his fate. It was his fault they were in this mess. He never should have allowed them to try and convince him to keep the throne. If he had held his ground earlier they wouldn't even be here right now.

But no, he had to start to believe that he just might be good enough. Well, right up until the near riot this afternoon. Now it was too late. There had to be some way to keep his friends out of this fight!

But before he could even consider forming a plan two more men paraded into the room, both wearing colorful robes signifying their priestly status – one with eyes of such an icy blue that the small king couldn't keep from shuddering at the piercing glare that was thrown in their direction.

He turned his eyes to the second person in order to take his mind off of the icy look that promised retribution. The second priest kept whatever hair he had well hidden beneath a crisp white turban, the mysterious yet kindly brown eyes that stared back at them so calmly doing nothing to ease Yugi's growing anxiety.

After a few moments of silence, when no one else came through the archway, it seemed the procession was over. Yugi drew an unsteady breath and blinked. Where was The Pharaoh himself? Could he have been one of the men who had already entered the room – perhaps the one with the wise and somewhat understanding expression? If so did that mean they had a chance at bargaining with the man for their lives?

"Looking for me?" A menacing baritone voice whispered from behind them, dashing what was left of the young regent's hope as Honda was dragged away from the rest of the group – a knife resting casually against his throat.

Startled the group broke ranks before reforming, never taking their eyes off of their opponent as they squeezed Yugi back in the middle for his safety. They leveled their swords at the enemy as if daring them to come any closer, the look in their eyes saying they were ready and willing to fight if it came down to it.

"Why are you here? What do you want from us?" The young king shouted over his friends, elbowing Jou in the side in a failed attempt to move him out of the way, the tremor in his voice apparent to each and every single person in the room.

Locking eyes with the one who had spoken out, Atemu gave a victorious smirk but said nothing in hopes of the usual admission of guilt that happened when the enemy realized they were outnumbered and outclassed by his forces.

Jou immediately shushed his younger friend, pushing him back into the center of the guarded ring and Yugi stomped on his foot in retaliation causing him to hiss in pain.

"Let me handle this Yugi." He whispered.

"No, it's my responsibility." Yugi replied just as softly. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

Jou glanced back at his smaller friend with a wry grin. "Oh now you understand your responsibility, huh? Well I always knew what mine was, my king. And that is to protect you."

Yugi blanched at the reminder of Jou's position in the hierarchy. But he didn't get the chance to make a comment as they found their discussion forcefully interrupted.

"Where is King Hasim?"

The arrogant tone did nothing to put the teens at ease and Jou was the first to respond. "He's not here! Whaddya want with him?" The blonde snapped as he turned to face the man who had spoken, leaving Yugi enough room to finally get a good look at who they were up against.

Yugi gasped as he caught his first glimpse of the man whose title alone would set even seasoned soldiers to quaking in their boots. Never would he have imagined…The person who had haunted his worst nightmares was…well, he was stunning – and young. And did he mention absolutely stunning? The young king shook his head and risked another glance only to find himself unable to look away.

The Egyptian royal was absolutely breathtaking. Dark, sun-kissed skin, angular jaw, exotically slanted ruby eyes set beneath two gracefully arched brows. And from what Yugi could see, what wasn't hidden underneath the heavy chain-mail and leather armor, the youthful Pharaoh had a slender, lightly muscled figure that truly wasn't much taller than he was.

That detail in itself gave the young king pause as he tried to figure out how someone so young, so petite could be classified as a demonic tyrant, a ruthless killer of countless innocent people. It took Yugi a moment to realize that those striking ruby jewels were directed right at him, in absolute rage, and he shrank back from the scorching glare with a new understanding of fear.

"I will ask one more time…where is your king?" Atemu tightened his grip on the man in his arms, forcing the knife to dig a little deeper as he stared directly into frightened amethyst eyes. Honda gasped in pain as a trickle of blood ran down the side of his neck. When nothing other than stunned silence met his comment he snapped "My patience grows short."

The Egyptian ruler knew from previous altercations of a similar nature how to tell when his adversary was beginning to have thoughts of giving in. He had seen it before, as his opponents' eyes dimmed when they realized there was no other possible way out, just as it looked to be the case here.

His best shot to get through this with as little bloodshed as possible was held in those terrified, innocent amethyst eyes peering out at him from behind the blonde. They were the key to the others' resistance. But until the little one broke the stand-off would continue, so Atemu forced his hand with a small movement of the knife to make it seem as if he would slit his prisoner's throat then and there.

"NO! Don't! He's dead! What do you want from us?" Yugi cried, unable to watch as his friend died before his very eyes.

The Egyptian ruler smirked momentarily as the boy fell into his trap, but the pleased expression faltered as he quickly realized what was said. He then blasted the group with a fiery glare, one that had left lesser men pissing in their pants, making it quite clear he was not amused. At all.

It was time to go to plan B. An imperceptible shake of his head told his men that it was time to end this before it got out of hand.

Atemu had noted their lack of experience when he had taken his prisoner earlier. And he used it to his advantage as he captured their full attention with his demands. While their concentration was on the Pharaoh, Bakura and the rest of the Egyptians found an opening and moved in to separate them.

The confrontation was over in the blink of an eye, one moment the defending teens were huddled in a tight formation with Yugi in the center, the next they found themselves each struggling in the arms of one of the Pharaoh's men, weapons nowhere near their reach. And not one of them had even seen it coming.

The scarlet eyed royal nodded his appreciation to the men who had anticipated his unspoken wish to end this altercation without bloodshed.

"Tsk, tsk, you should learn to answer when spoken to boy." Seto chided as he wrapped the frenzied blonde's arms behind his back with one arm, the other one wrapped around his throat nearly cutting off the boy's oxygen.

"Let me –" Jou wheezed.

"–go!"

"Leave us –!" Anzu stomped on her keeper's foot, his howl of pain adding to the chaos.

"–hands off me!"

Having lost what little patience he had with the defiant group, Atemu rounded on them with a snarl. "SILENCE!"

Once stillness reigned the Egyptian monarch handed his slightly injured captive over to Mahaado for safe keeping. He paced the room, glaring at each one of the teens who had so foolishly attempted to play hero for reasons only they knew, as he gathered his thoughts. If the old man hadn't ordered the attack, then who had? Or was this a ruse to throw him off track?

As Atemu glanced around with a dawning realization, his eyes were drawn to the same naive amethyst that he had seen peeking out at him from behind one of the other's shoulders during the earlier confrontation. Had he not been so pissed off he might have actually been intrigued by the alluring face that showcased the gorgeous eyes. But at this moment he was too enraged to see past the fact that the only people in the entire palace were…

"– children?" Marik scoffed as he attempted to subdue a struggling Malik. "Why would they leave children to guard the throne?"

"I am not a –"

"Is this some type of joke?" Bakura cut the blonde's words off as he pulled tight on Ryou's hair, wrenching his head back and causing the younger teen to squeak in discomfort, but the brave teen refused to give his look-alike the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

Atemu quickly assessed the situation, taking the measure of his prisoners as he carefully weighed each of the options open to him. Option one was to kill them all. But that left a bad taste in his mouth.

As often as he was vilified by the high council of countries for his retribution tactics he had never developed the taste for spilling the blood of youth or innocence. The thought of killing them had been bad enough when he thought them to be only misguided villagers, but now that he knew... Atemu shook his head.

The second option was to scare the truth out of them. If their king was truly dead, then one of these boys was heir to the throne, he would bet his title as Pharaoh on it. And he wanted to know which one, along with how much they knew.

"How long?" He snapped in a deadly voice, staring directly into the eyes of the child that he had terrified so thoroughly with his earlier display of force.

Yugi shivered at the harsh manner in which the older monarch had spoken to him. He had heard that tone so often whenever he had been spoken to by his father that he knew he should have been immune to it, but it didn't matter. That, coupled with the condemnation in those fiery eyes was too much for him to take. If this man was here to take over the throne why hadn't he killed them already? What was he waiting for?

"How long damn it?" Atemu snatched the shivering teen from the soldier's grip and pinned him against the wall with his body, the dagger at his throat. The slender figure fit so perfectly against his that, for a second, the bemused Egyptian royal lost his composure before he reined his thoughts in by sheer force of will. "How long has he been dead?"

Yugi valiantly struggled to form an answer that the other, more powerful sovereign would accept. It didn't matter what he said, he knew his life was forfeit once it was learned that he was the new king. It should have been over now if what he had heard all his life was true. Why were he and the others not dead yet?

"Leave him alone!" The others chorused as they renewed their fight for freedom.

"Back off him asshole!" Malik shouted into the fray.

"Silence! I am speaking to the little one here." Atemu snarled at the group before turning his sole attention on the trembling form he held in his grasp, gaining a beseeching look from the child for his tone. Those eyes were going to be the death of him. "Answer me whelp or I will run you through and toss your body into the street."

"T-two w-weeks…please…l-leave my friends o-out of this. Th-they've done nothing to you!" Yugi stuttered.

"If your king is truly dead who is the new king?" Atemu ignored the plea as he continued to bombard the smaller teen with questions.

Yugi opened his mouth to answer but he found himself unable to push the words past the lump in his throat. He didn't want to die yet. He had just started to live. "P-please…"

"The white haired child was sitting on the throne when we walked in." One of the guards supplied.

"Is this true?" Atemu tightened his grip on the blade, drawing blood. When no answer was forthcoming from his speechless captive he dug a little deeper. "Is this true?"

Yugi opened his mouth in an attempt to speak…

"Stop!" Ryou yelled from where he was struggling against Bakura. "I am the king you seek."

That foolish comment gave the young king the courage to come out with the truth. "N-no, I am" Yugi countered swiftly, hoping that he had spoken in time to save the other teen from dying violently at the hands of this madman. Oh gods what was Ryou thinking? He couldn't let his friend die for him.

"Stop protecting me! I am the king!" Honda joined in, his loud words turning every head in the room.

Anzu broke out into large tears, sobbing loudly. "None of them is speaking the truth. They are all trying to protect me Your Highness. I am the princess."

"That's not true! I am!" Yugi shouted in an effort to be heard above the others, but his voice wasn't nearly as loud as theirs. Yet he continued to hope that someone would heed his words as the noise level grew out of control.

The room quickly became a maelstrom of confusion and disorder as each of the captives, including the one that he held, tried to out-shout each other's claim to the throne. Atemu stepped away from his prisoner in frustration, releasing the boy back into the care of the soldier who had held him earlier, before he rubbed the bridge of his nose in an effort to quell the rapidly approaching headache.

"Silence!" He roared, clenching his fists against the need to knock some sense into the six teens.

These kids were infuriating! Did they not realize that it was in their best interest to not lie to him? Eyes flashing, the Egyptian royal stalked back over to stand in front of the one person he had been able to frighten into giving information earlier, at least until the white haired boy had spoken. As he loomed over the smallest of the rag-tag group of teens he snapped out his question between tightly gritted teeth.

"Who. Is. Your. Rightful. King?"

Yugi dropped his gaze, unable to stand the censure in those eyes. "I am." He said quietly. He should have told the truth earlier. Now he was unsure of whether the other would believe him or not. But he had to try. His friends' lives depended on his ability to convince the imposing monarch of the truth.

The others loudly mimicked the boy's words once again, leaving Atemu to rethink his tactics. He had his suspicions as to who was the true king. But he wanted confirmation first, before he acted on his beliefs. Right now nothing was going as it should have. Sure the group of children before him was shaking in collective fear, but Atemu had no doubt that they would protect whoever was the rightful ruler to the end.

The exasperated Egyptian royal snorted as he turned away, dismissing the group from his sight. "I have a solution to this nonsense. Separate them and confine each to a room on the upper level. We will settle this in a different manner."

At Seto's questioning look Atemu gave him one that spoke clearly of his irritation. Taking that as his cue, the blue-eyed priest signaled to the others that it was time to take their leave.

No sooner than the silent exchange was completed and Yugi found himself hoisted up onto the shoulders of his captor. The slender royal kicked and punched, trying everything he could think of to get out of his degrading position, but to no avail. It didn't seem that his struggles slowed his keeper's pace by even a step as he was carted ignominiously from the room along with the rest of his friends.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~


	3. Chapter 3

And last but not least the return of MA. My motherboard is going out on this comp so if I disappear for a while that's what happened. Happy holidays and enjoy!

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Once the room was finally quiet, Atemu dropped into one of the vacant chairs surrounding the table with a heartfelt groan. He exhaled deeply through his nose as he reached under his helmet to rub at his temples in an effort to quell the piercing headache that had come on not long ago. Had he needed to question those kids for much longer one or all would have met with death at his frustrated hands.

At this moment in time he could have cheerfully killed them all without a second thought. And yet, here he was considering alternative methods of sorting through the matter. Why was that? An irritated frown graced his features. It would have been simpler to dispatch them one by one, starting with the four that he knew, for a fact, were not who he was searching for.

Once again the image of terrified amethyst eyes came to his mind and he pushed them away with a snort. They held no sway over him.

"The prisoners are secure…Is something wrong Your Highness?" Seto questioned, minutes later, as he approached his sovereign with a bow. Mahaado, only a couple of paces behind him, dropped into a deep bow as well.

"I simply cannot deal with them right now without wanting to teach them their place." Atemu sighed, his fingers wandering to his brow in an attempt to massage away the lancing pain. Even the weak candlelight hurt his eyes now. "Why do we not look for clues that would tell us who the rightful heir to the throne is instead of depending on their word alone? I would truly hate to kill the one responsible for Otogi's death without him knowing – and regretting – his actions."

That would be too easy. He wanted his friend's murderer not only to die, but to depart this life in complete and utter agony, lamenting the day that he dared conceive a plan that involved the Egyptian empire and Atemu himself. Only then would his vengeance be satisfied – and not a moment sooner.

"And then what Your Highness? Are you just going to dispose of them and dictate to the Hyksos people that you are their new king?" Mahaado inquired with a frown, watching his king's pained expressions closely. "This country is merely days from rebellion as it is. Would it be logical to ask our people to fight for a cause not their own?"

Atemu dropped his hands to the table and shot the high priest a horrified look. "I-I had not thought about it that way."

Mahaado blinked at the edgy response, his eyes searching Atemu's face. Recognizing the pinched, desperate look that contorted the teenage ruler's features for what it was the brown-eyed priest asked quietly to be dismissed. Once Atemu waved him away he made his way out of the room with the intention of searching through his bags for a potion to ease his Pharaoh's suffering.

"Then what are your plans Your Highness?" Seto questioned as Mahaado slipped silently from the room.

"I am not sure yet what I intend to do. I had thought to dispose of any royalty and proclaim Hyksos for Egypt. But their situation is worse than I had first believed…" Once again Atemu's hands wandered to his head in an attempt to relieve his pain. "…We shall have to help ease the people's plight before we assert our authority. If nothing else I shall leave an emissary behind to see to their needs until we can come up with a more permanent solution."

The blue-eyed priest tipped his head in thought before shrugging outright. "I suppose you are right…in any case we have at least some time to sort this out before anyone notices that something's amiss. I shall leave you to your thoughts while I attempt to find Bakura and Marik – they should have returned by now."

Atemu nodded stiffly in concurrence as the brunette bowed his way out of the room, before laying his head down on his folded hands. As bad as his headache was now it was nothing compared to what it would be had he not had the foresight to leave the bulk of his troops well outside of the royal city, taking only the twenty or so men he trusted implicitly to ensure entry into the nearly deserted palace. They didn't need the widespread panic that surely would have surfaced had he led the entire army into their midst.

When first he witnessed the deteriorated condition of the Hyksos people's welfare, not far into their journey, the decision was made to complete this task with stealth and secrecy rather than force and violence. He had no true desire for this to turn into an all out war, with too many casualties on both sides. There had already been enough fighting in his few years on the throne. No reason for more blatant hostilities when the matter could be resolved by other means.

Against his will Atemu found his thoughts straying, once again, to those wide amethyst eyes and a soft, slender body that fit so nicely against his frame. The terror filled look that crossed those expressive features when he held the child at knife-point had made him feel quite like the heathen he was known for being. What on earth was he going to do with those children?

"So now what?" Bakura questioned abruptly as he entered the throne room, Marik sauntering along at his side, with Seto not too far behind.

"Can we keep them?" Marik queried with an eager look on his face.

Seto rolled his eyes as Atemu, who had nearly jumped out of his seat at their boisterous entrance, settled his head back in his hands.

"Yeah, that little look-alike of mine needs to be taught some manners and I would be more than willing to do the job!" Bakura cackled gleefully, before covering his mouth with his hand at Atemu's glower.

"That remains to be seen! For now we search for something that would give us the identity of their new king. If what the young one said is true, the man I thought responsible for Otogi's demise is not capable of the deed. So that leaves us with the task of finding out who is." Atemu replied brusquely as he covered his ears to block out Bakura's obnoxious laughter. "Bakura, take Marik and search the library, there should be a portrait of the _loving _family somewhere. Seto, you take the study. I'll go through what they left on the table here. Everyone else spread out – search the entire palace."

The trio eyed each other hesitantly at their ruler's clipped response. It was well known among them that Atemu frequently fell victim to intense headaches that would virtually incapacitate him for hours. And it seemed as though one was holding him in its vise-like grip now.

"Pharaoh –" Mahaado materialized from the entryway, a goblet in his hand. "Drink this. It will help with the pain."

"Thank you Mahaado." Atemu acknowledged, more than gratefully, as he reached for the glass. Once he drained it he turned an eye on the group that had gathered. "Do you not have a task to complete?"

"Yes my Pharaoh."

Each of the men, with the exception of Bakura who strolled away with his hands behind his back, bowed their way out of the room as they went about their duties, leaving Atemu alone to idly ponder the opulent throne room as he waited for his friend's elixir to kick in.

The Egyptian ruler glanced around in the candle light as he took off his helmet and laid it aside, his unusual tricolor hair springing back up into its normal wayward spikes despite the heat; taking note of the jewels and riches that adorned all of the overly cushioned, almost fussy furnishings, as well as the priceless artifacts that were scattered casually about the room. The elaborately painted schemes that decorated the walls were enough to make him cringe in distaste.

It was a pity. For what he had seen of the countryside as well as the royal city left much to be desired. And yet what he had seen of the palace seemed not to be lacking in anything of value. How could these people live like this, knowing that half of their populace was dying of starvation? And the other half wasn't too far behind. As a ruler were you not supposed to take care of your people?

He snorted in disgust, dismissing the former Hyksos leader's hypocrisy as he settled in to read a document that had been casually left on the table, only to set it aside a moment later as insignificant and reach for another. Headache finally restrained by Mahaado's special potion, he scanned the contents of the intriguing memo. He was nearly halfway through when he heard a distinctive screech from above.

"Horus"

Atemu promptly dropped the paper back onto the pile in favor of watching the hawk circle overhead. The tawny-colored bird never failed to fascinate him with its grace and beauty and now was no exception. After a moment's consideration he stretched out his leather covered arm so his friend could land.

Only minutes before his confrontation with the frustrating teens he had sent the faithful hawk out with a message to his troops that they had made it safely inside the palace. For him to be returning so soon meant that all was well outside of the city walls, just as Atemu had hoped. He depended on this small, but deadly creature nearly as much as he did Marik and Bakura – and had yet to be let down by any of them. Which was more than he could say for those who were in his employ.

As the magnificent beast prepared for landing, Atemu caught sight of an unknown object that was clamped firmly in his beak. But the astonished royal was unprepared for the token that his childhood friend had brought back as a broken white dove landed abruptly on top of the paperwork that he was in the process of sorting through with a dull thud.

"Son of a –!"

With a grimace Atemu reached out to pluck the offering off the table, noticing as he did so that the dead bird had a piece of papyrus attached to its leg. He untied the letter and held it up to the light so that he could make out the scrawled words. A slow grin worked its way across his face as he scanned the contents of the letter. This was definitely worth the unexpected – and not so welcome – present.

Setting the letter off to the side Atemu patted the hawk on his head. "Thank you my friend. I owe you dearly for this."

Little over an hour later, Bakura stomped into the room as he dusted off his robes. "The only portrait I found was of the old tyrant himself – and a miniature of some lady with purple eyes holding a baby. Other than that I would say this place needs a good cleaning. That library hasn't been used in the last millennium or so. Damn cobwebs everywhere!"

Having said his piece the white haired thief flopped down unceremoniously in a chair next to a smirking Atemu. He eyed the grinning monarch with a touch of suspicion before reaching out to tug on a piece of blonde hair that fell over the king's eyes, knowing that the other hated it when he did that. "What gives Atemu? I tell you I got nothing and you're grinning like a cat that ate the canary. Feeling better?"

"Very much so…Listen to this." Atemu held up the first of two pieces of parchment that were sitting in front of him as he slapped away the other's hand, tucking the lock of stray hair behind his ear and smoothing the ruby tinted black spikes down in an ineffective gesture before clearing his throat to read the note aloud.

"Dear Prince Yugi…Grandson, I have managed to collect most of your father's troops. His body, as well as that of your brother's shall arrive home shortly. I have also managed to gain an audience with the Persian King and he is just as oblivious as I am as to why your father would attack his borders like he had. But he swears that he was not the one to end his life. I am following up on a couple of leads here, with the help of an old friend of mine. Hope this letter finds you well. Do your best to stay safe. There is something suspicious about our current predicament. Love, Solomon."

When he was finished reciting the letter Atemu dropped it back onto the table as he lounged back in the chair, his hands interlaced behind his head and a malevolent smirk adorning his features. "What do you think?"

With a grin reminiscent of a shark's, Bakura snickered. "So the old bastard really is dead? I think we need to speak with this Prince Yugi."

"My thoughts exactly. But before we do so, take a look at this missive. It is addressed to the High Council of Countries, a plea for help." Atemu picked up the second paper and handed it over to the other for his perusal. "It sounds to me like our young Prince had no grand desire to be king."

Bakura whistled in awe as he read over the politely worded but urgent request, as well as the list of reasons for such action. Not that many people would give up their throne for the good of their people. Not even Atemu was that selfless. "Do you think there's a chance this is a diversion?"

"I doubt it, although there is that possibility. Which means we need to cut this short." Atemu replied as he rose gracefully from the chair. "Go fetch the others. Explain that we have found information of value. We will need to deal with the children one more time. There is more to this situation than meets the eye, perhaps another participant that we had no prior knowledge of."

"The question is, did they?" The white haired thief pushed himself out of the chair at Atemu's supportive nod and made his exit with the intention of finding the others.

"That is what I aim to find out…" Atemu thought out loud to the empty room.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

It seemed like hours had passed since he had been dumped into this lavish bedchamber, the door locked securely behind him. But Yugi knew that it had not been that long, as the light had yet to touch the sky to indicate that it was daybreak. He spared another longing glance out at the darkened horizon before resuming his pacing, silently berating himself for his earlier display of fear in the presence of the exotic Egyptian monarch.

His behavior was reprehensible, irresponsible and, worse yet, did absolutely nothing to aid the situation! But never in his life had he felt so powerless, so insignificant! Not even his father's threats had the ability to reduce him to a quivering, incoherent mess as the intimidating Pharaoh had. And that was with the force of his voice and eyes alone, well before the Egyptian ruler had ever laid a hand on him.

An irritated screech echoed around the room as Yugi tugged at his complicated braids in frustration, reining his thoughts back to the problem at hand. What was going to become of them? Would they live to see the glorious sunrise that had yet to appear?

If only he knew what had drawn the other sovereign into his territory in the first place, then perhaps he could use whatever it was as a bargaining chip against the intimidating Egyptian. It was obvious that they hadn't known about his father's death, judging by the Pharaoh's stunned expression, so they certainly weren't here to take over the kingdom in this moment of vulnerability.

But if that wasn't the reason they stormed the palace, then what was?

Without first gaining his consent his thoughts turned towards the Pharaoh himself. The man was nothing but a bundle of enigmatic contradictions. Intimidating, commanding, well built, drop-dead gorgeous – Yugi stopped in his tracks at that irrational outlook for a moment before rubbing at his newly acquired, though slight, injury with a groan of disapproval.

What was the point in reflecting on that meaningless little detail?

The man was reputed to be one of the most lethal warriors of their era. His looks didn't matter in the slightest! By all rights the Egyptian monarch should have marched in and killed him and everyone else in the room without question, as his reputation demanded.

Why the interrogation? What purpose could that possibly serve? What was it they needed to know before they did away with him and the others? That was what was going to happen, wasn't it? They were all going to die?

Clutching at his stomach, he dropped to his knees as he felt the bile rise in his throat. There had to be a way to keep his friends safe, there had to be. If he couldn't find it, though, they were all…

As he attempted to keep from tasting what little dinner he had eaten for a second time the door to the room was thrown open with a resounding bang. And Yugi was given no further opportunity to consider the subject as one of the brawny soldiers from earlier entered the chamber, searching the room for his whereabouts. A grin split his mulish features as he spotted his target and made a move to grab for him.

Narrowly avoiding the grasping fingers, Yugi lurched to his feet and darted across the room, grabbing whatever was handy to use as a weapon against whatever the man had in mind. The first one – a lit candle that had been sitting innocuously on a bedside table – glanced off the side of the soldier's arm and he yelped in pain, stomping on the floor to put out what was left of the flame as he aimed a sidelong glare at the defiant teen.

Another projectile answered his angry glance and again the man had to duck to avoid the well-aimed missile. Slightly more confident now that he had injured his attacker, Yugi reached out for a third piece off of the table but found himself caught up short as the man grabbed him from behind and tossed him over a broad shoulder, ending his rebellion with an efficiency honed from years of training in the Egyptian military.

"Hey! Release me! You big cretin, let me go!" Yugi screeched in humiliation as he was once again thrown around as though he was nothing more than a sack of grain. The soldier ignored his protests and carried him out of the room kicking and screaming.

The young king found himself free of the soldier's attentions once they made it back into the throne room only to be roughly tossed into one of the high-backed chairs that someone had lined up in a neat row, before being securely bound with strips of white linen apparently cut up just for that purpose.

The young king opened his mouth to give his captors a piece of his mind but his jaw hit the floor when he caught sight of the Egyptian Pharaoh minus his helmet and armor trappings.

Their looks were somewhat similar, especially their hair, but not enough to keep his attention due to that alone. Had he thought the Egyptian ruler to be gorgeous before? Dressed only in a sheathe-like shenti that showed off most of his slender legs, his chest and shoulders bare but for the heavy collar and chest plate, the scarlet-eyed Pharaoh was nothing short of exquisite.

And that was before the Egyptian royal turned his back on the room to confer with one of the other men. A large, intricate tattoo of a golden dragon started up around his shoulder blades, covering nearly his entire, well-defined back to end somewhere hidden underneath the gauzy cotton of his shenti. The artwork was simply amazing.

Caught off guard by the stunning vision, Yugi groaned, his thoughts scattering as his mind gave him a glimpse of what it would feel like to have those strong arms wrapped around him, forcefully drawing him back against the heat of that lean, toned body. The man was literally without equal.

A pained shout from Jou, as the others found themselves in the same situation as their king, ripped Yugi from the vivid fantasy with the same effect as a cold spray of water. It took him a moment to appreciate the compromising position that he had put himself in, zoning out like that.

Not only had he missed out on a chance to request a private conference with the powerful Egyptian concerning his friends' safety without those friends side-tracking the discussion with their noble intentions, but now each of the Egyptians were eyeing him with nothing short of amusement – including the star of his erotic musing.

That one smirked widely, as if knowing his innermost thoughts, the appraising look in his eyes leaving Yugi with the impression that he seriously needed more clothing.

"Impressive, is it not? Would you like to know what it stands for?" Mahaado queried, not unkindly, from his position beside the intimidating monarch, hoping that the boy would take his question as a sign that this confrontation could be less than hostile.

The young teen's jaw worked silently for a minute before it snapped shut with an audible click as he lowered his eyes to the floor in shame, unable to observe the other man's peaceful gesture due to the lump in his throat. Oh gods, why couldn't he just say the words? Such was part of his reasoning for giving up the throne, his persistent inclination to freeze upon attracting the attentions of such an imposing figure. He had his reasons, yes, but they did nothing for him now.

He had failed his friends. What was going to happen to them now? Was this the point where their lives became forfeit? Or were they to be tortured first, for whatever information it was that the Egyptians needed?

"Now that everyone is comfortable –" The Pharaoh's powerful baritone voice echoed around the room, gaining everyone's attention and answering Yugi's unspoken question. "We are going to have a little discussion. I am going to ask the questions, and you –" He gazed around at his captive audience with a smirk. "– are going to answer when I call upon you. If this cannot be done in a calm and rational manner, than I will hand you over to my men for a different form of questioning. Understood?"

"Suck dick by choice!" Jou growled low, earning him a wide-eyed look from Yugi for his outburst and a smack upside the head from the blue-eyed priest standing behind him. "Ow! Watch it dick-weed!"

Anzu glanced at the besieged blonde out of the corner of her eye before adding her comments. "Yeah, whatever you want – we don't have it! Seek it elsewhere…preferably in the afterlife!"

"Hopefully they won't make it that far. I would prefer a meeting with Ammit!" Honda interjected his two cents.

Ryou glared heartily at his white-haired look-alike. "I think I speak for all of us when I say kiss my ass!"

Bakura only chuckled as he stared down Ryou's defiant glower, causing the boy only to grit his teeth and glare back even harder. "I would be glad to take a strap to your hide, little boy. You should respect your elders."

Yugi's head snapped up at the threat against his best friend, eyes narrowed. "Hey! There's no –"

Ryou growled an unintelligible oath in the language of his homeland before switching back to the shared Coptic. "Go to –!"

"What is with you? We are not children!" Malik snapped out in defense of the seething white-haired teen, just as Jou shouted "Why you arrogant son of a jack–!"

Atemu threw a glare over his shoulder aimed at the defiant teens for instigating the newest shouting match. "Enough! Or would you rather I cut your tongues out one by one?"

The furious monarch's words had the effect that he wanted as once again the group fell silent, although not without their eyes speaking the similar sentiments to the ones they had voiced not seconds before. After a moment's consideration Atemu waved his men over to the side of the room for a private discussion.

Upon hearing the foreign curse he had realized that there was an infinitely easier way to get the Hyksos ruler to give himself up with none of the others being the wiser – not that torture didn't have a certain appeal at this time.

"What's up?" Bakura asked irreverently, trailing after the others towards the corner of the room.

"Would it not be interesting to know which one of them has the ability to follow this discussion?" Atemu replied quietly in Hieratic, a dialect of Egyptian language and writing only used at the higher levels of government. "Only those of royal blood would have learned foreign diplomacy..."

"Therefore the only person who'll understand what we're saying is our dear Prince Yugi." Marik finished, folding his arms over his chest with a chuckle. "Did I ever tell you I like the way your devious mind works?

Atemu shot his head of guards a superior smirk but shook his head in lieu of his normal sarcastic remark.

"Interesting…" Seto raised an eyebrow, but switched over to Hieratic as well, setting the topic of the conversation as he raised his voice to a level that could be heard on the other side of the room. "I see, so shall we hand them over to Marik and Bakura for punishment before we try this again?"

"That would be our best course of action." Atemu granted with a nod. "I would think them quite willing to answer any question put to them after some discipline."

As he spoke his scarlet gaze wandered surreptitiously around the room, past the blank, rebellious glares on many of the younger group's faces, until he got to a pair of fearful amethyst eyes that widened as if understanding every word they spoke. It was as he had thought. The little one who had caught his attention earlier was the one he was searching for.

The devious royal smirked broadly as he whispered "Hello Prince Yugi."

Yugi's eyes shot up at the soft sound of his name and he froze as the other monarch chuckled loudly. Slowly he lowered his head, nodding in abject misery. Oh gods, not like this…

As much as he had wanted his Egyptian tormentors to realize that he had been speaking the truth, now that the time had come the young king found that he wasn't ready for it. He swallowed the knot of despair in his throat, trying valiantly to hold back the tears. What if, now that the Egyptians knew who he was, they killed his friends anyways, for spite? Why couldn't he have had the courage to speak the words earlier?

"Game over little one..." Atemu laughed as he closed in on his prey, pleased now that his theory was proven accurate. "You have no pretense left to hide behind."

He, Seto, Marik, Bakura, and Mahaado, along with a couple of the guards had debated at length over whether it was the amethyst-eyed child who held the throne or if it was the white-haired child. And their opinions had been split right down the middle.

Atemu had argued long and hard that the smallest of the group was the one they protected, yet Seto insisted that the boy with the white hair was occupying the throne when they announced their presence. Now proven correct Atemu was in a generous mood – at least as far as the situation allowed. The impetuous royal aimed a victorious smirk at his high priest, gaining a roll of sapphire eyes as his reward, before stalking the length of the floor towards his prey.

"Hello little prince-ling…what have you to say for yourself?" Atemu leaned in to whisper as he presented himself before the young Hyksos ruler with a graceful bow.

By that time Jou and the others realized that their sovereign was caught and they tried their best to loudly deny the accusation. But it didn't matter anymore. Atemu turned a deaf ear to their shouts. This victory belonged to him.

Yugi fidgeted with his bindings, refusing to look up. "C-could we please finish this discussion elsewhere? I would rather they not –" He nodded over towards where his friends were still struggling valiantly to protect him with their words, reverting to a formal tongue that he had long heard his grandfather speak as he made his request. "– witness…I-I don't want their last memories of me to be tainted with my cowardice."

After a moment's consideration Atemu inclined his head with a regal nod as he began to loosen the ropes that held the young ruler to his chair. "As you wish."

Upon being freed, Yugi rubbed at his sore wrists and rose from the chair unsteadily. He glanced over at the others with a solemn expression, his regal acceptance causing the room to explode into a vortex of shouts and pleas for his life. This was it. His time had come to an end and the only clear thought was of those he would be leaving behind.

Then the petite ruler's mind shut down, leaving him visibly trembling as he endeavored to keep his head held high. He was torn between praying that he wouldn't shame himself in front of the intimidating Egyptian before his final breath and praying for a way to keep his friends from sharing in his fate. In the end his friends won out, he would gladly beg on his knees if it meant that they would go free.

"This way young one." Atemu extended his hand to allow the trembling teen to precede him out of the room. As a ruler, he understood the other's need to keep his emotions private and he almost admired the little one's courage for requesting it.

Seto and two of the guards attempted to follow, but the Egyptian monarch brought their intentions to a halt with a firm hand as he trailed the younger sovereign out into the corridor, closing the doors behind him to ensure their privacy.

As he escorted his unbound prisoner down the hallway towards the study Atemu's eyes strayed to the other's nimble form appreciatively. The little one was truly a remarkable sight wrapped in gauzy linen pants that tapered at slim ankles, the silky fabric of his shirt clinging to his slender waist, leaving so much, but at the same time so little to the imagination. The heavy braids he wore swinging with each and every graceful movement.

He smirked when the object of his fascination realized that he was being watched – the boy's entire frame tensing up, a rosy blush extending all the way to the tips of his ears as he snuck wary, hesitant glances behind him.

During his reign Atemu had known many a grown man who pissed themselves in fear when they found themselves the target of his wrath. Yet this one tiny royal held his head high even with the knowledge that he was walking to his death. So much courage wrapped up in such a becoming little package. Was it misplaced?

Exactly how did this little beauty become mired in the heart of his plans for reprisal? Was it by his choice? Could this boy truly be the mastermind behind the destruction of his village and yet still be able to pass off such a façade of innocence in the face of his fury? There were so many questions. He couldn't possibly answer all of them with the boy's demise. Could he?

When they made it to their destination Atemu graciously opened the door, ushering his captive into the room before closing and locking it behind him. At the panicked glance he received the bemused Egyptian found himself with a desire to explain his motives. "It will keep the others from our conversation."

Once inside the study Yugi had quickly put as much distance between himself and the temperamental Egyptian as possible, staring out the window to make it seem as though he were only enjoying the calm nighttime breeze. When he heard the lock slide into place he was unable to keep the shudder from rocking his petite frame, glancing back at the other regent in alarm.

The excuse given did nothing to calm his frazzled nerves, but he steeled himself to ask the question he needed to know before his life came to an end.

"Why?" Yugi croaked as he wrapped his arms around his slender form.

"Why what little one?" Atemu questioned, quite willing for the moment to let the boy open the dialog before demanding the answers he sought.

"W-why us?" Yugi traced the glow of the early morning sunrise with his eyes, meticulously avoiding the other's powerful gaze. "Of all places…What is it you w-want from us?"

Retracting his earlier decision on exactly how to deal with the younger monarch, Atemu quickly closed the distance between them with a scowl. "I believe you already know the answer to both questions, so cease with the naive routine. Contrary to popular belief I am not in the habit of harassing innocents – unlike _some_ people."

"What are you talking about?" Yugi darted behind the desk in an effort to put a barrier between them, his eyes now locked on the predatory gleam visible in those exotic scarlet orbs.

"Damn it!" Atemu slapped his hands down on the desktop forcefully, scattering papers, toppling the quill out of the ink-pot and rattling figurines as he locked eyes with his prey. If need be he would vault over the barrier and tutor the boy on how not to lie to him. "I speak of the village that your men destroyed three days prior. You cannot have forgotten in such a short period of time!"

Yugi jumped at the display of temper but held his ground. "That's impossible! We've done nothing to you."

"Nothing? You've done nothing you say…?"

Atemu paced away the length of the room with his hands fisted in his hair before stalking towards the desk that lay between the two of them as he dug into the bag strung around his waist, Yugi matching him backwards step for step. Once the scarlet-eyed royal found what he was searching for he tossed the item onto the desk where it landed with a dull thump amidst the pile of papers.

He folded his arms across his chest and quirked a brow at the object, all but daring the younger king to deny the accusation. "Explain what this was doing at the wreckage of my village! Explain why a dead child held a drawing of your royal crest in his hand!"

Yugi cautiously stepped up to take a peek at what the other king had tossed down so vehemently. Whatever it was it had caused a chillingly furious expression to settle over those exotic features. He stared at it for a moment, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. When it became clear the young king put a trembling hand to his mouth, shaking his head to rid himself of the implications.

Oh gods, it couldn't be!

Lying so innocently amidst its bed of papers was a scrap of blood soaked leather from a soldier's armor – one that was embroidered with his family's royal insignia. None other than the Hyksos royal army had those symbols etched in their armor. Was this what had the Egyptian monarch storming their palace with such a murderous intent?

"Oh gods…where did you…?" Yugi covered his mouth against the need to gag, a desperate, haunted look crossing his pale features. "…How did you get that?"

Atemu angrily evaluated the boy's reaction as the young king sank to his knees in front of him, before he lashed out in rage.

"That was my village your soldiers destroyed without a thought! And that was my friend among those killed!" Teeth bared in an intimidating snarl he struck his chest with the palm of his hand to illustrate his point. "Mine! What say you? Now that you are confronted with the evidence! What say you now?"

Yugi shook his head, blocking out the other's words as he huddled in on himself. No, no no! Not Egypt too! It wouldn't matter that he had no previous knowledge of this raid. Staring back at him from the middle of the desk was all the proof that was needed. His life was over. The powerful Egyptian ruler had all the right in the world to expect his life in return for those lost.

"But they were in Persia…" He whispered tearfully, almost to himself. "Why? He couldn't be in two places…could he…? Oh gods! Why would they…? It doesn't make any sense!"

Atemu folded his arms across his chest, breathing heavily, as he gave the smaller royal a moment to gather his desperate thoughts. Eventually the Egyptian royal closed his eyes in consternation as he followed the other's barely intelligible mutterings. He understood all too clearly what the boy was trying to piece together.

There was the slightest chance that the little one had no involvement whatsoever in this plot.

"How many?" Yugi's head snapped up, a determined glaze to his eyes.

"Pardon?" Atemu questioned wearily.

"How many! How many lives? How many homes? Gods, how many more people need to die before my father's greed is sated?" Yugi shot to his feet, startling the older monarch with his vehemence, his thoughts in turmoil. "Even in his grave he haunts me! Am I ever going to be free of his influence?"

"Too many!" Atemu shot back, taking a step towards the trembling teen in anger. "Why does it matter to you?"

"You're right. Too many…even one is too many…" Yugi stumbled away to catch himself against the wall, well out of the other's reach. Gathering what was left of his tattered dignity, he scrubbed at his face to erase the evidence of tears. "I would rather end it now…I know it won't make up for their loss…but…T-take my life…as payment for theirs then. Mine…and the lives of those who carried out the act…"

Atemu's jaw dropped, freezing him mid-step. This wasn't the response he had anticipated. No one had ever offered their life in return for those that he had lost. It was unheard of, that someone take responsibility for their actions. He shook his head to regain his composure, realizing that the young monarch was still talking while he stood there looking stupid with his mouth hanging open wide enough to catch flies.

"…All I ask is that you spare my friends. They are good people. And my country...my people…Please, I beg you; don't take your anger out on them. They are all blameless."

Having said what he needed to the young king reached over to the display of weapons beside him and withdrew a sword before a startled Atemu even realized his intentions. He then kneeled before the Egyptian monarch, narrowly clinging to what was left of his courage as he held out the sharp weapon in offering.

"If you c-could make this fast I would truly appreciate it…I'm...I h-hate being scared…"

His body on autopilot Atemu reached for the sword, if only to keep it out of the other's shaky grasp, the gears in his head turning frantically. Earlier he and Bakura had joked about taking a pleasure slave of royal blood. The idea had seemed far-fetched considering the circumstances. But after listening to the young king's frantic mutterings and reading of his numerous troubles the idea almost seemed like their best course of action.

It was his choice, he had the upper hand. Should he kill the boy outright? Or should he stake his claim as he had wanted to do from the very moment he laid eyes on the slender Hyksos royal and wait for the truth to reveal itself? Either way it left him in control of another territory, a burden he neither wanted nor needed. Should he dare acquire something for himself out of the arrangement?

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	4. Chapter 4

Happy New Year all! And here's the next installment of MA. Enjoy!

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

A thick silence descended over the room, broken only by the sounds of harsh breathing and muffled sobs as Atemu grappled with his choices. He tightened his grip on the hilt of the sword, grinding his teeth in indecision. Finally, closing his eyes with a weary sigh the Egyptian monarch let the blade slip from his hands, where it clattered harmlessly to the ground, reaching out to draw his kneeling captive to his feet.

"Rise little one." He commanded. "I have decided you shall live…for now."

The insistent pressure at his elbow left Yugi little choice but to comply with the demand. Gathering his trembling limbs beneath him the young Hyksos ruler rose to his feet, his body swaying precariously as he struggled to maintain his balance. He didn't understand. Why wasn't he dead yet? What would become of him now?

What about his friends? What would happen to them?

Those questions and more flew through the young ruler's mind as he fought to retain his tenuous hold on consciousness. Upon attaining the full of his slight height his vision blurred, tiny pinpricks of light hovering within his sight as his legs buckled beneath him.

Atemu gave a startled shout, belatedly realizing that his captive had just fainted, pulling the boy to him before he could hit the floor. Great! This was just what he needed to cap off the day! For a second he doubted the wisdom of his earlier decision.

Blood on a battlefield he was well equipped to deal with. Fainting children who would no doubt become a watering pot upon waking – that was a display he would rather steer clear of. He had neither the time nor the tolerance to console someone prone to demonstrate such emotional extremes.

With a disappointed huff Atemu hoisted the unconscious Hyksos king into his arms and stalked over to one of the ornate, backless couches that were situated around the corners of the room, not so gently depositing his burden on its cushions. Perhaps the illusion of courage that the little one had exhibited previously was nothing more than that – an illusion.

For some reason he found the concept more than a little disappointing.

"Pharaoh!"

The distressed cry came from the other side of the door shortly before it caved free of its moorings and fell inward with a resounding crash, startling Atemu from his thoughts in time to watch as Mahaado and Seto scrambled over each other in their haste to enter the room, swords drawn.

The duo glanced around the seemingly empty room before spotting their sovereign in the corner, the incredulous expression on his face making the both of them regret their rushed entry.

Mahaado bowed low in apology. "I thought I heard you call…is something amiss?"

Atemu arched a brow, waving his concern away with a casual shift of his hand. "Nothing I cannot handle on my own."

"So…are you…?" Seto asked as he spied the unconscious Hyksos ensconced on the couch beside Atemu.

"No." Atemu shook his head. "I am uncertain of his involvement with our troubles. To do so would be of no benefit."

Mahaado gave his sovereign a sidelong glance. "Then what will you do with him?"

"He shall accompany us back to Egypt where I will be able to keep watch over him. His fate shall be determined once more information becomes available. If he truly is innocent…" Atemu shrugged, tracing the soft contours of the unconscious child's face with his eyes. "Then he shall belong to me."

"And if he is not?" Seto questioned.

"…Than he shall die by my hand." Atemu replied impassively. "Either way, I shall be the one to decide."

Silence descended upon the room once more as the two priests eyed each other over their Pharaoh's unusual behavior. As if sensing Atemu's need for solitude the brown-eyed priest backed towards the door. "…As it is spoken, so shall it be done my Pharaoh." He said as he bowed low, departing the room.

"What of the others?" Seto lingered at the door momentarily; his penetrating gaze directed at his young sovereign.

Atemu smirked. He knew already what the other was attempting to conceal. "They are yours to do with as you please. Their innocence or lack thereof has no bearing on my plans to claim Hyksos. For if I do nothing than we shall soon be overrun by refugees and I would keep my people from such a debacle."

A slow smile spread across the brunette's stoic features. "As you wish, your Highness. Shall I inform the others of this decision?"

Atemu nodded. "That, and make Marik aware of the need to open the grain storage and call in a few of the troops to help secure the area before we retire."

Seto bowed low to the floor, obviously pleased with the arrangements. "I shall do so my Pharaoh. Is there anything else you require before I take my leave?"

"No Seto that will be all."

The high priest bowed his way out of the room with more than a little enthusiasm, leaving Atemu alone to fully contemplate his most recent possession. The little one was truly beyond beautiful with those expressive features and petite, slender figure.

Fleetingly he wondered just how old the boy was to hold such an accurate comprehension of his dire situation yet still retain an aura of purity, of naiveté. Most likely not old enough for what he had in mind. But it made no difference; he would wait if he had to. Though the notion of being denied what he sought made him slightly peevish.

Spying a pitcher of water on a side table Atemu made his way over and poured a small glass, uncertain if he should wait and give it to the child after he woke up – or toss it in his face to hasten his recovery. But the decision was taken from him as he heard his prisoner return to wakefulness with a pained groan.

"Here –" He held the glass out as he strode back over to the couch. "Drink this."

Barely managing to gather his wits about him Yugi shrank back against the cushions at his captor's approach, wondering what had provoked the man this time and why he was even alive to witness the scorching heat of his glare. When the glass of water was given an irritable shake in front of his face he reached out to grab it, if only so no more would drip on the furniture.

He took a leisurely swallow, using the time to study the man standing so regally, if not impatiently before him. "Thank you…but why did you not kill me? Not that I'm not grateful –" He added when those ferocious eyes rounded on him with deadly intent. "I was just wondering…"

"I hardly understand that myself." Atemu retorted as he rolled his eyes skyward, praying to the gods for patience. "In answer to your question, I have no need to eliminate you unless you were one of those directly involved with the raiding party. If you are not who I seek then I have no quarrel with you." Atemu took the boy's chin in his hand and forced their eyes to meet. "Are you one of those whom I seek?"

Trembling in the other's grasp Yugi forced his gaze up to meet with those intense scarlet orbs. He would give the Egyptian monarch this much, the man was downright intimidating when he wanted to be.

"I-I would never order the death of an innocent!" Yugi slowly lowered his eyes, realizing that the longer he held the other's forceful gaze the greater his danger of drowning in those powerful ruby pools. "I couldn't! I can't even bring myself to kill the mice in the palace kitchen."

Atemu seemed to take his answer at face value, nodding only once in satisfaction. "Than you have nothing to fear from me in that regard…"

"I see…" Yugi lowered his head to peer up at him from behind a thick curtain of braids, the knuckles of his hands turning white with his anxious grip on the edge of the couch. "Although I sense a 'but' in there somewhere…"

Atemu arched an elegant brow when his captive only casually commented on his questionable status. Once again the boy had surprised him with his astute, yet quietly respectful appraisal of the situation. Perhaps his original assessment was correct?

"How old are you little one?" He queried.

"I – what?" Caught off guard by the seemingly innocuous question Yugi blinked at him incredulously before glancing away with a confused blush. What bearing did his age have on this situation?

"How old are you?" Atemu repeated tolerantly.

"Sixteen harvests…why?"

Atemu's eyes widened in astonishment, his previous ill temper dissipating in the face of his captive's truthful answer. Never would he have guessed the diminutive royal to be so near to his majority. He could not have been more pleased with the response, though, as he drew the boy to his feet beside him, placing the forgotten glass on a side table as he assessed the little one's sincerity.

A spot of guilt gnawed at Atemu's conscience for the demands he was about to make of his young captive, but he promptly squashed it beneath his heel, knowing that he had a right to whatever compensation he deemed necessary for his troubles. Right or wrong this beautiful, spirited creature belonged to him now.

The little one was definitely old enough for what he had in mind. And Atemu was outspoken enough to let it be known up front exactly what he desired from their association. He would test the waters, so to speak, see how far the boy would let him go before he protested. Perhaps he could get lucky.

He tipped the boy's head up and their eyes collided for a moment, only for Yugi to look away again, flustered at the possessive emotions glowing in their ruby depths. "I have but one resolution to this dilemma wherein you and yours will be permitted your lives. It may not be to your liking, little one, but 'tis the only answer I'll allow…"

"What would you have me do, then?" Yugi questioned softly, willing to do anything in order to ensure his friends' safety.

"You shall accompany me back to Egypt…as my slave." Atemu stated casually as his hands smoothed a couple of wayward braids out of his captive's face, wandering down to take the boy's tiny hands into his, marveling at their silky texture.

Yugi's breath hitched at the gentle touch and he pulled his hands away, clasping them behind his back, his face losing all color as his captor's outrageous demand sunk in. "Slave? W-wait…what? Why?"

The instant the question left his lips understanding dawned as Yugi's eyes snapped to Atemu's in astonishment. That spark of unknown emotion behind the fire in those exotic scarlet orbs – it was lust. And he knew what it meant for him as he nearly gagged on his mortification.

In his preoccupation the petite Hyksos ruler failed to recognize that one of Atemu's arms had snaked its way around his waist, pulling him in until he was close enough to feel the heat radiating off of the Pharaoh's slender form. Yugi struggled against the embrace, his hands pressed flat against his captor's bare chest, pushing away even as the other attempted to draw him nearer.

"You belong to me…Do you not remember giving me your life to do with as I desire?" Atemu responded smoothly, countering Yugi's resistance by exerting more pressure on his back, forcing him to bend to his will. He arched a brow when his captive continued to resist him. "I caution you though; you _will _obey me. For if you defy me than I shall be forced to punish you."

"I-I…oh gods…I didn't…mean…I…you can't…!" Yugi attempted to push away only to find himself held tightly against his will by Atemu's superior strength. He managed to twist out of the other's grip briefly before being drawn back against a lean, hard chest.

It could have been a scene from his earlier fantasy, but there was a catch to it and Yugi wanted nothing to do with a situation that would leave him all but enslaved to such a domineering person.

The Pharaoh seized both of his wrists in one hand, wrapping him up in a crushing embrace in an effort to prove his authority, their bodies in intimate contact with each other and Yugi could feel the hardness of the other's form through his thin layer of clothing. "You can't do this…please…I beg you!"

"I can and I will! Your objections matter not." Atemu spun the boy around and gave him a knowing look as he forced their eyes to meet. "Be easy little one. I would not pounce on you at the first opportunity. But it would appear odd did I not bestow such attentions on one of your beauty..."

He watched as the little one's face suffused with color at his words. The boy would come to him before long, he was sure of it. Those of royal blood were notorious for being quite fickle, and since he would be the only one allowed the privilege of the little one's enticing company it wouldn't be long at all before the boy was writhing beneath him, screaming in pleasure.

"Oh gods…" Yugi shivered, the dismal reality of his situation striking him in the chest with all the force of a sludge hammer. "I…What you ask of me is impossible…"

Were there no other alternatives? Did he even have a choice in the matter? His grandfather had always preached never to bow to the whims of another – including those of his father. To go along with what the exotic Egyptian Pharaoh had in mind would go against everything the old man had ever taught him.

But how could he not? Directly or indirectly he was still responsible for the destruction of the Egyptian's people. And what of his friends? Wouldn't his refusal have a direct affect on their well-being? Slowly his struggles subsided and Yugi hung his head in defeat, a silent tear slipping from beneath closed eyelids as he struggled to catch his breath after that shocking decree.

"Your only other option is death little one. And here I thought you had more courage than that."

Atemu's words brought the truth home and Yugi's heart sank as he folded in on himself. He was to put his life in the hands of someone he had no understanding of. To give up his home, his friends, perhaps even his virtue to a complete stranger's mercy. Would it not be easier to die outright rather than be forced to play whore to someone who considered him to be nothing more than a mere possession?

The petite royal couldn't come up with a suitable answer.

"B-but why me?" Yugi choked on his words, his face blooming with sudden color. "Wh-what do y-you want with me? I-I'm nothing special…" Other than the position he had held for such a short time.

Atemu shrugged, taking a moment to play with one of the intricate braids that surrounded his captive's face like a shroud. "Your role in this charade intrigues me little one – as does your attitude. It is refreshing to find one without a fear for the truth. As for your looks, your beauty would rival that of the more exotic Persian concubines. I promise you shall find only pleasure in my bed if that is your concern."

Yugi nearly choked as the glib words rolled off his captor's tongue with the ease of someone fully knowledgeable of such sights and activities. But there were other lives at stake and he needed to know their fate before he submitted to his enemy's shameful demands. "What about my friends? What about my people? Are they to become your prisoners as well?"

Atemu shrugged, as though the topic was not high on his list of priorities. "Your devoted friends are now the property of my council, to do with as they see fit…the Hyksos people, however, have suffered enough under your father's rule, they shall become part of the Egyptian empire with all the rights that title entails."

"But I can't just let your men enslave my friends! They've done nothing wrong!" Yugi objected with another futile attempt to push away, finding the Pharaoh's cavalier attitude offensive. Why couldn't the man just give him this? He would go to his fate willingly if only he was assured of his friends' safety.

"They are no longer your concern." In a moment of frustration Atemu shook him lightly. "Their fate has been decided the moment your army raided my people, as has yours. Do you understand? You have no say in the matter…Or would you rather I sentence them to death?"

Yugi grabbed onto his captor's arm, his eyes imploring as he searched for understanding. "Please…! Don't! I-I'll do as you say…Just don't harm them."

"Then it is settled." Atemu tipped the boy's chin up, his features impassive in the face of Yugi's pain, wiping away the moisture that trickled down his cheeks. "You will be fine little one, as will your friends. But do not think to play me false, for I will retaliate with force."

The smaller royal closed his eyes, nodding tearfully, unable to speak.

"Come, I shall escort you to your chambers. Henceforth you are restricted to those chambers unless you are in my presence. I will not allow you to conspire with your friends for your return." The Pharaoh let his arms drop away and Yugi felt a slight chill with the absence of the other's heat. "…You would do well to forget your past life, for if you don't it shall only cause you despair."

It was a pity his captive was so reticent. He had gone so long without. But Atemu refused to force the issue. He would bide his time, wait until his newest acquisition was properly trained. The boy would come to him eventually.

Yugi stopped short at the callous words, his mouth hanging open. Forget? The Pharaoh had spoken so casually, so coldly, as if it should be easy for him to forget his years here, forget all the good times he'd had with his friends – and the bad. Was that really all there was to it? Just forget? As if none of it had ever happened? How was he to do that?

Atemu lingered at the entryway without turning around. "Come little one. You need your rest if you are to begin your training."

With nothing left to do but follow the other's orders, Yugi wrapped his arms around his waist and allowed his captor to escort him out of the room. Tears flowed from his eyes as he pondered his and his friends' uncertain fates. Nothing made sense anymore.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~


	5. Chapter 5

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Yugi slumped against the ledge of his prison with a despondent sigh, gazing down at the bustling commotion in the courtyards below, wishing once more that he and the others were a part of the almost festive activity. The deposed Hyksos king still had a hard time accepting that his Egyptian tormentors had made so much progress in aiding his people – whereas he had been held powerless from the start thanks to his inability to command respect from those in his father's employ.

His captors had even managed to wrest control of the central grain storage from his father's most faithful of soldiers, making the stores of food available to the impoverished Hyksos public – a feat which had been all but impossible for him and his friends alone.

For that, he held the Egyptians in the highest regard, relieved that the general populace would no longer have to fear the oppression and hypocrisy that made up his father's reign – but only for that reason, for their treatment of those within the palace walls had been far from admirable.

On more than one occasion the troubled royal had heard his white-haired friend Ryou's pleas for mercy as they echoed along the nearly deserted corridors of the second floor. And each time he heard those tortured screams he feared for his friend's life, knowing there was little to nothing he could do from inside of his locked rooms.

His friend's frantic cries reminded him all too well of the piteous wails made by the many women and young girls his father had kept imprisoned for his own selfish needs and they left him chilled, searching for a reprieve from their intensity. Years before he had been caught trying to release one of those unfortunate souls. The horrific memory still sent shivers through his frame.

The image of her expressionless face as her head was mercilessly separated from her body would be forever imprinted in his mind. It was the first time he had witnessed the violent death of another and it was a sight he would never forget. He shuddered deeply with the recollection, the physical tremor forcing him back to reality and the problems that awaited him there. He had other worries right now; his father was dead and there was nothing more he could do for that poor girl or those like her.

The Egyptian monarch's continued absence worried him to no end. The terms of his captivity had been laid out for him very bluntly and he couldn't possibly imagine the arrogant, domineering Pharaoh as a man of infinite patience. Yet, not once since his imprisonment had the Pharaoh – or anyone else for that matter – laid a violent hand on him.

Moreover, he hadn't even laid eyes on his captor since the first morning of his imposed confinement, when the man had shown up to give him some last-minute instructions, leaving him highly frustrated from the lack of sleep as well as the other's imperious demands. Even now, days later, the humiliating wake-up call was still quite fresh in his mind.

_His tears had finally dried sometime in the early hours, but any semblance of sleep had still managed to elude him prior to the Pharaoh's entrance, as the man marched into his room bright and early that morning, looking every inch the regal monarch that he was; an impressive sight compared to Yugi's bleary-eyed pallor._

As he replayed the scene in his mind Yugi couldn't help but feel a slight bit of resentment for the one who could so carelessly destroy another's life without – apparently – losing even a wink of sleep over it.

…_His captor had given a brief, impersonal account of what would be expected of him in his new life, disregarding his captive's disheveled state of appearance and then promptly handed him over to Mahaado to be taught how to perform some of his duties, gliding out of the room without so much as a backward glance at the one whose hopes he had just shattered with his shameful demands._

_It had taken the young king a few moments after his casual departure to regain his composure before he could greet the priest who was to tutor him in the tasks regarding his new station. When the mentally battered Hyksos royal finally gathered the courage to hold his head up, he found himself looking into the same compassionate brown eyes that he'd wished, more than once, belonged to Egypt's sovereign. That look almost broke what little composure he had._

_The priest cracked a sympathetic smile at him before handing him an armload of scrolls which he had been patiently holding the whole time._

"_Rest easy little prince; you shall come to no harm in my presence. But I warn you, you will need to understand completely everything I speak of in order to properly fulfill your duties in the courts." Mahaado firmly advised as he dragged a couple of pillows out to the middle of the room, waiting for Yugi to be seated before beginning his instruction._

If Yugi had thought that he was only to become a bored concubine, someone to serve his master's pleasure before being relegated to the inner confines of a guarded room, he was quickly relieved of that notion by the first of Mahaado's stringent lessons. It seemed that he was to be in the Pharaoh's attendance at all times and that required him to be as knowledgeable as any other Egyptian courtier.

There was so much to learn. Languages and proper courtly etiquette – which he held some knowledge of, albeit with Hyksos influence – along with the titles and social standings of the aristocracy he would most likely meet. He also needed to be proficient in reading hieroglyphics in both Hieratic and Demotic.

Each and every subject, as Mahaado repeatedly drilled into his head throughout the week, was vital to serving his new master in accordance with Egyptian customs.

As if those dismal thoughts weren't enough, Mahaado had promptly informed him upon arriving early this morning that once they returned to Egypt he would have a proper tutor to educate him on the art of massage, dancing and the many ways of pleasuring his master in the bedchamber.

_Master_ …Yugi nearly choked on the word. Unwanted images of a night not long before his father left for Persia flashed through his mind and he shuddered. The promise of retribution in the Hittite sovereign's remaining eye after their scuffle was all too clear for him to forget anytime soon. And he was finding too many similarities between that time and his situation of late.

Yugi's eyes unconsciously sought out his captor's slender form as he lingered behind the flowing veil of the curtain to watch the afternoon's proceedings. He let out a startled gasp when the one he had been watching turned his head and caught his eye, before ducking back into his shelter with a shiver. He had not meant to attract the formidable Egyptian ruler's attention.

Atemu glanced up at the second story window only to catch a glimpse of light reflecting off of the delicate beads that were woven into the boy's hair, noting that his captive rarely left his place by the window since his confinement – other than the times Mahaado was in attendance. His eyes drifted over the contours of his captive's face, briefly holding the other's timid gaze until he disappeared once again behind the diaphanous curtain.

How a man of Hassim's contemptible nature had ever sired one of such beauty was beyond him. Had he ever asked for the little one's name? Atemu couldn't remember; which wasn't a surprise considering the weighty responsibilities he had taken on this past week, but the omission still tugged at his conscience. Somehow he couldn't help but feel he was supposed to know the little one's name.

"His name is Yugi, your Highness," Mahaado answered Atemu's unspoken question softly as he materialized at his side to relieve him of his duties. "– And he has requested, most hesitantly, to see his friends one last time before we depart.

_Yugi_…That was right! How could he ever have forgotten such a graceful name? The foreign-sounding word rolled off his tongue like a song as he mentally translated it into his own language. Heba. It was the perfect name for such an exquisite being.

"How did you –?"

"It's not often that you have such an expression of complete loss, your Highness…That, and when you are under an extreme amount of stress you usually tend to forget minor details such as names..." Mahaado delicately refrained from mentioning that it was frequently the names of those Atemu had bedded that were so quickly dismissed from his mind.

_I do that?_ Atemu gaped at his priest. "I didn't realize…"

"It is not so noticeable unless one knows what to watch for, your Highness." Mahaado said softly, his gaze lighting on anything of interest but the person before him.

Atemu arched a brow at his priest's quiet demeanor. "What troubles you Mahaado?"

The priest shrugged nonchalantly, choosing his words with the utmost of care. "There is more to him than meets the eye, my Pharaoh. It seems almost as if his naiveté is a charade…either that, or…" He trailed off uncomfortably.

"Or what?"

Recalling the horrified look that met with his earlier edict Mahaado blushed fiercely. "Or he is truly pure, in both spirit and body…"

Atemu chuckled at his friend's impractical train of thought before shaking his head. "'Tis an impossibility, my friend; those of royal blood sow their seeds long before attaining his age. He is surely no more chaste than I am."

Mahaado glanced up at the window, catching sight of the petite slave's profile in the shadows. "Somehow I am not so certain."

Atemu chose to overlook the quietly spoken observation in favor of answering the earlier request. "I shall allow them to dine with us tonight, so long as they remain on their best behavior. If you would give my orders to Bakura, Marik and Seto before we trade off."

"I shall do so." Mahaado bowed before striding back into the shadows of the palace wall, his thoughts and sympathies centered on the gentle, quiet child that he had come to be acquainted with – if only slightly – over the past week.

Dismissing his priest's odd behavior, Atemu picked up the papyrus Seto had laid on his desk only moments ago, quickly tallying up the figures in his head. When they added up to what his soldiers had accounted for previously he nodded in relieved satisfaction and laid the papyrus aside, his thoughts already turning towards his next task.

There was so much that needed to be done before he returned to Egypt. And they were to set out after dinner to meet briefly with the troops that were en-route to clarify their duties. Unfortunately, he was behind schedule and had not yet had the chance to catch up.

It had taken him well into that morning to convince the bulk of his men to remain behind to watch over their newly acquired territory, leaving him very little time to finish his remaining tasks. Yet, even after his announcement Marik and Mahaado had remained stubborn on the subject, insisting repeatedly that their position was to protect him against any threat – a task which would be impossible if they were in two different countries.

In the end he had relented, if only so they would allow him a moment of peace, leaving Bakura and Seto in charge of readying Hyksos for the transfer of power. As far as the Hyksos people knew the Egyptians were only here to lend support to their new sovereign, a notion Atemu would gradually disabuse them of once they were back to their normal state of self-sufficiency. But for now it seemed prudent to let the lie stand.

It would be nothing short of slaughter if they were to revolt in their deteriorated condition. He could always declare that he had taken a liking to the young king during their time together and joined with him, if it came down to that.

It was a notion he would leave until later, since it may not even be of concern. Up to this point the only people who had given his men any difficulty were the few nobles who had held positions of esteem under his nemesis' rule. Those spoiled aristocrats he would deal with, and deal with swiftly, before he and his men sat down to dine.

Shortly after allowing Mahaado to relieve him Atemu roamed the inner perimeter of the palace walls, watching over the proceedings as his mind wandered back to the beautiful being whose name he had nearly forgotten until only moments before. The priest's casual remark had thrown him off. From what he knew of royalty they were a promiscuous, haughty group. Even he fit the stereotype at times. But could Mahaado's estimation be correct?

_No_, he thought with a wistful shake of his head. It was impossible. There was too much temptation for those of royal blood to even consider resisting. Not even the princesses were virtuous, as he had found out early on in life. Only those who were to become concubines were guarded from the pleasures of the flesh – in order to fetch a higher price. There was no reason for a prince to remain chaste. No reason whatsoever.

His errant thoughts carried him through a brief, rather tense meeting with the nobles – who ultimately accepted his dominion, though with a decidedly less than charitable attitude – and before he knew it Atemu was entering the dining hall, conferring with Seto and Bakura over what else needed to be done before their departure.

"We have made more progress than I had hoped for. But this is far from finished." Atemu drew the pair's attention to the fistful of papyrus he held. "Now it is time to turn our attention to other issues, such as the men's reports of greed and oppression across the rest of Hyksos. It is time for those in power to move on, by force if necessary. The men will be briefed before they arrive; use them in whatever capacity you see fit."

Yugi peeked out from behind the corner of the entryway hesitantly, overhearing their conversation. Perhaps this was not his best idea. He suppressed a shiver, tugging awkwardly on his clothing before reluctantly allowing Mahaado to usher him into the room. Conversation halted when the Pharaoh and his entourage became aware of his presence.

Atemu did a double take when he spied the angelic being moving almost soundlessly into the room. The boy was stunning in a short, sleeveless vest of white silk interwoven with silver and sapphire bead-work that accentuated his slender figure, the color combination serving nicely to highlight those gorgeous amethyst eyes.

The simple folds of his matching low-cut pants flowed outward gently, swirling around his graceful form with every step, ending in gathers at his ankles, the dainty pair of sandals that adorned his feet making soft clicking sounds against the sandstone floor as he made his way across the room. A circlet of silver perched on his brow with a single teardrop-shaped sapphire in the center. The vision was so striking Atemu had to remind himself to breathe.

Managing to recover from the momentary shock the boy's enchanting appearance had caused. The Pharaoh gave a small bow, holding out a hand to escort his captive to the table. "Hello little one; I am glad to see you are well. Your outfit is very becoming."

"…uh, thank you…" _I think._ Yugi ducked his head, taking note of the lustful gleam that was all too evident in the other's eyes.

This was definitely not his greatest plan, judging by the scorching look that the Pharaoh had given him. He was not ready to attract the man's attentions, even if he was easy on the eyes. Not ready at all. The outfit had been all Mahaado's idea. The priest had ransacked his chambers in order to find an outfit worthy of the Pharaoh's presence once it was known they would dine together.

When he had presented his choice Yugi's face felt like it had nearly burst into flames. The outfit was one that his father always requested he wear when the Hittite king called on them. It was very revealing, and brought with it a whole slew of bad memories. But the priest was undeterred by his reticence, thus, here he was, feeling out of place and extremely uneasy as he laid a trembling hand on the Pharaoh's arm in response to the chivalrous gesture.

"The others will be along momentarily, my Pharaoh." Mahaado said with a bow before wandering over to where Seto was eyeing the pair with mistrust, so as not to intrude on their moment.

"I do not trust the little rat." Seto whispered.

Mahaado gave his companion a sidelong glance. "I do not think –"

Any chance of discussion was lost as the rest of their dinner party arrived in the company of Marik and the somber, wary group made their way towards the heavily laden table. A suffocating silence descended over the room as everyone chose their meal, the Hyksos teens preferring to ignore their Egyptian captors, but before long Seto turned their attention back to the topic that had been interrupted, completely disregarding the presence of their _guests_.

After clearing his throat to catch the Pharaoh's attention the blue-eyed priest spoke out firmly, his eyes on the morose blonde beside him. "With regard to what you said earlier, my Pharaoh…I am still of the firm opinion that we should mind our own business and leave these idiots to theirs."

Atemu glanced over at the brunette, taking in his rankled expression with a sigh. He knew the high priest was still feeling put out at being told he was among those needed to stay and secure Hyksos for the Egyptian empire. "You do realize that the only reason I place you and Bakura in such a position of power is that I trust you to do what is needed?"

There was another reason for his decision as well, but Atemu felt it wise not to mention that it would force the two rivals to get along without him in attendance to mediate.

Seto sighed deeply. "I do –"

"Screw you asshole! We aren't stupid and we're not yours to order around! Yugi is our true king!" Jou spat as he tossed a piece of half-eaten meat back onto his plate in disgust. If the man who thought he owned him was looking for a fight with his verbal abuse and slurs, then he would give him one. So far the only thing the priest had done was insult him and his friends, and issue threats like a coward.

The blonde glanced briefly over at his true sovereign after his outburst, knowing that Yugi would protest his actions as he had so many times in the past. But it was time to see if there was anything of substance behind those cruel words and malicious taunts. He wasn't worried. He'd been through much worse than what someone such as this blow-hard was capable of dishing out. It was time he stood up for his young king, as he hadn't been able to do in the past.

Atemu glowered at the blonde's interference, Seto's face exhibiting a touch of surprise before he too aimed an equally deadly glare in the other's direction.

"Oh poor baby," Bakura chuckled, drawing the brunette's ire from his target before anything of consequence could happen. "You're just upset 'cause your lips won't be able to reach his majesty's ass from such a great distance."

And then the white-haired thief ducked as a plate full of food was hurled in his direction, courtesy of Seto's hand. The plate hit the floor with a resounding crash as the irate priest stood from his seat, his tall form radiating a sort of animalistic fury. He reached out and snatched Jou roughly out of his chair, dragging the hapless blonde along behind him as he stalked out of the room.

Bakura and Marik both chuckled at his display of temper as the rest of the group watched the scene in stunned silence. Yugi swallowed audibly, his concerned gaze meeting briefly with Ryou's sympathetic one before returning to the sumptuous meal in front of him, his appetite lost. His hand clenched tightly around the piece of bread he had been nibbling on, molding it to the shape of his slender fingers in helpless anger.

Did he dare go after him? Or would it make his friend's situation even worse? Why had he ever suggested dining with their captors? How could he have been so blind?

"Bakura," Atemu reprimanded "that was exceptionally rude of you."

"So? He had it coming." Bakura defended, tossing a glare after the departed priest. "He's been nothing short of a pain in my ass ever since we left the palace. And don't bother to deny it – 'cause you, of all people, know it's true!"

Atemu rolled his eyes skyward as he took a bite of roasted hen. As much as he cared for both men the two of them had never gotten along with each other, often trying his patience with their antics. He knew the reasons for their enmity too well, but couldn't understand why they had yet to let go of their long-standing grudge since the point was moot.

Well, that would change once they found they needed to cooperate in order to accomplish the task he set before them. But he would let the two of them figure that out when the time came, since neither one seemed to have given a thought to what their positions entailed.

"Be that as it may, you overstep your bounds with him and you will have to deal with Akunadin once you reach the palace." He pointed out evenly.

"Oh well," Bakura gave a shrug of indifference. "Akunadin will just have to watch out then. Between me and Marik, I'm certain we can deal with him."

"Hey! Leave me out of it!" Marik snapped. "I don't want that ornery old bastard breathing down my neck again, for something you started!"

"I'm just saying; anyways, back to the subject at hand." Atemu dismissed the previous topic with a casual wave of his hand before turning to Bakura in an effort to engage him in the discussion instead of dwelling on the past. "On top of the grain storage, you need to open the coffers and start a project that will enable the people to earn a respectable living."

"Why should you care what happens to our people?" Ryou asked petulantly as he glared at the group of Egyptians.

The remark earned him a loud slap from Bakura for daring to speak out of turn. The white-haired teen fell silent, cradling his face as he glared back at his captor, the rest of the table looking away in mortification, helpless to relieve the boy's distress. Atemu raised an eyebrow at his white-haired companion, wondering at his need to make their affairs public.

"This is bullshit!" Malik snarled, rising from his chair with his fists clenched.

"Stop, please! He's done nothing wrong!" Yugi shouted as he too rose from his seat to come to Ryou's defense before clapping a hand over his mouth, his wide eyes on the Pharaoh.

"That's enough out of you!" Marik snapped, rising from his chair with a scowl directed at Malik. "Your situation has been explained very thoroughly, which is more than you deserve. I think it is time you learned your place!" To Atemu he bowed. "Please excuse us, your Highness."

Bakura eyed his slave with vicious intent as he stood from his chair, heedless of the pair struggling and hurling invectives behind him. "I could say the same for you. We've had this discussion before – haven't we, my pretty one?"

Ryou glared back, bracing himself for what was coming. He wouldn't back down. He and the others owed it to Yugi to fight for their freedom so they could eventually free him from the Pharaoh's clutches. And if he had to endure the pain of another rape in order to anger his captor and perhaps make him careless, then so be it.

The white-haired advisor was so easy to rile, and once his temper was pricked he tended to overlook minor details, such as locking the door – which was what he was hoping for with his comment. He only needed a couple more items before they could say goodbye to their arrogant captors.

Ryou was well prepared as the taller man tossed him over his shoulder and carted him from the room, having hidden the knife from his place setting underneath his tunic. He may not be in the position to use it tonight, but sometime soon…

Atemu gave his newest possession an appraising look as Marik and Bakura hauled their protesting look-alikes out of the room. "I shall deal with you after this conversation is concluded. Either finish your meal or await me in your chambers."

Yugi averted his gaze, tears welling in his eyes. This hadn't been his intention. He had only wanted to assure himself that his friends were still alive and well. Instead he had only brought them more troubles. Swallowing the lump in his throat the young royal dropped his bread back onto the plate and excused himself, his posture defeated as he exited the room.

Once out of sight his footsteps quickened silently…

Atemu glanced at Mahaado, continuing the conversation as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "…Perhaps we should pay those working a decent amount in advance. It will catch their interest and gain us another small measure of their trust."

Mahaado nodded after the small, forlorn figure that had stepped out of the room with a compassionate glance. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Nothing too harsh; not that it is anyone's business." Atemu replied evenly. "He shall have a hard time sitting down for a while, if I see the need. Why are you so interested?"

Mahaado hesitated for a minute, wondering if he would be doing his sovereign a favor by speaking the truth. In the end he decided to be as truthful as possible without explaining the whole of his logic. "I am merely concerned for you, your Highness. This boy seems to affect your reason…I would hate for him to be the one you are searching for – particularly when you look at him with such lust."

Atemu chuckled, lacing his hands behind his head as his gaze wandered to where the petite slave had exited the room only minutes before. "That is all it is my friend – lust. When have you not known my eyes to wander towards those of such beauty? Perhaps once I bed him he shall no longer hold a place in my thoughts."

"This is true."

Mahaado shook his head regretfully. He was well aware of Atemu's roving eye. The Pharaoh was known for being rather discriminating in his choice of bedmates, as far as looks were concerned. Beautiful men and women alike had fallen prey to those exotic scarlet eyes and a hefty dose of boyish charm.

But once the Pharaoh grew tired of them they ceased to exist in his eyes. It wasn't a fate he would wish on the naive young king who had come under his care for the past week, to be used and then discarded as though he held no more value than the least of low-born servants.

The promise of a true leader was still fresh in those wide, vulnerable eyes and he would hate to see that light extinguished before it reached its full potential. The young one could be an excellent consort for Atemu, if the chance was presented.

"…As I was saying…" Atemu brought them back to their concerns about the Hyksos people; gaining back some of Mahaado's attention, but for the most part his concerns were with the young royal who had left the room in such defeated spirits mere moments ago.

Sensing his friend's unwavering fixation with the boy's departure, Atemu quickly concluded their conversation and rose from his chair. It was time to deal with his disobedient charge. He climbed the stairs to the second floor, wondering what reprimand the little one deserved for his offense.

The instant Atemu rounded the corner he could hear Bakura punishing his slave. He felt a fragment of pity for having put the slender white-haired child into that situation. His friend had a lot of childhood issues that he hadn't worked through and could be quite violent if provoked, usually working off his anger through sexual activities.

But he wasn't about to rescind his verdict. The boy would just have to learn his proper place. Perhaps he would talk with his friend, though, just to set him straight.

Speaking of learning proper places…

"I-I'm sorry…" were the first words Atemu heard when he slid the door open to his prisoner's chambers. When he cocked an eyebrow at the tearful youth, locking the door behind him, the boy continued. "…I couldn't stop myself…it just came out…I can't just sit back and watch like that…It was a bad idea to begin with…maybe if I hadn't suggested it…I'm sorry…Please make him stop…!"

He couldn't take it! Instead of obeying the Pharaoh's earlier command he had gone to Ryou's chambers in hopes of being able to help his friend, but the door was barred from the inside and he had found nothing in his frantic search of the second floor that would enable him to gain entry into the room. When the real screaming began he fled to the safety of his chambers in order to hide from the sounds that tore at his heart.

Atemu stalked towards his charge with a frown. "Be that as it may…they have rules to learn just as you do. When you speak out against that you undermine those rules. You were warned about this, so ignorance is no excuse. Come here, little one."

With no other options available Yugi rose from his place at the window, his steps unsteady as he made his way over to where Atemu was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. What was the Pharaoh going to do to him?

Remembering his father's methods of discipline Yugi rubbed at the tiny scars along his ribs, his head down. This was going to hurt, wasn't it? But it was no more than he deserved for selling his friends out to a fate worse than death.

By the time the boy presented himself before Atemu, the Pharaoh was having second thoughts on how to chastise his newest slave. He noticed that Yugi had once again folded in on himself, rubbing at his chest uncomfortably and his protective instincts kicked in without his approval.

He didn't want the little one to fear him. The offense was a minor one – in his eyes. Granted had one of his advisors heard it the punishment would have been twenty lashes, but only Mahaado, Marik and Bakura had witnessed the boy's outburst. He could let him off with little more than a warning this time.

With a sigh Atemu forced the boy's eyes to his. "You do understand that, if you were to show such insolence before my council, you would be whipped for it?"

The color drained from Yugi's face as he nodded hesitantly.

"Then I shall assume that you understand, and will remember, the consequences of your actions henceforth." Atemu pushed a stray braid out of his captive's face, the other coming up to cup his backside gently before…

_Whack!_

Yugi hissed as the sting was felt through his thin clothing. He bit his lip to halt the protest that had formed, lowering his head in shame. That was it? That was his punishment?

"I feel you have learned your lesson. Do not make me rethink my actions." Atemu cautioned as he soothed away the pain with his hands, planting an affectionate kiss on the boy's forehead.

Yugi let him. He couldn't believe he had gotten off so lightly, even if it was humiliating to be treated like a child. But the look in Ryou's eyes when he was attacked, and the screams that tore through the corridors, was punishment enough. If it hadn't been for his suggestion none of this would have happened. His eyes misted over as he feared, once again, for his friend's life.

Atemu, mistaking the tears in his captive's eyes as being a result of his punishment, held the boy to his chest. Gods how was he ever going to chastise the little one if this was what happened? Those tears nearly broke his heart.

Yugi tensed in the embrace, shivering lightly. The only people who had ever shown him any signs of affection were his friends and his grandfather – to receive such an intimate gesture from the stranger who had just spanked him was odd, to say the least.

With an irritated frown at Yugi's response, or lack thereof, the Pharaoh disengaged himself from his captive. "We shall be leaving within the hour. Make yourself ready. I need to have a word with Bakura," he said as he stalked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

As the lock clicked into place Yugi collapsed to the floor, his hands covering his face. He couldn't leave Ryou in the hands of that madman. He just couldn't. But what could he do? He was powerless. Unless…

The screams finally died out and Yugi scrambled towards the window, refusing to do nothing about the situation. If he could lower himself onto the ledge he could scoot over to Ryou's window and assure himself that his friend was alright. After debating the wisdom of his plan for a moment he hopped up on the windowsill and carefully lowered himself onto the ledge below.

The protrusion wasn't very wide and he almost lost his footing as he shuffled past the window, but he managed to find a firm handhold in the rough sandstone blocks, and continued on his way. It was much to his relief that he found Ryou's window not far from his and he waited, listening to the nearly silent sobs before peeking over the edge. What he saw when he glanced in almost broke his spirit.

His gentle friend was curled into a ball in the middle of the floor, sobs wracking his slender, nude form.

"Oh Ryou…"

His softly spoken words must have been heard, because a pair of tear-stained russet eyes peered up at him and Ryou uncurled his body, limping as fast as he could to the window to help him into the room. "Yugi!" he whispered. "What in the name of the gods are you doing here?"

"I can't just sit by and let him do this to you! Are you okay?" Yugi grasped the white-haired teen's shoulders and looked him over carefully, blushing at his friend's exposure. "Let's get you some clothes; we're getting out of here. We'll find a way to free the others as we can."

Ryou glanced at his sovereign, before glancing out the window with a frown. "Y-you really didn't think this through, did you?"

Yugi turned around, his expression questioning before spying what his friend was talking about with a sinking heart. The ledge disappeared at the corner of the building. "Well…no. But I can't let this happen to you!"

"There isn't any other way out of here, I've tried already. They've got every exit well-guarded." Ryou said with a pained hiss as he slipped his torn clothing over his bruised legs. "You do realize that it's all an act, right?"

"Then we'll just have to make one…An act…what do you mean?" Yugi blinked at his friend questioningly.

Ryou grabbed his sovereign by the arms. "Yugi…each time he gets angry enough to do this he has a tendency to leave the door unlocked after he storms out of the room. I've been using this time to gather keys to everyone's room, so we can escape together…All I needed were Anzu's – and yours, but that damn Pharaoh hasn't set them down yet."

"Please Ryou, come with me! We'll find a way out" Yugi pleaded as he turned from the window to glance at his friend.

"Oh Yugi… there's no way for all of us to get out of the palace, there are too many guards." Ryou shook his head sorrowfully as he urged his smaller friend towards the window. "Please don't get into trouble just for me, I'll be okay. I've got somewhat of a plan in mind and we'll come for you as soon as we're free. But you need to go back, I don't want you caught!"

"But he's going to try to take me away to Egypt tonight! There's no more time! I need to get you away from here!" Yugi said as he reluctantly moved back to the window

Ryou gripped his ruler's arm in surprise, and not a little fear. "He's what?"

"He's –"

Just then the door slid open to reveal two surprised faces as Atemu and Bakura caught the pair of conspirators in the act. Atemu leveled a furious look at the young king, who he had believed to still be locked in his room. When Yugi caught that deadly glare he quickly scampered out onto the ledge, hanging on by his fingertips as he glared back at the Egyptian duo.

"You leave Ryou alone! He's done nothing wrong, so you promise me you'll leave him alone or I swear to the high gods I will jump!"

Atemu's eyes narrowed when he was confronted with the ultimatum. He had warned Bakura not moments ago that his treatment of the younger white-haired boy would cause dissent among the rest of their captives. "Little one, come back inside…"

Yugi eyed his captor with a glare. "No, not until he promises not to hurt Ryou!"

This had to work. It just had to. He might as well face the fact that he would not escape the situation unscathed, but he could at least ascertain that Ryou would not have to deal with the consequences of his stupidity. If the Pharaoh wanted him that badly he would just have to give in to his demands.

Atemu glanced at Bakura as if to say I told you so. Upon receiving the unspoken message the white-haired advisor hissed through his teeth as he nodded in agreement, knowing that were his sovereign to be deprived of his prize the man would make his life hell for a long time to come.

"Fine, fine – you win." He snarled grudgingly. "But if I were you I think I would be a little more worried about my own ass than I would someone else's."

Yugi nodded at the sincerity in the other's eyes, pulling himself back into the room. He glanced over at Ryou to see how his friend was taking the surprising news only to have something, or rather someone, blocking his vision. Yugi's mouth ran dry at the calculating look in those scarlet eyes before finding himself on the floor before the Pharaoh's feet.

Atemu had wandered over to the window, his step deceptively calm as he arched a brow at his defiant slave. He was furious with the boy for attempting such a perilous stand. Even now all it would take was the slightest misstep, or a loose bit of stone and the child would fall to his doom. Well he would make certain to banish any notions of flight from the little one's thoughts after tonight.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, chapter's a bit short this week, but I screwed up the last one and so I'm trying to put it back to where it should be.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Yugi fidgeted in his place atop the white stallion with his head bowed. Atemu's arm was wrapped possessively around his waist, warm against his bare skin, as the Egyptians said their farewells. To say that the Pharaoh had been displeased with his impulsive demonstration was a massive understatement.

His captor had been absolutely livid at Yugi's blatant disregard for his own life. And Yugi could still feel the heat from that displeasure as he shifted once again to relieve the pressure against his stinging backside. Thanks to that little debacle his captor had refused to even let him out of his sight, going so far as to move up the time of their departure so he "didn't have the time to think up any more reckless stunts" as the Pharaoh had referred to his earlier actions.

The young Hyksos ruler stared listlessly at the ground in front of him, eyes glassy and red-rimmed, as the procession headed out of the courtyard, berating himself for his foolishness. _There's another brilliant plan for the record books…What is it with me?_ He snorted derisively, before reminding himself of why he had taken the impossible stance that he had._ …at least Ryou has a fighting chance now…maybe._

Unfortunately, he would not be around to know if the Pharaoh's advisor would remain true to his word. His last prayers had not been heard. He was neither dead, nor had the gods granted him a reprieve from this impossible situation. This was the last he would see of his home, of his friends – and he couldn't even dredge up the courage to watch as it faded from his sight.

_I am absolutely worthless_. Crystal clear in the fading light a lone tear streaked down the side of the young ruler's face, only to be brushed aside with the swipe of his hand.

As bad as his life had been behind those walls Yugi couldn't help but wish that the past three weeks, and the events leading up to his departure had been nothing but a nightmare. One where he would wake up to find that Jou had been wandering around the palace late at night, in search of food, and had come to rouse him after hearing his cries.

But as the procession wound their way around the edges of the sleepy village that dream began to slip from his grasp, cold, stark reality settling in its stead – and much to the young royal's dismay he had noticed his friend, Malik, sitting atop of a gray stallion not far from him, forcibly restrained by the brawny blonde guard's arms.

The other teen managed a grim sort of smile before lowering his head to hide his tear-stained face. Yugi bit back a despairing sob as his friend's plight weighed heavily on his shoulders. As much as he needed the company he wouldn't have wished this on any of them.

"So what's the first thing you're going to do when you get home?" Marik questioned as he sidled his horse up alongside Atemu's not long after they passed the city gates, prompting a silent glare from the younger blonde sitting in front of him for his jovial mood.

"I would give my crown for one of Mana's massages…and a moment of calm." Atemu gave his own captive a sidelong glance.

"Keh! Good luck with that one, your Highness." The large blonde retorted with a chuckle. "You'll be lucky if Siamun doesn't pounce on you the minute you set foot in the doorway, demanding you set to rights whatever went wrong while you were away."

Atemu hummed noncommittally. "It was a pleasant thought though…" he said wistfully before turning his attention to the road ahead.

The caravan continued in silence for a few hours under the guiding light of the moon and the smaller king found it hard to keep his eyes open, regardless of his pain and fears. The past three weeks had been nothing short of pure agony, not to mention the events of earlier that day, and eventually Yugi succumbed to his exhaustion, his body going limp in Atemu's arms.

The Egyptian royal glanced down in surprise as he felt the weight in his arms grow heavier. And then he chuckled softly, shifting his slight burden in order to get a better look at the boy who had managed, in such a short time, to capture his attention so thoroughly. What had the little one been thinking earlier, to risk his life for his friend's comfort? The insanely heroic gesture had nearly bordered on suicidal.

In a tender motion that most would think unbecoming of his nature the Pharaoh reached out and brushed a braided lock of hair out of his captive's alluring face. Long, spiky onyx lashes lay innocently against creamy porcelain skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight, concealing what Atemu had assessed to be the most beautiful, candid eyes he had ever come across.

The little one's hair swept up into intricate braids that masked the true length as well as the texture from his wandering hands. Atemu shook his head in frustration; he was going to have to do something about those.

As beautiful as the iridescent beaded plaits that framed the boy's face were, he desired to see what was hidden beneath their brilliance. With such becoming looks his young captive would be considered a welcome addition to any court, or to any bed for that matter.

But the boy was definitely headstrong – a trait that would more than likely earn him a few reprimands in the near future. Atemu rolled his eyes in exasperation. That was alright. He admired spirit so long as it didn't interfere with his intentions. He would have to break that defiant streak before someone else tried to do it for him and went too far.

Atemu felt bad for having to reprimand his young captive earlier, but it was better to deal with his defiance now than wait until others had the chance to interfere. That would be nothing short of disaster. The Pharaoh shook his head to clear the images of what his well-meaning council's reaction to his slave's disobedience would undoubtedly be. He had the feeling he would have to forbid them from touching his newest acquisition before too long.

"My Pharaoh…" Marik cleared his throat. "We shall be reaching the rest of our forces before long."

"Ah. Thank you, Marik."

Atemu had the grace to flush at being caught ogling their prisoner. But he couldn't help himself, as he studied the younger king's youthful features one last time before mentally preparing himself to greet his troops. This innocent, feisty little prize was quite simply the last thing that he expected to come across with this foray into Hyksos.

Moments later a shrill bird call was heard throughout the silence of the shadows and Atemu answered with a call of his own, letting the men hidden in the brush know that the group was indeed who they were expecting. Within minutes several torches were lit and their caravan was surrounded on all sides by boisterous men, waking Yugi from his short nap with a start.

The wide-eyed Hyksos royal watched as their caravan was engulfed by so many men that he gave up counting after the first score or so. He shivered in awe as he contemplated the sheer numbers that made up the army before him.

Had the entire Egyptian army decided to march on the royal city with force, nothing would have been left to speak of. His trembling was noticed by the man seated behind him and Atemu tightened his grip in reassurance before lowering Yugi down the side of the horse and dismounting gracefully behind him, wrapping a possessive hand around his waist.

"Easy little one, no harm shall come to you in my presence."

Blinking at the gentle tone Yugi nodded in understanding, whispering back. "There's just so many of them."

Before Atemu could come up with a suitable reply their conversation was cut short as a bald man with tattoos on his forehead walked out of the midst of the group and bowed low before them, holding out a fawn-colored bird of prey to the Pharaoh.

"Horus has been showing his displeasure at being unable to join you since you sent him to warn us of your approach, my Pharaoh."

"Has he now?" Atemu eyed the bird with a disapproving look as he reached out to take him from the other man. Once the hawk was roosting firmly on his arm Atemu looked him straight in the eye, tapping him gently on the beak with a gloved finger. "You knew your orders when you left my side. If you had wanted to hunt you should have done so before returning…"

The bird nibbled affectionately on the offered finger and Atemu relented with a grin. "Very well; go find your meal…but catch up to us once you are finished. We'll not wait for the likes of you." And, after admonishing the deadly creature as if it were nothing more than a disobedient child he held his arm skyward, allowing the bird to take flight into the night breeze.

Yugi watched the whole scene in disbelief before shaking his head in confusion. The Pharaoh was a complete enigma. He was commanding and arrogant, condescending and intimidating, yet at times he seemed to be wholly in tune with the needs of animals as well as the subjects he ruled over. How could one person be so unpredictable, so very changeable?

Atemu turned his attention to the tattooed priest kneeling before him. "I thought that you had decided to remain at the palace, Shadi?"

The priest shrugged. "It was Isis who sent me to fetch you, your Highness. The Hittites have once again slandered your name in the high council and they have sent out an emissary to argue their position. They shall arrive sometime late in the next week."

Atemu shook his head, giving Mahaado an exasperated look after the priest let out a sigh of annoyance that sounded suspiciously like a slur on the Hittite king's name. This was no less than any of them had expected after demolishing four of the Hittite military outposts in retaliation for their aborted attempt to gain control of the villages along their shared border.

The Hittite king was nothing short of a whining loser, and every time he was bested in combat he would make it a point to bring in the council in hopes that they would side with him. Would it be too much to hope that the council had the foresight to bring the sniveling bastard with them?

How he would love to see the man fleeing from his palace as if the shadows of the underworld were set loose upon him. The images Atemu's mind presented of a fearful Hittite king scampering from the palace as fast as his skinny legs could carry him brought a momentary smirk to his features, before Shadi requested him to meet with his commanders.

The three of them made their way over to where the troop leaders had gathered in the fire-light, Yugi reluctantly tagging along in their midst. There the young Hyksos ruler was given into Mahaado's care while Atemu conferred with his officers. After a brief conversation Atemu sent the men on their way with his prayers. Then he gave the command to mount up, their small group setting off with Shadi riding in the place of honor next to Atemu, Marik and Mahaado.

The four men spoke quietly of the troubles surrounding Hyksos, Hati and Egypt as they headed back to their homeland, Yugi sitting quietly in front of the Pharaoh as the sounds of conversation flowed around him, unable to carry the whole of his anger for a man who – from the sounds of it – held such a care for his homeland and those who dwelled within it.

He wasn't ready to forgive the arrogant Egyptian yet for forcing him to defend his earlier position, but he was beginning to understand the reasons behind some of his actions, even if he didn't agree with them.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~


	7. Chapter 7

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

The second morning into their homeward journey Marik awoke to find his Pharaoh staring at his young prisoner with a thoroughly bemused expression. Not accustomed to such a look adorning his sovereign's features the blonde shook his head with a grin and tried to catch Atemu's attention with a soft whistle. When that failed he decided to try an alternative solution.

"Why are you so interested in his welfare, my Pharaoh? What is he to you?" He asked quietly, so as not to disturb the rest of the camp.

The blonde stood, stretching his sore muscles and cursing the need to sleep on the hard ground before wandering quietly over to where Atemu was contemplating whatever weighed so heavily on his mind.

Atemu shrugged. "He intrigues me Marik. I never expected someone such as him to be standing between me and my desire to avenge Otogi's murder. I am not yet certain what to think of him…"

Atemu had awoken several times in the middle of the night to the boy's whimpers and soft cries, and a couple of times he thought he had heard his Hittite rival, Pegasus's name mentioned in the fearful mutterings, but he couldn't be certain for it was too quiet for him to make out fully. What would his little slave know about Pegasus? Their territories bordered opposite sides of Egypt.

Was it an association he needed to worry about, or was it merely coincidence?

After listening to the pitiful noises for a few moments he had pulled the little one up against him, soothing away the nightmares with gentle touches and soft words, and eventually the boy quieted, falling into what appeared to be a dreamless slumber. He should have left the boy to his dreams, but the thought just seemed wrong as he gazed down at those peaceful features after the nightmare had faded away.

So many questions, yet every time he looked into those stunning amethyst eyes he lost the heart to demand the answers to them. What was wrong with him? After a while he had given up on the idea of sleep completely and moved over to the base of one of the trees where they had made their camp, in order to watch over his charge.

"Admit it; you're just fascinated with his looks. Why don't you just fuck him and get it over with?"

"Well, there is that." Atemu chuckled, gracing Marik with a wry grin before becoming serious. "But it is his naiveté and misplaced devotion to the other prisoners that concerns me. I have never seen anyone so concerned about another's welfare, yet with such little regard to their own. Either the face he shows is all a superior charade…or I am in the wrong by ripping him from his homeland and expecting him to survive in my world."

"I have seen that type of intense loyalty in a person before –" Marik responded, causing Atemu to blink at him questioningly. "Were you not the one who threatened Akunadin with his life the time he came after me and Bakura with a whip for drawing lewd pictures on his set of sacred scrolls for the harvest ceremony? And you weren't even Pharaoh at the time…"

The memory was waved away with a chuckle as Atemu recalled the incident. "Yes, but you and the others are family. I would do anything to keep you from harm's reach. I do, however, remember very well my father's reaction to my threats…"

"As do I" Marik chuckled. "Let me ask you this, your Highness…Which way would you rather have it?"

A sigh; then "I am not certain."

Atemu glanced at his sleeping charge. The little one looked so serene, innocence floating about his peaceful features like a soft cloud. Would he rather the boy be a complete fraud, capable of such manipulation? Or would he rather be the brute in this instance, having uprooted a complete innocent from his homeland only to force him into a life of slavery? Was either of the answers any better than the other?

"Are you sure? You've never been the type to prevaricate…least not when I knew you." Marik commented, his tone becoming rather sullen all of a sudden. The blonde cleared his throat before taking quite an interest in the lush scenery around him, plucking at a few stray blades of grass in frustration.

"What is it that truly concerns you Marik?" Atemu asked after a moment of silence.

"What makes you think something is bothering me?" Marik leaned back on his elbows, raising an eyebrow at his Pharaoh.

"I know you well enough to know when you are troubled." Atemu snorted. "Speak."

First Mahaado, now Marik. This was the second time in as many days that he'd had to drag the truth out of one of his closest friends. This beating around the bush had gone on far enough. It was time for them to come out with it already. He was sick of feeling like he was pulling teeth in order to get them to say what was on their minds.

Marik eyed his disgruntled companion as if searching for the right words to approach the problem – and finding none, he sighed despondently. "You've changed so much your Highness…"

"Changed? How so?" Atemu shifted, giving the blonde his undivided attention. "I am still the same person you have always known."

"Not truly; you have distanced yourself from everyone; always speaking in the courtly ways…You've become so formal, so reserved lately that I don't even know you anymore." The blonde sighed. "It's as if you really are the unapproachable god they say you are."

Atemu sighed regretfully, plucking at the grass much as Marik had done earlier. "I am not a god and you know this to be the truth as well as I do. I just have a rather large responsibility now, Marik. Life is not all fun and games anymore; in fact, lately it has been anything but."

"That's true, but you isolate yourself from us now…you do not share your worries, your burdens with us as you used to. And it's made you edgy…angry, if you will."

Atemu shot to his feet, fists clenched, feeling the need to clarify his position as he began to pace back and forth in front of his friend. "And why shouldn't I be? Every time I turn around someone is laying waste to those who depend on my protection! Why should I not worry over their welfare, over whether or not someone else is going to see my youth, my inexperience as a reason to commit acts of atrocity against my people?"

"Even so, you used to share your troubles with us, seek out our input. Now you stand alone…You of all people should not go through this life as such. You carry too many burdens for one man alone." Marik argued. "The others think the same, Bakura, Seto, Mahaado…"

Atemu opened his mouth. Unable to come up with a suitable response he shut it with an audible _click_, realizing that what the blonde was saying was nothing short of the complete truth.

How he wished he could go back to being that naive, careless child of ten. To forget, if only for a moment or two, exactly how much weight had been placed on his shoulders, along with the crown on his head. He slumped to the ground, defeated for the moment.

Six harvests on the throne had taken their toll. Too often of late he found himself snapping at those he held dear for the slightest offense. He would gladly give up every last bit of his immense power to return to a time when his father was still alive, when he himself still held a certain amount of hope and wonder for the future of the world. But, as much as he would wish otherwise not even he had the ability to alter time.

Marik had fallen silent as well, contemplating his friend's uncharacteristic outburst. It was true – everything that his Pharaoh had said. From the time Atemu had ascended the throne at the tender age of eleven there was never a shortage of covetous people who had attempted to wrest the control over Egypt from his hands. And he had seen the result of their machinations.

Standing before him now was a young man he had grown to admire greatly for his determination, his principles, and most of all for his fairness in dealing with any who happened across his path with no malicious intent. But it didn't keep him from longing for the troublesome youth that he had come to know so well in years past, as well as worrying about the solitary individual that his friend had become lately. And he commented on that fact when their stilted conversation resumed.

As the two continued their quiet discussion Yugi held his breath, not wishing to be discovered eavesdropping. He couldn't help it; they were only feet from him and the Pharaoh's hissed tirade had badly startled him.

The young ruler debated his few options as the two Egyptians discussed the many problems that they had faced as underage leaders, unable to help but overhear yet another side to the complex individual that held his life in his hands - yet he understood none of them.

It didn't take long before he realized that the two had fallen silent once again and he wondered if he should make some noise to alert them to the fact that they were no longer alone. But the opportunity was taken from him as they started up once more.

"My Pharaoh…Atemu," Marik reached out and set a gentle hand on his sovereign's shoulder. "None of us wants to see you worry yourself into an early grave as your father did…We want our friend back, the one who used to send his guards away during his supposed afternoon respites and sneak down from the balcony to wreak havoc with us."

Atemu raked a hand through his unruly hair in frustration. "I do not know if I can be that person again, Marik…too much has happened. Too many people lost…and I cannot help but feel responsible, for it was my inexperience that led to their demise…"

"But you cannot be held accountable for someone else's greed!" Marik retorted hotly. "And I don't want to lose you as well. I miss Otogi too, my Pharaoh. But you need to find some time for yourself. You need to figure out who you are and what you want from this life."

Belatedly realizing that the conversation had become much too weighty for such an early hour Marik attempted to inject a little humor, reaching for his friend's hand. "Perhaps once you do you'll even learn how to speak like a human being again."

Catching on to the other's ploy Atemu chuckled at the slight, the anger draining from his form as he clasped the offered hand. "I fear Siamun has rubbed off on me overmuch. I shall try, my friend…I truly shall try."

Yugi shifted uncomfortably with the dawning awareness that he would not be able to keep still much longer. He really had to find a tree, or something. There was no way he could hold it for an undetermined length of time. Deciding to alert the two to his consciousness he stretched and yawned loudly before sitting up to take in their knowing smirks.

"'tis about time you decided to rise little one. You have been awake long enough." Atemu grinned playfully at him, deciding to give the young Hyksos the benefit of the doubt for the moment. There would be time enough to figure out what the boy's true intentions were later on down the road.

Yugi blanched, his face turning a shade paler than normal before a blush crept up his cheeks. And here he thought he'd had them fooled. Marik graced Atemu with a wink, nodding once at the blushing young Hyksos before wordlessly making his way out of the clearing to give them some privacy.

After his guard's departure Atemu walked over and held out a hand to help his captive rise, taking care to rid his clothing of the dust that had accumulated during his fitful sleep. Eventually Yugi managed to squirm out of the other's grasp, but not before the firm notion that he was being molested in public passed through his thoughts.

Atemu gave a mischievous smirk at his retreat, eyeing the lightweight cloak that hid his outfit from the day before with more than a little interest. "There is a private area over behind those trees if you require it. In fact…I could even be of assistance to you, if you find those clothes too cumbersome?"

Yugi shook his head vehemently, color high, and quickly scampered off towards where the other monarch had motioned before he could gain an unwanted visitor. This was a side to the Pharaoh that he had not been treated to yet – the roguish, playful side. And he wasn't sure if he wanted any part of it. The man was dangerous enough when he was being commanding and arrogant. With that devilish smirk he was downright devastating.

As he relieved himself against the base of a tree Yugi noticed a shallow stream not far from where they were camped. He glanced wistfully at the clear, flowing waters. How he truly wished for a bath to freshen up. After contemplating the idea for a moment he strolled over, deciding to wash the sleep from his eyes at the least. He wouldn't get in trouble for that. Would he?

Kneeling down, he peered into the stream just as another face appeared unexpectedly beside his in the crystal clear reflection, nearly startling him into taking a swim.

"Here, I thought you might have a use for these."

Yugi put a hand to his chest as if to stop his heart from leaping from its place before glancing at what was in the other's hand. The items that the Egyptian monarch held out before his eyes were a jar of mint paste, a soft twig and a small length of waxed twine. He thanked the other profusely and proceeded to clean his teeth, grateful to have the chance to rid himself of the nasty taste.

His mouth had felt like it was filled with cotton since yesterday. It was disgusting and he wasn't sure how much longer he could have dealt with it.

As the smaller royal busied himself with his task Atemu opened the saddle bag that he had brought with him. He pulled out some clothing and stripped down to absolutely nothing, dipping his toes into the water to test its temperature. He shivered at the coolness of the clear stream, but his mind was already made up.

Yugi blinked up at the taller royal – taking in his lack of clothing, as well as his flawless form – with a deep blush. "W-what are you doing?" he whispered.

"Preparing to bathe, as you would be advised to do…Why, was there something else you wanted to do?" Atemu asked suggestively.

"No…!" Yugi's eyes darted around the camp, finding many of its occupants up and around. His gaze returned to the other king as the blush deepened. "B-but…there's p-people everywhere, t-they'll see you!"

"So?" Atemu glanced around unconcerned before aiming a smirk straight at his gaping captive. "They will be doing the same in a few moments, I merely got here first. Are you certain there is nothing else you wish to do?"

"B-but don't you…I wouldn't want…no! I-I'm fine, really!" Yugi crossed his arms out in front of him as if to ward off the other's advances, his face nearly flaming with the intensity of his blush. _Oh gods – the man is an exhibitionist! _He thought, drawing a shaky breath._ A gorgeous, childish exhibitionist! Why is it so hot all of a sudden?_

The mere sight of the Pharaoh's elegant figure, and the mischievous look in those laughing scarlet eyes was driving him insane. Yugi felt the need to run from the glade as fast as he possibly could, just as much as he needed to reach out and touch the sun-kissed flesh that was revealed to his curious gaze. Torn between the two contradictory feelings his body froze in place, leaving him only able to gawk helplessly at the graceful monarch standing before him.

Atemu glanced down at his figure appraisingly before gazing straight into startled amethyst. "I am as the gods made me. Why should I be ashamed of this form?"

"As the gods made…? Are you not a god yourself?" Yugi asked, his inquisitiveness overcoming his natural shyness. From his understanding of the Egyptian culture the Pharaoh was supposed to be Horus himself, in the flesh.

Atemu shrugged idly, jumping into the hip deep, chilly waters without a second thought. He pondered the question as he dropped to his knees, using the silt from the bottom of the stream to cleanse his face and body of the accumulated dirt and grime. "They believe me to be a god of sorts. I have often thought otherwise, but if they have need of a god to protect them then who am I to let them down?

Again Yugi could find no comment suitable, not that he had much of a chance, for once he had turned his eyes from the Pharaoh's stunningly perfect form he found himself pulled feet-first into the chilly water, clothes and all. He came up spitting and sputtering to find the Egyptian monarch laughing quietly at his plight.

"Th-that wasn't fair! Next time warn me…or something!" Yugi pouted as he shook his head, launching a spray of water into the air with his heavy braids.

Atemu snickered quietly in amusement. The little one quite resembled a small angry kitten, all puffed up and pouting as he was – the sight was almost as cute as when the boy blushed. He reached out to touch the Hyksos ruler's complicated hairstyle, remembering that he had wanted to see what was hidden underneath all the beading and plaits.

"Why do you wear it like so?" He asked curiously, all traces of laughter gone from his features

Yugi averted his gaze, uncertain of the other's sudden change in attitude. "My father doesn't – er…didn't want to be reminded of my Persian heritage…or so he's implied on more than one occasion."

"There is nothing wrong with having Persian blood. I too have Persian ancestry; my grandmother descended directly from their royalty. It is time for these to go." Atemu commanded as he began to unravel the thick plaits.

The two struck up a cautious, stilted conversation as Atemu gently picked at the complicated braids as if trying to find common ground without revealing too much. Eventually they reached a safe topic and before either of them realized it the job was done, a pile of discarded beads lay forgotten on the embankment. Yugi sighed in relief, for those heavy plaits had been entirely too tight for his comfort.

After he was free of their weight he submerged himself in the chilly waters, running his hands through the soft strands to separate them, scrubbing vigorously with a vial of oil that the Pharaoh had given him. When he came back to the surface he squeezed the water out of his hair allowing it to fall to his shoulders, free of the cumbersome beading.

Atemu's eyes widened as he beheld his captive's true splendor. Locks of spun gold provided the perfect frame for the boy's heart-shaped face, as inky blackness gave way to reddish tips that just barely touched the tops of his shoulders. This was what the boy had been hiding all this time?

Their looks were so similar, it was uncanny; although the little one's softened features gave off an alluring innocence he could never lay claim to even on his best day. Instantly wary – and a little jealous – Atemu wondered who else knew of the boy's true beauty, and if he should attempt to conceal it once they returned home for fear of another's lustful advances.

"W-what…? Did I do s-something wrong?" Yugi stuttered, deliberately not understanding the cautious, yet lustful stare that the other was aiming at him.

"Come, little one, it is time to finish your bath." Atemu shook his suspicions away as he tugged at the soaking wet garments that clung to Yugi's petite frame. He wanted to see the rest of what was hidden from his view, if only to catch a glimpse of what was being denied him for the moment.

"B-but…" Yugi crossed his arms over his chest in an effort to retain at least some of his modesty.

The frustrating Egyptian wagged a finger in front of his face teasingly. "Remember your place, little one."

Yugi swallowed his retort, lowering his arms and allowing the other to undress him until it came time to shed his waterlogged pants. "I-I can finish…"

Atemu nodded and stepped back, watching intently. From what he could see the little one was beyond beautiful. The crystal clear water reflected back against delicate porcelain skin in the dappled sunlight, giving the boy an almost ethereal look. He waited until the pants had joined the rest of the clothing up on the embankment before reaching out to trace the path of one of the water droplets as it slid down the boy's chest.

'Uh...w-what…?" Yugi's blush had deepened until he thought it would become a permanent fixture on his face.

His captor was being so gentle. And with those exotic eyes following his every movement it was hard to think straight. For a moment Yugi wondered what it would feel like to kiss those full lips, to taste the other's flavor. Gods, the man was beyond gorgeous, standing there with droplets of water running down his slender body, just begging for him to savor them with his tongue.

The young Hyksos quickly scrubbed himself down in an effort to rid himself of those peculiar longings, hiding his face as he accomplished his task, re-emerging to find that the other's intense gaze had not lessened in the slightest. The two of them stared at each other for a while, neither willing to make the first move.

"Shh…just feel, little one." As if reading Yugi's thoughts Atemu reached out and took the young prince into his arms, the desire to taste him overwhelming.

Yugi's breath hitched as a strong arm wrapped him up in a crushing embrace, chasing the chill of the cold water from his body. He put his hands out in front of him, unsure of whether it was just from his longing to touch the Pharaoh's masculine form or from the need to push the other away out of fear.

But he had no further chance to examine his contrasting feelings as a pair of feather-soft lips descended on his, stealing his first kiss without his prior consent. He gasped softly, slender fingers digging into the other's biceps as a smooth tongue reached out to taste his bottom lip, unknowingly granting the Egyptian monarch what he sought. And then his eyes fluttered shut at the strange, but alluring feelings that this first kiss produced.

Atemu groaned audibly. The boy was _delicious, _with just the slightest the taste of mint on his breath. He probed deeper, searching out the boy's tongue and drew him into a heated battle as his hands wandered the length of his body, mapping out all the sensitive areas with the tips of his fingers, thoroughly enjoying the delicate shivers that ran through the other's petite frame. How could anyone taste this good?

If he didn't stop soon the little one was going to end up on his hands and knees, their first kiss had left him with such a craving for more. Almost selfishly Atemu wondered if the little one was as talented in other areas as he was in kissing, and just where he had learned such a talent.

Before he could steer his thoughts from their current direction Atemu's hand wandered of its own accord past the boy's flat stomach, traveling downward to his semi-erect manhood. He stroked the rigid flesh briefly, listening to the erotic catch in the other's breath. _So the little one likes it as well? Then this is fine, I will continue._ The wandering hand moved between slender legs until he found the place he sought. Atemu stroked at the silken skin, loving how the muscles tensed at his intrusion.

Not wishing to startle the boy in his arms and end their union prematurely, Atemu broke the kiss, his lips traveling to Yugi's neck to make his mark; a soft sigh was his reward. As he did so he pressed his fingers up into the tight channel to touch the boy from the inside, heedless of the gasp his captive made.

Yugi stiffened as he felt something probing at his entrance. The pain of its entry startled him and he squirmed out of his captor's grasp with a cry. "N-No! St-stop! Please!" He landed backwards in the water, flailing helplessly as he tried, and failed, to catch his balance.

Atemu flashed him a look of impatience, reaching out to haul his uncooperative slave out of the water, pulling him up against his need. "Are you in need of another reminder as to your station? You belong to me little one!"

"Don't do this…please! Not like this!" Yugi choked as he gave a tearful, pleading glance up at his captor.

At the anguished look in those innocent eyes Atemu cringed mentally. _Damn it! What in the name of Re am I thinking? _With a sigh of disgust directed more at himself than at the child in his arms, the Egyptian royal pulled them both from the chilly waters.

Yugi landed on his knees near the edge of the embankment, his captor tossing a piece of drying cloth at him as though he no longer wanted anything to do with the one who had had the audacity to reject him, storming off in search of a place to vent his irritation with a complete disregard for his lack of clothing. The young king curled up into a ball in tears.

Atemu strode forcefully through the center of the camp in search of a place to cool down, never even noticing the stares his nude form garnered as he berated himself mentally for his unforgivable behavior. Never before had he acted as irrationally as he had today! There was no cause for him to force himself on another against their will! Had he done so he would have been no better than the men who had defiled Mana!

Upon finding a quiet spot hidden from the others' view Atemu sank to the ground with his head in his hands. His behavior had been inexcusable.

In the glade not far from the arguing duo, Malik heard his young sovereign plead for his captor to stop. He had jumped to his feet with every intention of helping the smaller teen before being tackled to the ground from behind.

"I know what you are thinking and I'll not let you meddle in their affairs." Marik growled.

"Get. Off. Me!" Malik hissed. "You can't let him do this! It's not right!"

"It is not of our concern where the Pharaoh finds his pleasure." Marik retorted. "If you do not cease your struggles than you shall find yourself in a similar position."

As if in answer to the challenge Malik brought his head up, butting Marik square in the nose. The two tussled, rolling around in the grass but in the end the larger blonde proved stronger and a loud _smack_ was heard across the silent camp.

When that failed to subdue the struggling blonde Marik withdrew his whip from where it had been coiled against his waist. Malik gave the head guard a heated glare as he jumped to his feet, unwilling to give in to the other's arrogant demands. The sounds of leather meeting flesh soon filled the camp, drawing onlookers as the rest of the men caught sight of the battle.

Yugi lay on the grass where the Pharaoh had dropped him, his will to exist diminishing after that all too frightening confrontation. Upon hearing Malik's cries Yugi shot to his feet, taking off at a dead run, the drying cloth clutched in his hand. But he made it no further than a few steps before Mahaado tackled him to the ground. He struggled futilely against the other's superior strength.

"Let me go!" He cried. "Malik doesn't deserve this…please!"

"Do not interfere!" Mahaado hissed against his ear.

"He was trying to protect me…" Yugi sobbed pitifully, earning a place in the aloof priest's heart with his loyalty. "Please don't let this happen…please." 

Mahaado sighed, wrapping the cloth around the boy's nude form while still retaining a good hold on the struggling youth. "I would be more worried about my own fate if I were you. You would do well not to anger the Pharaoh. He is not known for being the most patient of men."

"But I can't just sit back and let my friends…" As Yugi struggled against Mahaado's hold Malik's cries began to subside, until the only sounds left were those of nature. He broke out into a fit of sobs.

"Hush now young one; it is over." Mahaado pulled them into a sitting position, wiping the tears from his face with a gentle hand. "Marik was only trying to prove his point; he is nowhere near as volatile as Bakura. Let's get you dressed before you catch a chill."

Yugi dropped his gaze. Prove his point? How was a beating such as that proving a point? It was his fault; he was the one that surrendered his friends to these fiends. Perhaps he would be wise to lie down and spread his legs like a good whore, allow the Pharaoh to have his way with him, for every time he put up a fuss one of his friends ended up hurt.

Yugi allowed the gentle priest to outfit him in the clothing that Atemu had left with little to no protest, his will to carry on having all but deserted him, leaving him drained and almost incapable of movement. By the time he was dressed the Pharaoh finally wandered back into camp, signaling that it was time to depart. The group gathered their belongings, filled the water skins and mounted up.

Mahaado hoisted the despondent young king up onto the Pharaoh's horse, letting go once he was safely secured in Atemu's arms, before shooting his sovereign a slight glare and stalking away. Atemu raised a brow at the priest's behavior momentarily, before focusing on the unresponsive boy in his arms. He knew damn well what that look was for.

He had not intended to let his urges take over like that – even he knew better than to force another against their will. But now that the line had been crossed he was unsure of what to say or do to make up for his actions. The bitter taste of shame left his mouth dry and he couldn't force even the smallest sound past that lump in his throat. With a curt nod at his men Atemu kneed his horse into a canter, falling back into his thoughts.

Yugi refused to look at his captor as they left the peaceful glade. He couldn't. He knew what his position entailed. He should have been prepared for that. Instead he had acted like some foolish maiden trying to preserve her virginity. But he couldn't just willingly give himself to someone who had not even the slightest care for him as a person.

His grandfather had often spoken of true love. And that was what he wished for, not some cheap imitation. But now that was an impossibility. The arrogant man behind him owned him body and soul; there would be no chance for love.

For the rest of the day Yugi found himself the recipient of many dirty looks and whispered comments from the soldiers. He bowed his head, hiding the tears that he refused to shed, praying for the past three weeks to be a nightmare.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	8. Chapter 8

The poem is not mine – it belongs to Brian Jaques The Long Patrol recommended to me by my beta Renaiya88027.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

The next morning the group finally broke free of the surrounding trees, Atemu surveying the ever-changing landscape closely for signs of ambush before giving the tentative signal to continue. Once it became apparent that there was no immediate danger the Pharaoh immersed himself in the task of mentally reciting the landmarks that he needed to be aware of during their homeward journey in order to keep them on track.

He was well aware that they would have to pass the site of the massacre along the way, and as they drew closer Atemu found himself wanting to pay his respects before returning to the palace. It might be a long time before he was given the chance to do so again. Gods he missed Otogi!

The caravan continued on under the harsh heat of the glaring sun, the last of the lush greenery around them giving way to a sparse and more desert-like environment with each passing minute, and before too long they crested a large hill only to come upon what used to be a small village that lay in the valley bordering the desert beyond.

Yugi stiffened in his seat as he caught sight of the pitiful, blackened remains of houses, the acrid smell of burnt straw assaulting his senses as if the devastating fires had occurred only yesterday rather than almost a couple of weeks ago. Without thinking he turned and glanced uncertainly back up at his captor.

Atemu caught the questioning look in the younger ruler's eyes. "We are going to rest here and pay our respects to those who were lost."

Yugi nodded apprehensively, lowering his eyes. This would be the first time he had ever witnessed the aftermath of a raid. Sure, he had heard tales of his father's raids into peaceful settlements for nothing other than late taxes, but never before had he viewed the devastation with his own eyes. And he wasn't so sure he wanted to see it at all, just hearing about it had been bad enough.

But it wasn't his decision to make so he remained silent, taking in the destruction with wide eyes, and a sinking heart, as they headed into the valley below.

The caravan gingerly skirted the main part of the demolished village with an eerie silence, as if afraid to anger whatever spirits still dwelled in the remnants of the town. Once past the unstable remains of what used to be the the town entrance , now only a crumbling reminder of had been lost, Atemu halted them next to what looked to be an excavating project gone wrong. Mounds of raw earth protruded haphazardly from the base of a slight natural incline where only a few hardy blades of grass dared to brave the encroaching sand, making the ground look somewhat like a shoddily pieced patchwork quilt.

The Pharaoh dismounted somewhat clumsily, forgetting about his charge in his distraction as he made his way silently over to the newly turned earth, to drop to his knees in quiet prayer.

It wasn't long before Marik, dragging a reticent Malik along with him, and some of the other guards followed in their sovereign's footsteps, leaving Yugi to wonder if he should have done the same, seeing as he and Mahaado were the only ones left behind. One look at Mahaado's drawn features told Yugi what the priest most wanted to do.

After a moment's hesitation the young Hyksos climbed down from the horse and quietly made his way over to pay his respects, oblivious to Mahaado's quiet shadowing of his footsteps as he glanced solemnly at the rows of fresh graves. There were so many of them...too many. And one site had the remains of a cloth doll laid tenderly over the top, its twine stitching singed where it had unraveled at the ends. Yugi cringed and averted his eyes from the pitiful sight.

When he made it to the spot where the Pharaoh was kneeling the young king dropped to his knees as well, and bowed his head out of sheer remorse, tearfully whispering a brief poem that his mother had taught him long ago for those who had lost their lives in the heat of battle.

"Slumber through twilight, sleep through the dawn,

Bright in our memory from first light each morn,

Warriors brave, who gave all you could give,

Offered your lives so that others would live.

No one can tell what my heart longed to say

When I had to leave here, and you had to stay"

After a brief pause to clear the lump in his throat, Yugi continued quietly, "you will remain in our hearts and in our memories always, may the gods guide you to your destiny."

His murmured words caught Atemu's attention and the Pharaoh turned to glance at his captive sharply, his movements causing the young Hyksos to look back at him. Time seemed to stand still as tormented scarlet clashed with wide amethyst. Yugi's breath caught at the vast amount of anguish visible in the elder monarch's still-dry eyes.

He had never seen such a desolate expression cross those confident features before. The complete and utter despair in those gorgeous scarlet eyes nearly took his breath away. _How can he look that way and not shed a single tear? _he thought, shamed by the memories of his own tears. _I always did when I felt that bad, though little good it did…_

Yugi bit his lip in indecision. He should have just turned away, ignored the pain in those beautiful eyes just as others had done to him time and time again. This was the man who had beaten and humiliated him, taken him from his home without even a care for his wishes. But it had never been in his nature to ignore another's pain – and now was no exception. He just couldn't help himself.

Unsure of whether or not his gesture would be brushed aside after their last confrontation he laid a hesitant hand on the Egyptian monarch's wrist, glancing at the ground beneath him. "I-I'm sorry…he must have meant a lot to you…I know the words must seem trite coming from me, but I'm truly sorry…I know what it means to lose someone so close…"

Realizing that he had let the mask slip Atemu turned away to compose his features before glancing back at his young captive in surprise, not having expected the sincere gesture of sympathy from someone who was, more or less, still a stranger. The boy looked wise beyond his years, with an expression of gentle understanding written upon his soft features.

In that moment Atemu knew without a doubt that his captive was incapable of committing the heinous acts that he had been holding the young king responsible for. And the thought made him feel even worse for his actions.

Atemu sighed heavily, averting his eyes as his conscience condemned him for both his blindness and his inability to admit he was wrong. "He was a very special person…his companionship meant a lot to me."

Yugi twitched involuntarily. In that instant, when his captor said that, the way he said it...the Pharaoh seemed almost human. He cocked his head to the side, giving the other a gentle squeeze with the wish that he knew how to draw the grieving monarch from his shell. Then he remembered his mother's long ago advice that it was good to talk about those who were lost – that sometimes it helped the living to be able to reminisce about the dead.

"What was his name…?" he asked softly.

Atemu gazed out across the expanse of barren desert that was encroaching on the borders of the village, avoiding his captive's keen gaze as he recalled his friend's laughing face on that day, the last day he had seen him alive. "Otogi."

Yugi's hand abruptly stilled at the mention of a name that was, in his thinking, a little too familiar. "I-Is that a common name in Egypt?"

"No, Otogi was foreign born. Why do you ask?" inquiring scarlet eyes turned to meet his.

"Oh gods…I, uh…" Yugi tried to catch his breath, searching the other's face intently, the feeling impending of disaster nearly overwhelming his mind, "m-my friend…Shizuka…Jou's sister…she married a, uh, man from Egypt…his name was…was Otogi…"

"...little one?" Atemu became concerned with the sudden, sickly sheen to the boy's skin, the clamminess of the hand that gripped his arm with such intensity. "What's wrong?"

Yugi drew his hands back, clenching them tightly against each other as he whispered, "please…tell me…oh, I don't know…tell me he wasn't married to a girl named Shizuka…Please…"

Atemu mentally sounded out the name – _Shizuka_ – before glancing intently at his young captive. That was indeed the name of the girl that Otogi had married. Was it possible that they knew one another? Atemu reached out to gently draw the shivering boy into his embrace, a look of understanding crossing his features.

"I cannot tell you that, little one, for it would be a lie," he whispered as he rubbed the boy's back soothingly.

Yugi licked his lips, his breath shallow and uneven, as he gave voice to the first excuse he could think of to be alone. "I-I…uh, got…to go use…I need to find a, uh, tree...," he stuttered quietly as he hastily freed himself from the Pharaoh's embrace, backing up a couple of paces before turning to flee. "I'll be…back in a minute…don't…I'll, uh…be okay…"

"Little one...?" Atemu questioned, not liking the eerily blank expression that graced his captive's features as he backed away.

When Atemu caught a flash of the crystal clear droplet that coursed down the boy's cheek just before he turned away the Pharaoh shot to his feet, chasing his fleeing captive down with the swiftness of a born hunter. His prey had nearly made it to the crumbling wall of the burnt out village before Atemu tackled him from behind, managing to turn in midair so that he took the brunt of the fall.

The two of them rolled once in the dirt, coming to rest at the base of the crumbling wall, stars appearing before Atemu's eyes as he cracked his head on one of the loosened stones. His captive immediately pleaded for release, needing to be alone for a moment to digest the information that he knew without a doubt was true – a request that Atemu denied, although with more than a little remorse.

Once the young Hyksos realized that he would not be allowed to grieve in private he lost what little composure he had, lashing out at the one who held him against his will with both his words and his hands. Atemu caught the flailing limbs easily, holding tight to his struggling captive as he wrapped the boy's arms around the front of him, knowing there was a good chance that the boy might do something rash if he were to let go.

The little one was completely out of control; there was no telling what he was capable of in his grief. Images of a grief-stricken widow who had taken a knife to her throat to escape the pain of a life without her lover, of bereaved parents who had set their house ablaze when they finally realized their children were not coming home, a host of atrocities he, as Pharaoh, had seen people commit in the depths of their misery passed through Atemu's mind as he increased the strength of his hold, determined not to lose this intriguing being to a foe he could not defeat.

As he struggled against his captor's hold Yugi's anguished pleas caught the attention of the men waiting by the grave sites. Marik and Malik, as well as some of the guards, went running at the sight of their leaders locked into what sounded like an all-out battle. Mahaado, immediately comprehending the situation, took a slight detour over to his horse before also heading towards the scene with all haste with a small glass vial in one hand and a water skin in the other.

"What did you do to him?" Malik snarled accusingly, reaching out to throttle the Egyptian sovereign only to have Marik snatch him back just shy of his goal.

The Pharaoh's eyes narrowed as he heard the question over his captive's diminishing cries. "I have done nothing!"

With the realization that his captive had nearly worn himself out in his grief Atemu whispered a few well-meant words into the boy's ear, asking what his friend would think about such a public display and Yugi collapsed in his arms, sobs wracking his small frame. Once his captive was somewhat still he turned his attention to his accuser with a glare.

"Perhaps I should ask you how he knew the name Shizuka…"

At the mention of their friend's name Malik immediately went on the defensive, his eyes narrowed as he asked, "what about her?"

"He mentioned her name when inquiring after Otogi. When I told him that she had died as well he went wild…"

Malik's face turned a pasty shade of white, his eyes the size of saucers. "She's…dead?"

Both Marik and Atemu nodded solemnly, Marik explaining, "She was caught up in the raid along with Otogi."

"N-no...!" Malik sagged abruptly against his tormentor as if all the air had left his body, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "Oh no…no...This isn't happening..."

"Here, my Pharaoh," Mahaado held out a water skin containing some of the concoction he used to treat Atemu's migraines, "It will ease their grief until we can get back to the palace. We should not tarry when we still have no idea who is responsible, or if they'll return. There are only so many of us."

Against his better judgment, Atemu nodded as he whispered low and soothing in his captive's ear, allowing Mahaado to hold it to a now subdued Yugi's lips. "Drink little one…it will not take away the pain, but it will allow you to breathe through it…that's it, just a little more…"

When the young king had finished approximately half of the pouch Mahaado handed it over to Marik so he could give the remainder to Malik. Atemu settled himself on the ground, wrapping his arms around the younger teen whose loud sobs had diminished to shuddering hiccups. The Pharaoh could feel his eyes misting over in empathy for their shared pain.

Atemu brushed a lock of golden hair from his unresisting captive's face with a sigh. How many times had he lost someone close to him and been unable to grieve for their passing in favor of having to hold his head up in public. For the Pharaoh to show emotion was like showing weakness to a pack of hyenas. The first time he had done so it had nearly cost him his throne and the Egyptian people their comfortable way of life. He had never repeated the incident since.

Days like this he wished that his life were different.

Atemu cuddled the younger king closer to his body, feeling the shallow breaths as the potion worked on the boy's mind. "That's it little one…Come back to me…"

"Shizuka's gone…," Yugi sniffed tiredly. "Jou…he knew it…he knew it when…she died…he knew..."

Yugi felt hollow, empty inside, as if someone had torn a hole in his chest, his thoughts scattered and disoriented. It was so hard to breathe. Shizuka was the sister he never had, or maybe he did – he wasn't sure. His grandfather had never specifically answered their questions concerning hers and Jou's parentage. Did it even matter now? Had it ever mattered before? He would never see her again in this life. Tears dripped from his eyes with the thought.

His eyelids drooped slowly, becoming entirely too heavy for him to keep open. As the young royal drifted off into a wandering sleep the last image his mind held was of his friend looking down on him from the afterlife, her green eyes alight with mischief as she sought a way to thwart the gods' plans for him and the others. With his last conscious thought he wished her luck.

Atemu started when the boy fell limp in his arms, his wide eyes on Mahaado. Had he given him too much?

"Relax, my Pharaoh, he will be fine." Mahaado soothed as he glanced over the two boys who had been given one of his more potent concoctions. "He will sleep for a while, as you did the first time you took this, but then he shall return to himself."

Resting the little one against his chest Atemu glanced over to find Malik still awake and fairly lucid. "Who is Shizuka…to you?" he questioned.

Malik blinked at him, processing the inquiry slowly in his drugged haze before answering. "She is…was Jou's twin…sister...they were inseparable."

Malik bowed his head in shame, a tear trickling down his cheek as he recalled his friend's pain. Jou had woken from the grip of an intense nightmare a little over a week ago, waking the others with his ear-piercing screams. It had taken nearly all of them to convince the blonde that what he had seen was just a dream, staying by his side throughout the night. But it wasn't, and his friend had known it all along. Why had they not believed him?

"Jou is the blonde boy." Atemu thought aloud.

"That's him…he's gonna be…devastated…Could you…could someone send word to him…please…" Malik scrubbed at his face with his hands, his words thick and slurred with the potion he had been given, "you know…we never did figure out…if they were Yugi's father's bastards…the old man never answered…"

And then, without warning, Malik too succumbed to the power of Mahaado's potion, dropping his head on Marik's shoulder. "Shit!" Marik hissed, startled.

Atemu rose to his feet with Yugi cradled gently in his arms, a sigh forming on his lips as he realized it was time to move on. "It is high time we leave this place. There are too many bad memories here, and I would prefer we not meet the same fate yet. We have done what we can for them until we find their murderers; they are in our prayers – and the gods' hands now."

Marik agreed as he too rose, walking off silently to find his horse, an unconscious Malik in his arms.

Mahaado watched with interest as the duo mounted their horses, each with their respective captives held possessively in their arms as another innocent, beautiful face entered, unbidden, into his mind. _Mana_. He couldn't help but compare the young Hyksos royal to the young girl that had captured his heart from the moment he had laid eyes on her broken form so many years ago.

She was his life, his love, not that he would ever tell her for fear of sending her back into the depths of despair that she had fought so bravely against over the years. Perhaps this failed mission was a blessing in disguise. He had never seen Atemu act like this before, so possessive, and yet so tender.

It had always been his opinion that his Pharaoh, and his friends, had needed someone to teach them how to live outside of their responsibilities, outside of their allotted roles in life, but until now he had been able to do nothing other than offer prayers for their happiness. Perhaps these children, the ones his friends had ripped so callously from their lives, would help them to realize that there was more to life than what had been laid out for them from birth.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	9. Chapter 9

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

A forlorn sigh passed his lips as Yugi's attention was once again drawn to the outside world with an acute sense of longing. The soft sounds of laughter floated in through the window on a gentle breeze and his eyes glossed over with the need to see his friends again. Oh gods he missed them!

Several weeks had passed since he had last laid eyes on the familiar rolling hills of his homeland, as well as the faces of his friends, including Malik, whom he had not seen since his confinement to the Pharaoh's suite, and he had never felt so alone. Sure, he had settled into his new life fairly well, even gaining some new companions among those Egyptians he was allowed the company of, but it just wasn't the same. Not at all.

Within days of his arrival his wounded, yet unfailingly optimistic nature attracted what had amounted to a small group of cherished acquaintances that were determined to help him settle in with as little strife as possible. And although they would never take the place of those he had left behind, he was glad to be the recipient of their sincere companionship while he was lost and grieving in such a foreign land, a place where he was still quite ignorant of their customs.

With a silent groan Yugi forced the memories from his mind and his attention back to the task at hand, nearly spilling the fragrant oil that his instructor had handed him not moments before his subconscious had directed his attention elsewhere.

Gently Yugi set the delicate glass bottle back on the low, polished table, his spirits flagging with the knowledge that the remainder of his life would be spent currying favor to a person whose quicksilver mood changes kept him constantly off balance and gave way to the curious mental image of him walking on eggshells within earshot – and striking distance – of a lightly slumbering lion.

He had only a couple of weeks of training left before he was to assume his role as the Pharaoh's personal slave. And there was so much he was required to know, so much he was required to be. From what Mahaado and the others had implied he was to be his captor's eyes and ears around the palace, expected to entertain his majesty at the drop of a hat, the last link in a long line whose most important job was to keep the Pharaoh from the threat of poison or attack, even if it meant the forfeit of his own life.

Not that the role in and of itself was all that physically demanding since the Egyptian monarch knew well how to defend himself as well as how to entertain himself for the most part, much of what he needed to do was keep the Pharaoh content, but there were so many details to remember, so much that required his full attention in order to accomplish the tasks with the infinite poise and grace that was expected of the Pharaoh's royal servant.

Life was so much simpler when all he had to do was obey his father's occasional outrageous demand, make it through his grandfather's long and oftentimes boring lessons, and just basically stay out of sight for the rest of the time – which was easy enough to do when his friends were always wanting to...Yugi cringed, tears springing to his eyes. Oh, gods how he missed them!

He missed Jou's ability to curl up in a corner beside the fireplace when their conversations lasted well into the night, mumbling in his sleep without remembering anything of what he had said the next morning.

He missed watching as Anzu and Honda tiptoed around each other in a poorly disguised effort to conceal their budding romantic feelings. He missed Malik's ability to start arguments and loud debates over the simplest of things just for the sake of argument. And most of all he missed Ryou's cheerful morning greetings and his gentle companionship.

The small Hyksos royal had written so many letters to his friends over the past days, but as of yet had been unable to send them. It wasn't that he had been forbidden to, exactly. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't even bring himself to ask permission to use one of the beautiful birds that the Pharaoh kept on hand just for such a purpose.

It was his fault they were in this predicament, and it was his lack of responsibility that had led to Shizuka's death. He just couldn't do it. So he stashed the notes underneath the plump pillows that served as his bed, waiting until the moment came that his conscience would relent and allow him to make contact once again.

_Shizuka_. Oh, what he would give to turn back time, to warn her of the impending disaster before fate had the chance to strike so cruelly. His heart still ached with the memory of her smiling face as she was carried off into the sunset on the day of her wedding. Had she been given her place amongst those in the field of reeds, watching over him and the others as they blundered through their lives. Was she happy?

_Thwack!_

"Ouch!" Yugi put a hand to his abused ear, giving his instructor, Mai, a pouting glare as he swiped ineffectively at the moisture in his eyes.

The voluptuous blonde rolled her eyes. "Don't say I didn't warn you mister daydreamer. You are supposed to be learning the properties of the many different scents of massage oil, and when best to use them. Not staring out the window like some love-struck jackal."

Yugi ducked his head under her diatribe, feeling – if it were possible – even guiltier. He had promised her that he would learn to the best of his ability and he was loath to let her down after all she had done for him. "I'm sorry Mai...I just...I miss them something fierce. Do you ever miss the people from your former life?"

_Mai_...The no-nonsense, well meaning blonde dancer had rapidly wormed her way into his heart, reminding him so much of Anzu – and of home. He had been rather surprised, at first, to find that his teacher in the sensual arts was only a few harvests older than he was, guessing her age to be somewhere in the mid-twenties.

But she had quickly proven why she was considered very capable of looking after the Pharaoh's harem on her own – had the Pharaoh actually felt the need for one. A quick-witted, feisty blonde from a foreign land she was ever so prompt with a light slap or pinch whenever her charge was not paying attention. But she was also just as quick to offer the comfort of her shoulder and a sympathetic ear to one who had too much on their mind.

Mai's expression softened to one of understanding and she wrapped her newest, and only, charge up in a gentle hug. "No honey, I do not. I have always been a pleasure slave, as my mother was before me. That is the sole reason I am to instruct those in the Pharaoh's harem rather than being a part of it." At the stricken look in her young charge's eyes she gave him a tiny smile. "I would rather it be this way, hon. I like being able to pick the men I sleep with. So don't look like that; I'm quite happy where I am."

"But what if –"

"Mai...may I have a word with you?" The Pharaoh chose that moment to poke his head through the doorway, pushing aside the sheer red fabric that served as a door with an exhausted sigh.

Atemu had been so busy as of late, with the gathering of the high council in addition to his normal courtly duties. He had never realized how heavily he relied on his Grand Vizier, Siamun, until he had returned to find that the elder man was off dealing with a family problem that had come up during his absence. Now, between his advisor's defection and the forthcoming confrontation with the Hittite king it had been almost impossible to find the time to see to his captive's welfare.

Not that the task was expected of him, exactly, it was just something that he had needed to do. The whys of this particular need were left largely unexamined due to his reluctance to delve that far into his attraction to the young Hyksos king with so much else hanging over his head, he just knew he needed to. Once again he cursed his Vizier's need to deal with this unforeseen family situation, leaving him feeling lost and vulnerable without his filtering presence.

He hadn't even known that the old man still had family left, Siamun so rarely spoke of them. And now the elder advisor was off doing only the gods' knew what, and for however long only Siamun himself knew. He could only pray for the elderly man's safe return. The Pharaoh shook his head, sighing again as he stepped fully into the room only to stop dead in his tracks, transfixed by the sight of _his_ captive wrapped up in another's arms.

Yugi quickly scooted out of the blonde's embrace when his captor's perceptive gaze narrowed on their compromising position, once again finding the scenery outside the window rather interesting. What was the Pharaoh doing here during the day? He rarely ever saw the gorgeous monarch before the sun god was well into his journey, and that was if he saw him at all. Most times he only heard the man's mesmerizing voice from the halls beyond.

Though, from what he had glimpsed before turning away the Pharaoh looked like a god himself, his pristine white shenti held in place with a braided wrap of deep purple that cascaded down the front, providing a contrast against the stark white cotton. Glittering bands of gold encircled his neck, his biceps, his wrists and his calves, large ankh shaped earrings dangled down to brush against his shoulders.

But it was the large winged crown perched upon his brow that seemed to reinforce Yugi's beliefs that his captor was of another, more heavenly, species entirely, as the young king snuck another glance before turning away with a blush. And was that a small diamond stud on the side of his nose? Had that been there the whole time? Perhaps the only reason he noticed is was that he'd been forced to get his ears pierced the day before. His ears still stung from where Mai had stabbed him with the sharply pointed diamond studs...well, that and the slap.

Yugi blinked and shoved the thought to the back of his mind, leaving room for more important questions to crowd into the forefront. Would his captor punish him, believing him and Mai to be on more than just pleasant terms? Yugi shivered visibly as he recalled the man's fiery temper the last time they had disagreed on an issue.

Mai, on the other hand, had the audacity to laugh at the incensed look that settled over her Pharaoh's stern features.

"Oh come on honey, he's just a little homesick right now," she admonished, her tone light with a familiarity born of her long-time friendship with the aloof sovereign. "I'm not going to molest your boy-toy without your permission, you have my word."

Yugi blushed at the word _boy-toy, _but kept his face averted, refusing to get in the middle of what looked like the beginning of a fight just to object to a name.

Atemu rolled his eyes at Mai's playful tone, eventually giving in to the childish urge to stick out his tongue at her – but only once Yugi's eyes were averted. "Mai...come – walk with me for a moment."

Mai nodded, rising to her feet gracefully to follow her sovereign out of the room and down the length of the hall before rounding on him with a concerned, deliberate look. "What's wrong, my Pharaoh? Are you upset with me? Did I cross a line? If so...I apologize, I didn't mean to get so close to your little toy...but he just looks so...out of place, so downhearted right now that its tearin' me apart."

"It is fine, Mai..." Atemu shifted from one foot to the other, distinctly uncomfortable with the knowing look that his childhood friend was giving him. She was as perceptive as one of the large cats that roamed the fringes of the desert, able to pick out a wounded look from a mile away. "I only came to see what your thoughts were on having him trained before the council returns..."

Since most of the high council had left the palace not long after their arrival, Atemu's bitter words and irrefutable evidence of innocence ringing in their ears, the Pharaoh had been able to breathe a little easier. But they had promised to return as soon as possible, not only with all of their absent members, but with the Hittite king as well, for he had refused anything less than the full assemblage of the council in order to put to rest the dispute between Hatti and Egypt.

At the most they would return just after the harvest, not long before the new year; at the least, it would take a little over a month. And Atemu had no idea how they would react to the knowledge that he had forcibly stolen the Hyksos king from his kingdom, which was something that he had kept well hidden during their brief stay.

He needed this time to figure out what his attraction to the petite ruler was – and what he was going to do about it, for he knew there was no way he was going to give the boy up willingly. Not without understanding why he felt this pressing need, this consuming desire to be near him, to touch him and see him smile.

A wide grin stole across the blonde's features at Atemu's uneasy expression. She was very adept at reading between the lines. What her Pharaoh wanted to know was when his little fixation would be ready to receive his attentions without balking. She shook her head laughingly. Her young savior had it bad. And what was worse, he didn't even seem to know it – or acknowledge it, at least. Oh, to be so young and naive again...She wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy.

When she had first come into the Pharaoh's service he had been one to leap from bed to bed, seemingly oblivious to his many partners' declarations of undying love. To her he had always seemed as if he was searching for something, something that had remained just beyond his grasp. Perhaps he had finally found what he was looking for in this small, quiet child from their neighboring country.

The elegant blonde couldn't help herself as she chuckled out loud. Whatever their attraction was she would enjoy watching the two of them dance awkwardly around each other as they settled into their roles, since she sensed the same unyielding fixation from her young charge concerning his captor.

The boy's feelings were all too evident in the soft blush that stole over his features whenever the graceful monarch entered the room, the sharp intake of breath whenever his sensual baritone voice was heard from the outer halls, the way her charge paid careful attention to whatever was said concerning the Pharaoh. This situation just proved that men were completely oblivious when it came to the softer emotions such as love. Oh, she was truly going to enjoy this.

Atemu gritted his teeth in the face of his friend's laughter, torn between admiration and irritation. In that single, defining moment he finally understood what Otogi had seen in her that day so long ago, when his amorous friend had dragged him bodily into the brothel with the sole intention of speaking with her face to face.

Mai was a beautiful woman, and he had never had a reason to regret stealing her from that lifestyle – until now that is. Right now he had the distinct impression that she knew something he didn't, and it irked him beyond belief.

"If you are finished...?" He raised an elegant brow.

"Oh honey," Mai laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, looking on him as though he was the younger brother she never had. "I'm not laughing at you...I'm really not. But...I shall give you two a moment alone, you both need it." She squeezed his shoulder softly. "Tell Yugi that I will return when Re has passed halfway through his journey."

And then she was gone. Atemu stared after her graceful form as she rounded the corner. Then, with a shake of his head, he proceeded into the room that held the one he had been longing to see for the past couple of days. A serene smile came to his lips as he caught his captive in the process of picking up various bottles of oil and bringing them to his nose in order to catch a whiff of their heady fragrance.

When the boy almost dropped one he couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, bringing his captive's attention his direction.

Yugi's eyes widened when he caught sight of the Pharaoh leaning so nonchalantly against the door frame. He hadn't realized that he was being watched. Cautiously he set the beautifully crafted bottle of sandalwood scented oil down on the table, dropping to his knees in the graceful bow that Mai had taught him during their first lesson.

"My Pharaoh..." With his eyes glued to the floor Yugi wracked his brain for the answer to why the Pharaoh would take the time to come and see him at this time of the day. He knew how tight the Egyptian monarch's schedule was; after all he would soon be sharing it with him.

Atemu quirked an eyebrow at his captive's acquiescent behavior, not having expected the young royal to give in to his position so easily. Something was not quite right about the situation, but he shoved his misgivings into the corner of his mind for later perusal, preferring to spend this unusually free day in his captive's intriguing company without such questions. He would worry about them later when he had time to sort everything out.

Pushing off from the wall Atemu sauntered further into the room, intent on making the most of the boy's complacent attitude, his eyes drifting over the tiny figure bowing low before him. The little one looked absolutely delectable dressed in only a light shenti, with the twin bands of gold signifying his ownership encircling his biceps as well as the one around his neck. Did he dare come any closer? Did he trust himself to not give in to his urges this time?

"You may rise, little one." Atemu commanded gently, "I just stopped by to see how you were settling in."

Yugi rose to his feet, blinking away his suspicions as he kept his gaze rooted to the floor. He didn't trust the other's motives, not at all. As the Pharaoh moved a little closer he backed up a step or two in order to keep a proper distance between the two of them. His captor gave him a questioning look before sighing deeply.

"Why do you hide your eyes from me?" Atemu questioned. "You have never done so before."

"A slave is not allowed to look upon his master." Yugi replied softly.

Atemu made a strangled groan in the back of his throat. He should have known that someone would teach the boy that little tidbit. "You may look at me, little one. I give you permission."

Yugi blinked, not knowing what to do. Mahaado and Mai had been very specific when instructing him on his new role. He was not to make eye contact with his new master. Technically no one beneath the rank of priest was allowed to look directly at the Pharaoh. But didn't his captor's directive override that? That was a topic that hadn't been covered by either of his instructors.

"I do not wish to make you uncomfortable, little one." Atemu said softly, disappointed when his captive's glance flitted around the room, refusing to look straight into his eyes.

He deeply regretted his actions concerning the smaller royal since coming to the conclusion that the other had nothing to do with his friend's death, but he was unable to come up with another solution that would allow him to keep the boy on his terms – and he was loath to just let him go. "If my presence disturbs you than I shall take my leave. I just hope you understand that we shall be required to be in each other's presence before long."

"Wait...I, uh, I don't mind if you want to hang around..." Against his better judgment Yugi reached out to stop the imposing monarch from stepping out of the room, his hand coming to a halt inches from Atemu's shoulder, eyes catching and locking with the Pharaoh's astonished scarlet orbs.

He couldn't let the other leave like that. More than anything he would love to get to know what was kept hidden beneath that stern, dignified expression that was always settled on those exotic, angular features. He so often got the distinct impression that the Pharaoh was not exactly content with his life and that he was silently asking for someone to understand that fact without judging him for it.

Atemu had whirled around at the softly spoken words, disbelief written all over his face before the emotion was hidden again beneath a mask of calm. "Are you certain?"

Yugi nodded hesitantly. "We could play a game of senet...or if you're in need of a massage, I've been learning that too...ah-haa..."

Ducking his head the young Hyksos mentally kicked himself for mentioning that fact. He had been looking around the room for something that the two of them would be able to do without having to come into close contact – and when he saw the bottles he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Gods he was an idiot!

Atemu sighed mentally as he watched his young captive cringe after making the suggestion. "A game of senet is fine, little one. Mai shall return not long after the midpoint of Re's journey, so we have only a little time."

Yugi nodded, taking care not to let his relief show as he crossed the room to pull down the box containing the senet board and its pieces, his nerves taut as bowstrings. Mahaado had taught him how to play on his first day in the palace when his memories had threatened to overwhelm him and he had taken to the game quickly, often trouncing both Mai and Mana – another one of the young women that he had made friends with in his time in the palace – whenever they had the chance to play.

Atemu watched with a hint of awe at the natural, liquid beauty that his captive displayed as he crossed the room. The little one had no idea the effect he had on him. Even now the Pharaoh could feel his body stirring at such simple, graceful movements. Atemu shifted uncomfortably as his captive set out the board, arranging its pieces to his satisfaction before giving him a questioning look.

As they sat down to play Atemu cleared his throat, "I have word from Hyksos..."

Yugi glanced up as he tucked his legs beneath him, eager to hear word from his homeland. He had wanted to know if his friends were okay for so long, but feared their reaction to his unwitting role in Shizuka's death. Deep down he knew the fear was unwarranted, but he felt it all the same.

His emotions must have been visible, for the Pharaoh reached out to lay a reassuring hand on his arm, the innocent action sending tingles along his spine. "You were not responsible for her death, little one. You had enough on your plate as it was. They do not blame you for her demise."

He had not intended to touch the boy but the shy smile that he was graced with was enough to make Atemu take in a sharp breath. That simple turn of the boy's lips was enough to brighten any dark night. And he couldn't help but smile in return, the unfamiliar, but honest, expression feeling foreign on his face.

"Thank you."

Atemu waved him away, "'twas nothing, little one. Shall we have our game...?"

As they played Yugi learned that his friends were getting along well enough, even going so far as to make the Egyptians the butt end of their numerous pranks. He laughed out loud when the Pharaoh mentioned something to the effect of Seto being unfortunate enough to walk underneath one of the eaves where someone – it was unknown which one of his friends was responsible, but he had a good idea – had let fly a bucket of indigo dye. Supposedly the high priest's skin was still a dark shade of blue when Bakura had gotten around to writing the letter a week later.

He was happy to learn that Jou had made progress in coming to terms with his sister's death and that he was on the road to recovery with the added help of Ryou, Honda and Anzu, who had been allowed to stay with him until his initial grief had lessened.

His blonde friend would never again be the same carefree, roguish person that he had always known and loved, he understood that, but Yugi held tight to the hope that he would, at least, come to attain the sense of peace that he deserved once enough time had passed to allow the raw, open wound to heal.

The young royal was also more than ecstatic to learn that Ryou had won a position as one of Bakura's confidants after a certain brush with a half-wild horse that ended up with the younger white-haired boy's arm in a sling as a result of a major sprain. His soft spoken friend had, in the past couple of weeks, endeared himself to the ex-thief by helping him settle into the role of advisor that had been thrust upon him.

By the time Atemu won their game – leaving Yugi to ponder how his captor had made such a comeback in such a short time – the Pharaoh had promised to let him look over the letters that his friends had sent along with Bakura's. Yugi looked up with laughing eyes as Atemu offered to return the board to its place on the shelf, not expecting to have had such a pleasant time in the company of his enigmatic, and often temperamental captor.

Yugi stood, adjusting his shenti self consciously as the Pharaoh walked back toward him. Atemu took his chin in his hand gently, placing a soft kiss on his nose. "I had a pleasant time, little one."

"I-I did as well..."Yugi blushed at the unexpected contact.

The look in those sparkling amethyst eyes was entirely too much for Atemu to resist, and before he could think about his actions his arms were reaching out to pull the boy up against him, his only thought was of the need to taste his captive's addicting lips once again.

Suddenly the young Hyksos was caught up in a crushing embrace as Atemu swiftly claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss. He melted into the other's waiting arms, instantly helpless to the rush of emotions that followed such a heady combination of taste and scent. Whatever the Pharaoh bathed in it was absolutely intoxicating. His grip tightened on the other's muscular shoulders and he leaned in against the enticing heat that radiated off his bare chest.

A wandering hand slipped underneath his shenti, surprising him with the warm touch and Yugi instantly backed up against the wall, trying to free himself from the other's embrace. "S-stop!"

Atemu pushed against him, his reason lost in a cloud of lust, a longing so deep for someone who would care for him – not the crown he wore, or for his exotic looks – but him himself. So many times since their first meeting he had felt a kindred soul in this young Hyksos royal, someone who understood his dilemma, understood what it was like to be pursued, not for who he was, but for _who_ he was.

He could feel his captive's resistance diminishing as he continued to rain kisses down on the boy's lips. He couldn't stop; it was like an addiction, one that wouldn't be soothed until he'd had his fill. He desperately needed this young boy's approval, his love, his body...wait...what?

"Please!" Yugi managed to turn his head aside as the Pharaoh's kisses suddenly stopped, crying out fearfully. "I can't..."

Reality washed over Atemu like a bucket of ice-cold water, pulling him from the fantasy world. Regretfully he released his hold and backed away, trying to rein in his thoughts and control his lust at the same time. He had scared the boy again! It wasn't his intention. Most times all he had to do was crook his finger and there would be a willing body in his bed. But his captive had denied his requests, not once, but twice. Why?

"You find me repulsive." Atemu stated matter-of-factly.

Yugi looked up from where he had folded in against the wall, surprised. "Wha – no! I-I don't find you repulsive – I –you're gorg–" He clamped his mouth shut before finishing the thought.

Atemu was confused. "Then why do you spurn my advances?"

Yugi bit his lip indecisively. He was so off balance with everything that had happened lately that he didn't even know who he was, let alone try to establish a relationship with someone as indecipherable as his captor, not even a sexual one – especially a sexual one! And he definitely wasn't ready to tell the whole truth yet. Not to the one who had stolen him away from his friends. He wasn't sure if he would ever be. But neither was he willing to lie to avoid a confrontation. In the end he settled for one of his more prominent reasons.

"I-I don't...I don't know you, your Highness...and...ah...it makes me...I...I can't...it's hard to explain..." he trailed off softly.

Atemu blinked questioningly. "What does knowing me – or lack thereof – have to do with the act of our sleeping together?"

"I just..." Yugi started, gesturing with his hands when the words refused to come to him. "I...I can't sleep with someone I don't know...I-I need...I just can't." His gaze slipped to the floor, his shoulders sagging, when he realized that the other had no idea what he was trying to say and he made his way towards the doorway with his head hung low. "I'll just go now..."

Atemu brought a hand up to scrub at his face wearily. He didn't want to lose the little one, not like this. But there was so much information he was lacking, and he didn't know what to do. He had never been in this situation before and he found it wholly unnerving, to say the least.

"Hold it, little one," he called out quickly, halting the other's motions as he made his way to the entryway where the boy was shivering, his beautiful eyes downcast.

Maybe there was a solution to this dilemma. Atemu remembered very well Mahaado's words cautioning him to take it slow with his newest prize. And he hadn't understood their meaning at the time, but he was beginning to now. There was something in the boy's past that kept him from falling into his waiting arms, as his other conquests had.

Mahaado was very perceptive when it came to those sorts of little details, perhaps he would be wise to follow his instruction. There was clearly something wrong here, something that went well beyond their ties as slave and master.

When the boy cringed at his advance Atemu stopped short to lean against the wall beside him, "I do not mean to be so forward...I seem to...lose my common sense when I am around you. I..." He heaved an uncomfortable sigh. "Why do we not make a compromise, little one?"

Yugi swallowed thickly, not exactly trusting the other's motives. Yes, he felt an attraction to the exotic Egyptian monarch, but he hadn't had enough free time to sit down and figure out exactly what it all meant. And he needed that time so desperately right now. Time to figure out who he was, as well as why he was so drawn to this forceful, enigmatic person. "W-what kind of compromise?"

Atemu reached out to brush a stray lock of blonde hair out of the boy's face, dismayed when his captive jerked away from his touch. He dropped his hand back to his side dejectedly. "If I were to court you properly for two weeks...if by the end of that time you still have objections then we shall discuss what happens next. Is that acceptable to you?"

Yugi chewed on the inside of his lip, mulling over the proposal. Two weeks wasn't a very long time. But, on the other hand, his captor was being more than generous in allowing him this chance. "I-I guess...I don't..." Failing to see any other options available he nodded hesitantly, "uh...okay."

Atemu let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding when his captive took the bait, suddenly feeling a whole lot more optimistic than before. He could turn this situation to his advantage, all he needed was a little time. "Then I shall see you when Re begins his journey upon the morrow."

The Pharaoh gave him a slow, sensuous smirk and Yugi ducked his head, feeling a fluttering in the pit of his stomach. A light, lingering touch as the other walked away sent a jolt of electricity through his trembling frame and he watched his captor round the corner, Mai's form reappearing where Atemu's had just vanished, and Yugi couldn't help but think that he was only delaying the inevitable.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	10. Chapter 10

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Contrary to the Pharaoh's parting declaration it wasn't until well after Re had finished his visible journey across the sky that Yugi came into contact with his captor once again. The summons, courtesy of Mana, had sent the young Hyksos royal scurrying to meet his captor at the entrance to his suite, his heart pounding in his chest with a sort of giddy fear.

Yugi bowed low as the guards opened the door for their sovereign, tense and excited all at the same time. It had been such a long time since he had been outside of his assigned suite of rooms, after all, and he was truly looking forward to a view of the night sky not restricted by a window. It was the company he would be keeping, though, that lent to the tiny jolts of nerves currently refusing to let him relax.

Confused and unsure, Yugi trembled lightly in his captor's commanding presence. Having come to no definite conclusion concerning his feelings toward the powerful monarch over the course of the past day he could only wait and see what the next couple of weeks had to offer. Starting with tonight.

"Come, little one, I am in need of some fresh air, as I am sure you are." The Pharaoh stated, holding out his hand in a courtly gesture.

After a moment's consideration Yugi grasped the slender, bejeweled hand, which pulled him effortlessly to his feet and he trailed after the Egyptian monarch, noting briefly as they left the room that the guards followed silently after them. They made their way out of the royal suite, down a wide flight of stairs and through the countless torch-lit corridors that made up the inner sanctum of the palace.

Atemu paused once along the way, beckoning for the younger king to walk beside him, not behind, and once Yugi took his place they began a quiet discussion on nothing – and everything – of consequence, all at once. Had the guards not been present Yugi almost could have believed that they were just another new couple getting to know each other in the beginning stages of a relationship. Almost.

They walked on through the silent, empty passageways that made up the living quarters of the priests and palace staff as Atemu informed the young Hyksos royal that once his formal training was complete – which was sooner than Yugi had first been led to believe – he would then be taught how to navigate the seemingly endless corridors without fear of getting lost.

The Pharaoh was also up front and honest concerning his role in the court, leaving Yugi to understand that one of his primary duties would be to maintain awareness of the expressions and body language of those brought before the court in order to accurately assess their threat.

Yugi's eyes shot towards the Pharaoh's questioningly, in an attempt to discern the reasoning behind his logic. The young royal had so often wondered over the past couple of weeks what Mahaado had been attempting to teach him with his and Mana's mock battles, the lessons concerning the hand signals used only by the guards and slaves that worked in the public courts – and more importantly, his lessons in swordsmanship and self-defense.

He had never known a pleasure slave to have those sorts of obligations before.

At the furrowing of his brow, Atemu gave him an appraising glance. "No, little one, it is not a typical duty for someone of your station, but I feel you are intelligent, and honest enough to understand that it is not my life alone that would be forfeit should some undesirable run amok inside the palace. I need not mention the results should that happen."

Yugi nodded, swallowing thickly when he realized that the Egyptian sovereign was placing him in a position of trust with this added responsibility. The surprising notion sent a jolt of warmth shooting through his frame. Not even his grandfather had ever given him that much responsibility – in fact nobody had ever placed so much trust in him before. At home he was considered nothing more than a burden, someone who needed constant care and supervision, never allowed to do anything for himself for fear of his screwing it up.

But as he opened his mouth to express his gratitude the two of them exited the palace through a massive set of double doors marked with the Pharaoh's family crest, into the balmy night air, entering a place he could only describe as paradise – and all he could do was stand there and gape.

The enormous, enclosed garden boasted a small man-made pond, complete with big, leafy lily pads, their pinkish flowers swaying gently in the light breeze. Torches graced the great stone wall at frequent intervals, lending an enchanting glow to the myriad of flowers and small trees held within the enclosure. Everywhere he turned there were blooms of differing colors, shapes and sizes, giving him the impression of a virtually endless, colorful, fragrant jungle.

The Pharaoh directed him towards a low stone bench that was situated beneath the canopy of a large apple blossom tree, amongst the blooming lotuses. Beside the bench thoughtful servants had laid out a blanket and some platters of cheese and fruit, along with a carafe of wine. Yugi tucked his legs beneath him as he sank down on an unoccupied corner of the blanket, facing his captor with a look of wonder etched on his features.

Deciding it was better to leave a little distance between them Atemu chose to sit on the bench, drawing his legs up to perch his chin on his knees, leaning against the tree in a moment of complete relaxation. He took in his captive's awed state with a smirk as the so-far silent guards slipped past them unnoticed, heading to their stations – far enough away to not be considered a nuisance but close enough to be on hand if trouble were to find their ruler even in such an unlikely place.

"I take it you like it here?" Atemu questioned, his eyes alight with a mischievous glint.

Perhaps he should have brought the boy here when they first arrived, but he had to admit the thought hadn't been there until he had wandered out here for a moment of privacy earlier in the day. He'd had a lot to think about today and it was only once he had attained the peace and privacy needed that he had come to the conclusion that he had. Now if he could only follow through with that decision.

"It's beautiful! I-is...this is your private garden?" Yugi said as he breathed in the intoxicating smells that drifted his way, unknowingly interrupting the other's thoughts.

Atemu tilted his head in acknowledgement. "That it is."

Yugi glanced around the enclosure once again, taking in the array of colorful blooms that seemed to glow in the low torchlight, the lush, soft grass that covered the ground like a blanket, his eyes tracing the crushed shell walkway that meandered this way and that, skirting around the trees without disturbing their stately grace.

"I love it!" he breathed. "So beautiful..."

_Like you, little one,_ Atemu thought fleetingly, but wisely kept to himself. It wouldn't do to scare the boy away once again with the intensity of his needs. He had brought his captive out here to calm him, to see if what they had shared that day at the pond – before he had overwhelmed the younger king with his advances – was more than just a fluke.

Their discussion that day, stilted and uncomfortable as it was, had lent to his belief that there was something between the two of them, something that he wanted so desperately to pursue before it was taken away without his ever getting the chance to react to it. He was treading dangerous ground as it was, what with the council's imminent arrival, and he knew it. But he refused to completely relinquish his hold over his captive until after this mystery of their attraction was solved.

Unfortunately for Atemu, his captive had caught him staring. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

Atemu shook his head ruefully, "'tis nothing of consequence, little one. So...I imagine you have questions for me?"

Yugi blinked at him cutely, "I do?"

"You are the one who said you wanted to know me before we..." Atemu chuckled as a blush stole over the younger king's features at his reference. "What did you wish to know?"

Put on the spot, Yugi blanked, "I...uh..."

He wasn't quite sure what to say, what to ask, where to begin. There were so many mysteries surrounding his autocratic captor, but the moment he finally had the chance – not to mention the permission to ask them – they stole away like a thief in the night. He snuck a quick glance at the Pharaoh's relaxed form. The Egyptian monarch looked so young, so beautiful right now, with the worries and stress of the day erased from his exotic features. And it left him wondering...

"How old are you?"

Atemu tilted his head to the side, slanting him a questioning look. "Seventeen harvests...why?"

Yugi's eyes widened and he fought to keep his surprise from being completely visible, but he couldn't quite accomplish it. "Oh no reason...just a passing thought...You're only seventeen?" At Atemu's level glance he ducked his head. "Sorry, I just thought...I mean you're so confident...it just doesn't seem that you're nearly the same age I am...no offense, I just thought you were older." _Much older._

Atemu shrugged nonchalantly, "I have been Pharaoh since I was merely a child, little one. I grew up quickly; no offense taken."

"How old were you?" Yugi questioned softly, just vaguely recalling the conversation he had overheard between the Pharaoh and his head guard that day at the stream. The Egyptian monarch had to be awfully young when he had claimed the throne. Why? What had happened?

"I was eleven when my father died from an...extended illness," Atemu felt the need to pluck one of the lotuses from its stem, his hand rubbing against the comforting softness of the petals as he recalled that particularly low point in his life. "I was crowned not long afterward."

Yugi took a moment to digest the information, chewing absentmindedly on his lower lip. His captor had actually been on the throne since childhood? He had been alone for that long? And from what he had heard over the past weeks his reign had not been all that peaceful – though possibly not due to his actions alone. Now he understood how it had been conceivable for him to hear of the other's reputation from the time when he was little.

But why did the Pharaoh have such a reputation?

Yugi tipped his head to the side, glancing at the other's relaxed form from beneath a fringe of blonde. "I've heard so much about your...why is it that you fight all the time?"

Atemu opened his mouth to give a scathing reply but thought better of it at the look of honest expectation in the boy's face; his captive hadn't meant any harm with the question. His sigh rustled the blonde bangs that had fallen into his face and he flicked them away with a brush of his hand. "I do not wish to fight, little one. Most times I am not given any other recourse if I wish to protect my people. It is a duty I take very seriously."

Yugi gripped his knees tightly, noticing a distinct similarity between their situations. Only he had been willing to give up his crown for the sake of his people. "Is it really that hard to do? I mean...I understand how hard it is to keep watch over so many people all at once, but...Are there really that many people who threaten you...even, uh...after hearing of your reputation!"

Atemu gave a self-mocking roll of his eyes. "There are those who seem to think that my tender age as a leader gives them a distinct advantage over my forces, and so test me more often than I would have previously believed possible."

Now that Yugi could believe. His face screwed up in a frown, a frosty glare directed somewhere over towards the barely visible torches, the young Hyksos king thought about how he would feel were someone to come after him and his friends with the intention of proving their might through his demise. If it were him he would have done anything in his power to halt them in their tracks. If that was the case, perhaps they were more alike than he had previously thought.

Then he blinked thoughtfully, his eyes suddenly downcast with worry for the lonely child who had taken the Egyptian throne at such an early age, Yugi whispered, "It must have been hard...to grow up with so much pressure...I couldn't imagine...I'm sorry..." _So alone_.

Atemu reared back with a glare. "Do not pity me, little one! I neither want, nor deserve it!"

"I don't pity you!" Yugi objected rather vehemently, hurt and disappointed that the other had taken offense to the comment he had unwittingly spoken. "It's kind of hard to pity someone with a reputation for eating the young of their enemies," he snapped with an uncharacteristic harshness.

Once the words had made their way out of his mouth the young Hyksos recoiled as if having been struck. He'd spoken them without a thought to the consequences and now he was terrified. If he had ever insinuated that he disapproved of anything his father had done the king would have had him whipped or handed down some other equally painful punishment. He sat frozen, waiting in fearful silence for his captor's reaction, his fingers fisted in the material of his clothing.

Atemu opened his mouth to comment, stopped, closed it, blinked a couple of times and then threw back his head with a roaring laugh. Losing what was left of his composure in a moment of unguarded hilarity the Egyptian royal came precariously close to toppling from the bench, only just managing to catch himself by the tips of his fingers.

Not long after the Pharaoh had dissolved into helpless laughter, Yugi caught it as well, relieved to the point of giddiness at the realization that he wasn't going to be punished for his words – adding his soft peals to the deep, velvety laughter that echoed around the enclosure. And a couple of times the two shared a glance only to lapse even further into their hysterics.

After a while Atemu managed to gain a slender thread of control over his emotions, wiping the tears of hilarity from his eyes as he asked, "I do what? Where in the depths of the underworld did you hear that?"

Yugi looked up as his captor spoke, tears of shared mirth in his eyes, taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he sank back down onto the softness of the blanket after having moved when it seemed as though the other was in danger of toppling over onto him. "...It was just something I overheard when I was little...In Hyksos you're quite the fearsome specter. People swear you're a demon, stealing away children in the dead of the night for some nefarious purpose."

Atemu blinked away the remaining moisture, a wry grin on his face. "I had no idea that my lifestyle was so widely – and erroneously – discussed...and what about you, little one? What was your life like?"

The lighthearted atmosphere in the enclosure shifted abruptly once the question was voiced. Yugi's gaze immediately shot towards the ground, suddenly uncomfortable now that the tables were turned. "Oh...you know...just me and Ryou and Jou and the others...getting into trouble."

Atemu raised an eyebrow at his captive's erratic behavior. The boy was hiding something – that much was obvious. He could feel it as though it were a physical presence, a cloud that settled over the two of them with his careless inquiry. Hesitantly he reached out to lay a hand on the smaller king's arm, only to draw back slightly when the other flinched. "You are unaccustomed to touch? Is that it?"

Yugi shrank back a bit from the hand poised over his before recovering his presence of mind, "I...uh, I'm not used to...no one really, uh," he sighed, "Only my grandpa and my friends ever...I'm...no, not really, I guess." He finished lamely.

Atemu thought over the rushed and hesitantly spoken words for a few moments before dropping to the blanket beside his captive, his eyes catching and locking with the other's fearful gaze, determined to get to the bottom of that little mystery. As he invaded the boy's personal space Yugi seemed to fold in on himself and Atemu slowed his approach, waiting to see how the boy would react.

When Yugi finally peeked out from his protective shell Atemu drew him to lie down beside him, positioning them so there was still enough space between them that his captive would remain calm, finally understanding that the boy had issue with touch in general, not just with him.

"Does your hesitance toward contact have anything to do with these?" As he spoke the words Atemu's hand ghosted over the barely visible pin-prick scars on his captive's midsection. He had seen them before but dismissed them as the result of a childhood illness. But now...they looked so unlike anything he had ever seen before and he had the feeling they were connected to the other's reticence.

Yugi shivered, his breath hitching as goose bumps appeared wherever the heat from that gentle hand came close to touching his skin. He almost wanted that contact, almost wanted to feel the Pharaoh's calloused hands upon his body. His heart twisted with a need for someone to love him, to hold him, to let him hold them in return.

But he knew what the other was after. He had made that clear from the beginning – the Pharaoh was after his body. That was all he wanted. No different from any of the others. It was as his father always said – he was nothing but a nuisance, a waste. And nobody could love a nuisance.

"What are they?" Atemu asked, "I have never seen marks such as these."

Yugi glanced down at the barely visible scars littering his chest. As inconspicuous as they were, he always felt self-conscious when they were revealed. He had always taken great pains to hide them for fear of someone questioning him about their presence. But it was kind of hard to conceal them when the only article of clothing he was allowed to wear was a barely-there piece of cloth that covered only the essentials. In all honesty he was surprised that this was the first time anyone had commented on them.

"I...uh, I'm a little impulsive sometimes..." he stated quietly. "It's a trait that my father has always taken issue with, and when I...I did something stupid he thought to teach me the consequences for my recklessness."

Atemu's brows snapped together in a frown, his eyes taking on a stormy cast as he made the connection between the tiny marks on the boy's chest and an unusual ring that Hasim had always worn whenever they had met. He had once seen the recently deceased Hyksos ruler nearly take out one of his own retainer's eyes with the tiny, sharply studded ring when the man had said something to displease him.

Had Hasim actually used that on his own child? His own flesh and blood? Of all the...! Atemu could feel his rage growing for a man who would treat his children with such a disregard for their well-being.

"Will you tell me, little one?" He asked gently as he stretched out alongside the other's slender form, leaning his chin on his hand, the very picture of attentiveness.

Yugi rolled out of his captor's reach, only to sit back up and wrap his arms around his knees, staring up at the starlit sky. This secret was sacred to him and he had held onto it for so long. He had never talked about that night – to anyone. It was something that he had always taken great pains to keep from his friends and his grandfather. But he couldn't stop thinking about it. And now that his captor had asked that forbidden question it was hard to keep the memories from breaking out into the open.

"I couldn't sleep that night," he began shakily as the need to say something overwhelmed him. "And I wasn't quite sure why...so I decided to go down to the kitchens to get a snack. Apparently I wasn't awake enough to realize where I was going or where I was and...I don't know. Anyways I ended up in a part of the palace that I had never been to before..."

The story seemed to tumble from his lips of its own accord and there was no way of stopping it once it started. He could only hope to keep what was left of his composure by the time it was finished. He had known where he was going that night. It was the distant screams that had woken him from his sleep, sending him out into the palace corridors with the intention of helping whoever was in such pain once he realized what they were.

He could remember it so clearly, from his first step out into the halls – to his torturous two day imprisonment in the dungeons.

Atemu raised an eyebrow at him, thinking he wasn't going to say any more. But when he opened his mouth to question Yugi cleared his throat and started talking again, his voice a strained whisper against the cool breeze.

"I could hear someone crying, screaming really...it was awful, you know, like they had lost everything dear to them...like they were dying...anyways, I was curious enough to call out. I didn't expect an answer, but I got one. There was this girl, she was locked up in one of the rooms on that floor...I didn't know any better, so I let her out. She was no older than I was at the time...and I was ten. We...we almost made it that night...he would have never known..."

Yugi hiccuped and Atemu realized that the boy had tears streaming down his face. The Pharaoh immediately rose to his knees and drew closer to the distraught Hyksos, pulling him into his embrace. "Shh...No one can hurt you now, little one. It's just a memory."

Yugi had jumped when he felt the other's arms encircle him into their comforting warmth. He held to that warmth like a lifeline, gathering his strength from the gentle embrace. And then his captor urged him gently to finish his story.

"I guess my father heard us...he was watching, or something...he caught us before I could get her out of the palace...we were so close...so close...part of my punishment was to watch as he defiled her...and killed her. It was my fault...and he made sure that I knew what I did that night was wrong and that it was my fault that she...I don't remember everything...but I remember her face...when he...when he cut off her head...and his anger when he...he came after me..."

No sooner had he finished than Yugi broke down, sobbing in his captor's arms, unable to keep the flood of emotions in check once the dam had broken. Atemu cuddled the younger king up against him, whispering soft words of comfort as he rocked them back and forth. How could someone be so cruel? And he was the one that was considered a demon?

"And I am the one who stands accused of acts of butchery?" Atemu snorted..

Although he hadn't meant to speak his thoughts out loud the Pharaoh realized that he had when the bundle in his arms began to shake with silent mirth. Soon Yugi's rather hysterical laughter rang out through the enclosure as he lost the battle to hold it in at the comment that seemed so out of character for the formidable monarch. The young Hyksos didn't even know if he was laughing or crying, the memory of that horrifying night and his amusement at the Pharaoh's disbelieving tone and words warring in his mind. Not long after Atemu's chuckles joined with his as he – too – found the situation laughable.

Atemu wiped away the last of his captive's tears, refusing to relinquish his hold over the smaller king. "Are you feeling better, little one?"

Yugi nodded, finally understanding the importance of telling someone of that horrible night. It was like an immense weight had been lifted from his shoulders. And he hadn't been able to keep from laughing at the Pharaoh's highly affronted expression. The man looked as though he had swallowed a lemon.

Atemu placed a gentle hand under Yugi's chin, forcing Yugi to look him in the eyes as he said, "T'was not your fault, little one. You only tried to do the right thing. I am certain that she does not blame you; if you had not acted, her pain would have doubtless been prolonged beyond the quick death she received. You did succeed in freeing her, albeit in a manner different than you intended."

"Sometimes," Atemu continued, "the best of intentions are not enough to succeed upon. But-" he drew close enough that their foreheads touched. "You would have to be a great deal crueler than you are before you could have simply walked away."

Yugi was stunned. He had expected censure for his actions, perhaps ridicule or disgust from this regal monarch who was rumored to have a heart of stone. Instead he had found understanding, reassurance, caring, and — though he could have mistaken the other's tone — a bit of admiration. He lowered his gaze in sudden embarrassment, but he didn't pull away.

"Thank you for listening," he whispered.

Atemu nodded solemnly, "T'was no problem at all, little one. I was recently told that no one should have to shoulder such a burden on their own and I am beginning to believe that it is true."

"I remember that," Yugi gave a watery smile. "I thought you were going to kill him when he said that to you. It's what my father would have done if someone were to speak to him like that."

Atemu shook his head. "I would never lay a hand on Marik, he is one of my best friends. Come, little one, let us talk of other, less complicated, matters. I wish to see your glorious smile again before the night is over."

Yugi looked at him in surprise for a moment, before smiling more widely than Atemu had seen before, his face tilted to the light of the moon and his eyes half-closed in contentedness. Atemu grinned back, resisting the urge to pull the other close to him again.

The two of them sat out in the garden until well into the next morning, talking about whatever topic caught their fancy. They found points of disagreement here and there, but managed to not let their differing points of view override the light mood of the conversation. It wasn't until the first light of Re's awakening, during a discussion centering on some of the palace inhabitants, that Yugi thought of one of his more pressing questions.

"Why does everyone treat Mana like she's made of glass?" He asked, genuinely concerned for his newest friend's mental stability.

During his stay, Yugi had grown quite fond of Mahaado's young apprentice, just as he had of Mai. The girl was perhaps a year younger than he was, with the vivacity and energy of someone much younger. But as they had grown closer he had come to find that this hyper energy was mostly an act, a well-planned, expertly executed disguise to cover over feelings of inadequacy and sorrow at feeling left out of her mentors' discussions and plans.

He knew she had a hopeless crush on her instructor, Mahaado, her feelings were quite evident whenever the two of them were around each other for an extended period of time. But he wasn't quite sure what the High Priest thought of her, for his attention was always on the tasks that he had laid out for the two of them to do.

"We do? I –" Atemu shook his head, pondering his stupidity. "I never realized...Either way I shall leave that up to Mana, when to impart with that information."

"Oh, okay." Yugi cringed. Whatever it was, it was bad enough for the Pharaoh to consider it a private matter. He sincerely hoped that his new friend would be okay.

_Damn._ Atemu mentally smacked himself. He hadn't known he was treating Mana any different than anyone else. Sure he had always tried to look out for her best interests, and keep her from hearing about some of the more inhuman atrocities that were bandied about by his court...was that what he had been doing? Now that the point had been brought to his attention Atemu was quite certain that he had been unconsciously shielding her from some of the more unpleasant aspects of life.

But didn't she deserve to not have to worry, after what she had been through?

"My Pharaoh?" One of Atemu's personal guards marched into the enclosure, dropping to his knees in front of the pair and relieving Atemu of the need to continue berating himself for his oversight.

"You may rise, Khenti," Atemu rose from the bench with the realization that he would get no rest until the morning court had adjourned. "What is it?"

The large man drew to his full height, towering over both Yugi and Atemu, his eyes glued to a spot high and to the left of their shoulders, his features impassive as he imparted his information. "Lord Dartz of Hyksos has requested permission to seek shelter for his troops, your Highness."

Atemu thought about the inquiry. This was not an unusual request. Dartz had been his main contact with Hyksos over the years and the man often brought some of his men along with him during his travels. "Do you know if he has been to see his kingdom?"

The large man nodded vigorously. "That he has, your Highness. He said to tell you High Priest Seto sent him."

"Very well, inform Commander Dartz I shall meet with him in the throne room before Re's emergence. See to it that his men are taken care of as well. There should be enough room in the barracks for them. Is that all, Khenti?"

"Yes, your Highness. I shall do as you command." With that the large man bowed low before turning on his heel and heading back to the palace to complete his mission.

Atemu turned to Yugi with a regretful grin. "It looks as though our time has come to an end, little one. I shall escort you to your chambers and let Mahaado and Mai know that you are not to be disturbed for a few hours." Capturing the boy's hand and bringing it to his lips, he whispered, "I had a delightful time tonight, little one. Perhaps we shall have to do this again."

Yugi's face heated up the moment the other's lips touched his skin, a pleasant tingling feeling racing through his body. "I had a great time too, my Pharaoh...I would like that." He murmured.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	11. Chapter 11

The end of this chap is lemon scented – you are warned!

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Atemu lingered at the entryway to his suite well after his captive took refuge behind the massive doors. He wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with Dartz' superiority complex even though he considered the man to be more than just a casual acquaintance. But when the guards began to fidget beneath his gaze he decided that it was best just to get the coming day over and done with so that he could rest.

With a despondent sigh the Pharaoh straightened his shoulders and made his way towards the throne room. He was utterly exhausted. Perhaps he could cut his duties short and catch a little sleep. Seto wasn't there so it wasn't as if anyone was going to take him to task for skipping out on a couple of minor cases. In any case it would be in the best interest of those brought before him for him to be well rested and easily placated. With that thought firmly in mind he stepped into the great hall.

As he spied the Hyksos commander admiring the statues at the entrance to the hall Atemu smoothed his features into an implacable mask of calm, his deep voice ringing out with authority as he made his way across the hall. "Commander Dartz, I trust you are well?"

"My Pharaoh, it is an honor to see you again." Dartz drew himself down into a flamboyant bow at the Egyptian royal's approach.

With a roll of his eyes Atemu waved off the practice, more comfortable with their usual greetings than the formality he was being shown. "You may rise Dartz, I do not require you to use the conventional greetings."

Dartz had been his Hyksos liaison since the moment Atemu had ascended the throne, having held the position during his father's reign. And although there were times he took offense to the man's gruff, self-important manner the two of them got on well enough to approach each other outside of the customary boundaries enforced by their cultures. He would be damned if they lost that ability to communicate due to this catastrophe.

Dartz was a decent person to his knowledge. Atemu wouldn't go so far as to say he trusted him implicitly, but he was of a decent sort.

"I am well." Dartz replied as he rose, reaching out and clasping his hand against the Pharaoh's arm in a cordial gesture, Atemu reciprocating the motion. "I was unsure of my welcome...I, uh, well to be blunt...are we at war?"

"Come –" Atemu calmly disengaged himself from the other's grasp, "walk with me to the kitchens and I shall explain."

Dartz fell into step alongside him, guards immediately flanking the pair as they made their way out of the great hall. "I was informed upon my arrival at the palace that you had taken control of Hyksos. Is this true?"

Atemu nodded, "Yes, however you have no need to fear war. I am merely setting things to right before they escalate beyond control."

Atemu didn't want to come right out and speak his mind concerning the destruction of his friend's village. From what his intelligence had gathered over the past couple of weeks few, if any Hyksos people knew of its demolition, if they even knew of or acknowledged its existence in the first place, for it was considered a village of outcasts from their kingdom.

With that fact in mind he would wait and watch, let the other approach him with his theories, if indeed he had any. It wasn't that he didn't trust the commander, but he had learned early on to be wary of friendly faces carrying swords. And he knew all too well there was an enemy hiding out there somewhere between their borders, just waiting for him to drop his guard. Until that enemy was within his grasp he would be wise to trust no one.

Dartz shot him an amused look, "Since when do you actually go looking for trouble? I mean no offense, your Highness, especially considering the circumstances, but we do have one member of royalty remaining and if the Persians are correct he would be the one to lead us from our path to self-destruction." The man halted mid-step. "Is he...?"

Atemu slanted his companion a glance as he came to a halt. "He has been taken care of," he stated firmly, letting the other think what he wanted of the words.

As much as the young royal would have liked nothing more than to set the other's mind to rest, it was imperative that he give as little information as possible concerning his captive. With the meeting of the high council just over the horizon he did not need anyone knowing about the prize he had hidden away in his suite.

Add that to the fact that the whole set-up with Otogi's village seemed to hinge on someone's jealousy over the Hyksos ruler's enviable status. It was just better for everyone all around if he kept his mouth shut and his ears open.

Dartz recoiled instantly at the Pharaoh's tone, seeming to pick his words carefully. "I-I...uh I see, so what is it you intend to do?"

Atemu began walking once again without bothering to see if the other kept pace, "I shall retain control over Hyksos until I see a solution that is acceptable to both sides. I do not wish for another territory to oversee, but I fail to see any other recourse for the moment – unless you have a solution to this predicament."

"Well, you could...I, uh, no, not really." Dartz replied, scurrying to keep pace. "Seeing as I am released from my servitude by your actions I find myself in the unique position of not knowing quite what to do."

The two made it to the kitchens, Atemu giving a sweeping glance as the workers stopped what they were doing, dropping to the floor with murmurs of surprise. "As you were, there is no need for ceremony. We are merely hungry." He commanded gently, searching out a quiet area in the corner of the room in which to conduct his affairs.

The kitchens had always been Atemu's favorite place in the palace, barring his private gardens. With the hustle and bustle of the cooks and their apprentices it was a joyous place to relax and take in complex workings of human relationships. But with everything that had gone on recently he'd found no time to give in to his fascination of people watching, which was clearly evident by the way he was greeted this morning.

No sooner had the two of them sat down on a bench near one of the secluded chopping tables and two plates of roasted pheasant were set down in front of them, along with half of a melon and some wine. Atemu nodded his appreciation before pinning the other man with a questioning look.

There was something not quite right, almost calculating about the furtive expression on the man's face as he glanced around at the kitchen staff as they returned to their duties. Atemu shook his head to clear it, once again seeing only a man whom he had known and at least somewhat trusted for years. Perhaps it was wholly in his imagination and they were both too tired to think straight.

"What do you mean you are unsure of what to do?" He asked.

Dartz recovered quickly, an innocent yet thoroughly puzzled look encompassing his features – the expression itself looking out of place on his normally arrogant appearance. "Do I swear allegiance to you, your Highness? Or are we to return home as if nothing untoward has happened? I have no issue with swearing fealty to you, if that is what is needed, but I had hoped to return home and live out the remainder of my life in peace."

Atemu considered his questions, and the manner in which they were spoken, for a moment, chewing his food slowly before answering. "You need not swear yourself to me. And I will not keep you from your home if that is your wish. This is only a temporary solution."

"So you are considering placing someone of trust on the throne then, is that it?" Dartz questioned with a sigh, his expression carefully neutral. "If this is the case than I shall hang around for a little while. I have been a part of the Hyksos court for many years and I would be able to point out acceptable and unacceptable qualities in each of the candidates with more ease than you due to familiarity. There are so few worthy of the appointment, if any. It would almost be of more benefit to seek someone outside the bounds of nobility for the position."

Atemu gave a noncommittal sound, listening closely to the undertone of the other's smooth words. "You and your troops are welcome to stay for as long as you want. My door is always open to you, as you know."

Dartz bowed his head graciously, "I thank you, your Highness. I am at your disposal until this mess can be sorted out."

Atemu blinked in an attempt to clear his muddled thoughts. There was something not quite right about this entire conversation. Dartz subservient attitude and placating words were completely unlike the self-important person he had always known. But then again the man had just returned from a disastrous skirmish against the Persians only to find that his homeland was in the hands of the Egyptians, so perhaps he was having a hard time adjusting.

_Or perhaps_, the Pharaoh thought to himself, _I am just tired and jumping at shadows, prepared to lay blame where none is due._

Either way it would do him no good to drag out this conversation any further than this morning meal. He needed some rest before he could fully understand all of the other's subtle nuances and slick words. Dartz had been a part of the courts for longer than he had been Pharaoh and he was clearly more adept at knowing which face to show and when to show it.

Atemu drew the discussion on to another, more impersonal topic as the two of them picked their way through their meals, with Dartz asking after the health and well-being of his priests and himself. Once finished, they made their way back towards the throne room, the Pharaoh more than eager for his day in court to be over and done with.

He needed at least some sleep if he were going to continue courting his young captive and convince him to stay by his side, as well as deal with this new difficulty. So many problems, and he just had the nagging intuition that not only was there so much more than what he was seeing, but that they had to do with the little beauty that was currently asleep in his suite.

Once they reached the double doors of the throne room Atemu gave the commander a parting promise to dine with him during the next evening. Dartz murmured his appreciation, giving his regards to those priests that met them at the entryway before taking his leave. Atemu sighed deeply as his title was announced from the chamber beyond. On top of everything else that he had to deal with why did he have the feeling that this day was going to drag out forever?

Realizing there was little else he could do; the Pharaoh took a deep breath and entered the throne room with his head held high.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Yugi stood on the balcony, rhythmically tapping one bare foot against the smooth stone floor as he gnawed on his lower lip. He had managed only a couple of hours of fitful sleep since he and the Pharaoh had parted ways at the first light of Re, returning to his chambers with every intention of getting some well-deserved rest. But once his head hit the comfort of the plump pillows his thoughts wound up, making him relive every single moment spent in the company of his enigmatic captor.

Finally, after some useless hours of tossing and turning he had given up on the idea of sleep altogether and gone in search of Mai so that they could get a start on his daily training in hopes that he would, after his lesson was finished, be too worn out to contemplate the mess that had become of his life.

_Yeah. As if._

He gave a wistful sigh as his eyes wandered over the darkening landscape, seeing and yet not, the graceful walls that enclosed the palace and the beginnings of torchlights in the streets of the village beyond. The evening before he had expressed a desire to feel the prevailing breezes first hand. And the Pharaoh, in an unselfish act of kindness, had given him permission to access to the balcony off his private chambers, as well as the gardens below.

It was exactly that type of behavior that confused him to no end. Benevolence was a personality trait that the Hyksos ruler had never before heard attributed to the arrogant Egyptian Pharaoh and yet, more often than not whenever they came into contact with each other the older monarch was nothing but.

Yugi heaved another sigh. To say he was confused right now would be like saying his friend Jou had a healthy appetite – an understatement of astronomical proportions. He had no more than to hear the Pharaoh's majestic baritone voice and his heart would attempt to flee his chest, straight up into his throat. His words became stuttered and broken, his thoughts erratic, unfocused, as a warm heat rushed to his face. And yet, it wasn't as if he feared for his life anymore.

In fact, as the days passed he found himself becoming more and more impatient to hear that powerful, silky tone, to feast his gaze upon the other's regal features, to be seen by the one who haunted his every dream. The tapping foot stilled as Yugi drew in a startled breath.

When had his feelings changed from the nervous anxiety of one who was about to meet his maker to this insatiable need to be near to the one who originally caused his distress? Even more importantly, why had they changed? Why did the thought of those piercing eyes watching his every move send a jolt of heat straight through his soul?

Was he truly falling for the Egyptian monarch...? Yugi's eyes widened at the thought. Or...had he already fallen? Was that what his problem was? Oh gods he was so confused. He wished right now more than ever before that Ryou or Jou were here, or that he was allowed the company of Malik. Perhaps one of them would have the answers. He sighed again, toeing the ground in aggravation; or maybe not and no one would understand what he was talking about.

Impatiently Yugi tapped his foot twice more against the polished stone. This was _not_ what he had come here for. His original intention was to find a private place to practice the dance moves that Mai had attempted to teach him earlier. But once again his thoughts and fears were getting in the way. With an impatient huff he thrust them away and attempted to concentrate on proving his mentor's harsh, unforgiving words wrong.

When he hadn't been able to do more than move about the floor with all the grace and poise of one of the wooden statues guarding the upper floor she had become exasperated with him and his lack of confidence, telling him in no uncertain terms that he needed to practice the steps that she had shown him on his own for there wasn't any more she could do for him until he learned to overcome his timidity.

Her aim was true, the deadly accurate words pricking his conscience even now as he peered around once more to make certain that he was still alone. She was right. His fear was holding him back from being the person he wanted to be, from doing what he wanted to.

It was time to let go of that timid, helpless mind-set once and for all. Throw off the shackles of his father's low standards and be the man _he_ wanted to be. It was time for him to grow up. And it was ever so clear that no one was going to hold his hand throughout the process.

Once Yugi was satisfied that there was no one there to see him make a fool of himself he stretched his leg gracefully to the side, tapping against the floor in an effort to find the right rhythm. When he found what he was looking for he closed his eyes, rolling his hips, his body gliding sinfully to the erotic dance that was known only to those in the harems. Perhaps it wasn't as hard as he had thought.

As he moved gracefully about the balcony caught up in a beat of his own making, his mind wandered over different and varying points in his life, searching for answers to the questions that he never had the courage to ask himself. His thoughts became clearer as his movements grew more pronounced, more elegant. The deeper he delved int his concerns the more apparent it became that whatever move he made in life had always hinged on other people's opinions of him – one person in particular. And yet, that wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't him.

That was the one trait he admired most about the Pharaoh; his ability to remain decisive no matter the opposition. His self-confidence and poise. Well, that and those amazing eyes. His heart melted whenever they seemed to look his way. Allowing his thoughts to roam wherever they needed Yugi swayed to the beat in his heart, his footsteps light and soundless as he gave himself over to the dance in a way that would have made his instructor proud, had she been there to see him.

Round and round he twirled, rolling his hips gracefully with a snap of his fingers. His pulse sped up, a fine sheen of sweat covering his body as he twirled around the balcony, his body on autopilot as he lost himself in the motions. A vision of lust-filled ruby eyes appeared in his mind and he stuttered to a stop, eyes wide as reality slapped him in the face with the force of a landslide. He _had_ fallen...somewhere along the line he had fallen for the mysterious, temperamental man with those amazing eyes.

He stood there for a moment as if frozen, eyes wide in shock. This wasn't supposed to be! Wasn't he supposed to hate his captor? The young Hyksos shook his head vehemently to clear the thoughts. This was getting him nowhere, and soon he would lose this moment of privacy. Sure it was a bothersome fact, but he had other worries as well. He didn't want to be responsible for Mai's foul mood the next time they met. And anyways, hadn't his thoughts become clearer the less he dwelled on them?

Determined not to let this new discovery get the best of him Yugi took up his dance again, only this time without his even realizing it the beat slowed, becoming more erotic, more sensual as his hands came up to wrap around his body, sliding along his sweat slicked skin as he rolled his hips, dipping and swaying, helplessly caught up in a fantasy where he was dancing with the one who's eyes followed his every move.

Eventually Yugi gave in to the fantasy that his captor was the one holding him, teasing him, stroking firm, calloused fingertips over bare and overheated skin. And, as he closed his eyes, fantasy and reality blurred. The hands that were teasing his sides were not those of his own, the heat that surrounded him was not from the physical exertion of the dance itself but from the heat of the other's slender body moving against his.

He wanted this so badly, but he had never been able to reach out for it for fear of being ridiculed for his desires. To see the Pharaoh laugh at him for his ignorance, it would crush him beyond what his father had done with all his cruel, taunting words and humiliating tirades. It would crush him completely.

Did it even matter anymore that the Pharaoh was only after his body? Could he find a way to make the man fall for him as a whole? He would love nothing more than to be able to allow the one who had unknowingly stolen his heart to hold him until he no longer saw his father's vengeful face in his dreams, to lie in the other's arms and not have to worry that he wasn't living up to their expectations.

And as he danced away his fears the fantasy became so real he could feel the hardness of his captor's arousal through his thin wrap, the slender hands that enticed his hips to move along with them, the soft breath against his ear. He could hear the throaty purr as he boldly rubbed himself against the other's warmth. Gentle hands stroked his skin, eliciting a near silent moan and Yugi threw his head back, savoring the sensations, the feeling of something out of place nagging at his consciousness.

Purr?

Yugi's eyes shot open and he stumbled away from his captor's teasing grip, only to trip over his feet and land on his knees. Tears sprang to his eyes and he gave a surprised hiss as he skinned his knees against the smoothness of the floor. He gritted his teeth against the pain and turned to meet the other's piercing scarlet gaze.

"You dance very well, little one." Atemu commented as he took a step towards his captive, hand held out in a silent plea for the boy to return to his arms. "How is it you are able to keep that talent so well hidden from the rest of the world?"

When the younger ruler flinched at his gesture Atemu dropped his arm with a disappointed sigh. He had come straight to his chambers from a long weary day at court without the break he had so desperately needed, thinking to have a relaxing bath before convincing his captive to accompany him on an excursion to the public gardens on the other side of the palace.

But when he caught sight of the boy's erotic dance out on the balcony all thoughts of an outing fled his mind, his blood rushing south with a suddenness that surprised even him.

He was enthralled by the fluid beauty of his captive's sensual dance, his quickly overheating body needing to join in the other's sinful motions. Briefly he wondered how the boy had learned to dance as he did, for not too long ago Mai had told him that his young captive was entirely too timid to truly gain any knowledge from their lessons.

He was about to announce his presence when the boy tripped to a halt, eyes unseeing as he fought an internal battle, but before he could so much as move the little one resumed his dance. Only this time his movements were slower, more erotic and Atemu found he no longer cared where his captive had learned to dance.

The Pharaoh was drawn into the delicious scene from the first sultry snap of those hips and before he could gather his wits he found himself moving in sync behind his smaller partner, rubbing up against him in a sinful dance that mimicked the what he so desperately wanted to do. His fingertips skimmed gently across the pale skin that shone in the moonlight, his body aching with the need to claim this young dancer and mark him as his own.

When the little one abruptly pulled away Atemu fought against the urge to drag him back, mentally berating himself when he caught sight of the fear prevalent in those expressive eyes. Perhaps it would have been best if he had kept his hands to himself.

Yugi flinched at the lust glowing in the Pharaoh's eyes, caught helplessly between craving and fear. His gaze narrowed angrily. Hadn't he just had this conversation within his mind about overcoming this irrational fear that was always taking over his life? He just couldn't take it anymore.

He was sick and tired of being afraid of everyone, and of every situation that life threw at him, all because a couple of men treated him as though he was nothing more than a play-toy. His father thought he was a toy, playing with his emotions and leading him to believe he was worthless no matter how hard he tried to please him. Pegasus had tried to buy him as a toy, something for him to take out his aggressions on.

And the Pharaoh...well, he was just as bad as the other two, tearing him ruthlessly from everything that he had ever known and throwing him into a life not of his choosing...but then again, his captor had also been there for him when he needed a shoulder to cry on, teased him into smiling when he was feeling down, and talked to him as though he was another person, not just a toy.

And, as Yugi sat there on the ground rubbing his skinned knee, he realized that he had come to trust the Egyptian monarch's judgment more so than he had ever trusted the other two combined. Perhaps it was time to give in, stop fighting what he wasn't so sure he wanted to fight anymore. But...he wasn't sure what he should do, it was all so confusing. Why couldn't anything be simple in life?

The Hyksos ruler flicked a frustrated glare at his captor before flopping onto his backside, drawing his scraped knees against his chest and wrapping his arms around them, conflicting emotions warring in his eyes.

Atemu reined in his desire as best he could, dropping to his knees at the look of complete frustration marring the boy's features. He folded his legs to the side, leaning on his hand as he studied the other's tense features intently. "What troubles you so, little one?"

Yugi's mouth worked soundlessly for a minute before he grabbed two fistfuls of hair and tugged – hard. "I just...I want...arg! Can I...can we just get this over with? I'm sick and tired of being afraid all the time! And this is one thing I'm afraid of...It's on my mind constantly; you're on my mind constantly! I hear your voice in my dreams...I can't do this anymore! I just can't..."

Atemu's eyes lit up at the unconscious admission, a smirk playing about his lips as he queried, "you dream of me, little one? Surely they are all pleasant dreams?"

Yugi paled, thinking through what he had just said before a deep blush lit up his face. "Uh...about that...I didn't mean...I didn't mean to say that out loud..."

With the devious smirk still adorning his features Atemu crawled seductively towards his prey, locking eyes with the hesitant Hyksos, "and yet you did say exactly that, little one. What, pray tell, are you trying to impart to me?"

Yugi watched the other warily until they were nearly nose to nose, his mouth drier than the desert beyond the palace walls. "I, um, what I'm trying to say is...that I want to get this over with. This bedding...I don't want to be afraid anymore..."

Yugi couldn't deny that there was something inherently sensual about his captor, something in the way he walked, the way he spoke, the man just screamed sexual prowess. And he was so tired of fighting this attraction – whatever it was. Tired of being afraid. He just wanted to be held, to be told that everything would be alright – that it was okay for him to just be himself. That no one would demand more than he could give.

"What is there to be afraid of, little one?" The words were a mere breath against his ear and Yugi shuddered lightly.

At the boy's shiver Atemu sat back on his haunches, lightly trailing his fingers over his captive's arm. "I am not going to devour you, little one, nor am I out to make this a painful experience. I merely wish to make love to you, to pleasure you until you beg for more. What is there to be afraid of in that?"

Yugi took in a deep breath, holding it momentarily before letting it out. Those talented fingers were sending ripples of pleasant sensations straight through to his groin and he couldn't concentrate. Unknowingly he arched into the other's touch, closing his eyes to regroup his thoughts.

"I-I don't know...I've never done this before..." He breathed. "I've seen what my father...did...to that girl...and...Lord...uh...Lord...ah...he told me...he wanted to...it, uh, sounded painful and I didn't...I didn't...not him...and you come along...and I-I...uh..."

Yugi was having such a hard time concentrating. Those talented fingers had left his shoulders and wandered over his chest, playing with his nipples and teasing them into hardness. He could feel the Pharaoh's presence so close to him, feel the warmth of his breath against his face. And there was nothing more that he wanted than to close the final distance and touch his lips to the other's.

He was so close...and then it was gone and Yugi opened his eyes to see his captor's confused gaze on his.

"You would have me believe there will be virgin blood spilled on the sheets?" Atemu asked incredulously.

It took a moment for his inquiry to sink in and Yugi's face drained of all color as he squeaked, "There'll be blood?" Before covering his mouth with his hands, appalled at his cowardice. He hung his head in shame at his outburst, wanting nothing more than for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. It was official, he was an idiot!

Atemu's conscience reared up and smacked his overactive libido into submission with all the force of a blunt hammer at the other's startled protest. How in the depths of the underworld could he have missed something so glaringly obvious? Even Mahaado had known, had tried to warn him again and again. Was this little fact apparent to everyone but him?

But how was he to have known, to have even had a guess that the boy had never...those of royal blood weren't required to remain chaste. He had never come across one that was truthful concerning the matter, and he'd had plenty of chances during his reign. Until now that is. Atemu glanced over at the young Hyksos ruler, a jolt of sympathy tugging at his heartstrings.

The little one was exactly as he had first believed him to be, courageous, idealistic, truthful and from the looks of things scared out of his mind. The best thing he could do for both of them was put the boy's mind at ease. And there was only one way to do that.

"Little one, come here." Atemu commanded gently, tugging Yugi from where he had curled in on himself. It was a bit of a struggle but once he had the boy situated comfortably, if not a little stiffly, on his lap, Atemu stroked his hair soothingly, leaning in to whisper, "I will not hurt you anymore than the pain of your first time. And yes, for someone in your position there will be a little blood, but not enough to worry about needlessly. Let me join with you, Yugi. I promise the pleasure shall outweigh what little pain you have."

Caught up in the delicious sensations those whispered words were causing Yugi could do no more than nod his head, leaning into their heat. The other was so close, so warm against him. He could feel the Pharaoh's erratic heartbeat against his ribs and its rhythm was nearly identical to the pounding of his own, making him wonder if he was the only one with a fear for what was to come.

The Pharaoh must have noticed his acquiescence as he was promptly hefted into his capable arms. Yugi gave out a noise of surprise, wrapping his arms around his captor's broad shoulders as he was carried into the room and laid gently onto the bed, the other's weight immediately pinning him to its softness. A gentle hand came up to caress his face and he shivered uncontrollably, his heart pounding erratically in his chest.

"I have tried to be patient, little one. I truly have...but I fear I have failed in my endeavor to wait for you to come to me of your own volition." Atemu murmured against his skin, causing a ripple of goose bumps to appear wherever those words touched his skin. "I cannot keep from imagining how you would feel, surrounding me, against me –" A light kiss to his temple. "Let me take you, little one, let me pleasure you beyond your wildest imaginings..."

Yugi arched up into his captor's gentle teasing, whatever words he would have spoken lost when teeth nipped at a sensitive point on his earlobe. He groaned audibly, wrapping his arms around the Pharaoh's broad shoulders and pulling him down until they were chest to chest, their bodies sliding against each other, creating a delicious friction that unraveled whatever coherent thoughts he might have had.

A soft coo escaped his lips when the other nibbled at his collar bone and he stretched beneath the attention, his hands entwining in the Pharaoh's soft tresses. Since he had avoided physical contact with other people for most of his life the jolts of sensation he was receiving from his captor's tender touches were making it impossible for him to draw a steady breath.

"Beautiful little one." Atemu murmured, his lips resuming the search to make the boy shiver beneath him.

"You'll go slow...? I'm not sure...I don't know what to do. I've never tried to please anyone this way." Yugi squirmed, arching off the bed as one of those questing lips found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. "What if I'm...a disappointment?"

When the pleasurable stimulation ceased abruptly Yugi glanced up into darkened scarlet eyes, unable to tear his gaze away from the passion they held, and for once he had no fear of what was to come. Well he did, in a way, but it was quickly being lost to the other's sensuous ministrations, to a look that held more than just simple lust, but something more profound, more intense.

"For you...I shall be gentle, little one. Do not have a fear for that." Atemu replied, gliding his hands over the boy's shivering sides. "As for not knowing what to do...I shall teach you what you need to know. You need not fear disappointing me either; your mere presence is a pleasure in itself. So hush, little one, let me show you the heavens."

Suddenly those talented hands were all over his body, becoming acquainted with each and every sensitive spot that he had never known existed. The Pharaoh knew exactly where to touch in order to provoke the response he desired and he proved it time and time again as he used his tongue, his teeth and his hands to bring the young Hyksos to a euphoric haze.

Yugi arched up against the seductive onslaught of feather light touches that skimmed across his sweat slicked skin in a determinedly downward route. His pulse sped up, his body temperature spiking with the fire that threatened to consume him from the inside out when teasing fingertips dipped down beneath the cloth into uncharted territory and abruptly he squirmed away from their touch, instantly wary.

"Oh...uh...Pharaoh! Please...I, ah!"

"Tsk, tsk, little one." Atemu teased, his hand continuing on its path with a little less vigor now that he understood that fear of the unknown had prompted the boy into movement. His fingers traveled the length of the hardness hidden by the cloth and was rewarded with a low moan of appreciation and a deep shudder. "Relax...I shall not hurt you."

Then the small form beneath him fell limp as Atemu attacked the tender flesh of his captive's neck, growling in response to the erotic sound that escaped the boy's lips. Perhaps his enthusiasm had to do with being denied what he sought for so long, or perhaps not, but he couldn't get his fill of the other's softness beneath his fingertips. The little one had given his consent and that was all there was to it. The boy belonged to him now. Only to him.

"Mine, little one..." He whispered before nipping at the pulse point on his captive's neck. "You belong to me..."

He leaned back to admire his handiwork for a moment, his hands never leaving the softness of the other's porcelain skin. The little one looked so beautiful with the soft glow of the torches accenting the love marks that littered his chest and his neck. With a possessive growl Atemu staked his claim over the boy's glorious body, gaining another coo of appreciation from his now willing captive.

"Please...kiss me..."

The hands that held so tightly to his shoulders moved to run through his hair, tugging his head down reinforcing the request for a kiss and who was he to deny the boy what he sought? Atemu lowered his head to the demanding pressure, opening his mouth to lay soft kisses along the other's jaw before claiming his mouth fiercely. Their tongues engaged in a mock battle for dominance before Atemu took his victory, plundering the sweet taste of his captive with furious abandon.

Gasping breaths and near silent moans filled the torch-lit chamber, adding to the sounds of rustling cloth as Atemu's patience reached its end and he wrenched himself away from his obsession long enough to divest himself of his wrap and several of the golden bands that he wore.

The sounds of metal hitting the floor haphazardly startled Yugi from his dazed state and he watched as the Pharaoh's body was revealed to him in all its glory. Atemu turned to toss the offending garment towards the corner of the room and Yugi's breath caught, both anxiety and arousal spiking in that one glance, so he averted his eyes to a safer place on his captor's frame, and in doing so hit upon a way to delay what he knew was coming next.

"What does it mean?" He questioned softly, pushing himself up on his elbows for a better view of the large, intricate tattoo that graced the other's back. "Did it hurt as bad as it looks like it did?"

Yugi had been always been meaning to ask after its existence, but had never found an acceptable time to approach the subject. As beautiful as the artwork was it looked like it had been rather painful and he wondered someone would subject themselves willingly to such torture. He was hoping that with the question he had just blurted out he could gain a little more time to calm his fears. As much as he enjoyed the Pharaoh's tender touch, he really wasn't ready to move on to the next step.

Atemu, not understanding, whirled around to face his captive with a questioning look. "Did what hurt, little one?"

"The tattoo..."

Catching on to the ploy with a rueful smirk Atemu sauntered back to the bed, climbing up to seat himself next to the shivering form of his captive. He took the boy's face in his hand and titled it gently, forcing their eyes to meet. "I will not deny your curiosity, little one, but I see the fear in your eyes right now." When Yugi thought to object to his observation, he whispered, " and I would rather spend these next moments quelling those concerns. As much as you think otherwise I have taken a dislike to your fear of me."

That being said Atemu leaned in and took possession of the other's mouth in a tender, breathtaking kiss, exploring the territory he was given access to. When his captive relaxed against him, reaching up to grasp reflexively at his shoulders, he deepened the kiss, pulling the boy's attention from the fact that his hands had not been idle during their activities. Once he had the knot at the front of the boy's shenti undone Atemu carefully unwrapped his prize.

When his captor broke the kiss to remove the offending garment from his presence Yugi gasped at the cooler air as it invaded his pleasant haze and he attempted to hide himself from the other's eyes.

"uh-uh, little one, relax...let me see you." Atemu smirked, catching the boy's foot in his grip and pulling him out of the position he had curled into.

He planted a light kiss on the side of his ankle, relishing in the uncontrolled shiver that coursed through his captive's body. Foot still in hand Atemu positioned his body in between the other's legs, reaching out to run a hand gently through the boy's soft tresses as his eyes took in the beautiful sight of the younger royal's lithe form.

His little one was beautiful. Pale skin, flawless in the shallow light of the room gleamed with the light sheen of sweat, traces of his prior works littering the boy's chest, and Atemu traced the outline of the boy's slender figure with the tips of his fingers from the tip of his nose down his neck, past his ribs to his hips – where the boy's breath hitched imperceptibly and on down his thigh to where he still held the dainty foot in his grasp.

Once he was finished with his exploration he reached out to snag an open vial of oil off the bedside table, coating his fingers generously with the slick substance even as he leaned in to nibble on the delectable skin within his reach.

Yugi closed his eyes, swallowing thickly, mortified to his very core at his captor's intent study of his nude body, shivering when gentle fingers began exploring his body. But before he could protest a jolt of pleasing heat radiated from his captured leg and he shivered.

His eyes shot open as that heat moved up the inside of his leg to his thigh only to close them once again as his captor's lips moved even further north, his breath hitching unevenly the closer they got to their destination. He could feel his hardening member twitching with each ghostly touch of the other's lips and once his foot was set back onto the bed he arched up into the gentle contact, needing the attention just a little further upwards.

A muffled chuckle caught his ears and Yugi opened his eyes to see Atemu smirking at him from between his legs. "Eager, little one? Then let us begin."

And that was all the warning he got before his captor slid up next to him, the feel of their nude bodies sliding against each other sending sparks of pleasure through his system, and captured his lips once again. He reached out to pull the other to him only to freeze as something slick brushed against the opening to his body. In reflex he tried to break the kiss, only to have Atemu demand his immediate attention with his tongue.

The ploy worked for a while and in return the smaller of the two vented his considerable anxiety into the kiss, allowing Atemu to work on his lower body, coaxing the muscles to relax and allow him entry. He teased the soft skin around the tight channel with the tips of his fingers for a moment, letting the boy become accustomed to his touch. As he felt his little one release the strangle hold on his shoulders, his tiny form becoming less rigid, more open to his advances he slipped the lone digit up into the tight heat and the muscles clamped down on his finger forcing him to halt his intrusion.

Abruptly Yugi broke the kiss, trying to look down and he drew the boy's attention back to him with a quiet murmur against his ear, a most sensitive spot from what he had gathered with his earlier exploration. "Shh..relax little one. Let me in. Let me feel you...so soft, Yugi...so tight...I don't want to hurt you. I only want to hear you scream your pleasure."

"I'm scared..." Yugi whispered shakily.

Atemu wrapped the boy tighter into his embrace. "I am here, little one. You have no need to fear this...we shall take this step together."

His words seemed to work as the smaller royal ceased all but the minutest trembling in their wake, the tightness of his passage easing slightly to allow his finger inside. Atemu groaned at the feeling of velvety warmth that caressed his finger as he withdrew. He thrust inside once again, searching.

Sparks flew behind Yugi's eyes and he arched up with a cry, shivering. Atemu smirked, prodding the sensitive spot with the tip of his finger and listening to the boy's vocal appreciation of his efforts. Once he was certain that he had erased a major part of his little one's fears he slipped a second finger up inside the tight channel along with the first, giving a forceful thrust straight towards that one spot that seemed to drive his captive crazy with need.

Yugi closed his eyes, breath ragged as he writhed against those torturous digits. His hold tightened in his captors' hair and he tugged the other closer for another kiss, wanting to feel the softness of his lips once again but before they could make contact Atemu gave a powerful thrust with his hand causing a cry to fall from his lips. A possessive growl was heard from above him and he found himself caught up in a bruising kiss.

Atemu couldn't take it any longer. The alluring little noises that his captive was making were like music to his ears, his member twitched violently in response to every mewl and cry that passed the boy's kiss-bruised lips, making him desperate to embed himself deep within the boy's warmth. Hurriedly he finished his preparations, stretching the tight channel to the best of his ability.

When the last of the tenseness left the body beneath him Atemu removed his fingers, laying a chaste kiss on the boy's lips as he moved into position. "Be easy, little one. There will be less pain if you open yourself up to me, if you do not tense up."

"I'll try...not to!" Yugi's words ended on an exclamation as Atemu's length butted up against the ring of muscles guarding the entrance to his body. He hissed in a breath, eyes wide as their gazes locked, as the blunt hardness began to push inside of him, his body tensing even as he willed himself to calm down. "Uh...I don't...I-I can't do...Please! It hurts!"

"Easy little one." Atemu stilled his movements to take a firmer hold of the boy's hips so that he wouldn't thrash around and hurt himself. "Relax...you can do this Yugi. My little one. The pain will pass."

But as he stared down into those tear-filled eyes Atemu was sorely tempted to withdraw completely. A stray tear slipped out to trail down the boy's face and he almost lost his resolve to continue to his captive protests. But if he did that now, then the boy would fear the act, most likely for the rest of his life. And he didn't want that. He had wanted to show the little one pleasure.

Ever so slowly he inched forward into the tightness of the virgin channel, his body begging him to throw caution to the wind and pound the boy into the mattress. But a pitiful sniffle squashed that idea before it even became clear. Instead he leaned in, whispering words of comfort to the distraught youth, calming him, allowing for Atemu to bury himself to the hilt.

"The hard part is over little one..." He whispered as he laid kisses on the boy's tightly closed eyelids.

Yugi lay there panting against the pain, his fingers gripping the Pharaoh's shoulders with a tenseness that would no doubt be leaving marks. He felt like he had been torn apart on the other's entry and even though the burn was beginning to subside he was scared beyond words. He had gotten himself in over his head again. How long would he have to endure the pain before this...his captor moved within him and all of a sudden he forgot his thoughts as a white light exploded behind his eyelids.

Atemu chuckled lightly when his captive's eyes flew open, locking with his in wonder and he repeated the motion. This time he was rewarded with a vocal cry, the body beneath him shuddering and he whispered. "You like that, little one?"

Another slow thrust took Yugi's breath away and he fought to catch his thoughts. The pain was still there, but there was an intense heat, a white-hot jolt of pleasure that shot through his system with each languid thrust. A coil of warmth wound around his middle and he shifted against the Pharaoh's larger form trying to find a way to release it.

"Ah! Uh...Pharaoh!"

Atemu slipped his arms beneath the boy's legs and drew them onto his shoulders keeping his rhythm slow and unhurried as he grasped the boy's hips in a bruising grip. He wanted to draw this out as long as possible. Never had he felt so...complete. He couldn't keep from laying light, airy kisses along the boy's throat before seeking his lips out for a more fulfilling kiss.

As he sheathed himself once again inside the tightness of the warm channel, only to withdraw in another lazy, leisurely motion, it occurred to him that he had never had such the urge to take his time before, to draw the act out. Not like this. But right now all he wanted to do was prolong the little one's pleasure for as long as he possibly could. But the boy beneath him seemed to have other thoughts and those heavenly noises he was making only seemed to further undo his attempts.

"Ah...please...faster!" Yugi pleaded when the other kept his motions tightly controlled. When the older monarch's languid pace remained the same he held the fleeting thought that his plea had been unheard and he squirmed against the other's grasp.

A muffled chuckle met his ears as the Pharaoh finally gave into his plea, "as you wish."

Yugi arched up into his captor's larger body, seeking more of those intense feelings and suddenly movement was all he knew, all he could feel. The thrusts became fiercer, harder as if the other was attempting to make him a permanent part of the mattress. The coil of heat in his lower belly tightened and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer.

"Uh...I'm...I'm going to..."

"Then do it little one...come for me." Atemu replied huskily. He himself wasn't going to take much more. He was quite certain if it were possible to die of pleasure than he should be meeting with Anubis at any given time.

He pounded into the pliant body beneath him all reserve lost to the possessive pleasure. All too soon the little one went completely still before shuddering fiercely with a cry of completion. The warmth that encased his length became even tighter with the boy's orgasm and he found he couldn't hold on, coming with a roar of his own and joining his captive in the euphoria.

Atemu removed himself and wrapped his little one up in his embrace as they laid still in the after-glow, his eyelids becoming all too heavy for him to entertain the notion of staying open and he began to drift off into a sated sleep,certain that he would be reliving the little one's expression of dazed wonder in his dreams

As his captor drifted off Yugi scooted up next to him, staring down into the Pharaoh's exotic features as they smoothed out, softening in sleep, his eyes holding traces of awe and admiration. Before he could even think about the consequences of his actions he reached out to trace the outline of the angular jaw, leaning in to steal a quick kiss. "I love you." He whispered tiredly. Then he too succumbed to his exhaustion, settling in against the warmth his body provided.

Atemu's eyes shot open when he heard the whispered words and he was almost of a mind to question his captive. But when the boy snuggled up against him to rest he thought again. The little one deserved his sleep. His question would have to keep until Re's emergence.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	12. Chapter 12

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

A quiet sigh broke through his semi-coherent musings and Atemu smiled softly as his new lover's diminutive form pressed up against him as though seeking the warmth of his body. The Pharaoh gave a half-hearted sigh and he propped his head up with his hand to rake the fingers of his free hand through the boy's luxurious tricolor locks, losing himself once again to his late-night contemplations.

Even though the memory of their lovemaking was still fresh in his mind, so were the questions that had plagued him from the conversation that had led to that act. So many thoughts rushing through his head and he found, much to his dismay, that he couldn't sleep despite the fact that he had been awake for the entirety of Re's journey and then some.

Nothing made sense. Nothing. And every time he gave credence to a certain theory there was always a loose thread left for him to pick at until the whole premise unraveled and he was back to where he had started.

The way his little one had acted since the moment of his imprisonment, the way he had given in so easily to his enslavement, his innocence, his open honesty, his charitable attitude towards those below the station he had once held, everything – there was something so very wrong with it. The least of which was that none of it added up to the spoiled, self-serving attitude of royalty.

A shadow of horror crossed Atemu's features, freezing him in place as he entertained the notion that boy in his bed was not who he had first believed him to be. Had his original conclusion been in error? Did he truly kidnap the wrong person – and an innocent one at that? Was the _true_ heir to the Hyksos throne hiding somewhere, laughing at his mistake?

For the life of him Atemu could not recall laying eyes on his little one during the negotiations of peace between Egypt and Hyksos.

Not that he was truly upset with his find – not at all – but if the person responsible for the demolition of his village, for his friend's demise, was still free to run about with no threat of retribution...What then? This whole dilemma began and ended with the Hyksos throne. That was one fact he was certain of, other than that...

Unable to quell his restless thoughts any longer Atemu gently disentangled himself from peaceful form beside him, intent on seeking out the truth. He knew – in some far recessed corner of his mind – that his thinking tended to be slightly irrational with loss of sleep, but he couldn't let this rest until he knew at least some of the truth, held at least some grasp of the forces he was up against. For all he knew whoever was behind the destruction of Otogi's village was working his way up to his throne, leaving a trail of carnage and devastation behind him.

With that grim thought in mind Atemu washed the evidence of his previous activities from his body, scowling at the slight trail of blood that reminded him of the little one's previous virginal status. Once finished he threw on a light wrap, dressing hastily for a meeting with the only person in Egypt he knew who might hold the answers to some of his questions. It had become all too apparent that his little one had been sheltered from most of what had gone on during the time in question.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Marik leaned over the panting figure he had pinned to his mat, smirking heartily as he held the boy's arms above his head. They were both out of breath, chests heaving with the need for more air from the struggle which he had just emerged victorious. And he was fairly certain that he had never felt more alive, more complete in his all of his nineteen harvests on this earth.

He was also pretty sure that his little slave would say the same thing if he were being truthful, for the boy seemed to take a perverse sort of pleasure out of their fights, becoming almost demonic during the joining that always followed.

"Do you yield?" The larger of the two questioned, breathlessly.

Malik narrowed his eyes, hissing. "Not likely! I do not yield to the likes of you!"

"Pity." Marik replied with a self-satisfied smirk. "Then it seems I shall have to take what I want."

With a sudden movement the larger of the two blondes had the other one on his knees with his hands behind his back, knowing that this was one position they both enjoyed. He had begun preparing his captive for the joining that was to come when someone rapped smartly on the door to his quarters.

Marik growled low at the disturbance. No one was up and about at this time of night with the exception of those he hand-picked to guard the perimeter of the palace, so whatever it was, it had to be urgent. It had _better_ be, he thought to himself as he pushed his captive away, heedless of the disappointed groan that flew from the boy's mouth, to clean himself up on his way over to the door.

"This had better be important!" He snapped as he threw the door open, only to stare into the confused, irritated scarlet eyes of his Pharaoh. "Ah! Your Highness...is something amiss?"

Atemu stopped his descent to the floor with a well-placed snarl. "So help me if you kneel...I swear to the gods I will not be responsible for my actions!"

Marik gathered his composure with a shake of his head and grinned ruefully. "Please Atemu, come inside before anyone notices that you are wandering about without your escort. What's on your mind?"

Atemu stalked into the sparsely furnished room, pacing the narrow length of the floor for a moment before his attention was caught by the blanket covered figure lying on his friend's mat. He tripped to a halt as the boy glared at him, one eyebrow raised at the blonde duo in question, before higher brain function kicked in and he realized what he had done.

"It appears that I have interrupted something –" He started, apologetically.

"– yes, yes you have!" Malik snarled. "And I would be extremely appreciative if you would leave so we could continue."

Marik stalked across the room, his hand raised to strike the one who had spoken so carelessly to his sovereign, only to be stopped by Atemu's hand on his shoulder. "He is right Marik; do not punish him for my lapse in conduct."

"But he should not be speaking to you with such a lack of respect, my Pharaoh." He murmured.

"Be easy, Marik, my friend." Atemu replied. "I wish that my thoughts had not led me to bother you at such an unseemly hour, but I fear they will not let me rest until I have some of the answers I seek."

Marik glanced over at his Pharaoh thoughtfully. His friend had definitely seen better days. Dark shadows loomed beneath lost scarlet eyes, the bereft expression so unfit for such a regal, commanding leader. He took a step back and appraised the entirety of his ruler's disheveled appearance, not liking what he saw in the slightest.

That glance was all it took for the head guard to make up his mind. In a gesture that was reminiscent of a time when they had been younger and less worried about propriety Marik grabbed a hold of Atemu's wrist and hauled him bodily over to one of the few cushions that were used for seating. Forcibly pushing the exhausted monarch down onto the cushion he motioned for him to stay seated as he tossed down a second pillow and situated himself, ignoring the glare he gained from his forgotten captive at his actions.

"So speak, Atemu." He urged.

Atemu flicked a casual glance over at the boy on the mat, who glared back at him mulishly, loathing written plainly across his golden features. The Pharaoh straightened his posture, lifting a delicate brow in silent rebuke before sighing, allowing his rigid stance to crumble.

The move made him look like the disgruntled teenager he really was, rather than the ruler of a nation. It's effect was wholly intended, for Atemu realized that perhaps he would get more answers out of the stubborn captive if the other saw him on the same level.

Lowering his head Atemu sighed audibly. "I find myself at a crossroads concerning my young guest. And unfortunately I doubt you hold the answers to my questions, Marik. It would ease my mind greatly if you did. But I suspect that your friend might have some of the information that I need, if you do not mind."

Marik glanced back at Malik, only for the other blonde to cross his arms over his chest and shake his head furiously, as if to say _don't even think about it_. Then he glanced back at his friend. "You may question him to your heart's content. You know this."

Atemu acknowledged the gesture. "I know this, but I figured it would be polite to ask first." With a glance towards Malik's defiant glower he queried. "Who, exactly, is Yugi to the Hyksos chain of command?"

"Go feed Ammit! What does it matter to you?" Malik shot back.

Atemu shrugged nonchalantly with the realization that he could use the blonde's emotional extremes to his advantage. All the other needed was a nudge in the right direction and he would be singing like a bird whether he wanted to or not. "It wouldn't...but I have never known any of royal blood to refrain from pleasures of the flesh and to find that not only has he _not _indulged but was quite frightened of the concept –"

As predicted Malik jumped up from the bed with an outraged shriek. "You did what?"

The smaller blonde's feet hit the floor with a _slap_ and he went flying across the room. The only thing that stopped him from wrapping his hands around the Egyptian monarch's neck and squeezing unmercifully was Marik's arms as he put the younger look-alike in a choke-hold. And even then it was all that the captain of the guards could do to restrain the hissing, spitting Hyksos youth.

Atemu, however, calmly relinquished his seat to stand before the raging blonde with one eyebrow raised in question. "You are under the impression that I took something by force...not that it was freely given?"

The words stopped Malik cold as he blinked questioningly at the Pharaoh, before rounding on him with a snarl. "Yugi went to your bed willingly? Why do I find that so hard to believe? Oh yeah...CAUSE YOU STOLE HIM! YOU THREATENED HIM AND THEN YOU STOLE HIM! HE IS NOT A SLAVE! HE'S MY FRIEND AND THE RIGHTFUL HEIR TO OUR COUNTRY'S THRONE! _GIVE HIM BACK HIS LIFE!_"

Both Atemu and Marik cringed at the volume of the other's words before Marik found himself once again with a handful of wildly struggling teen. "Enough!" He roared, taking his captive to the ground and subduing him with a knee in his back, giving Atemu an evil look for his unusual method of interrogation.

"There is a reason for my inquiry..." Atemu sighed impatiently. He was at a loss as to how to explain to the distraught youth that he needed this information to keep his people from a repeat of the catastrophe that had befallen Otogi's village. But Marik seemed to understand what he was aiming at for the tall blonde wrapped his captive up in a crushing hold, as if attempting to squeeze the answer out of him.

"Answer him damn it!" He cursed when the smaller blonde remained stubbornly silent.

Eventually the Hyksos teen relented, nodding his assent. Whether it was from lack of oxygen or from the stream of unheard words Marik was whispering steadily into his ear was unknown to Atemu. But he was happy to have the other's acquiescence, regardless of the cause.

"Yugi is Hasim's youngest son of two." Malik rasped shortly as he rubbed at his throat with his free hand, getting shakily to his feet, glancing at the firm hand that never left his arm. Marik looked back at him with a casual shrug, refusing to slacken his grip while there were still doubts to his captive's intentions.

"Then why have I never met him before?" Atemu shot back.

Malik struggled momentarily until Marik cuffed him forcefully upside the head, then he bowed his head, his words holding a pleading tone. "Because Hasim was ashamed of him. He kept him hidden, had the idea that Yugi was some other man's bastard that Halima foisted off as his. But it wasn't true! Yugi's mother was a true noble! She wouldn't have done that...even if the marriage...wasn't to her liking. It was just that Yugi took after her in looks and temperament, instead of taking on his father's. It wasn't true! I don't care who said it."

Atemu gave his guard a startled look before returning his eyes to Malik. "Why do you assume that I would take issue with his parentage? It matters not to me which side of the marriage blanket he was born under. I merely ask in order to assure myself that I have the right person in my chambers. I do not hold with the idea of involving innocents in my affairs – even if they did deliberately mislead me with the noble intention of saving someone they care about."

Malik gave an incredulous, bitter laugh. "What a bunch of rubbish. You nobility are always interested in the purity of blood lines, regardless of what nonsense you spout. And anyways, if you truly held to what you were saying you would let him go now that you know the facts. Yugi is innocent! He always has been...too much so for his own good."

The last part of the Hyksos teen's comment was muttered more to himself than anyone else in the room and the two Egyptians glanced at each other again.

"And just what does that mean?" Marik questioned harshly.

Malik glared over his shoulder at his taller double. "It means that was he not so innocent he would not have attracted the attentions of certain people and he would not be in this predicament." His eyes slid towards the Egyptian monarch in accusation.

"How is it he has managed to preserve his purity?" Atemu pressed.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Malik shouted, waving his hands wildly. "If he wasn't so damn innocent he wouldn't have attracted that damn Pegasus' attentions...and if he wouldn't have done that then his father wouldn't have started negotiating Yugi's slavery in return for a partnership against you! All the old man was waiting for was Yugi's grandfather to die..." Malik clamped his mouth shut with the realization that this particular subject was bound to have him saying things he had no business saying.

"How does my little one know Pegasus?" Atemu's look became fierce at the mention of his rival. He had heard his captive muttering the hated Hittite king's name in his sleep before and wondered at their association. Perhaps he should have demanded answers as to why long before now.

At his words another tussle broke out between the two blondes, ending when Marik backhanded his smaller double across the face, drawing a spot of blood. Malik wiped it away with the back of his hand, his eyes speaking volumes even though his mouth remained stubbornly closed.

"Answer him!" Marik ordered in a menacing voice, his presence threatening as he loomed over the smaller blonde, his grip punishing.

Malik flashed a look of pure hatred at the Egyptian ruler. "He doesn't...not really. They've had a couple of run-ins when Yugi's father invited that flaming peacock around in hopes of an alliance against you! If it weren't for you he wouldn't have any of the problems he has! Why can't the lot of you just leave my friend alone?"

Atemu jerked back, stunned, as much from the force of the blonde's hatred as the news he had just imparted. He didn't know what to say. Was he truly to blame for his little one's plight? Instead of dwelling on the other's statement he asked. "Pegasus is gathering allies against me?"

"You better believe it." Malik spat. "And I don't know which of you is worse...so the best I can hope for is that the two of you kill each other."

Atemu chewed on his bottom lip. "Why did he not mention this before...?" He questioned softly, almost to himself.

It bothered him greatly that his rival was interested in the boy. Why would Pegasus need...Eyes widening Atemu gasped at the realization of why the Hittite king was so interested in his little one. He would have had to have been blind not to notice their physical similarities. His eyes sought out Malik's in his hesitancy.

"Pegasus wishes to have a look alike to punish for my victories against him." He stated firmly.

Startled by the unexpected emotion that crossed the Egyptian monarch's stoic features ever so briefly Malik nodded somberly, his rage losing momentum as his thoughts drifted back to the possessiveness displayed in the other's earlier statement. He huffed out a breath, deciding to play along for the moment, in hopes of gleaning some information to his friend's benefit.

"We couldn't help him...we just...he doesn't know anything about it...at least nothing we told him. Sometimes though...I don't know. Anyways, it just pisses me off that his father intended to sell him just as though he were nothing more than chattel! If it weren't for Hasim's fear of Solomon that piece of Hittite trash would have gotten his hands on him months ago. We even tried to sneak him out of the palace...but all of a sudden Hasim started to pay attention to him. It was all he ever wanted really, for his father to approve of him. He wasn't going to leave then. And we all knew why it was happening..."

Atemu wandered back to his seat, perching gingerly on a corner with his arms wrapped around his knees as he regarded Malik's calmer figure. "You insinuated that his grandfather could have been of some help. Why did you not go to him?"

Malik followed the Egyptian ruler's lead, dropping to the floor to gather his knees against his chest. He didn't exactly trust the imposing monarch, but the other did seem rather horrified at the thought of Yugi being in Pegasus' clutches, rather possessive in general for just a passing acquaintance.

With that thought in mind the smaller blonde began to watch Atemu very closely, gaging his reactions in order to discern the truth of his late night appearance. Why was the Pharaoh so interested in Yugi's past?

"We were threatened with Yugi's death when they found us eavesdropping on the transaction. We couldn't risk it, so we tried to convince him to sneak out with us. I don't know what the old man had on Yugi's father, but whatever it was it was enough to scare Hasim into allowing Me, Jou, Ryou and Shizuka to live in the palace...enough to keep him from following through on _most_ threats. But not enough to keep him from going through with this...at least not after –"

"Why would your presence be of concern to Hasim?"

Malik chuckled mirthlessly. "Come on, you knew Hasim. You knew what he was like – what an ogre he was. Why would a man like that allow his bastards to intrude into his _perfect_ family life?"

Atemu started, his eyes catching and locking with Malik's amused ones. "Bastards?"

"Oh yes, bastards. Or at least in mine and Ryou's case. I never knew about Jou and Shizuka, old Solomon remained very tight-lipped on the subject, but I have my suspicions. We all did. The only reason I knew about Ryou is that he was brought to the old man's attention late...he came to us only a couple of years ago. He was born on foreign soil to an unfortunate tavern wench who caught Hasim's wandering eye. Solomon retrieved him when she died of an illness."

"But why would he have sought out all of Hasim's illegitimate children? Why not just leave you to your own devices?"

Malik shrugged. "As a reminder, I think. A protection of sorts for us and Yugi against the Crown Prince – Raphael was a first class bastard in his own right – and a reminder for Hasim that he killed Yugi's mother, privately labeled Yugi a bastard and just generally destroyed everything that Solomon worked so hard to build. You know he's royalty right, Yugi's grandfather?"

Atemu nodded in understanding. It stood to reason that Hasim feared the elder man for the power he held. He had heard Solomon's name mentioned before in his dealings with the Persian royal family's emissary. "Yugi's grandfather used the fact that he was in line for Persia's throne as a threat against Hasim then. Just as he used the palace as a refuge for you knowing that neither one of them would step out of line so long as he was around – at least not within his hearing."

Malik shook his head somberly. "But a couple of weeks before...when Hasim...something changed. I don't know...something. Solomon left for Persia on an errand and soon after so did Hasim, only his intention was to declare war..."

Atemu laughed as the answer suddenly occurred to him. He had not paid too much attention to the foibles of the Hyksos royal house until his people were in peril. Perhaps he should have. "The unexpected death of the Persian king...Akare. That is what changed. Hasim wished to overtake the younger prince in his time of mourning and then ally with Pegasus to gain control over my lands...Tch, He should have known that the head of the Persian family was still a threat to his quest."

"I had heard that." Malik commented. "And he knew that King Akare's father was still alive, even though he had voluntarily stepped down. But that is neither here nor there...fact still remains that Yugi's fate was arranged by messenger just before his father's death and Pegasus will want to collect at some time."

"Yes, the old man is still around. He shall be here soon. Him and the rest of the council...along with Pegasus..." The Egyptian monarch tapped a finger against his chin, gazing solemnly at the floor, lost in his own thoughts. "No matter. Pegasus shall not have him." He muttered nearly silently. "Not so long as I still draw breath."

Malik's eyes shot to the young ruler's. "You have feelings for him. That's why your so interested. Isn't it?"

Pardon?" Atemu's eyes narrowed as he considered the other's statement.

"Oh this is rich!" Malik chuckled loudly after observing the other's stunned features intently. "That's why your so interested beyond the fact that you know Yugi is Hyksos' true king. That's why his virginity is such a difficulty for you, why you had to leave your comfortable bed in the middle of the night to chase after a question. Goodnight Pharaoh...I'm going to bed now. I have nothing further to say to you other than you had better start treating my friend right. He's loyal...not stupid."

With that said Malik stood gracefully, stretching out his tall form, and sauntered back over to the mat he had been lounging on earlier, before their unexpected visitor had come knocking. He laid down and shifted so that he faced the wall, intent on ignoring the other occupants in the room.

Atemu opened his mouth to remark that he was only interested for the simple reason that he had never met any nobility with such a strict code of morals unless it was forced upon them by another party. He wanted to say that he wasn't interested in the young Hyksos royal beyond his involvement in the raid on Otogi's village. But the words stuck in his throat and he frowned at the floor as he considered the blonde's parting comment.

"Atemu...your Highness." Marik's concerned face appeared in his line of sight. "You need some sleep. Let me escort you to your chambers."

Atemu nodded absentmindedly, his thoughts miles away. Marik helped him from his seat, leading him from his quarters. Together they made their way silently back into the palace, each lost in their own thoughts. Once they arrived at the door to his chambers the blonde guard called his name gently.

Atemu raised an eyebrow.

"Your Highness, if I may...some things will not fit neatly into the categories you attempt to place them in." When his gaze remained questioning Marik continued, "I know you, Atemu. Even now you're trying to analyze why the boy does not fit your expectations. He is not going to...none of them are. Even Priest Seto is starting to figure this out. You know this; you read his latest missive. From what I have overheard their upbringing was unusual, to put it mildly. But it is your choice what you do with this information."

"You care for him." Atemu stated.

Marik inclined his head. "Malik is unusual. He is like the light to my darkness. Worry not though, my loyalties still lie with you."

Atemu smiled, "I do not fear the changing of your loyalty, my friend. My little one...and the piece he represents in this puzzle, though, concerns me deeply."

"You'll figure it out. But first you need to sleep." Marik bowed deeply, pushing the other gently towards the doors before taking his leave. "Good night Atemu."

"Good night Marik." Atemu called back softly, turning to contemplate the entrance to his chamber, and the little one sleeping within. Light to his darkness. The notion intrigued him. With an exhausted sigh Atemu pushed open the doors and entered the room. He desperately needed sleep.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapters are going to be few and far between for a while – sorry. I can't sit idly by and watch our state fall by the wayside to a bunch of greedy billionaires.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"Remember young ones – you are to keep your eyes down and your ears open." Mahaado somberly advised the two younger teens walking beside him one last time as the royal entourage made their way toward the throne room for the morning court. "It wouldn't do to draw any more attention to yourselves than absolutely necessary. Those that consider themselves nobility can be just as heinous as the criminal element."

"Mahaado –" Atemu warned, rubbing at his head wearily as he felt the tension once again settle in above his brow. Oh gods, this was neither the time nor the place. The young king muttered a brief plea to the gods to hold off the coming pain until after his court appearance.

Yugi arched a brow at both his captor and Mahaado's rigid, solemn behavior before realizing that it was mostly a performance for the benefit of the public. He stole a glance around the deserted corridor, giving a small pout. Here he was, full of energy, and everyone else was acting like marionettes on a string. Again he snuck another quick look around as he tried his hardest to resist the childish urge that had set upon him from the instant of his instructor's latest prodding.

And once again he rethought the situation. Perhaps he could get them to lighten up a bit, laugh a little even before the day's tedium descended on them.

Laughter was something he so very rarely heard from the serious Egyptian monarch. And yet it was the one thing he most wanted to listen to. He wanted to hear those husky baritone chuckles that sent shivers down his spine, to see the other's exotic sun-kissed features soften into the seldom seen smile that always warmed him to his toes. One last glance did it, assuring himself that no one other than the guards could hear them Yugi couldn't keep his comments to himself any longer.

"– yes mother, I understand." He intoned with a roll of his eyes as he took a graceful sidestep to avoid his instructor's long reach, nearly running into Mana in his haste. Yugi flashed an apologetic smile at the young female apprentice, gaining one from her in return before glancing back at his instructor to recite his duties with an air of playfulness as the group continued on through the corridor. "We're not to look anyone in the eyes and we need to keep our heads bowed respectfully when in the presence of nobility."

The young royal bit back a laugh as the man who had managed to become one of his closest confidants shortly after their arrival on Egyptian soil did a double take at his off-hand comment, his normally gentle features slack with astonishment, Mana giggling quietly beside him.

Granted, he usually wasn't this boisterous around even the smallest group of people but Mahaado knew from experience that he could joke and poke fun with the best of them, he shouldn't have been that surprised.

"What's the matter?" he queried mischievously, his brow raised in an impersonation of Atemu's haughtiest expression. "One of Bastet's children got your tongue?"

The Pharaoh himself let out a short, strained bark of laughter at the younger monarch's irreverent monologue, causing the guards, as well as Mahaado, to turn towards him in astonishment before averting their eyes, confused. Never before had any of them heard their sovereign so much as utter a sound on the way to the throne room, other than to bark out an order. The Egyptian monarch was usually all business before his court appointments.

"Enough, little one, your point has been made." Atemu chuckled. "We shall continue this discussion once our obligations have been met for the day."

Yugi nodded happily, grinning ear to ear, satisfied that he had gotten the response he was looking for from the two Egyptians.

While Mahaado finally cracked the smile that the younger monarch had worked so hard for Atemu glanced discreetly over at his captive, taking in the flushed face, amethyst eyes shining with amusement and mischief, only to swallow hard and look away when their eyes met, unable to hold the contact with those glowing orbs.

_This is not right, _Atemu berated himself mentally. _None of this_. _And it is my doing._

Three days he'd had to mull over the information Marik's younger lover had imparted, going back to the blonde with whatever else in Yugi's past started to plague him. And three days that the Egyptian monarch had made no further progress in determining who his true enemy was, or if and when they were going to strike again.

But now, having been given enough insight into how the young Hyksos ruler may have become involved in it, Atemu felt even more like the demon that so many had accused him of being. His eyes slid once again in his captive's direction, scarlet gaze troubled and yet still holding a somewhat contented gleam as he recalled their time together since the night he had watched the boy's erotic dance on the balcony.

They had made love three times in as many days and still Atemu could not seem to get enough of the silky-soft feeling of the boy's moonlight pale skin, of the way his eyes darkened to a deep plum when caught up in the heat of their desire, of the breathy mewling sounds that he made in his need – particularly since Yugi had now become brave enough to put to use some of the techniques he had been taught; Atemu had scarcely known such pleasure was possible. So needy, so beautiful.

_Sneaky little one_, Atemu smirked sardonically. The boy would wait until he thought him to be asleep to whisper his love silently before bedding down beside him at night – unlike the others he had bedded, who were always adamant in their loud declarations of love, demanding that he answer back with the same commitment.

So different was this young Hyksos royal from his other conquests that Atemu frequently found himself seeking out the other's company for more than just simple, physical pleasure – for reasons that remained well beyond him – the two of them often lying side by side, limbs intertwined as they debated various topics from the punishment of a guilty criminal to something as mundane as how best to prepare a simple meal.

It was the first time in his life that he had ever sought out someone's company after they had bedded down together. And as much as Atemu would have liked to deny it he didn't see this odd phase ending any time soon. He found himself quite looking forward to hearing those quietly whispered words at the end of his day even if the thoughts behind them made him uneasy.

But the longer they were together in such an intimate fashion the clearer it became that he could not – he _would _not – keep his little one in this gilded cage. The boy deserved his freedom. He deserved the right to choose his own path. And therein lay the problem. He didn't want to let the little one go. Atemu gritted his teeth as another wave of indecision washed over him, chancing one more discreet glance over at his captive.

Immediately sensing his sovereign's agitated state, Mahaado glanced from his newest charge to Atemu and then back once again, catching the pair sneaking longing glances at each other, only to look away guiltily when caught. He raised an eyebrow out of pure confusion, sensing the drastic change that had occurred over the past few days but not knowing quite what had caused it.

He had never seen the young Hyksos royal quite so playful, nor his own sovereign so tense, so quietly moody. But before he could reflect fully on what might have happened between the two of them the entourage reached the throne room's massive double doors, and the dark-eyed priest realized with a sinking heart that he would have no further time to ponder those changes. He would have to wait until his friend confided in him to find out the truth – if Atemu ever did, that was.

The retinue paused before the grand entrance long enough for the younger members to gather their nerves, and for Atemu's royal presence to be announced, before descending upon the room in full military fashion. At the center of the room the group parted ways, a still confused Mahaado joining the ranks of priests lined up and kneeling before the dais while Atemu ascended the steps to the throne itself. Yugi and Mana quietly making their way over to a corner of room to kneel beside the trio of scribes.

The Pharaoh seated himself gracefully, watching as the two apprentices took up their positions, heads respectfully bowed. Shortly afterward Atemu glanced around the room, his eyes lingering on the guards and slaves that worked the courts and ran errands for himself and his priests, assessing their readiness. Finally his weary gaze landed on the scribes and once they gave the signal he motioned for his priests to begin.

"You may rise." Atemu commanded regally.

"May the gods help to see us through this day, to ensure their vision of Ma'at is fulfilled." Shadi proclaimed as he rose.

"Where is Akunadin?" Atemu questioned after the junior priest finished giving the day's blessings.

"I fear he is still feeling a bit under the weather, Your Highness. He gives his apologies that he is unable to attend." Isis answered softly.

"Ah." Atemu sighed heavily, he knew what was bothering his high priest and he doubted very seriously that he would see the old man until Seto returned. Pushing the thought from his heavily overloaded mind he asked, "Very well, what is the agenda for our early session?"

This time it was his priest Karim who answered his query. "We have two thieves from the royal city held over for trial, the accused murderer from the outlying village of Kru Elna is in the barracks awaiting his sentencing, a contingent from Nubia has arrived during the early hours seeking to discuss an alliance of our countries for commerce, and three of the high council's members have arrived as well. They have requested an audience with you before break."

"Is that all?" Atemu questioned dryly, his hand coming up to rub uncomfortably at his temple.

Could there possibly be anything more to do today? With this schedule they would be lucky to have the chance to break for a mid-day meal. It wasn't so much the coming trials as the unexpected caravan, some of which had been known to bargain and haggle for hours on end.

He could already feel the headache that had threatened earlier in the morning coming back for a second round. He would be lucky if _he_ made it through the day without mishap, let alone two fledgling apprentices who had never experienced a day in public court. This was not what he was wanting for Yugi's – and Mana's – first day. In fact it was the exact opposite. Atemu sighed mentally, squaring his shoulders and lifting his head so as to hide his ailment from his priests. So much for hoping.

"That is...oh and Commander Dartz requests the chance to view our court system first hand. And that is all." Karim gave a slight bow before stepping back into line with the other priests.

"Thank you Karim. Very well, then." Atemu nodded in a regal, if somewhat stiff manner, giving serious thought to having Mahaado prepare a potion for him before they began their day. In the end he rejected the notion, knowing that he needed his wits about him in order to deal with the Nubian caravan as well as the councilors arrival. He could not afford for their impression of him to be tarnished by an unclear head and unintelligible words.

His voice rang out smoothly however, giving away no indication of his inner turmoil as he gave his priests their orders. "Shadi, have the guards retrieve the accused thieves as well as the witnesses to their crimes, we shall hear from them first. Isis, inform the Nubian caravan that I shall grant them an interview after the determination of those trials. As for the Kru Elna sentencing we shall wait until all other cases are dealt with before we render our verdict."

Directing his attention towards his newest priest, Atemu nodded his approval. "And Karim, let the council members know that they are welcome to attend our proceedings – as well as Commander Dartz, if he so wishes. I shall speak with them upon the conclusion of our morning. Let us begin, for it is going to be a lengthy day as it is and we still have the gathering of the nobles to attend to before Re's journey ends."

The Pharaoh clapped his hands twice, wincing inwardly at the echo, and the priests disbanded with their orders. Yugi glanced over at Mana to see how she was taking the announcement that their day would be overly lengthy. He had yet to see her sit still for any extended period of time and couldn't help but worry over how well she would hold up during such a drawn-out period of inactivity.

"Do not worry, little one, Mana. If you think yourself unable to make it through the proceedings then give your signal to draw my attention. I shall call for a short break no matter what the time." Atemu advised.

It was a plan they had discussed many times over the course of the past three days, each of them well versed in the hand signals used amongst the court workers, but Atemu vowed that he would keep an eye on them throughout the proceedings, just in case one or the other of them felt the need to push themselves beyond their endurance. Just because he felt the need to overextend himself didn't mean that they had to. Especially since he wasn't risking the wrath of the nobles if he were to step out of line.

"I'll be fine, Your Highness." Mana replied in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. "Thank you though."

Yugi nodded his head to confirm that he too understood, glancing over at his friend to catch her staring back at him with a determined glint to her hazel eyes. He realized this was her chance to prove that she was worthy of Mahaado and the Pharaoh's trust, and he wanted to wish her luck, to say that he believed in her.

But before they had a chance to further their discussion people began to file quietly into the room. Those under the rank of noble prostrated themselves fully before Atemu, the rest bowing gracefully until he waved them away with a majestic flick of his hand.

"Please be seated and we shall begin our first trial." Shadi called out as the witnesses for the coming trials and what few spectators were allowed made their way towards the decorated benches that graced the walls around the throne room.

Shortly after Shadi's announcement a young man in chains was dragged roughly into the center of the room by two guards and made to kneel before the Pharaoh's feet. Yugi watched with interest as his trial began with the listing of his crimes. The young Hyksos ruler assessed the man from underneath the canopy of his bangs and guessed him to be a rather successful thief, if he actually was a thief, for the man had the look of a well-fed cat, seeming to have a rather defiant aura surrounding his sullen form.

_Definitely not a man who was stealing to feed himself or a family,_ the young Hyksos thought to himself, wrinkling his nose in distaste as the man before the court passionately denied his crimes. As the facts began to roll in Yugi started to lose interest in this case that reeked of avarice, his gaze wandering idly around the courtroom, lingering on any person, or persons, of curiosity.

It was fascinating to him to note that the small group seated around the hall was as varied in race and status as they were in demeanor, each exhibiting differing expressions ranging from that of smug satisfaction to solemn pity as they watched the proceedings and briefly he wondered at some of their thoughts as to the man's innocence or guilt.

And then the young Hyksos froze, sucking in a breath as his gaze landed on a familiar face in the crowd, his heart racing with the sudden urge to flee. His face grew pale as he stared unblinkingly at the man he had thought dead so many weeks ago. He blinked and glanced at him again, hoping to find a flaw in his theory. How was it possible that that man – of all people – still lived?

Abruptly the object of his sharp stare looked up, as if he felt the intensity of the eyes upon him and Yugi ducked his head quickly, praying to any god available that the man was unable to recognize him with his hair free of the intricate braiding he'd worn for so long. No good would come of his being recognized, that was for sure.

Knowing there was no place to hide Yugi kept his eyes glued to the floor, clasping his hands against each other, the strength of his grip leaving half-moon indentations in his palms, as he waited for the alarm to be raised.

Dartz glanced up when he felt the pressure of eyes boring into the top of his skull. He peered around the courtroom, searching for the source of the bold gaze, only to stop when he happened across a young boy kneeling by the side of the scribes with his head down, guessing him to be either an apprentice, a relative, or the Pharaoh's latest play-toy. The last thought forming a smirk on his sharp features.

He studied the child intently for a moment, thinking to have seen him somewhere before, but when the origin of that thought refused to make itself known he shrugged and glanced over at the accused thief, who was currently being sentenced to the loss of his hand, with a perverse smirk. He let out a muffled chuckle when the guilty man began to struggle violently against his guards with every intention of keeping the appendage.

While all other attention was centered on the guilty man's sentencing Yugi exhaled though his nose, breathing a sigh of relief when no voice was raised in objection to his presence. He waited for another nerve-wracking moment before glancing quickly back at the man who had caught his attention before to note that his attention was also taken up by the commotion in the center of the room. He took that time to study his profile further.

It was him alright, his father's favorite commander, his right hand man...Darth...Drake...something, he couldn't recall the name. But he knew the face. Gods help him he knew the face. The man sitting on the second bench from the entrance was just as ruthless as his father, and perhaps even more cunning, more cruel. This he understood from the few times that his father had allowed him into the throne room to watch the punishment of those unfortunate enough to be brought before him.

His brow furrowed as he wracked his brain for a reason why the man would be alive and here in Egypt when most of those who had been fighting the Persians alongside his father had perished. He had to find out what the man was here for. It couldn't be anything for the benefit of the Pharaoh, that was for certain

During his musings the Hyksos ruler's gaze fell upon the man who had been tried and found guilty of the thefts he had been accused of, and try as he might he could not look away while the soldiers prepared him for his punishment. Yugi flinched mightily as the ax came down, severing the convicted man's hand from his arm with a solid _thud,_ strands of compassion pulling at his heart.

He knew the man was guilty beyond a doubt, but that didn't stop his eyes from tearing up as the injured miscreant was dragged, screaming in agony, from the hall. He couldn't imagine the pain...

"Bring in the accused." The Pharaoh's voice rang out authoritatively, snapping Yugi from his thoughts and the Hyksos ruler shivered in anticipation of the next verdict, all previous thoughts fleeing his traumatized mind.

This time the young royal's sole focus was on the proceedings, having felt a tugging of sympathy for the starving, nearly skeletal waif of a man that was brought before the priests from the instant he caught sight of him. The man sobbed openly as he pleaded for their mercy and Yugi could not help but sneak a distressed glance up at the Pharaoh to see what decision he had made concerning the man's guilt or lack-thereof.

His gaze shot quickly back down at the floor when he found those piercing scarlet eyes trained on his as if already expecting his disobedience.

Once again, though, the guards were not alerted and Yugi was not dragged from his place beside the throne to face a trial of his own. And for this he was more than grateful, keeping his face to the ground for the rest of the time while he listened to the not so subtle nuances of the Nubian emissary as they pleaded their case before the Pharaoh and his priests, the previous case having been quickly and unanimously decided and the accused sent away into servitude at the hands of a family of outlying farmers – where the man would learn the value of an honest living.

Twice throughout the caravan's long and not so humble request Yugi was certain that the Pharaoh would just simply send them on their way without so much as a by your leave, for their lack of manners was simply atrocious. But the Egyptian monarch surprised him by skillfully maneuvering his way through the group's harsh dialogue and rudely combative conversations amongst themselves, all the while stating unwaveringly what terms needed to be met in order for them to form an alliance.

The hours slowly ticked by as the young Hyksos royal tried to make sense of the barrage of foreign demands and the endless bickering amongst the clan of traders. He could tell that the Pharaoh was beginning to tire of their ways though, the other's words becoming short, his tone harsh, his entire frame rigid as he listened to the constant quarreling.

After a while Yugi began to feel kind of sorry for the Egyptian monarch, for every so often he would see the other's hand reach for his head and guessed that the caravan was stressing the his nerves to the breaking point.

Finally, after what seemed like forever the caravan, as well as the rest of the witnesses in the court, withdrew from the room and the Pharaoh was descending the steps with the intention of greeting the high council members that had arrived late the evening before. He glanced up curiously, making sure to keep his subtle movements well hidden behind a curtain of hair, to watch his captor's majestic movements, wishing with all his might that he could tell the Pharaoh how he felt while the other was awake. Yugi sighed forlornly. Why was he such a coward?

"Greetings Your Highness." One of the three robed figures held out a hand to the Pharaoh.

Atemu clasped the offered hand warmly into his own, flinching inwardly as a stab of pain shot through his skull. His voice, however, remained strong and unaffected by the lance of agony. "Khallid, it is a pleasure to see you again. How fares your family?"

"They are well." The man answered, drawing back the hood and presenting a broad, white smile on a wrinkled face darker than pitch. "You have spoken well with our ambassadors despite their rudeness; I shall leave word with Queen Akhila."

Atemu nodded stiffly, taking an even breath. "I do not think they intended to come off that way. Do not trouble yourself on my account. I have dealt with worse...And Akhila? Is she well?"

"Our queen is blessed with full health and soon to be giving birth to her first child." The old man's grin seemed to widen even further. "And it _is _of concern to her that our people behave themselves as befitting our culture. You should not have to deal with their crassness...Ah, but enough of that, I have not introduced my companions. Pharaoh Atemu, this is Rishid Ghardiah."

The man introduced held out a welcoming hand. "It is a pleasure, my Lord Pharaoh."

"Like wise." Atemu replied, clasping the outstretched hand.

"Rishid is our newest addition. He comes from the Kissi tribe, having given up his throne to his eldest son, the honorable King Saah. Most of the others shall arrive tomorrow. However the Supreme Councilor begs your forgiveness that he is running some three days behind. He and his brothers needed to make a stop off to see to the welfare of their family once they collected our foreign guests."

"I hope everything is well." Atemu responded sincerely with a glance toward the third hooded person in their group. "Guests? Then I take it the king of the Orient has decided to accept the council's offer?"

"From what I've heard told, yes. As well he has some family business to attend to somewhere around this area." The old man nodded, noting the other's gaze. "Ah, forgive me, Atemu, I forgot to make known my other guest. Pharaoh, I believe you know Princess Katara of Hati."

Atemu drew in a startled breath, his features still as stone, as the lady before him drew her hood back with a deep throated laugh, the sheer volume of her voice grating on his last nerve. "Atemu, darling, it is good to see you again."

Atemu's narrowed glance shot back to his friend before taking a good long look at the one person whom he had always made a conscious effort to steer clear of, thoroughly bemused by her unchanged appearance. Sun-kissed skin, slender, willowy figure and deep, soulful mahogany eyes, Princess Katara still looked the same as when he first met her, that night so many harvests ago.

It seemed, to him, as though it was a lifetime ago when he had first seen the princess. Inwardly he cringed at the memory. Back then he had been naught but a simple child, blinded by her arrogant beauty and coerced into her well-used bed with only a sultry promise. But as he found rather quickly her beauty hid a heart of blackness and deceit beneath its stunning depths, one that nearly crushed him in her betrayal.

And in the time since their last meeting he had found that her selfish traits were in no way unique among the many others who claimed the title of nobility – much to his dismay. No more would he be blinded by her selfish haughtiness, nor that of others. A discreet glance back towards his captive told him he had since then beheld true beauty and that it did not need to lie to keep itself from shame.

With a glare Atemu turned on his heel, stalking away from the group to about face and stalk back, wishing mightily for a goblet of Mahaado's potion to ease his throbbing head. "Katara...why are you here?" He hissed, the pounding in his head rising to deafening levels.

"Simple. My brother is on trial...as well as yourself. I have every right to be here. Even you cannot deny me that much." She replied condescendingly, an elegant eyebrow lifted in reproach.

Atemu groaned silently. He wanted nothing more than to strangle the woman where she stood. She had no cause to visit his palace. A kaleidescope of brilliant colors slashed through his vision and he swayed where he stood, realizing that he would need to find a quiet place shortly. With that notion in mind he found himself thinking to give in to her demands, if only to remove himself from her presence all the sooner. He needed the darkness of a secluded chamber – preferably with his little one's company – and soon.

But he would leave a warning before he retreated.

Gritting his teeth against the pain Atemu hissed. "Very well then, but I shall hear none of your lies for the duration of your stay. If one word of your deceit is uttered within these walls you shall find yourself waiting anxiously for word of your brother's fate from the comfort of your own palace. I do not hold with liars and harlots. You would do well to distance yourself from me while you are here."

"Really Atemu...and here I thought you had gotten over our little misunderstanding." She tsked, the tip of her nose rising into the air as she looked down on him.

Stupid wench! Of all times to test him! Atemu snatched a hold of her arm in a brutal grip, his eyes aflame, his deep voice nothing but a velvet purr. "It was neither little, nor a misunderstanding between us, Katara. Your false proclamations have had consequences beyond what you well imagined. But understand this now you scheming whore...your bastard shall never lay claim to my throne and neither shall you!"

"I would never –!" She shook her head, giving an affronted glance, a hint of worry hidden deep within her almond-shaped eyes.

Atemu ground his teeth hard enough to hear them creak and continued, cutting her off in his determination to have his say. "– My people have seen through your selfish machinations and shall no longer give credence to any word you speak. Perhaps you should have cautioned your lover to keep his mouth shut until the matter was decided. Should you push the issue I can assure you that your son shall indeed have a place in my court...but not the one you wished for. And he shall be well-informed of your character during his time here."

Princess Katara stepped back from the hatred in his tone, gasping aloud when he confirmed her suspicions that her priest had indeed let slip word of their previous relationship. Confronted with Atemu's unblinking glare a delicate shiver ran the length of her spine, as she finally understood with his last threat that she was treading very, very close to dangerous territory.

Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of her well-crafted dreams lost. She could have had the perfect royal family, envied by all. The Pharaoh was unrivaled in bed, as well as in looks, and he was without a doubt her best prospect for marriage.

But there was one tiny little fact that she had forgotten when she had mistakenly gotten herself with child. It was that he was also completely ruthless when it came to those that betrayed him, such as she had done. And she had no wish to lose her only child's heritage to a life as an ordinary Egyptian priest. Recognizing her defeat she began to look for a way to extricate herself from the confrontation with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Pharaoh –" Khallid gently broke Atemu's hold on his captive and she fled the room without a single backward glance. "That is enough, my friend. She has her regrets, if I am reading her correctly. However, I shall be sure to keep her from your sight while we are here."

Atemu shook off the elder man's hand, running his fingers through his own hair as he fought for control over his wayward emotions. He had not expected _her_ to come to this meeting. His ex-lover was nothing if not self-centered, and she had never taken an interest in her brother's affairs before now. No, she was here for a different reason entirely.

_What is it she wants from me?_

No sooner had the question crossed his mind and the thrumming headache he had been staving off burst into a full-blown migraine, nearly dropping him to his knees in the process. Atemu wanted nothing more than to retreat to the cool seclusion of his chambers before the ailment overwhelmed him completely, shaming him in front of all those within the palace walls.

Hastily he called for Shadi to escort his remaining guests to the dining hall so that they could partake of the midday meal, giving a hasty explanation for his abrupt departure from their presence.

Once the last councilman had exited the room, leaving him with only the court workers and his guards, both hands gripped at his hair in agony. As he stood shivering against the pain and nausea, Atemu took three deep breaths in quick succession, praying for any god available to aid him in keeping disgrace from his name.

Finally the initial queasiness died down and he no longer felt the need to empty his stomach in full view of anyone left in the throne room. Only then did Atemu give the gesture for the others to quit the room, leading his contingent of guards, along with Yugi and Mana back towards his private sanctuary. His pace was labored and pained, even though his head was high as he crossed the through the entryway searching for the empty corridors to the private section of the palace through the darkened haze of his vision.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapters are going to be few and far between for a while – sorry. I can't sit idly by and watch our state fall by the wayside to a bunch of greedy billionaires.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"Who was she?" Yugi glanced down at his captor questioningly as he sponged off the other's perspiring brow, unable to help but feel somewhat jealous of the gorgeous brunette that had captured his lover's attentions so thoroughly earlier. True, the woman was older than the both of them, but the way she had carried herself had him wishing he could pull off the same image of decorum and self-possession. It was too bad he hadn't been able to hear everything that was said, for the tension in the room had gotten thick enough to slice with a blade.

What had she done to irritate his lover so thoroughly? Who was she to mean so much to the person who held his heart?

"She was a mistake..." Atemu whispered brokenly. "A very large...misconception of youthfulness...and arrogance."

"Oh"

It was a little vague as far as explanations went but Yugi accepted it for the moment, understanding that his captor wasn't truly up to talking just yet. When the Egyptian monarch had dropped unexpectedly to his knees earlier, just out of sight of the curious onlookers from the courts, he had feared for the other's life.

He had never been so thankful that the blonde guard – whom he had recognized immediately as being his friend Malik's captor – had decided to follow them, realizing without being told that something was drastically wrong with his sovereign.

Only once they had attained the privacy of the royal suite did the Hyksos royal finally learn what was ailing his captor. And he promptly threw together the potion that Mahaado had taught him to make during his first week in the palace, in order to relieve his suffering while the guards shut out Re's overpowering light with heavy blankets.

"Well...everyone makes mistakes." Yugi whispered back. "You should be allowed yours too, without regret."

"But I am supposed to be without fault...'tis what is expected of me..." Atemu replied in a weary murmur.

Yugi snorted quietly at the notion, quickly changing the subject. "Is it working yet?"

Atemu nodded stiffly. "'Tis beginning to..."

"Good...just rest, my Pharaoh." Yugi whispered as he massaged his captor's neck and shoulders. To further aid the other's relaxation he began to talk of his life with his mother before her death, unknowingly giving Atemu a glimpse into his hopes and dreams for the future. After a while he could tell that the potion was beginning to take effect when the Pharaoh began to participate in his one-sided narrative on life, asking questions and giving advice.

The further they ventured into their conversation – and Atemu wasn't quite certain how they had gotten into that particular topic considering the boy's obvious reluctance to mention his home life – Yugi's father's name happened to be mentioned. And somehow his mannerisms were bluntly compared to the previous Hyksos king's dominating ways.

Atemu ground his teeth, his head still fuzzy from the overly potent mixture that Yugi had given him. It irked him beyond belief that his captive saw him as some sort of fearsome ogre. Yes, he had a temper, he freely admitted to that, but was he truly that bad? After a moment's thought he voiced the comments that had been running through his mind – only to be reminded of the night that his young captive had placed himself in peril by climbing out onto the ledge of his friend's window.

"I do regret my actions of that night, but you were in the wrong as well to pull such a dangerous stunt. You could have very easily been killed." Atemu tipped his captive's face to meet his, finally finding an opening, as well as the courage – liquid more so than mental – to say what needed to be said. "I am not your father, little one, nor am I some hideous demon out to steal your soul. If you will let me I can teach you everything you need to know of being a true leader – the kind that people would willingly follow into death."

Yugi blinked down at his captor, astonishment visible in his jewel-like eyes. "But I thought I was brought here to be your slave?"

Atemu gave a mirthless chuckle, lucid enough to take some delight in his captive's puzzled expression as well as his own reticence to the matter. "We are well past that point, are we not? 'tis true that while you are here you will obey me. You shall be taught in exactly the same manner as I was, for only once you learn what 'tis like to be the lowliest slave will you begin to comprehend the enormous task of being a true king."

Their eyes locked and Atemu stared straight into the other's perplexed amethysts, content to lie in his lap as if he belonged there. He had observed the boy's quietly regal demeanor throughout the day, realizing that his little one could have made a great ruler indeed. The boy was a quick study in courtly mannerisms, his posture indicating his interest in what was going on throughout the trials.

And from his facial expressions when those accused entered the room, the little one was a rather astute judge of character as well. Although he had a bit of trouble keeping his silent opinions to himself, his sympathy or dislike showing quite plainly on his face before he could manage to cover it up with a blank expression. The boy was rather observant when it came to recognizing the truth of someone's innocence or guilt.

These traits were admirable in a leader, and something he was always on the look out for in an ally...or a consort. It was time for the truth to come out. He couldn't keep the little one locked up any longer for no more reason than his selfishness. That was Katara's specialty, not his.

I – you...uh," Yugi's jaw dropped, his eyes widening past the point where Atemu thought they would pop out of his head. "Wait, what? Could you repeat that?" The young Hyksos shook his head, sure that his hearing had failed him – or that his captor had taken leave of his senses.

Atemu laughed outright at the expression of complete and utter disbelief that crossed his captive's face, sitting up unsteadily to reach out and draw the boy to him. "Yes, little one, you heard me true. You shall regain your freedom once you have completed the tasks I set before you. But I do demand the right to court you even after such a time."

"But...how...why...wait what?" Yugi sputtered, clearly confused. Had he made the potion right? His captor was acting awfully flighty, his words somewhat slurred, behavior erratic. Closing his eyes the Hyksos royal ran back over the list of ingredients in his head, wondering if perhaps he didn't need that third pinch of the herb that was used to relieve pain.

Atemu closed his eyes, steeling himself against a bout of dizziness, determined to make the other understand his motives despite his impairment. He gripped the younger royal tightly, breaking him out of his thoughts as he gave his explanation. "I have come to the conclusion that you and yours are not responsible for Otogi's death. The evidence does not lie. Given the fact that you are not my enemy I am forced to admit that I was in the wrong for stealing you away. But that does not mean that I am willing to let you go just yet. There is still much unfinished business between us."

Yugi scooted back out of the other's reach, watching as the Pharaoh overbalanced and toppled forward onto the bed. He glanced around nervously, noting that all the guards had taken their leave and wondering how long before someone realized what had happened and punished him for his mistake.

But Atemu was having none of it, reaching out to draw him down to lie beside him and resting his hand on the curve of his buttock. "Little one, what is the matter?"

Averting his gaze Yugi replied, "n-nothing," letting loose with a squeak when that sneaky hand began to graze alongside his bare leg.

"Ah, now you lie to me!" Atemu laughed, his attention quickly drifting from the subject by the texture of the other's skin beneath his fingertips. He gave another chuckle, "you have the sexiest backside I have ever seen, little one!"

Yugi rolled out of the amorous Pharaoh's reach, his eyes widening comically, grasping for a topic only to come up with a question he had held over from the beginning of their conversation, well before the other had gone completely crazy. "You've done this too? I mean the slave part..."

Atemu graced him with a wide smile the likes he had never seen on the other's face before putting a finger to his lips as if telling a great secret. "Before my father died, when I was eight harvests, he gave me into the care of Shadi for the duration of half a year. I was to serve his every whim, with a status no higher than that of the other slaves."

Yugi cringed, thinking of the many things that could have gone wrong with such a scenario. "Every whim?"

Giving a hearty snort Atemu responded, "Almost...There were...ah, certain restrictions to that servitude, little one. I was his to do with as he wished so long as he refrained from defiling me or marring my body beyond the acceptable strapping."

"But were you...I mean didn't it bother you to have them decide your fate like that?" Yugi asked incredulously, thinking of his own untenable situation with his father and the outrageous demands that had been placed on him not long before the man's death. Demands that he no longer had to adhere to thanks to his captor's intervention.

"It irked me greatly," Atemu replied with a chuckle. "So much so that I received many lashings before it sunk into my head that I was truly his possession and that he could make me do anything he wanted...including mucking out the stables, as I found much to my chagrin. It was quite a blow to my princely ego to have to clean up after the horses with my personal guards doing nothing other than standing around and making bets as to when my next beating was going to come."

At the other's horrified look Atemu explained, "Shadi was not a truly harsh person in that respect, but he was a rather formidable task master. He made sure that I learned everything from dancing to healing and fighting, cooking to diplomacy and figures. 'Twas his instruction that made me who I am today. I continued my lessons with him long after my father's demise, out of a need, if you will, to learn more – as did Seto with Akunadin. There is not a task in this palace that I cannot accomplish with at least a modicum of proficiency."

"Wow," Yugi breathed, "I would have never known you were so accomplished."

Again Atemu shook his head, placing a finger over the other's soft lips, "'tis not something that everyone knows about me, little one – nor do I want them to. I have kept watch over you during court this morning and I feel that, given the training and confidence, you are capable of the same. I would like to give you this chance to prove that you are who I believe you to be."

Blushing prettily Yugi lowered his eyes, hiding behind a curtain of blonde bangs, "I would like that...very much, thank you."

Atemu leveled a careful glance at the boy, making sure that he understood his next words. "Keep in mind that you still belong to me until that point. As things stand right now if I were to return you to your throne you would not be there long before an attempt on your life is made. Someone is after your title and they thought to use me to accomplish their deeds."

Yugi dropped his head in his hands. This was just what he needed. "Why? Why would they want that? I was giving it up voluntarily. They didn't need to use force...not that I would have just given it to them."

"That I do not know, little one." Atemu replied. "But I do intend to find out. For now just understand that you belong to me, just as if nothing has changed. I do not wish another enemy, but perhaps an ally...if not a consort."

"Pharaoh! I –"

Atemu put a finger to his lips. "My name is Atemu, little one. I give you permission to use it."

Forgetting briefly about all the other implications of their unexpected conversation Yugi sucked in a startled breath at the other's casual comment. Did the Pharaoh really mean that? Did he really mean that he could call him by his given name? The comment about a consort, as in...he couldn't think straight, it was too much. Was this whole conversation the by-product of his captor's drug induced haze?

His reply came out as a garbled sputter and he clapped a hand over his mouth, Atemu reaching out to take that hand away long enough to envelope him in a breathtaking kiss. Yugi's hands fisted in the Egyptian monarch's hair, urging him on with every heartbeat.

And that was the scene that Mahaado walked into as he pushed past the guards and into Atemu's chambers. His jaw dropped as he beheld the tender vision before him. So that was what had changed. A smirk graced his features and he attempted to back out of the room before they spotted him. Unfortunately he was not nearly stealthy enough to make it out of the room.

Yugi wrenched himself out of the Pharaoh's grasp, shooting out of the bed, his eyes wide as he spied his instructor's formidable presence in the entryway. Immediately he dropped to the floor, hiding his face in shame for his miscalculation. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He cried.

Mahaado straightened, moving further into the chamber against his better judgment. "What are you going on about, young one?"

Abruptly Yugi glanced up at the taller brunette, only to lower his gaze as he quietly admitted, "I think I put too much poppy seed in the mixture...Pharaoh is –"

"– Atemu, little one." The Pharaoh chimed in laughingly.

"A-Atemu...isn't making much sense." Yugi glanced up beseechingly at his instructor, imploring him to understand what he was saying.

Mahaado bit back a grin, looking over the unsteady figure of his Pharaoh as he tried – and failed – to balance on his knees on the bed. "So I see." He commented casually. He truly could have so much fun with his childhood friend at this moment. But as his gaze stole over to the younger monarch still kneeling on the floor in repentance he decided to take pity on the boy and let him off the hook for doing exactly the same thing he was known to do on occasion. "It seems we have a dilemma on our hands...very well then, I shall inform the nobles that the meeting is to be rescheduled and we shall deal with the Kru Elna sentencing after he has regained his senses."

Atemu's head shot up at his words and he roared with laughter. "I have not taken leave of them Priest! In fact I seem to recall you having made the exact same mistake on several occasions."

"I never said I didn't, Your Highness." Mahaado shot back laughingly, knowing that his sovereign was still in command of his faculties with that retort. He was distinctly pleased to note that whatever had been bothering his teenage ruler had faded into the background due to the younger monarch's mistake. It had been a while since he had seen the other so worry free.

Atemu, on the other hand, was displeased with the situation, and sought to remedy it by dragging Yugi back up onto the bed so that he could molest him further.

"Hey!" Yugi squeaked as he was hauled back up to sit in his captor's lap. "What gives?"

Atemu quirked a brow at him. "So you think I've taken leave of my senses, do you? Would that be due to my earlier comment about giving you your freedom...?"

Mahaado's curiosity was finally quenched with those words. The High Priest began to back soundlessly out of the room with the realization of what had been bothering his sovereign for so long. A grin encompassed his features as he softly closed the doors behind him. It had taken so long, but it looked like his friend had finally, after all this time, found what he had been searching for.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Having exhausted his seemingly endless supply of patience Solomon huffed loudly, his irritation all but destroying the pregnant silence that was in the process of suffocating the cavernous room. His faded plum-colored eyes sought out and held a second pair of identical orbs above the diaphanous veil that his eldest brother had worn since his childhood accident.

The eldest triplet nodded at him sympathetically before turning back toward the entryway in anticipation. And he, in turn, went back to his observation of the gaudy mural on the wall in a vain attempt to control his mounting temper. Oh, someone was going to die today – it was just a matter of who.

The creases in his brow deepened slightly in thought. This was most definitely _not _what the elderly man had expected to walk into when the three of them and their escorts stopped off at the Hyksos palace to inform his young grandson of his continuing absence. Everything was so changed, in fact, that Solomon had purposely halted their group just shy of the palace, where thoughts of warm, comfortable beds beckoned them, in order to consult the stars that had guided them on their journey.

At first he had thought them to have bypassed Hyksos altogether, for the entire countryside was teeming with soldiers bearing the Egyptian royal insignia. But as they made their way into the royal city it was to find the town, and the palace itself, heavily guarded by members of the Egyptian military, to the point where they had a hard time gaining entry, even with their credentials.

Once inside it became all too apparent that there was no place either within or beyond the palace walls that did not have the mark of the Egyptian empire stamped prominently in the reconstruction efforts, right down to the slew of newly recruited soldiers who hadn't even earned their uniforms yet training with their Egyptian counterparts out in the immense palace courtyards.

Nothing was as they had expected it to be once Yugi had ascended the throne. In fact the young monarch himself seemed to have vanished completely – no one they had spoke with had seen him in over a month. The situation was inexcusable – and to Solomon more than a little frightening. And they were going to get to the bottom of it.

Silent minutes later the pair of near exact duplicates gave each other another anxious glance as they awaited word from either their third copy, their guards, or one of the palace residents to find out just what in the name of the gods had happened during the middle triplet's absence...

"Priest Seto!" The out-of-breath guard skidded to a stop on one knee in front of the Egyptian priest just as the latter had shuffled the finished papyrus off to the side of the table laid out in the gardens for his use. "Y-your presence is re-requested in the throne room, post-h-haste." He sputtered breathlessly.

The brunette rolled his eyes with a sigh, rising from his comfortable chair. "Very well, lead the way." He acknowledged with a wave of his hand.

What trouble had Bakura gotten himself into this time? The thief was the only one to ever summon him thusly. Smirking to himself Seto wondered if it would be anything like the time that Bakura had felt the need to try out that half-wild horse in the corner of the stable, the one that belonged to the former Hyksos king, a ride that resulted in the younger white-haired boy, Ryou's, arm ending up in a sling for a couple of weeks due to his trying to play hero.

Before stalking off after his rushed escort the Egyptian priest gave one last longing glance at the blonde he had been observing so closely during these past hours, wondering what had sparked such a drastic change in his personality. He honestly didn't understand. What had happened? These past weeks the blonde's tongue had been more acerbic than usual, as if he were actually looking to wound with his words rather than just to casually bait him into their usual harmless verbal sparring matches.

Jou, on the other hand, watched the other's exit out of the corner of his eyes. Once assured of his stalker's complete departure from the courtyard the blonde sank to his knees with a sigh of relief, sending a fiery glare back to where the priest had sat earlier, supposedly working on paperwork or whatever, while he watched over him. With a hearty snort the blonde recalled the lame excuse that his priestly annoyance had given for his persistent presence this morning. _Needed fresh air indeed? _What was with that guy anyways?

After flicking one more anxious glance toward the doors where his stalker had disappeared, Jou turned back to his seemingly endless task of weeding the garden that he himself had planted in the earlier season, not long before the Egyptian invasion, wishing, not for the first time that his life could have been different – that he and Seto could have had a chance together. But he understood that he would never be anything more than the bastard child of a dead and dishonored king, and half-brother to another who'd been enslaved.

For those reasons alone he would never be good enough for a man of the High Priest's standing. It was just better for him to put a stop to the other's advances before they both got caught up in this fantasy. But it had been so worth it while it lasted. So worth it to feel like he was needed by someone, anyone. Especially someone amazing like Seto...such a beautiful person he had never...

Shaking the unwanted images away Jou glared unseeing at the small pile of weeds he had pulled from around the careful rows of lettuce, his thoughts once again finding a perverse sort of refuge in the priest's persistence. He frowned. Hadn't he made his sentiments clear enough these weeks past? What would it take to make that guy go away and leave him alone? He couldn't take much more of this before he caved in to these feelings that he had no business indulging in.

Angrily he plucked yet another weed of unknown origins, trying once again to reestablish the rhythm that he had going when he had first arrived in the early near-dark hours, before the priest had come and ruined his concentration. This was supposed to be his safe haven, his secluded, quiet place to think when life got too stressful, as it had been for weeks past.

But lately he had not quite managed to attain that moment of peace where his thoughts would become clear to him, and it was making him irritable. Too many things vying for attention within his mind and he was torn over which subject to worry over first.

Firstly there was his sovereign's – his half-brother's, as his inner thoughts reminded him of the recent discovery – situation, then there was Ryou's obvious falling for his white-haired captor, and lastly his own feelings for the aloof Egyptian priest. The thoughts tumbled around his head with no direction, one thought just leading to another and then back around in a circle to where he had started in the first place. It was getting him nowhere.

"Are you Prince Jounouchi, son of Hasim?" A soldier that he had never seen before asked, invading his thoughts and quiet time for a second time that day.

Jou stood quickly, adopting a defensive stance just in case it was another threat. One could never be too careful around here, being related to his father and all. "Yeah, what's it to ya?"

Seto followed his guard through the winding corridors, preoccupied with the very person he had just left a moment ago. The highly strung, mouthy blonde had always intrigued him from their very first meeting. The thorny, stay-away-from-me attitude that he wore like a shroud clashed so completely with those enticing honey-colored eyes that seemed to search his soul every time their eyes met, enticing him to want to take a closer look at the one who was always hurling insults in his direction.

And look he did, always giving back a little of what he got from the irascible blonde, but everything had changed on the night when Jou had been informed of his sister's unfortunate demise. And Seto found himself taking on the role of protector, of guardian – realizing rather quickly that he liked having the self-sufficient, independent blonde lean on him.

He needed the chance to continue their verbal foreplay, just as much as he had also come to need those tender nights they had shared when the other would look at him with that hopeless, wounded expression right before they would end up in bed, their sex often frenzied and desperate.

But the blonde had cut himself off from the rest of the palace once he had regained his balance from his sibling's death, hiding away from him and the others when he could and making obnoxious comments when absolutely required to be in their presence. He didn't know how else to get through to him, how else to catch his attention, instead falling back on their routine sniping that had managed to bring the other around in the first place. Except now it wasn't working.

To further exasperate the point, lately the priest had heard snatches of whispers amongst the staff of supposed 'bastard royalty'. And yet that title didn't seem to fit with what he had observed either. The blonde still worked just as hard as the palace slaves, weeding the royal gardens, tending to certain horses and other menial chores that were always left to the lesser servants, always remaining just as mouthy as ever. Not exactly a trait common in royalty...but what if it were true?

He was hoping against hope that the rumors were untrue, that his gorgeous blonde aggravation had no ties to the royal house, for that would put him well beyond reach. Why did everything have to be so complicated? He needed more time. He had yet to completely break through the prickly exterior of the blonde's shell but he had been given glimpses of the lonely, caring person beneath and it was that person that he sought to find.

Shaking himself from his contemplation, Seto threw open the doors to the throne room only for his eyes to widen when he found an unknown, and unexpected, presence sitting quite comfortably on the previously unoccupied throne. His eyes narrowed, brow furrowing as he called out, "What is the meaning of this?"

The man on the throne swiveled around from the person beside him – whom he had been having a quiet conversation with – and Seto could feel the heat of the glare leveled at him from over the sheer veil that the other was wearing. Recognition was instant as the High Priest knelt to the ground.

"Ah...High Councilor! To what do we owe this pleasure?" Seto acknowledged automatically, his inner voice shrieking: _Shit! We're screwed!_

Having met the High Councilor once on a chance encounter when he and Akunadin visited Persia many years ago, Seto knew all too well who was lounging on the Hyksos throne, the mere thought making his body tremble. The question was: why was he here? Was he not supposed to be in Egypt to help settle the rift between Atemu and the Hittite ruler, Pegasus? What if he misread the entire situation and had them imprisoned? Pharaoh Atemu had not planned for a situation such as this. What would become of them now?

The former Persian king opened his mouth to answer the question but before he could make a sound three other people were herded into the room by his personal guards. The first one was a familiar blonde, who tripped to the ground, a nasty retort spilling from his lips when shoved roughly by the guard behind him. Seto rose quickly at the slight, ready to lend a hand if it was needed. But the blonde stood, brushing himself off from the incident, and turned away, refusing to acknowledge his effort.

"Hey! What gives?" Bakura snapped as he was thrust bodily into the room. The former thief scanned the room briefly, his eyes skipping over the presence on the throne as another, smaller version of himself was hauled, protesting, into the room as well. Bakura growled, "Get your hands off him!" Immediately helping the younger white-haired boy off the floor with a fierce glower at the guard whose insignia he didn't recognize.

"Please forgive the overzealousness of my men – " The figure on the throne spoke out authoritatively, commanding their immediate attention. "When your retainers were unable to locate anyone I sent my men to find you and have you presented forthwith." So saying he aimed a look at his soldiers that sent them to their knees in apology. "However, I did not give them permission to be so rough in their handling of the situation."

"What in the name of Seth's robes is going on around here!" The figure who had been standing beside the throne addressed the room in general, aged hands clenched tightly in anger.

"Easy, my brother, we shall get to the root of the problem shortly." The seated figure held out a hand in supplication, calming the other with the gesture. He turned his eyes toward the two Egyptians, demanding. "Just what_ is_ going on around here? Why are you occupying my grand-nephew's territory?"

Seto opened his mouth to comment, but it quickly turned into a groan as he heard "They started it!" come from Bakura's mouth. He whipped his head around to stare at the white-haired Egyptian, eyes wide. _Oh gods no!_

"Hey!" Jou shouted, moving steadily toward Bakura in answer to the challenge. "_You_ started it! Coming in here and – "

"You destroyed our village – " the former thief took an aggressive step forward, meeting the headstrong blonde halfway.

Once within arms reach Jou snatched the white-haired teen up by his cloak. " – taking Yugi away – "

" – murdered our people – " Bakura grasped a hold of the other's tunic, aiming a punch at Jou who merely ducked and attacked back.

" – you stole our rightful king!" Jou's fist flew, finding its mark easily and Bakura dropped to the ground taking the blonde with him.

"Yeah, well you killed our friend!" Bakura's punch caught Jou by surprise and he was thrown to the side, where he scrambled for the upper hand only to find himself pinned beneath the white-haired Egyptian's weight. The pair rolled around on the floor, each determined to gain an advantageous position, only to find they were evenly matched.

From the beginning of the commotion Seto slapped a hand over his face in embarrassment, catching Ryou's mimicking of the gesture out of the corner of his eye. _Why now? Of all times? _He couldn't even comment the situation was so mortifying. If only there was a hole big enough for him to crawl into right now...

The ruckus continued as the two combatants tried to outshout each other, punching and kicking as they rolled around the center of the room, blowing off steam that had built up since the very first day they had all been thrown into each other's company with no way out. Eventually the figure standing beside the throne lowered himself gingerly off the dais, landing with barely a noise, and made his way towards the fighting duo.

Without bothering to pause he snatched both combatants up by their collars and pulled the two of them away from each other, snarling. "That is enough out of you! Be silent!"

He dragged the duo over to a pair of chairs, giving a vicious shake to Jou when the blonde refused to calm down, kicking out at Bakura while they were being led away. The elder man dumped them both unceremoniously into chairs and ordered them to sit in a voice that spoke well of his irritation with their behavior. Once assured of their cooperation his eyes scanned the room making sure that all knew who he was addressing with his questions.

"Where. Is. My. Grandson?" He growled.

Of course this sent the two former combatants right back into their accusations and the elder man rubbed his head emphatically, feeling a sudden urge to knock heads together. A quick glance at the veiled sibling sitting on the throne seemed to make up his mind and he strode back up behind the arguing duo to smack them both upside the back of their heads.

Jou put a hand to his head. "Hey!"

"What the – ?"Bakura snarled.

When he finally had their undivided attention the elder man aimed a glare at the blonde who was technically still under his control. "Jounouchi! You are henceforth restricted to your chambers for your misbehavior. You _will _comport yourself as befitting the royalty you are from this moment on! And furthermore, if I catch you fighting again I shall take the strap to your hide! Now go!"

Jou's mouth dropped open at the threat. "Yes Grandfather Solomon." He muttered, his expression crestfallen as he rose from his chair.

Head down, the blonde exited the room in all haste, Solomon sending a guard after him to make sure his instructions were followed without the slightest deviation. Seto's eyes dropped to the floor, understanding all too well that the one he'd had his eye on for so long was now completely out of his league.

_Stupid_, he thought, his eyes misting up at the thought of what he had lost before he could even protest. He had known all along that he hadn't had the slightest chance.

Shortly after Jou's ignominious exit Bakura was banished from the room as well by the man lounging on the throne – his exit only slightly more violent as he was carried out by a pair of guards that were summoned to the High Councilor's side with just a look.

Seto gaped openly as the thief that had been a pain in his side since long before their arrival on Hyksos soil was pinned down by the pair of men before they finally managed to catch his flailing limbs and cart him carelessly from the room. He barely managed to close his mouth as the door slammed shut on the other Egyptian's curses, leaving him with the High Councilor, his brother and Ryou – the latter attempting and failing rather spectacularly to contain his laughter at the Egyptian thief's plight.

Once the entertainment was over, though, the atmosphere of the room became stifling in its intensity and the priest had to physically restrain himself from reaching up to adjust his clothing, keeping his hands folded demurely – if a little tightly – in front of him. Even Ryou had the grace to flush after that little demonstration of humor, shuffling his feet nervously as his eyes darted around the room, landing anywhere but on the elderly men.

In the midst of all the tension the remaining occupants in the room failed to take notice of a third elderly man peering in the servant's entryway, his familiar faded-plum colored eyes narrowing in anger. After a moment the door creaked quietly shut and the man strode quickly away from the scene, his mind on other things – such as the beating of a certain stubborn relative of his.

Finally, after some minutes of tense silence the figure on the throne descended the steps of the dais. "I wouldn't worry too much over their welfare...they shall not be treated poorly...now, I would like a full accounting of everyone's actions starting from the moment that that bastard Hasim left his throne to invade my son's country. And I do mean a full accounting."

Ryou and Seto eyed each other warily before reluctantly joining the two elder men at the table that had been stashed to the side of the room while they had been in the stages of rebuilding Hyksos. Mounds of papyrus were shuffled aside to make room for the foursome and everyone remained rather quiet as the High Councilor gave one of his guards the mission of hunting down a servant to fetch them refreshments.

Another tense moment or so later and pitchers of beer and warm bread were set down within their reach. Only after everyone other than those of importance had withdrawn from the room did the veiled elder man seem to want to pursue the discussion, as he glanced distractedly around the room.

"Where is our dear brother?" He questioned the other man.

"He's around somewhere." Solomon shrugged idly, his mind on more important issues. "Where is my grandson? Ryou...where is Yugi?"

Ryou ducked his head under the other's intense look, nearly whispering. "He was coerced into accompanying the Pharaoh back to Egypt."

The white-haired teen cringed when the elderly man leapt from his chair, shouting. "PHARAOH ATEMU KIDNAPPED MY GRANDSON!"

Even Seto started at the volume of his voice. He hadn't realized that the old man had it in him to be so loud. "Eh-he...perhaps kidnapped is a little strong of a word...If I may explain the situation a little further."

At his comment both elder men fixed him with a glare, the veiled one speaking for the pair. "Oh? Do tell, I am quite anxious to hear this tale."

Not far from the gates of the Hyksos palace, the youngest of the triplets cursed the slowness of his ancient nag. He needed to make it back to his homeland, and Atemu, before the whole situation blew up in all of their faces. The last thing Egypt needed was for the High Council to wage war against them. Pharaoh Atemu was already on the High Councilor's list for refusing to cease the squabble between Hatti and Egypt.

It wasn't that his brother believed Pegasus necessarily, he just believed that Atemu should have been the better person and called the council in to mediate instead of shunning their efforts. That was, after all, as Sugoroku had preached to him throughout their journey, exactly what he had put together the council for.

_Arrogant young whelp_. The old man shook his head, reaching for his water skin to take a quick sip. It was going to take him nearly three days to reach the Egyptian palace and he was more than glad to have this time to calm down, for if he were to see his young sovereign while he was this pissed off he might do something that would result in the loss of his head.

He had practically raised that child, having been there from the moment of his birth, right up until his coronation, and even after. For Atemu to turn around and do something like this was wholly unacceptable. Siamun gave a light tap to the horse beneath him, looking for a bit more speed. While he could use this time to gather his thoughts it wouldn't do for the others to catch up with him. Especially when he so desperately needed to have words with his sovereign before the whole clan became involved.

For the life of him, he just couldn't figure out what was going through the Pharaoh's mind for him to kidnap someone like that – especially someone he knew was related to Siamun himself, for he could have sworn he mentioned that at some point and time during their affiliation. So help him he was going to murder that boy!

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapters are going to be few and far between for a while – sorry. I can't sit idly by and watch our state fall by the wayside to a bunch of greedy billionaires.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"Mana! Wait up!" Yugi barely managed to huff as he skidded around the corner, out of breath and afraid that he was lost. The barest glimpse of white skirt rounding the corner ahead was the only sign that he was on the right path. He took off like a shot in pursuit of his younger friend, not wanting to lose sight of her again in the maze of nearly identical corridors.

Atemu had given the pair of them permission to access the royal library to further their studies and as Yugi didn't know the whole layout of the palace yet he was resigned to following Mana's lead. But the younger girl had decided to turn their outing into a race and he was hard pressed to keep up with her fleetness of foot. Being short was of no help, as he was quickly finding out.

Around the corner and halfway down yet another corridor Yugi lost sight of his friend and he dropped to a slow jog, realizing that he was completely and hopelessly lost. Mana would come back for him when she realized he was no longer with her, of that he was certain. He sauntered over towards a window overlooking the courtyards, his troubled thoughts carrying him back to the earlier conversation with the Phar...Atemu just before he had left the suite.

He could tell that the Pharaoh was still having problems, not that the stubborn man gave off any conscious signals. It didn't matter, the signs were evident in the softer tone of his voice, the way his hands tended to gravitate towards the center of his pain without his knowledge. And Yugi felt every flinch as if it was his own.

Mahaado had once told him that Atemu's migraines were triggered by stress. And with all the strife lately in the palace it was a wonder that the Pharaoh was still able to function normally. The past two days had been so bad that Yugi had made up two extra potent batches of elixir just in case they were needed. The young Hyksos wished fervently that there was something that he could do to easy his lover's pain, but so far nothing came to mind.

"Hey! What happened to you?" Mana stuck her face right into Yugi's causing him to jump back, startled. "I look back and you're gone, and then I come back here and you're staring into space. What gives?"

Yugi gave her a wide grin after recovering from his shock. "I'm fine Mana, just thinking is all."

"Hello Mana..." A quiet voice spoke from behind them, both Yugi and Mana whirling around to see who was interrupting their private conversation.

Yugi's eyes widened. Standing before him was the woman he had seen in the throne room a couple of days ago, just before the Pharaoh's collapse. He glanced up into her solemn almond-shaped eyes, noticing a distinct sadness that lingered about her closed-off form. The lady folded her arms tightly around her figure, looking distinctly uncomfortable and out of place. She glanced once at him and then seemed to dismiss his presence altogether as she focused on Mana's stiff form.

"Katara..."Mana replied, somewhat coldly.

The princess bit her lip, glancing down the empty corridor, as if looking for a reprieve from the awkward conversation before continuing. "I...I messed up badly, Mana...I'm sorry...I truly am. I did not originally mean to involve anyone else in my troubles...Atemu hates me, doesn't he?"

"Katara...I..." Mana sighed. "I don't know what to tell you. I will say you're not his favorite person at the moment. Why are you here?"

The older lady continued worrying at her lip, silent for a minute as she gathered her courage. Her confidence seeming to have slipped after that meeting with Atemu. "I just...I had to see him one more time, Mana...You remember...we all used to be such good friends...I never meant for this to happen..."

Mana nodded thoughtfully. "Yes you did...we all did, Katara. But you hurt him when you...well, you know what you did. I doubt seriously he'll ever forgive you for that."

"I know." She responded softly. "But I still need to right this. It isn't fair to him, nor to my son."

"Then why did you start the rumors?" Mana asked curiously.

"I didn't...I just didn't bother to deny them." She replied solemnly. "I was afraid of what my brother would do if he found out who was responsible...I didn't know until yesterday that they had traveled so far this direction. That so many people took my silence as confirmation."

Mana coughed discreetly, Yugi sending her a questioning glance when it sounded quite like a curse word that he had heard before, but she paid him no mind, instead turning back to the princess. "Yeah, well...I wish you luck, but we really need to be going. We're supposed to be in the library studying."

At that Katara turned her gaze towards Yugi as if seeing him for the first time. "I'm sorry...I am not usually so dense. I am Katara of Hatti. And you are?"

"This is Yugi, reigning king of Hyksos." Mana replied for him. "He is Pharaoh Atemu's current love."

Katara seemed to flinch at the word love, her gaze shooting to the floor as she whispered. "I hope that the two of you have many happy years together. I won't keep you from your studies. Good day to you."

The princess gave a slight bow before turning and continuing on down the corridor, her figure dejected.

Yugi followed her retreat with his eyes, wondering why she had spoken to either of them in the first place. Only days ago he had thought her haughty and cold from the snatches of conversation that he had overheard. But today, it was as though a different person resided in her features, this one timid and unsure, and he couldn't quite connect one to the other.

Mana tapped him upside his head, drawing him from his perusal of the corridor where the princess had just vanished. "Come on, we really should go now. I really wouldn't worry too much about her...she's always been like that. I don't think she'll ever own up to her part in what happened."

He nodded and stepped away from the window, choosing to ignore her comment on the princess's troubles. "Yeah, you're right, we've got a lot of work to do before Mahaado comes for us."

The two of them continued down the hall at a more reasonable pace. "He really likes you, you know?" Mana laughed as she bumped into him with her hip.

Yugi returned the gesture. "I'm beginning to think so...he's just so hard to read sometimes. Always so guarded. I always thought it was just lust for the longest time." He shook his head. "He's so beautiful, Mana...I just don't think I'm anywhere near his level. I'm just not good enough."

His companion laughed at him. "Oh please, I've known him for so long...you're his whole world now, you have been since you arrived. I've never seen him so infatuated with another person...well, barring Katara anyways. But she's not worth his time...she never was..."

"Who is she, to him? I asked, but his answer was kind of cryptic." Yugi questioned.

Mana motioned for him to join her as she sat down on one of the decorative benches that littered the corridors, making sure no one was around to eavesdrop before leaning over to whisper at him.

"Look, you're new here, and as far as everyone's concerned you're his concubine, so no one's going to spill any secrets to you for fear of irritating him...so I'll say this. Katara...she's...I don't want to say she's not a nice person, she really is. She just got caught up in a bad situation and thought to make the most of it by blaming our Pharaoh for her state. The truth came out though, quite quickly I might add. Her lover was more than pissed when he was tossed aside and made his claim very loudly. It affected our Pharaoh very badly and colored his view of nobility. They used to be friends...before..."

Yugi sat back against the coolness of the wall, an astonished expression crossing his face. "Oh gods! They were friends before? What exactly happened, Mana? Tell me...please"

After a moment's consideration the younger brunette glanced over at Yugi with a sigh. "In a way, yes, they were friends. He's since gotten over her betrayal...but it was thrown in his face constantly. She claimed that she was carrying his child, Yugi. This wasn't something to be taken lightly. If she had been truthful, or her lover less vocal then Lord Pegasus would have gained a foothold in the Egyptian empire. But it wasn't just that. Everyone he ran into after her...they were all..."

Yugi nodded thoughtfully, recalling the rare times he'd come into contact with visiting royalty, and what he had thought of them afterwards. His lover would have been highly sought after, not only for his exotic looks, but for the title that came with him. He could only imagine how hard it was for the Pharaoh to find someone with even the slightest loyalty, someone without greed as their main motivation. It would be nearly impossible. Was that why his captor always seemed so cold? Why he remained so closed off?

Understanding that he now had enough to dwell on for a very long time Yugi turned the topic of discussion in a different direction. "So how are things coming along with you and Mahaado?'

Mana swallowed thickly. "Mahaado...er, what makes you think there's something between us?"

"Oh come on!" Yugi retorted. "Its obvious as Re's light that you both feel for each other! So, what's up...give over!"

In lieu of response the brunette punched him in the arm, announcing that the discussion was over. "Tag, you're it!" She called as she scampered away.

Yugi rolled his eyes, deciding to go with it for the moment. He had enough to think on right now, better to just let it go and deal with it later when he had the time. There was a prize at the end of this game and he intended to get to it so that he could further his training. He wanted so badly to be someone that others looked up to, someone they could trust – someone that Atemu could trust.

Without further thought he launched himself off the bench and took off after his friend, determined to keep up with her this time. He followed the swift brunette through a couple of twists and turns and then down a flight of steps, wary of others that could step into his path without notice. But when Mana stopped so suddenly he almost ran into the back of her.

He shot her a questioning look as she peered around the corner, before turning to him with her finger to her lips. "There's a group of nobles in the middle of the corridor." She explained with a puzzled frown. "I don't know what they're doing in this part of the palace but...ah well, come on. We just have to keep quiet and act like we have a purpose. They shouldn't bother us."

With no other option available Yugi dropped his gaze and followed her lead. Once around the corner it became apparent that the small group of men standing between them and the library was rather distracted as they argued quietly amongst themselves. Perhaps they could pull this off after all. Yugi kept pace with his dark-haired friend as she skirted the side of one of the men who had stepped back into their path, blocking Yugi from following.

The Hyksos royal froze, considering his predicament. He would either have to wait until the man moved out of his way or turn around and go back the way he came from. It was then that the muted, not quite argument turned into a full-blown quarrel as one of the men struck out at another with his hand.

_Please let me pass, please let me pass,_ Yugi prayed as he waited for the other's reaction. But the other just reached up to touch his face as if in disbelieving of what had happened. Relaxing slightly the young royal edged a little closer to the wall in an attempt to squeeze through the small space that had opened up.

All of a sudden a well manicured hand shot out and gripped his wrist like a vise, halting him in his tracks. "Well, what do we have here? Did Pharaoh Atemu send something to entertain his guests, _how nice_." And amused voice sneered loudly.

Yugi's head snapped up and time seemed to stand still as he locked eyes with the man that had haunted his nightmares. The other's shock melted into rage as recognition lit up his features

"You?"

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"You?"

_Oh. Gods. No! _All appearance of color drained quickly from Yugi's face as he found himself confronting his worst nightmare.

The grip on his arm tightened unbearably, causing the soft gold plating of the armlet that declared him as the Pharaoh's property to bite into his skin, but Yugi, in his preoccupation with this new threat, scarcely noticed the pain as he stared straight back into the one good eye of the Hittite King, Pegasus, his mouth suddenly dry as the desert wind.

_Nonono! This is not happening, _he thought, attempting to jerk his arm out of the other's grasp.

One menacing black eye stared unblinkingly at him from behind a thick fog of white hair as Pegasus chuckled merrily, much like a child who'd finally found his long-lost toy. "Why, if it isn't my little slave finally realizing that his place is with his master. You do remember that our last game went unfinished, right slave?" A row of even, white teeth were revealed as the man drew his prize up close enough to whisper. "We shall truly have to remedy that later tonight."

_What? _The young Hyksos royal swallowed thickly, trembling beneath that malevolent promise, his mind wiped blank with dread. He knew all too well what Pegasus was referring to. He hadn't meant to take out one of the Hittite ruler's eyes in their last confrontation. He truly hadn't, but the opportunity presented itself as his only hope to flee the man's violent intentions and so he had taken it in order to make his escape.

Yugi had always known that Pegasus was out for his blood, after that little stunt. And here he was, alone, not even his stolen title to protect him, since no one outside of the Pharaoh's private entourage even knew who he was. This so wasn't going to end well.

The two of them stared each other down as Pegasus's face twisted into a cruel semblance of a smile at his prisoner's loss for words. While his searing gaze never ventured from Yugi's stricken one, he addressed his comment to the small gathering in general. "It seems to me that Pharaoh Atemu needs a lesson in keeping his hands off of other people's property."

One of the men – a councilor, Yugi was certain, recognizing the man from the throne room – scoffed at him, but no remark to the contrary was returned.

And then Pegasus turned, addressing the second man, the one that he'd attacked only moments before, just as though nothing had happened between the two of them. "Khallid – be a good man and take this to my chambers. I'll deal with it later."

_It? _A shudder raced up Yugi's spine and he bristled at the reference, amethyst eyes narrowing angrily. _It?_ That one word was all it took for his control to crack. He was not a _thing_. "Let me go you sick freak! I do not belong to you!" He screamed, prying at the fingers attached to his arm.

The moment the words left his mouth they drew the attention of a couple of curious onlookers that had been hanging about at the end of the corridor after noticing the gathering, making Yugi aware that they were not that far from the bustling palace entryway. He gave an imploring glance in their direction, praying for one of them to understand that he needed assistance. But they merely stood there, watching the confrontation.

_Great. Perfect. Just stand around and watch while I get my ass beat by this prick. Thanks._ He thought sarcastically. It was time to try another tactic.

"Somebody help me! Hel– " Yugi let loose with a blood-curdling scream, only to be cut off mid-yell by a solid slap to his face. His head snapped back on impact and his cheek stung where Pegasus's hand had connected, leaving behind a red imprint.

"Lord Pegasus – " Khallid folded his arms stubbornly over his chest, shooting the Hittite ruler a disappointed look, his voice booming above the din of the gathering witnesses as he declared loudly. "Let the boy alone. I shall not be party to the thievery of Pharaoh Atemu's property. "

Yugi's head snapped up when he heard the councilor's casual remark over the pounding of his heart, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he ground his teeth in rage. What was with these people? Did _everyone_ think he was naught but a piece of furniture? His body tensed for flight and he twitched once in the larger king's painful grasp as the crowd surrounding their group grew larger still.

Pegasus refuted the man's words once they were spoken, immediately reiterating his claim of previous ownership before the three men in hopes of gaining their assistance. One of the men glanced at Yugi sympathetically while the other two took absolutely no notice of his plight.

_What the...? Seriously, is that all I am to you?_

A low growl escaped his lips. That was it! He'd had it! He was so sick of people laying claim to him as if he were nothing more than a piece of property. His father, even Atemu – as much as he loved him – and especially this...this...Yugi balled up his fist and let it fly.

The move caught his captor by surprise as it landed on his jaw, snapping his head back, but failing to loosen his grasp. "Get your hands off me!" Yugi snarled, attempting to wrench his arm loose from the other's punishing grip. "I am NOT a toy!"

Pegasus shook off the blow, the gleam in his remaining eye promising retribution. "Oh you'll pay for that, slave." He sneered as his hold tightened even further, the metal armlet digging even deeper into Yugi's skin, bringing forth a yelp as the younger monarch struggled violently against him, his loud curses and cries starting to draw an even larger crowd of curious spectators from the main hall of the palace.

As the confrontation began to heat up yet another curious observer moved into the crowd, peering over the heads of those shorter than he, only to freeze momentarily, stunned, before backing away as quickly and quietly as he could, his sharp features void of any color that he had acquired during his stay at the Pharaoh's request. He quickly sidestepped those who sought for a better view and turned to exit the now packed corridor, his mind racing.

"Pharaoh Atemu, help!" Yugi screamed again, praying for someone to fetch the Pharaoh. He would be able to handle Pegasus.

" – let the boy go, Lord Pegasus – " Another of the councilmen, one that Yugi hadn't seen before in the throne room, exclaimed as the Hittite king brutally backhanded his struggling captive again, shaking him roughly as the younger royal fought back with all he had. "He has no bearing on your quarrel with the Pharaoh."

Pegasus shot the man a contemptuous look, only to find his hands full attempting to subdue the feisty young royal who was using everything he could to gain his freedom. The Hittite king gritted his teeth against the pain as another blow landed on his already bruised lip and he retaliated in kind, backhanding his captive solidly across the face.

His mouth tasting of the copper tang of blood Yugi screamed his frustration, using the only hand to still have feeling in it to beat off his attacker's intentions. A brief thought crossed his mind as he landed yet another stinging blow to his captor's nose that perhaps he had been in Atemu's company for too long. But whatever it was, the mere thought of this man's claim made him sick to his stomach.

Speaking of Atemu...where was he?

"No, he doesn't." Pegasus spat, drawing his hand back to strike. "But he does belong to me and he shall pay dearly for his disobedience."

"Ate – !" Another blow snapped Yugi's head up, cutting off his cry and stunning him momentarily, but through the ringing in his ears he heard a hush descend over the crowd that had gathered. Too bad he couldn't lift his head to see what had happened. It hurt far too much to move. His legs threatened to collapse as whatever fight he'd had in him drained out of his body.

"I would be a bit more concerned for my own well-being, were I you, Pegasus...but then again, you never were all that bright." Atemu announced his presence with an iron grip on the hand that was squeezing Yugi's arm so painfully tight. Yugi swayed slightly on his feet from the strength behind that last blow, his heart soaring at the commanding baritone of his lover's voice. He glanced over in the Pharaoh's direction, blinking to clear the haze that clouded his vision.

"...Atemu..." He choked, wincing when it sounded as though his mouth had been filled with cotton. Oh, he hurt. Bad.

Atemu's brow furrowed at the sight of his smaller lover in such a battered state and he aimed a deadly glare at the boy's attacker. "Who are you to touch him thusly?"

The hall went completely silent and Pegasus visibly flinched as Atemu's hand tightened around his, twisting unmercifully and forcing his hold on his prize to loosen, but the Hittite king stubbornly refused to let go, sneering. "You know better than to touch what belongs to me, Atemu."

"As you should know better than to use your intimidation tactics on those under my protection. I would have thought the years to teach you that lesson well?" Atemu replied snidely. "Apparently I was mistaken."

An unexpected fist to the side of his face sent Pegasus tumbling to the ground. Unfortunately, since he still held Yugi in his grasp the young Hyksos went with him – or he would have, had the Pharaoh not snatched him from the Hittite king's clutches just before he lost his balance. Atemu set his smaller lover gently back on his feet, giving him a quick once-over as he guided him towards Mahaado, who was still lingering in the shadows of the corridor awaiting his Pharaoh's instructions.

"Take them both back to my chambers and stand watch, Mahaado." Atemu commanded quietly before aiming his lethal glare across the hall, where the councilmen were attempting to help his rival to his feet. " – Pegasus and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Mahaado nodded at the direct order, gathering the injured Hyksos royal into his arms as he motioned for Mana to follow, shepherding them silently back towards the Pharaoh's suite. Atemu watched until they were out of sight before rounding on the other monarch with a vengeance. "Barracks – NOW!" He snarled.

Atemu had never, _ever_ felt such a powerful rage overtake him as when he had come upon his young lover struggling in the arms of his larger attacker. The need to spill the blood of the one who dared to touch his little one in such a manner was almost too strong for him to control. Pegasus would pay dearly for marring the boy's beauty, for attempting to tarnish his body with this show of brutality.

Pegasus dusted himself off, giving a quick nod as he met the Pharaoh's raging glare head on. "I would be delighted to Atemu, my old friend."

"My Lord Pharaoh – " One of the councilors who had been conversing with Pegasus shortly before the whole melee started stepped in between the pair. "This is no way to settle your differences. The High Councilor is on his way here and he shall be able to mediate your dispute in a more civilized manner."

Atemu shot the man a look, his tone clipped and disapproving. "With all due respect, Rishid...this has nothing to do with the council's presence. It is strictly a matter to be decided between myself and Pegasus." With that he turned back to the Hittite ruler, motioning towards the parting crowd as he began to walk away. "Are you coming? Or do you feel the need to walk the path of a coward once again?"

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world, _little_ Pharaoh." Pegasus sneered superciliously as he and his guards fell into place alongside Atemu and his retinue. "I've been looking forward to this for such a long time. You will be defeated this time!" he promised.

"I highly doubt it." Atemu responded with a snort. He would not lose his cool over the insult. Not this time. This was no childhood quarrel, started or forgiven with just a few words. No, it was time for their feud to end.

The three councilors present glanced apprehensively at each other, having no earthly idea how to stop the approaching fight, before giving in to reluctantly follow the two combative royals out into the main hall. They lagged slightly behind the main group, speaking in hushed voices, but as the group made their way through the hall they remained without a clue as to how to halt this increasingly hostile confrontation.

The Pharaoh moved swiftly past the curious onlookers as they fled his immediate path, catching sight of Dartz's stricken form rushing in the opposite direction. His step faltered for a moment as he wondered what had gotten his Hyksos liaison so riled up. It wasn't as if Dartz himself held the Hittite king in any sort of high esteem. In fact, the two of them had often discussed going up against Pegasus for his previous misdeeds.

But, as he stormed out of the palace and down the endless steps to the courtyards with the others behind him, Atemu pushed the image of the man's ghostly-pale face from his mind. He would deal with his objections at their meeting later in the evening, if in fact the other's upset even concerned this current difficulty. It didn't matter what any of them thought about the situation – not the council, not Dartz, not his people, not even the High Councilor himself – this was solely between him and the man who had destroyed the villages along their shared borders, for what purpose he had never known.

The man who had just ruthlessly beaten his young lover with no provocation of any sort.

The crowd of people following seemed to grow with each passing step as the two monarchs made their way across the grounds to the military barracks. News of the forthcoming fight between the two was on the lips of every person who had been within hearing distance of the earlier encounter and the Egyptian citizens who frequented the palace were eager to see how their Pharaoh would fare in a one on one fight against a man as merciless as the Hittite king was rumored to be.

The group split once they entered the training arena, the spectators making their way towards the benches surrounding the training arena while Atemu, after setting aside his crown and cumbersome cloak, casually perused the selection of weapons that Marik always kept on hand – with no apparent sense of urgency. With a deep sigh, knowing that his own sword was still safely in his chambers, the Egyptian monarch reached out to draw one of the plain-handled training swords from its scabbard to test its weight.

_It shall have to do._

"Absolutely not!" A voice halted the irate Pharaoh in his tracks and Atemu glanced back to see a fully armed Khallid standing between him and the Hittite king, whom it seemed had already drawn a sword and was on his way towards Atemu while his back was turned.

_Now that was quite unexpected of you, dear 'friend' of mine_. Atemu thought wryly. He had been hoping for his rival to do exactly that, for it would have made killing him without the council's interference all that much easier. He cast a dark scowl at the elder man who had interfered in his plans, gaining a level glare in return from the dark-skinned councilor, most likely for even having that particular plan in the first place.

"There will be no deadly weapons. And there will be no dirty tricks, you will fight clean or we shall see you both confined to your chambers! Just to be sure, I shall be overseeing this skirmish myself." The older man called out confidently once he had relieved the Hittite king of his sword.

The elder man then wandered over to the side of the field and selected two stout, blunt staffs from the equipment present. The other two councilors folded their arms over their chests, piercing both combatants with their glares as they too moved into position to oversee the affair, finally accepting that nothing they said or did was going to stop the younger royals from settling this conflict the old fashioned way.

_Fantastic. _Atemu sighed with a roll of his eyes as he caught the long pole that the elder man had thrown to him, taking up a defensive stance with his attention centered on his rival. "Very well then. If you insist."

"I do." Khallid snapped, his patience for their juvenile antics having reached it's end. "And that goes for you too, Lord Pegasus."

"Whatever." The Hittite king gave a roll of his head to loosen the muscles. He flexed a couple of times in an effort to intimidate his opponent and settled into position.

The elder man held a hand out, dropping it as he backed quickly out of the way. It was a signal to begin as Pegasus thought to rush his opponent with his staff held high as if intending to impale him. Atemu dodged, twirling his staff around to rap it across the other's back as he sailed past. The Pharaoh grinned when he heard the stick connect solidly with the older monarch's flesh, leaving a rather visible red mark on the Hittite king's back.

"You are a hypocrite!" Pegasus hissed as he turned and shook it off, readying himself for another attempt. Again he charged the Egyptian monarch, only to be thwarted last second by a whack to the side of the head. He shook himself to clear his vision, giving Atemu the opening he was waiting for.

"Why am I the hypocrite when it is your army that has repeatedly destroyed my villages!" Atemu bit out as he rushed his unsuspecting opponent.

But Pegasus regained his bearings and met him halfway, their staffs colliding with a _clack!_, each pushing against each other with all their strength. Atemu pushed off and readied for another attack, twirling the long pole in front of him confidently as he assessed the other's weaknesses. Once he found one to exploit Atemu dove in, swinging the weapon down upon his opponent.

Pegasus dodged underneath Atemu's assault and swiped at his feet, dropping the young Egyptian to the ground with a painful _thud, _driving the breath forcefully from his lungs.With his rival temporarily down he used the staff to jab violently at where Atemu was lying. "You preach about protecting the innocent and yet it was you who defiled my sister! You! You hypocritical liar!"

Atemu's staff shot out and he hooked the other's feet even as he twisted away from Pegasus's attempt to impale him, sending the Hittite king crashing into the dirt beside him. "I have done no such thing!" He yelled as he tossed the staff away in favor of jumping on his opponent and throttling him with all of his strength. "'Twas your sister who all but threw herself at me, you murderous bastard."

"You lie! You defiled my sister and turned your back on your own child! You are nothing more than a selfish, perfidious little boy who cries foul when he doesn't get his way" Pegasus roared, using his knees to gain the leverage needed to toss the smaller monarch off his chest and into the dirt.

On his knees, the Hittite ruler scrambled over to where Atemu was attempting to pick himself up off the ground and simply punched him in the face. Atemu shook it off, grabbing the other up by his neck and the two rolled for a moment, neither willing to let go of the death grip they had on each other's throats. Legs locked together, looking much like a couple of little kids wrestling in the mud as each tried to gain the advantage needed to make sure they not only won this fight, but that the other would not be leaving the ring under their own power.

His hands going numb as he tried unsuccessfully to draw a breath Atemu realized that Pegasus held the advantage of strength and that he needed to do something fast or he would not only lose the fight, but most likely his life as well. With that thought firmly in mind he balled up his fist and let fly a ruthless upper cut to the underside of Pegasus's jaw, knocking him backwards into the dirt.

Once free of the other's stranglehold the Egyptian royal scrambled quickly to his feet, advancing on his foe with the gleam of murder present in his eyes. "That is a flat out lie and you know it, Pegasus! Do not ever presume to blacken _my _name with _your _misdeeds."

The Hittite king scuttled away from the insane edge to Atemu's ruby orbs. "It is not a lie!" He shrieked. "You're always encroaching on my territory...my family and my property! They belong to me! That boy belongs to me! I bought him!"

Atemu stomped on the taller royal's hand, immediately halting his ignominious retreat. Crushing the man's fingers beneath his heel, he leaned in and whispered, "Speaking of my little one, Pegasus...Should you ever – and I mean EVER – entertain the notion of touching him again...dire consequences shall rain on your head."

Warning spoken, Atemu straddled the older monarch and began to give the man a taste of the vengeance he would reap should he ever happen to forget their little talk. Pinned beneath him, with his arms trapped at his sides, Pegasus could do nothing but take the beating that the Egyptian king was dishing out, howling for aid from those within hearing distance. With each passing moment the younger monarch became more and more violent, heaping abuse upon his helpless foe.

Khallid and the other councilors were giving each other wary looks, as though they wanted to break up the fight. In fact one had run out towards the middle of the ring with just that intention, when a feminine voice cried, "STOP!"

Both combatants sprang apart, startled. But before they could continue a young woman came running out to the middle of the ring, placing herself firmly between the two of them. "Stop it!" She sobbed. "Just stop...there's been enough hate...enough fighting...killing...stop!" Katara dropped to her knees, tears running down her face as she stared at her brother and the man she had always thought the world of. "This is my fault...I'm sorry!"

Both men glanced uncomfortably at each other, distracted by the distraught female kneeling in the dirt before them. Pegasus recovered first, kneeling beside his sister to take her tear-stained face into his dirty hands. "Shh, sister, everything will be okay. You'll see. I'll make him pay for ever thinking to destroy your reputation – "

"NO!" She cried, shrinking from her brother's embrace as she sought out Atemu's eyes. "That's not what I want!"

Atemu snorted and turned his back on the two of them, arms folded across his chest warily. Mahaado's potion was wearing off. He could feel it with every heartbeat, the return of the pain that had nearly brought him to his knees earlier in the day. To add to that his face was throbbing and he could feel the bruises as they formed on his neck where Pegasus had attempted to strangle him with his bare hands. In short, his body felt like one gigantic bruise and it was time for him to depart before he gave in to the urge to kill that hypocritical bastard rather than just let the council deal with him.

Gods the stress alone was going to kill him, if these headaches didn't get to him first.

With one last glance at the pair the injured Pharaoh made to walk, or limp as the case may be, away from the scene, only for Katara to call his name. One slim eyebrow rose toward his hair-line as he glared back at them, disgust evident in his features as he stared at their at their dirt-laden forms, recalling a time when they had all been friends – long before Katara had seduced him, and Pegasus's child-bride had died of extended illness.

Before he had learned to hate.

"Atemu" Katara called again. "Please...I need you to hear me."

Clenching his fists against the insane need to kill something, anything, the Pharaoh turned back to the pair. "What is it that you need, Katara? Have you not made my life miserable enough as it is? What more do you want from me?" He questioned through gritted teeth, fighting with the need to rub at his head as he waited for the princess to speak what was on her mind.

Having caught his attention Katara rose from the ground, leading the injured Pegasus with her as she made her way over to where Atemu was glaring at them, his nose in the air. When the Hittite king seemed to balk at being in such close proximity to his hated rival, she shushed him with a "you need to hear this too, brother of mine."

That seemed to settle the dispute as she knelt before the Egyptian monarch, her voice quiet and unsure. "Atemu, I am sorry for bringing such troubles to your life...had I but realized that by refusing to put to rest the rumors concerning my son's heritage that I was, in fact, damning you...for that I am sorry."

Atemu remained silent, refusing to give into the urge to show what he thought of her worthless apology. But she seemed to have dismissed his presence as she turned her imploring almond eyes on her brother. "Pegasus...my brother...Atemu is not Anittas's father...High Priest Mutallu is. I thought you knew that?"

"What!" The Hittite king bounded back to his feet with a roar. "You had me believing this whole time that Pharaoh Atemu, that my best friend, was behind your troubles and now you dismiss everything that I have done for you...every life that I've taken in payment for your defiling, by telling me that he is not the one responsible for your falling? You lie!" The Hittite king raised his fist, preparing to make his sibling pay for her betrayal.

Atemu's eyes narrowed, briefly noting that all three of the councilors were too far away to be of any assistance. A tremor ran the length of his figure as he realized that Pegasus was going to strike the woman and he growled. He'd had quite enough of the violence that this man spread.

So that was what all the raids were about? All of his people, innocent people who depended on him for their safety, dying for no other reason than to sate a madman's thirst to avenge his sister's imagined disgrace? Without further thought to his actions Atemu doubled up his fist and sent the Hittite king flying backwards. Pegasus landed hard in the dirt, rolling a couple of times to come to a rest on his back with a groan. The elder monarch tried to lift his head once, only to slump down in unconsciousness.

Katara had brought her hands to her face in horror, with the realization of how far her brother had gone just to protect her reputation. Her sobs were heard as the councilors gathered around, debating whether or not to detain her brother until the trial could commence. In the end it was decided that – after the Hittite king's admission of guilt – there was nothing else that they could do, and Pegasus was taken from the training field in shackles.

As the Hittite king was dragged ignominiously from the field by a pair of the councilor's private guards a large cheer went up in the stands from the many citizens who had been treated to this impromptu entertainment. Their king had won. It was a joyous day for all of them and would be celebrated well into the night.

A slow grin graced Atemu's bruised, dirt-smeared features as he watched the scene unfold around him. Satisfied that he had accomplished his mission the tired Egyptian royal staggered across the arena and out of the barracks, not caring in the least for the calamity he had left behind.

It wasn't until he heard Marik's calling, halfway back to the palace, that he even realized that anyone other than himself, the councilors and whatever crowd had been in the stands had been present for the fight. He swayed on his feet as he waited for his head guard to catch up with him, shooting the other a fleeting, satisfied, if not somewhat stiff smile. Oh gods his head was killing him!

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	16. Chapter 16

So sorry for the…what, almost 3 month delay. Mother Nature doesn't seem to like me very well since she took out my computer, and I've been playing hell trying to get the parts to put it back together. But if finally worked and I'm back in business. :D I'll resume my updating schedule with the exception of WSHB and THaB – since I seem to be lacking chapters. Oh well, back to the drawing board, at least these ones are whole and complete, they just need to be updated. Thanks for those of you who stuck with me. I appreciate it.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief when the golden armlet was finally peeled away from where it had embedded in his skin, only to hiss, jerking away from the dripping wet cloth that Mana slapped against the abrasion. "Ouch! That hurts!"

"Well, its not gonna tickle!" The young apprentice huffed as she dabbed, none too gently at the open wound, resulting in his pulling away again. She eyed his face for a moment as she tried to grab his arm back. "That's quite the nasty bruise he left. Now stay still! I've gotta clean it out." She hesitated briefly, dabbing the cool cloth at another wound – with a little less vigor this time – before flashing him a tiny smile. "By the way...you were amazing out there. I can't believe you socked him like that!"

"Yeah...well..." Yugi shifted his bewildered gaze up to meet with Mahaado's impassive one, hoping for him to call a halt to his apprentice's actions. But he should have known better than to attempt to garner any sympathy from the stoic priest, who just shrugged lightly before going back to staring at whatever was so exciting out in the courtyards, just as he had been since they first entered the chamber.

Several moments later the priest's sharp intake of breath gave the Hyksos royal pause in his battle against Mana's rough treatment as he sensed that something momentous had just happened, but as he opened his mouth to question his guardian, the other sagged back into his watchful expression, his closed off form uninviting of questions. Yugi quirked a brow at the dark-eyed man's curious behavior before jumping once again as Mana applied the cloth – this time to the side of his face.

"Mana please...I'm fine." He grabbed her hands and gently pushed them away from his face. At the beginning of tears he pulled the younger girl into his embrace. "I'm fine Mana...really."

"But...you didn't deserve that...I hate people like that!" Mana sniffed. "They...they won't take no for an answer...they pick on the ones wh-who can't defend themselves..."

"Mana...? Are you okay?" Yugi queried at the tearful, almost terrified expression on her face. Something was wrong, he could feel her trembling violently in his arms. But from what he didn't know. What was she so afraid of?

"Oh Yugi...I didn't...I couldn't..." She sobbed quietly. "I'm sorry...I just froze! I'm sorry!"

Without another word the young apprentice untangled herself from his embrace and quickly fled the chamber, leaving only an awkward silence in her wake. Yugi's eyes shot to Mahaado's in question and the dark-haired priest nodded once. "I'll see to her once the Pharaoh has returned. This is something that she needs to learn to deal with eventually."

Yugi opened his mouth to ask what it was that Mana needed to learn to deal with, but the doors flew open and Marik stormed into the room with a large grin, carrying a barely coherent Pharaoh in his arms.

"Atemu!" He cried as he flew to the guard's side, following his progress across the room as he tried to assess Atemu's condition. His lover looked like he received a terrible beating at the hands of someone. But who? What had happened? "What happened to him, Marik?"

Atemu opened one bruised eye at his query, fixing him with a mock glare. "I am right here, little one, you _can _ask your questions of me."

Marik chuckled quietly as he deposited the groaning monarch onto his bed. "He stomped Pegasus's ass into the ground is what happened! Mahaado, if you would make some more of your elixir it would be greatly appreciated. Our Pharaoh here – " and he stressed the title. "has an important dinner meeting tonight with our guest and I'm sure he'd be rather distraught if he were forced to miss it due to his ailment."

Atemu's impotent glare shot towards his friend. "Go feed Ammit, Marik." He grouched halfheartedly, putting a hand to his head. "I would not be, _distraught,_ as you put it, if I missed this meeting. 'Tis only my want of information from one of our guests –"

"I've already got some made." Ignoring their banter Yugi glanced frantically around the room for the whereabouts of the potion that he had made earlier. After spying it on top of the table across the room he retrieved the bowl with the premixed potion, sprinting across the room to hand it directly over to Atemu.

"Thank you, little one." Atemu murmured appreciatively as he drew himself up shakily on his arm and downed the entire bowl in one swig. Once finished with the bitter brew he wiped his mouth with his hand, wincing as he brushed over a tender spot, and then handed it back over to Yugi, taking the boy's bruised face into his hand to inspect the damage that had been done.

Yugi shrugged off the gentle touch, uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving, as he reached for the bowl and cloth that Mana had discarded earlier. "I'm fine...really!"

But Atemu was having none of it. He dragged the unwilling Hyksos up onto the bed with him, inspecting each and every mark on his body thoroughly. "This should not have happened, little one..nor will it happen again."

"Let me...Arg! Atemu! I can't...stop, I need...Will you let me go!" Yugi struggled against the Pharaoh's hold until he was able to sit up beside him.

Immediately he snagged the cloth and bowl off the bedside table. Wetting the cloth and ringing off the excess he brought the soft material up to his captor's face, wincing as the other hissed at him in surprise. "Stop...you need to stay still and let me help you. And you're all dirty too. What happened?"

Atemu chuckled at the pout that had formed on his smaller lover's lips when he ducked away from the cloth. "Relax, little one, I am fine. 'Twas just a minor skirmish, nothing I have not done before."

Yugi only tsked at him, returning to the act of re-wetting the cloth with a new understanding of Mana's earlier position.

"I shall leave you in Yugi's capable hands then, your Highness." Mahaado laughed outright as he backed out the doors, following the still laughing Marik. "Do not forget your evening appointment."

Atemu gave a nod to show the priest that he understood and would be ready to fulfill his duties as needed. Once the doors were closed he hoisted Yugi up to straddle his waist, skimming his hands over the boy's face. His little one's face was a mass of swelling and bruises, and it hurt him to think that he was the cause of the boy's pain. If he hadn't stolen the young ruler away from his kingdom then he never would have run into Pegasus without protection.

He _would _make up for this oversight.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm fine, really." Yugi grouched as he pulled away from the Pharaoh's gentle touch to dip the cloth back into the water. He rang it out again and pressed it against the largest of the bruises on the Egyptian monarch's face, cleaning off the dirt as he did his best to deal with the wounds, the many that there were.

It took a while, but finally he finished, examining the other just as he had been examined earlier. "What a pair we make, huh?" He laughed.

Atemu laughed along with him, his gaze becoming tender as he slipped a hand behind Yugi's head, drawing the boy's head down to his. "That we do, little one. That we do."

Before Yugi could gather his wits about him a soft pair of lips connected with his and he let go of the now dirty cloth in favor of running his hands through the Pharaoh's downy hair. It stung where Pegasus had backhanded him, but he refused to let that bother him as he opened his mouth to let the other in. Gods it felt so good to be in Atemu's arms after such a fright. He rocked his hips, feeling more than hearing Atemu's purr in response to his motions as he felt the other harden beneath him.

Atemu drew away, ending the kiss to place small airy kisses to each and every one of the markings that littered the boy's face. His hands wandered towards Yugi's backside to caress and squeeze the firm globes. Gods he wanted the little one so badly right now. He pressed his erection up against the boy to let him know what it was he wanted, gaining a blush and a look at the same time from the one above him.

"I swear you're always so amorous after you take that potion." Yugi rolled his eyes playfully. At another roll of the hips he sighed dramatically. "I guess we can do _that._"

Atemu pulled him down again to rub their noses together. "Good. I was hoping you would say that without my having to resort to other means in order to gain your cooperation."

Yugi laughed at his lover's solemn expression, only to gasp as a hand slipped in between the two of them, moving aside the garment that he wore underneath his shenti. Already slick with the oil from the bottle on the table that he hadn't even realized his captor had touched, that sneaky hand found the entrance to his body rather quickly and he couldn't keep from arching as slender fingers slid up inside of him, slowly, deliciously. He bit his lip, again tasting blood as he reopened the cut, thrusting back against the teasing digits.

"Hey...that wasn't...fair!" Yugi groused, humming appreciatively when they brushed across his prostate. "Oh! Ah...okay, good...argument."

Atemu chuckled at his lover's antics, lazily prodding at that spot as he watched the boy writhe above him. His motions were slow and deliberate as he thrust up into the tight heat of his lover's willing body, driving Yugi to the brink with every stroke. With his other hand he grabbed a handful of the boy's ass, spreading him open so that he could have better access to that secret place that made his little one mad with pleasure. In response Yugi began to move against his hand, searching for something more.

"Please...stop teasing..." Yugi gasped after a few moments of riding Atemu's hand. "You've got...a-a...meeting...to..."

"Very well then, little one." Atemu replied, withdrawing his hand after one last thrust straight against the boy's prostate. He slicked his erection with a handful of oil and guided his younger lover down on top of him, hissing as he was enveloped inside the tight warmth. "As you wish."

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"Greetings Your Majesty." Dartz gave a small bow as Atemu met him at the entrance to the dining hall.

"Hello Commander Dartz. I trust everything is well?" Atemu acknowledged smoothly, stepping up to clasp the other's hand briefly in affection before motioning him inside, all too eager to be seated so as to hide the remaining side-effects of the potion he had taken earlier.

"As always." Dartz murmured in a distracted manner, his gaze darting furtively around the dining hall as he followed his young host through the entry.

Frowning at the obvious lie, Atemu shot the Hyksos retainer an odd look. Even in his slightly tipsy state he had not failed to notice the lack of color in the man's hawk-like features, nor that he seemed more than a little preoccupied.

Not that he, himself, didn't have enough to occupy his thoughts without having to attend to Dartz's problems as well, for shortly after he had ventured from his chambers an audience had been requested by the high councilors for the matter of detaining Pegasus until the remainder of the High Council arrived – which would hopefully be soon. Now that he no longer had to fear discriminating sanctions against his country that were based on nothing more than his reputation alone Atemu was more than eager to wash his hands of the entire situation, if that were at all possible.

What with this newest, indisputable evidence of his treachery the disgraced Hittite monarch would never again hold the throne to Hattie, of that Atemu had been repeatedly assured by both Rishid and Khallid – as well as the third councilor, who had arrived earlier along with Pegasus and his entourage. The trial would convene merely as a matter of course – its outcome already decided after most of the council had witnessed the Hittite ruler's confession.

The Pharaoh's eyes narrowed in displeasure as he mused upon his one-time friend's fate. Were the final decision up to him right now Atemu would make certain that the Hittite ruler's severed head graced the gates to his western-most border village to serve as a warning to others with the same ambitions. But the decision was not his to make and he had to abide by whatever ruling the High Council handed down.

The question now was – who would take over the Hittite throne? Prince Anittas was barely three harvests old, hardly old enough to rule a country. And under Hittite law Katara, as a female, was also barred from ruling. With no other family to take over until the prince came of age, this left the council in a bit of a bind as far as deciding on the temporary stewardship of Hatti.

With a mental roll of his eyes Atemu wished the High Council the best for what they were about to undertake. But from this point on the fate of Hatti was no longer his concern. He had no stake in what happened after the trial was finished. At least _that_ nightmare would be over and he could turn his full attention toward this ongoing debacle with Hyksos. Speaking of which...

"You are rather quiet this evening." Atemu ventured, slim eyebrow raised in question.

Dartz nodded solemnly, refusing to meet his eyes. "You appeared lost in your thoughts, your Highness, and I figured I'd give you some time to sort them out."

"Ah. Well, 'tis in the past now, we shall no longer have to worry about Hittite threat to either of our kingdoms." Atemu replied, motioning for the other man to join him at the feast laid out before them. "Come – my cooks have prepared a wonderful meal for us...and someone has even been kind enough to open a jar of wine laid down during my father's reign just for this joyous occasion."

"Sounds simply delightful." Dartz concurred hesitantly before taking a seat on one of the cushions surrounding the low lying table, his gaze never once meeting with Atemu's as he glanced around the lavishly decorated hall, almost as though he preferred to believe that his young host didn't exist.

Atemu lowered himself regally into a second cushion, mystified at the other's evasiveness. Something had definitely spooked the commander earlier, during the confrontation with Pegasus, but what, he had no clue. Whatever it was, though, it would most likely come out during their discussion today. Dartz was never one to keep a difficulty to himself, often venting on whatever sympathetic ear he could find.

With that in mind the Pharaoh waved off the ever-present retinue of guards and servants in order to assure their privacy. He encouraged the reticent Hyksos retainer to take his pick of the mouth-watering offerings, even as he reached out to do the same. It would do him some good to get some food into his stomach right now, for the overly-potent elixir Yugi had served him earlier had left him lightheaded and feeling slightly dizzy.

The mood was fairly subdued as they two of them began to pick at their food. But about halfway through the meal Atemu poured two goblets of the finely aged wine and opened up a discussion concerning the newly deposed Hittite king and the upcoming trial with the High Council. Dartz seemed to relax a little after the first couple of sips, nearly taking over the burden of conversation on his own as his hand reached for the goblet over and over again.

With each sip of the potent drink the mood lightened substantially and the two of them drifted from topic to topic, regaining some of their former camaraderie. It was only later into the night, well after they'd had their fill of the delectable food and nearly the whole jar of wine had been consumed – and the debate on the Hittite situation waned – did the two of them even venture toward the topic of Hyksos, and even then it was only to nibble around the edges.

Atemu sipped lightly at his third goblet of wine – a first for him since he rarely indulged in any of the potent brew that dwelled in lower levels of the kitchens – listening halfheartedly as the other expounded on whatever it was he was expounding on.

He could feel the pleasantness of the alcohol buzz as it coursed through his system, complimenting the cocktail that Yugi had given him earlier and he was quite certain that his companion was feeling the same way, as the man had frequently given in to fits of giggling throughout their discourse on Pegasus's precarious situation.

It was time to get down to business, Dartz needed to be informed of his plans before the Council gathered sometime after Re's next rise. And he needed as much information as the other could unknowingly supply. Time was running out. If the council found out about his plans they would insist on meddling in the affair. And that was something he would not tolerate.

"I have just these past days come to the decision that Hyksos shall remain under our occupation for the time being." Atemu stated nonchalantly, leaning back on his hands to study his guest's reaction.

Dartz, caught mid-giggle from an earlier drunken comment, suddenly straightened, his gaze narrowing. "What would that gain you, your Highness, other than another territory to oversee? Something that – last I heard – you wished to avoid at all costs..."

"There is a plan in the works at this moment, which would return Hyksos to its former glory. It shall take a while to implement, though, and I am not at liberty to discuss the intricacies of it just yet." Atemu replied off-handedly. "Should the time come that we are close, you shall be the first to know."

The Hyksos commander bowed his head forward, his hair hiding his face, his hands clenched tightly together under the table. "And what of the Hyksos people, your Highness? Do they understand the reasoning behind this decision?"

Atemu blinked at him in surprise, not expecting for the commander to question his decision. He could tell Dartz was upset, although the man tried his hardest to hide it. "What of them, Commander Dartz?" He shot back eyebrows raised. "Whatever I decide they are better off than they were before we were called into their troubles. I doubt they shall protest overmuch."

Dartz chuckled without humor, his voice more than slightly slurred with the effects of the alcohol. "I do not know if I agree with your...conclusion, your Highness. They would...they would be better off under the rule of a native of Hyksos. Someone who grew up with an understanding of their problems."

"And you know of such a person who would be willing to take on this responsibility without attempting to reap the rewards until such a time that Hyksos has attained its former honor?" Atemu retorted, his mind fuzzy, yet his voice sounding clear as day to his ears – unlike his companion's.

"As a matter...a matter of fact I do!" Dartz slapped a hand on the table, rattling dishes from the force as the alcohol in his system overrode his common sense. "ME!For years I have stood patient-patiently, waiting for the time to act...to hel (hic)help free my fellow citizens from Hasim's tyranny. I was the one to help put lives back together after Hasim destroyed family after family in his greed."

"You?" Atemu raised a delicate brow at the other's exuberance, nearly laughing out loud. "I was under the impression that the common people annoyed you, Commander Dartz. You have not had much good to speak of them during your visits."

"Pah!" Dartz dismissed his claim with a drunken wave of his hand, nearly tumbling from the cushion in his enthusiasm. "It is all a matter of perception, your Highness. I was...merely aggravated with a situation...that I could not control. I care for each and every single person to dwell within our borders, even on the outskirts. Their troubles have always been mine as well, including that border village that was...was burnt to the ground recently."

Atemu arched a disbelieving brow at the claim. "Be that as it may – "

Dartz leaned in closer to the skeptical Egyptian royal, cutting him off with the need to convince him of sincerity of his words – not realizing that he ought to have kept his mouth shut. "In fact, I've been meaning to ask after the fate of the child who survived that vicious raid. How does he fare?"

"Excuse me?" It took Atemu's befuddled mind a few moments to work out what the other was speaking of, but once he did he reared back, his eyes narrowing in anger. "How is it,exactly, that you know of the raid on our village?"

"We had to pass the ruins during our crossing." was Dartz slurred reply.

Atemu ground his teeth, eyes aflame with rage – hardly satisfied with the paltry answer. "And the child? Explain yourself now Commander!"

Dartz blinked stupidly at him for a moment, then the commander's eyes cleared as he realized his fatal mistake. Once he did he tried to backpedal. "Er...Did I...? I do not recall the circumstances. I must have heard tell of it from the men in the barracks...I remember someone mentioning..." He trailed off under the Pharaoh's blazing anger, appalled that he had given himself away so readily.

"'Tis impossible! That is not public knowledge! No one other than those in the throne room and those who destroyed my village even knew of his existence!" Atemu surged to his feet, his hand already reaching for the dagger at his waist even as he cursed himself twice the fool for his drunken state. "'Twas you! You are the one responsible!"

"But I..." Dartz glanced swiftly around the room, searching for an escape, a distraction...anything. Failing to find anything of that nature he staggered to his feet. The dagger that he had used to cut the meat clenched tightly in his fist, he faced the Egyptian monarch's condemnation head on, his laughter echoing around the hall as he decided to bluff his way out. "Well, well...and they always say the truth shall set you free, don't they. Come now Pharaoh Atemu, you can't tell me that you're actually surprised, can you?"

The two of them stared each other down, neither of them all that steady on their feet as Atemu reflected drunkenly on the other's words. Surprised? Was he truly? He had always known that Dartz was quite capable of the kind of hatred that would cause people to go to such extremes. But yes, he truly was surprised. He had actually come to trust this man who had been his Hyksos liaison over the years, thinking him to be working towards the same idea of peace as he was!

_Fool! _His conscience berated him heartily.

A low growl passed Atemu's lips as he studied this new foe. Who was this man that he'd called more than a passing acquaintance, if not a friend? Was everything a lie? This man had killed one of his friends. One of his _true_ friends. And then clung to him in order to gain a more advantageous position. Dartz was the one responsible for Otogi's death! Why? He needed to know the truth – he _deserved_ to know.

"Why? Why did you do it, Commander? Why did you destroy my people?" Atemu nearly roared, his eyes locking with those of the Hyksos retainer's in a challenge for the truth as rage and sorrow for his loss waged war within his mind. He had to know why his friend's life was forfeit. He just had to. "What would it gain you by earning my ire?"

One eye on his formidable opponent Dartz berated himself mentally, scrambling for a way to extricate himself from the situation. How could he have been so stupid? All his plans – finished! Just for the simple reason that he couldn't keep his mouth shut when he drank! He had thought to gain a kingdom, but now that was impossible. And now his life would be forfeit...

He stilled as the truth stared him in the face. What did the Pharaoh know of his intentions? Absolutely nothing. For all the power that he held the young Egyptian monarch knew next to nothing about what he had sought to achieve, and was, in fact, asking him for an explanation. What a foolish child he was.

A devious grin split the commander's features as he realized that he could still accomplish what he had originally set out to do if he played the other's emotions right, and he laughed in the young monarch's face, his speech suddenly losing its slurred edge as he hissed. "I did it so you would confront Hasim, Pharaoh. You see...my little lover took exception to his father's interference in our relationship."

"Excuse you? What lover?" Atemu straightened, a dark scowl on his features, as he tried to work out the admission through his drunken haze. "What are you going on about?"

"You ought to know who it is I speak of, Pharaoh...after all he's sleeping in your bed at the moment." Dartz smirked. At the surprised look in the Pharaoh's eyes his smirk became predatory. "Aw, what's the matter Atemu? Didn't realize that your little boy toy already had a lover?" He taunted with a nasty tone.

"Pfft!" Atemu scoffed regally, refusing to comment on such an outrageous claim.

Dartz straightened, raising an eyebrow at his younger adversary. "What? You don't believe me? Prince Yugi belongs to me. By his own admission!"

"Whatever." Atemu sneered with a wave of his hand. "You speak nothing but rubbish so as to prolong your miserable life. 'Tis nothing I have not heard before. It matters not, Commander, in the end – no matter what lies you spout – you shall still find yourself fighting the jaws of Ammit."

To the young monarch's disbelief Dartz threw his head back and laughed loudly. "You misunderstand my intentions,_ my Lord_. I already know of my impending death...I am merely being selfish. If I am to die then my lover shall die with me so that we may reunite in the afterlife. I have no fear of your Ammit, Pharaoh."

Atemu gritted his teeth. "He does not belong to you, Dartz."

"Aww, how cute...did he – " Dartz paused momentarily, putting a thoughtful finger to his lips. "Did he tell you he loves you, Pharaoh? Does he whisper his love after making all those beautiful noises while you were fucking him?"

"Lies!" Atemu spat, even though his mind only heard the words whisper and love.

_It couldn't be._

Realizing that he was too inebriated to take on a man of the commander's caliber Atemu had been ready to call his guards from the moment that his enemy started spouting filth about his little one. But this tiny, niggling doubt in the back corner of his mind insisted that he hear the man out, no matter how outrageous his claims – for if he kept him talking long enough he might discover the truth hidden behind his twisted words. He needed to know why Otogi's life, why the lives of his people were destroyed.

_And what if he is not lying? _The thought nagged at the back of his mind, settling into the background.

"Are they? Am I truly lying, Pharaoh? Or do you simply refuse to believe the truth before your eyes?" Dartz snapped. "If I am lying, then tell me how I would know of the birthmark on Yugi's left hip? One in the shape of an eye. How would I have come across this information when he has been completely hidden from the public during his father's reign – per Pegasus's request? His father sold him to Pegasus in a bid to win him over against you before we could run! If I would not stand for Pegasus touching him then it stands as a matter of course that I will not let you keep him either."

Atemu blinked questioningly at the commander, the drunken haze still clouding over rational thought even as he clung to the faith that he had put in the young Hyksos royal. _Was it misplaced?_ "Why do you not tell me yourself?" He snarled. "Did you stalk him in the palace halls, corner him in his chambers? Your words do not paint a very pretty picture of you."

Nor did it of Yugi, if what the commander was speaking was truth. The young Hyksos ruler had insisted that their first night together was his first time. Had he lied? Atemu made an attempt to shake the persistent thought away, concentrating instead on the true foe standing before him. He could not let his guard down around such a cunning adversary. That he had done once already, paying a heavy price for his ignorance.

Dartz merely laughed at him. "Believe what you will, Pharaoh. Yugi and I know the truth. He was mine from the start and neither Pegasus nor you shall come between us! Why do you not ask him yourself? Are you afraid?" He taunted.

In one swift movement Atemu aimed a right hook at the unsuspecting Hyksos retainer, sending him flying backwards over the table even as the dagger he had held so threateningly was hurled across the room in the other direction, scattering the remains of their meal and causing such a ruckus that the guards stationed outside the hall – as well as the pair of High Councilors that had been conversing with them – came barreling into the room.

Marik skidded to a halt, his companions nearly running him over in their hasty entry as his eyes widened at the destruction. _What in the...?_

Dartz shook himself off, gingerly plucking a splinter out of his hand as he rose unsteadily from the debris. Noticing the guards' presence with a start, he turned to face the raging monarch with a final, smug, taunt, hoping to gain a swift death at the hands of the furious Egyptian ruler rather then languish in an agonizingly slow death, impaled on a long-pole. "He doesn't love you...I hope you realize that. There are times I doubt he even loves me. To him this is naught but a game. Just as it was to me to take the pitiful lives of your villagers."

That was all it took for Atemu, in a drunken fury, to launch himself over the table with a roar, taking the unarmed Commander to the floor with him. This propelled Marik and his men into motion as they raced around – and over – the table to break up the potentially deadly confrontation. Marik snatched a hold of his raging monarch, pulling him out of harm's way, only to receive a fist to the face for his efforts.

"Leave me be!" Atemu raged against his friend's crushing embrace. "He has admitted his guilt!"

"Pharaoh – " Marik tried to sooth his infuriated leader. "Pharaoh – " But it was no use as the young monarch struggled savagely against him. After removing his foot from the path of what would have been a brutally painful kick for a second time, he roared. "Atemu! Cease!"

Atemu stilled in his guard's arms at the mention of his name. But he could not control his trembling as he glared across the expanse of the table at the man who had ordered the death of an entire village of his people for no reason other than a selfish desire to keep his ties to a member of royalty. Roughly, he pulled from his friend's embrace and stalked over to where the other guards were holding Dartz, his intentions anything but friendly.

"Commander Dartz of Hyksos – " He began, trembling in rage with every step that he took. "You are hereby sentenced to death for your – "

"My Lord Pharaoh!" Khallid intercepted the Egyptian monarch in his course. "The Council was formed in order to mediate disputes amongst the nations. If you do not allow us to do our – "

"Khallid – enough! This does not concern the Council!" Atemu snapped, stepping around the man to continue on his path. The elderly councilor reached out to touch him and Atemu jumped out of reach, nearly stumbling in his haste, his guards drawing their swords at the perceived threat, the councilors' guards drawing their own weapons to counter.

Marik raced to his ruler's side, steadying him as he gave the visual order for his men to stand down. The last thing Egypt needed were sanctions imposed by the High Council for a drunken skirmish that could have been easily avoided. He tipped his friend's chin up, forcing their eyes to meet, only to take a step back from the visible anguish written in the other's ruby orbs. What had happened?

"My – Atemu...speak to me. What is it that has happened? What has he done?"

"I beg to differ, My Lord Pharaoh, this has everything to do with the Council." Rishid gently refuted the young ruler, stepping into the tension with his hands raised in supplication. "If you do not allow us to do our jobs, then our nations even forming this council was completely futile. We are here to prevent the wars and bloodshed that would occur were there not alternative methods of dealing with those who wrongfully – "

Atemu had stepped away from Marik during the course of the Councilor's well meant words, but Marik pulled him back, shooting a glare at the interfering old man even as he interrupted him. "I wish to know what is going on before we decide what is to be done. Let my Pharaoh speak, Councilor Rishid."

"Very well then." Rishid gave a slight bow, but did not move from where he had stepped between the two groups. "The floor is yours, My Lord Pharaoh."

Atemu, still stunned after the force of the commander's admission as well as the presence of the Council, glanced solemnly around the hall, pushing away from Marik as he peered into the eyes of all of the men present. He cleared his throat, attempting to clear his hazed mind. "This man is sentenced to death for the destruction of the village bordering Hyksos land. His impaled corpse shall rot outside the palace gates for all to see. His men are to be rounded up tonight for trial and shall rot alongside him if need be. This crime is not to be tolerated in my realm."

Marik started visibly at the mention of the disaster that had sent them into Hyksos in the first place. He gave a wide-eyed glance in his ruler's direction, his thoughts scattered to the wind at the insinuation. "What in – ?"

Atemu shot him a glance. "Commander Dartz has admitted to his crimes in my presence. 'Tis enough evidence to warrant his death."

"There needs to be a meeting held with the Hyksos royal house – " Khallid started, but he was cut off by a short bark of laughter coming from the accused's direction and he glared at the guilty party.

"The only remaining Hyksos royal is already here, Councilor." Dartz laughed, already knowing that his fate was sealed. But if he was going down, he was taking others with him. "The Pharaoh, here, kidnapped him not more than a season ago. Why do you not ask his opinion on the subject?"

Atemu's eyes widened at the other's words before narrowing on his foe's smug expression. He had fought so hard to keep the council from finding out about his little secret, and yet, in the end it was all for naught. It was all too apparent that he would now have to allow the councilors access to his little one.

His breath caught in his throat at the thought. What if the council were to request Yugi's presence this evening and he backed up what the commander was saying, not understanding what was at stake...what then? Did the High Council have the power to put royalty to death? How much power did they wield in the Hyksos realm?

He, himself, hadn't given them all that much, but how intertwined was Hyksos with their rule? Even if his little one was nothing more than a devious liar, he didn't want the boy to face the prospect of a trial and even possible death.

The Councilors turned to him as one, Rishid speaking for all of them. "What is the meaning of this Pharaoh Atemu? Is what he speaks the truth?"

Atemu graced them with a drunken smirk. "'Tis partially the truth. King Yugi is here by my invitation."

Dartz gave an audible snort at his claim, only to have Marik cross the space between them in two massive strides and render him unconscious with a single, well-aimed blow to the head. Not one person spoke out against the action after witnessing the blonde's show of brute strength, preferring instead to ignore what had just occurred.

After glancing sharply at the unconscious prisoner Khallid gave a nod in his guards' direction. "Why do we not hear from your guest on this _invitation,_ My Lord Pharaoh? Then we shall all sit down and discuss – "

"You shall not disturb his rest." Atemu stated firmly, giving the guards a glare. "Yugi has been through enough this day and has not yet recovered from his altercation with Pegasus."

Both councilors gasped as they connected the name, along with the earlier confrontation with Pegasus, to the boy that they had thought merely another palace slave. Khallid was the first to speak up once they were over their surprise. "Then we shall accompany you to your suite and make certain that he is resting comfortably."

"Do not overstep your bounds, Councilor Khallid." Atemu hissed, drawing to his full height despite his inebriated state. "I allow the High Council their illusion of power simply for the trade, and the allies that it brings in the event of catastrophe, no more than that. You shall let him be until Re's next rise before you begin asking your questions – and that is final."

Taken aback, the elderly councilor only nodded his assent, but he added the condition of extra guards in order to assure the council of the boy's continued presence, just in case the Pharaoh was of a mind to hide him away before they could ascertain his well-being.

"As for Commander Dartz – " Rishid spoke up as Khallid and Atemu began to haggle out the details.

"His fate is sealed, Councilor." Atemu reiterated, shooting a narrowed glance towards Rishid. "I shall allow you to be present for his soldiers' trials, but their fate shall be decided by me and me alone. 'Tis my right as ruler. 'Twas _my_ village that was attacked, _my _friend who lost his life. They belong to me now, no matter their nationality. This has been so since they first set foot upon Egyptian soil."

Khallid pondered the statement for a moment before giving his consent. He did, however, reach out and lay a gentle hand on the Egyptian monarch's shoulder. "You should have contacted us when you first learned of this catastrophe, Pharaoh Atemu. We _do _have the duty to ensure the safety of our allies."

Atemu shook the hand off, refusing to be placated. "And when was I supposed to do such, Khallid? While Pegasus was still sitting so prettily at the High Councilor's feet, whining about his constant mistreatment at my hands? When would you have believed my words over my reputation."

The words were like a slap to the elder man's face as he recoiled from the condemnation in the young ruler's eyes. "We have never condemned you for your reputation, Pharaoh Atemu. There were spies out in the field who spoke freely of Pegasus's misconduct and lies. But our hands were tied until you came to us. 'Tis why the High Councilor wrote that missive, 'tis why he insisted that we meet here where Pegasus's power is not so great. Why did you not come to us first? Why did you force us to seek you out?"

Atemu straightened at the rebuke, his gaze never wavering from the other's face, even as he swayed lightly on his feet. "It matters not what happened in the past. 'Tis over and done now. We shall reconvene shortly after the light of Re has passed the halfway point to put this travesty to rest. I bid you good night, gentlemen." He turned to Marik. "Round up the rest of the Hyksos soldiers and send them to the dungeons. We shall deal with them as well."

Khallid and Rishid both gave a bow as the young monarch swept past them with his head held high, Khallid calling out to their guards to aid the Egyptian soldiers in their quest. A glance passed between the two councilors as they watched the rest of the group exit the hall. They would have to find their third member – now – for they had a lot to discuss before the morning sun, and their leader, made an appearance.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Atemu staggered drunkenly up the stairs to his chambers after having waved off Marik's offer of assistance, taking little notice of the pair of Council guards that had split from the main group to flank him until he entered the royal suite. Once away from their scrutiny he wandered aimlessly through the halls until he stumbled to a halt before the doors to his bed-chambers with a forlorn expression on his face. What was he going to do?

How well did he know the boy lying in his bed?

He had come to trust the younger monarch more and more with each passing day, but just how well did he know this young stranger who had appeared so unexpectedly in his life? He had so sorely misjudged Commander Dartz throughout the many harvests of their association, who was to say that he was not wrong when it came down to the boy he had been so determined to kill on their first meeting.

If he was wrong, and the council questioned the boy at Re's rise...there was a chance that his lover would not survive the day. Oh gods, could he have been wrong this whole time? Could the boy be just another scheming whore in the polite guise of royalty? And if he was, did he have the heart to deliver him to the council? Knowing what he knew?

Atemu cringed at the mental imagery that the thought presented. But what if he was wrong tonight and the boy was truthful? So many thoughts flew through his mind, just barely touching his consciousness even as they tore at his heart.

One of the guards shifted subtly under his inattentive presence and he flushed. He couldn't stand out here forever debating, there would be talk. Steeling himself for the inevitable confrontation Atemu took a deep, cleansing breath that did absolutely nothing to alleviate the alcoholic fog clouding his mind. And then he gave a regal nod to the men guarding his doors before sweeping into the chamber, the closing of the doors behind him sounding like a death knell in his ears.

He needed to know if Dartz spoke the truth. If the commander had destroyed his people in a possessive bid to keep his lover from becoming the Hittite king's toy.

Staggering over to the bed, where he glanced down at the angelic figure sprawled out on top of the covers Atemu cringed in distaste of the task he needed to accomplish in order to ease his conscience. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want these doubts, these poisonous thoughts that distorted his earlier reality. What he truly wanted was to crawl under the covers and take the boy into his arms – to forget the day's events. To remain ignorant.

Reluctantly he opened his eyes to gaze upon his lover's flawless skin, memorizing the way those thick lashes spread out against skin paler then moonlight. Memorizing those beautiful, sleep tousled features, every little detail that he could take in. He had noticed of late that if the younger royal went to sleep before he was finished with his work that he had the habit of using his limbs to search out his presence – often taking up the whole bed in his quest, only to curl up next to him once he slipped beneath the covers.

Lightly he ruffled a hand through the boy's hair, reveling in the softness of the multi-colored spikes. Whispered words of love that had been spoken to him night after night haunted him as his hand trailed down the soft, moonlight pale skin. His hands encountered the rough fabric of the boy's shenti and he hesitated for a second, wishing to hold on to the dream of being loved for who he was, not the position he held, already knowing that it was too good to be true.

Finally, irritated with his hesitance, Atemu gently lifted the corner, his eyes searching in the scant moonlight for proof of Dartz's claim. He nearly choked on his anguish as he spied the innocent looking mark – the shape of an eye, just as Dartz spoke of – right where he said it would be. He shook his head against the implications. Forced or not – either way the boy lied to him. He lied to him.

_Why?_

Voices swam around in his head, laughing at his foolishness, taunting his arrogance. His little one was nothing but a liar! A liar and a whore, just like all the rest. How could he have ever been so gullible as to think that the boy was true?

And if he lied about that...then what else had he lied about? Thoughts of strangling the boy with his bare hands drifted through his head, only to be squashed by a tremendous pain in his chest where his heart lay. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill the deceitful little bastard. Even now his traitorous body stirred with lust at the mere thought of the boy struggling against him. He closed his eyes to the moisture that had suddenly appeared, his breathing ragged and forced.

Yugi, as though feeling the intensity of the gaze upon him, rolled over and stretched languidly to stare into his lover's shadowed features. "Hey...how are you feeling?"

His heart immediately screamed at him to flee. To run as far and as fast as he could from the truth that he had learned. To warn the deceitful little one of his danger and run. But whatever Atemu had been about to say caught in his throat on a painful breath and he turned away from the gorgeous sight, his eyes still slightly misty. He cleared his throat and whispered huskily. "I am fine, little one."

Yugi, unknowing of the danger that his fierce lover presented at the moment, beckoned the other closer, needing to feel him again. He had waited so long for the Pharaoh's return, an anxious knot forming in his stomach as the hour grew late. It was only moments ago that he had fallen asleep, having hoped to greet the other with a little surprise. "I need you." he stated simply.

Atemu glanced back down in surprise only to look away from the lustful gleam present in the boy's glowing jewel-like eyes._ Just once more...'Tis all I need, just once more and I shall free myself from this spell._

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: If you have issue with sex that is, but yet is not consensual once it begins please do not read the first 14 paragraphs. And remember that everyone has mistaken assumptions about this fic – that's the reason for the title. :D Enjoy!

Previous chapter ending:

Atemu glanced back down in surprise only to look away from the lustful gleam present in the boy's glowing jewel-like eyes._ Just once more...'Tis all I need, just once more and I shall free myself from this spell._

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"Come here, little one." Atemu whispered, afraid that his voice would break were he to speak any louder. _Deceitful little one, my beautiful little liar, _he thought bitterly, wishing that just this once he could have been wrong about one of his lover's deceitful intentions. Just this once.

Sighing regretfully, Atemu climbed up on the bed and pinned the younger royal to it with his body. He could feel the boy's need already growing beneath him, Dartz's taunts ringing in his ears as his body responded in kind. _Oh gods_, he pleaded, _just this once and I'll break whatever hold you have over me._

He closed his eyes to the spinning room and instinct took over. An appreciative hum escaped his lips as he leaned in, attacking the tender skin on Yugi's neck, making the boy writhe and moan beneath him. He could feel his out of control emotions bubbling up near the surface, warning him to make it quick, before he let loose with some of what he was feeling.

Fumbling somewhat drunkenly Atemu made short work of their clothing without relinquishing his dominant position. Yugi lay compliant under his ministrations, eyes barely open as he languidly rubbed a hand over Atemu's chest, the gentle motions sending tingles up his spine. Once rid of the cumbersome clothing Atemu grabbed a bottle of oil off the table and poured its contents in his hand, quickly coating his length with its slickness.

"Spread your legs for me." He demanded softly.

Yugi sleepily complied with his wishes without question and Atemu sank fully into the tight warmth with a groan, not realizing that he had forgotten the most important part of their lovemaking. His eyes closed in sheer bliss, wanting to draw the act of their love out forever. And yet, at the same time he wanted to push the boy from him and berate him for his deception. Instead, he began the motions of seeking his pleasure amidst all the chaotic feelings that threatened to drown him.

"Hey?" Yugi's eyes popped open and he squirmed uncomfortably, brought to sudden awareness when his lover buried himself to the hilt with no preparation whatsoever, only to begin thrusting once he was fully seated. "Atemu...what – "

It was the mere sound of his name rolling off the other's lips that sent Atemu over the edge. "Be silent!" He growled, already beginning to peak as Yugi tightened around him in surprise.

"Wha – ?" Yugi pushed futilely against Atemu's chest, just beginning to notice his dangerous predicament, as well as the potent smell of alcohol that wafted off his lover's breath and into his face. How did he not notice that before? "At– "

"I said silence!" Atemu grasped the younger ruler's hands and pinned them above his head with a brutal grip, continuing to thrust into the inviting warmth! "You belong to me. You shall do as I say. Spread your legs when I bid you."

Yugi bit his lip as he tried to tear his arms from the other's tight grasp, tears forming in his eyes against the overwhelming pain of his lover's words as well as his demeaning actions. Each one struck a chord of terror in his heart. What was wrong with Atemu? Why was he acting so bizarre? Did it have to do with the alcohol he consumed? Or the meeting that he'd had?

He turned his head to the side, closing his eyes to the stench of alcohol, refusing to give in to the urge to cry out as the man he loved used his body carelessly. His hands hurt where Atemu had pinned them callously above his head and he felt as though he was being torn apart. He needed to talk some sense into the inebriated Pharaoh before he truly got hurt.

"Atemu...please..." He sobbed. "What's wrong?" The only response he got was a grunt as Atemu climaxed early, leaving him unfulfilled and ashamed of his body's reactions.

Finished, Atemu withdrew and pointed towards the doors, his face averted with the heavy knowledge that he had just hurt his younger lover. "Leave me! I wish to spend the night alone." He had not meant to hurt the boy, not in this way and he was afraid of what else he was capable of with the alcoholic fog currently clouding his mind.

Yugi gasped at Atemu's icy demeanor. What did he do? What did he say to irritate his lover to the point of denying him completely? "Please...what have I done? Atemu please?"

A hand crashed down against the side of his face, surprising both parties – Atemu just as much as Yugi – even as it reopened the wounds that Pegasus had inflicted earlier, and the younger royal cried out at the brutal treatment as he dropped to his knees. Yugi glanced up at the man that he had trusted with his very being for these past months, astonished to see the raging clouds accumulating in the other's expressive scarlet eyes, a shudder traveling the length of his spine.

"Never again shall my name cross your lips, liar! To do so will mean your death!" Atemu snarled, again pointing towards the doors. He needed time to think, time to come to terms with the fact that he was misled once again. _Gullible fool_, he thought viciously. But he could not pull his eyes from the tormented sight that his smaller lover presented, hating himself for his lack of control.

"Why?" Yugi whispered as he cradled his bruised face in his hand, torment visible in his features.

It was only one word, but it rang out through the silent room with the force of a bomb. Atemu's brows drew together, and in a fit of rage he toppled the table that had stood beside the bed, scattering its contents with a loud _crash!_ His hands fisted in his hair as though he was in pain and he sank to his knees. "Get out!" He bellowed, his rage overflowing with the need to throw something.

Even though he had not the slightest idea of what had caused his lover to lose his hold on reality Yugi didn't need to be told twice. A defense mechanism buried deep within his subconscious, from having to deal with his father's mercurial mood swings, kicked in and he immediately sprang into motion, snatching up his flimsy shenti to flee the room without a backward glance, cringing as something shattered against the doors closing behind him.

Tears flowed down his face as he searched for a safe place to hide from his lover's wrath. Spotting the open door to the chamber that he had once considered his prison the frightened Hyksos darted inside, sliding to the ground in a defeated heap once he had gained the safety of the room. Oh gods what was he going to do now? What had happened in there? Why was Atemu acting so out of character? It was like a scene with his father all over again.

_What did I do?_

Yugi cringed as that last thought echoed loudly through his head. What _had_ he done? He had fallen asleep earlier, feeling secure in his powerful lover's bed, needing to feel closer to the one person who'd managed to capture his heart. What on earth had caused the Pharaoh to lose control like that? His mind remained blank despite his search for the answer. There was no reason for the violence his lover had just displayed. No reason whatsoever.

He had trusted Atemu, had thought him to be cut from a different mold than his father. Why would he do that? Despairing of what the future now held Yugi buried his injured face in his hands and cried, tears spilling down his cheeks to fall to the floor unheeded.

"Yugi?" Mana's soft voice called hesitantly from the other side of the door.

The Hyksos royal tried to answer, he really did, only to have the words stick in his throat, threatening to choke him. But his call was unneeded as the timid brunette peeked around the door, taking in his distressed state to rush into the room. "Oh Yugi, what happened? Is the Pharaoh alight? Are we under attack?"

"I-I...don't...know." He gasped, giving her a tremulous smile. Regardless of the severity of the situation, her rapid-fire questions were a soothing balm to his shattered nerves and he gave a sorrowful chuckle. But it quickly disintegrated into a devastated sob as he recalled the terrifying chain of events that sent him scurrying from the royal bedchamber. "No...we're not...I...I don't know, Mana...he...he..."

"Oh gods, you're bleeding!" Mana exclaimed, calling his attention to his nudity, and the small trail of blood that ran down the inside of his thigh. Yugi scrambled to cover himself from her perusal, sinking even further into depression as he realized that she now knew the source of his pain. Only after he was covered did he dare glance at her face, only to find her pretty features clouded over in terror.

"Mana?" He ventured hesitantly. "Mana, are you alright?" He whispered again after gaining no response.

"Your face... Oh Yugi!" Mana reached out with a trembling hand and cautiously smoothed his bangs from his tear-stained eyes. "He...Pharaoh...he did this...didn't he?"

Yugi bit his lip, but nodded anyways. "I don't know what got into him..."

His words seemed to destroy the brave front that the young apprentice had been holding onto and she collapsed into tears. "He knows better!" She cried, and Yugi found himself thrust straight from the role of victim into that of a protector as he reached out and gathered the younger girl into his arms.

"Mana..."

"He knows better! He was there! He saw what they did!" She wailed as she clutched at him with all her strength. "He saw them...him and Mahaado...they both know...and he did this?"

"Mana...what happened?" Finding the role of guardian vastly preferable to that of victim Yugi tried to coax the story out of his younger companion in order to forget his troubles, if only for a moment or two.

It took a bit of coaxing on his part, but soon the floodgates opened and she spilled her tale, tearfully recalling that brutal night not so many years ago while Yugi listened intently with the dawning realization of how much she idolized both Mahaado and Atemu for saving her from a cruel death at the hands of a gang of rapists.

He could see the images in his head as she spoke. A time shortly after Atemu had become Pharaoh, the rebellious teenager in him struggling against the restraints that had been placed on him by his new position. So when the two of them – one young ruler and his not so much older priest – snuck out of the confines of the palace, only to happen across the younger girl struggling against five drunken men who had thought to make a sport out of relieving her of her virtue, they fought back.

Yugi had to swallow a sad chuckle as the heroic image of his lover reminded him of all the times that they had spent together despairing of the plight of those less fortunate then themselves. It sounded so much like the Atemu he thought he knew. He could well imagine his handsome lover riding to the young girl's rescue with barely a thought to his own well-being, Mahaado not far behind.

"Oh Mana...I'm sorry..." Yugi whispered, cuddling the young apprentice close as she sobbed herself to sleep in his arms, realizing belatedly that he had just toppled the lofty pedestal that she had placed her Pharaoh on. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

Even though Yugi knew he was safe behind the doors of this chamber for the time being he couldn't help but start at the smallest of noises from the other halls, berating himself heartily for being such a coward whenever his heart jumped in his chest. And each time it happened he had to mentally remind himself that Atemu wouldn't come looking for him tonight. He had smelled the overpowering stench of liquor on his lover's breath. More than likely the Pharaoh had already passed out.

Thinking to try and straighten out the mess in the morning Yugi held his distraught friend tightly as he finally drifted away into an uneasy sleep. _What had happened?_ The question haunted him into his dreams.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

It was still early when Yugi awoke for reasons unknown, the sky holding only the barest hint of Re's light. He glanced down at Mana's quietly sleeping form, proud of himself for not breaking down completely in front of her like he wanted to. His eyes still held the last vestiges of sleep as he peered around the shadowed room, searching for the source of his unwanted return to reality.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when an aged pair of plum eyes blinked back at him from the open door, the old man shaking his head in consternation. "Oh dear...it's as I feared." The man muttered to himself.

Yugi blinked the remains of sleep out of his eyes, focusing on the all too familiar figure for a moment before he realized who he was staring at. "Grandfather?" He questioned softly, fearful of waking his sleeping friend.

The elder man merely smiled at him, edging inside the room for a closer look. "King Yugi? I thought that was you. I would recognize you anywhere. You look exactly like your mother, young one."

Yugi shifted Mana into a more manageable position so that he could get a better look at his relative, a quiet groan barely passing his lips as he managed to aggravate his raw backside. Something was off with the figure studying him so intently. "Grandfather?" He questioned again. "When did you get here? How did you find me?"

Mana stirred briefly in his arms, opening her eyes to glance over at their guest with a wide yawn. "Uhm...Hiya Siamun...when did you get here?"

_Siamun? Who is Siamun? My grandfather's name is Solomon. _Yugi gave his friend a puzzled glance and she spun around to look at him. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Shrugging her query off with a slight uneasiness Yugi glanced back at the elderly man who had knelt beside them. "Hello young king. I am your Great Uncle...your grandfather's brother. It is nice to finally meet you, your Highness."

The title, along with a wave of homesickness, brought reality crashing down on Yugi's head and he fought valiantly against the tears welling up in his eyes. "I-I'm fine...Siamun...is At...is the Pharaoh up yet?"

"Not exactly..." Siamun tilted his head to the side. "Now that you mention it...he did seem a bit...off when I stopped to see him. Do either of you know what that is about?"

One look at Mana told Yugi that she was going to spill all of his secrets and he attempted to stall her with a quick shrug and a pointed look, but it was of no use. She completely disregarded his veiled look in favor of giving the old man a thorough update, starting from the moment that he had arrived in their doorstep with nothing more than the rough clothing that their Pharaoh had given him to wear.

During the course of Mana's one-sided narrative Yugi objected several times to her views – even going so far as to downplay the frightening scene from the night before in order to not tarnish the elder man's opinion of his sovereign. Mana, however, was not impressed.

"You just admitted – !" She huffed, daring him with her eyes to object.

" – No he didn't...it wasn't like that at all. Mana please...just don't." Yugi argued. "Not now...please."

She appraised the exhausted, heartbroken look that he was giving her for a moment before nodding reluctantly. "As you wish."

Siamun, who had listened to his young apprentice's tale all the while, nodding here and there, remained completely silent, completely still for a long time after as he thought over her words. And then his head snapped up and he stared directly into Yugi's eyes, unnerving the young Hyksos monarch completely with the uncanny resemblance to his grandfather. "Do you love him?" He asked.

"I...I-I thought I did..." Yugi trailed off under the man's scrutiny. He had never been able to lie to his grandfather before. And so found himself unable to lie to the man's reflection. "I still do...kind of..." He managed with a weak smile in Mana's direction.

Mana gasped at him, but before she could utter a word the old man gently commanded her to fetch Mahaado for him, as well as Marik, and to meet them in the throne room – cautioning her soundly to tell no one else of her mission.

And then with a sympathetic smile the elder turned his knowing gaze on Yugi. "We don't have much time, young one, before the others arrive. Do not worry, I shall right this wrong done to you." He said as he patted the stunned monarch's arm gently. "Stay here, I shall be back in but a moment."

"But – " Yugi attempted to object, realizing with a sinking heart that the last time he had heard those very words they were spoken by his well-meaning friends in reference to his newly acquired status as king. And look where that had landed him. "Wait, I don't – "

"I _shall_ fix this." The grandfather look-alike promised as he strode out the door with a purposeful step, ignoring the young ruler's attempts to object.

And, once he was gone, Yugi was left to ponder, stomach knotted with worry, just what the old man had in mind. He had no where to go, no one to help him even if he did have a place in mind. Those words were going to be the death of him. He just knew it.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Siamun strode swiftly through the corridor, his mind racing with all sorts of violent thoughts towards the young man he had practically raised as his own. The situation was even worse than what he had originally thought. His Pharaoh had not only kidnapped the reigning Hyksos king – his grand-nephew – but he had defiled him as well.

It was going to take every bit of his cunning to extricate his sovereign from this mess without the council's retribution, and make it up to the young one who had been torn so callously from the only life he had known only to be subjected to humiliation at the hands of his captor – at the hands of the man he loved.

The aging vizier stopped just shy of the closed doors to the royal bedchamber, tapping his foot in impatience as he waited for the guards to acknowledge his presence, much as he had done not moments ago. Once they opened the doors he stormed into the room, finding his lazy ruler still abed where he had left him earlier, mumbling incoherently in his drunken slumber.

"Pharaoh Atemu, get up!" He growled. When Atemu did not respond to his demand he reached over and pinched the skin on his bicep, startling his sleeping sovereign into state of semi-alertness. "I said get up! You have a lot of explaining to...no, there's no time for that now. You will meet me in the throne room as soon as you are presentable."

Atemu blinked at him sleepily as he rubbed the offended area, not quite understanding what the elderly man was rambling on about. "And what do you propose I do there, Siamun? We are not scheduled to meet until Re has passed midpoint."

"Get up!" Siamun repeated snappishly as he gathered up the clothing that was scattered about the room, taking care to step over the mess of broken pottery. "You need not be present for your marriage, _Sire._" He warned, stressing the title with a sarcastic twinge as he tossed the garments at Atemu's head. "But it would make _me_ happy to see you treat this with a little more care then you have treated your life thus far. Do not defy me on this or I shall bring down the High Council's wrath on your head!"

Warning issued, Siamun stormed back out of the chamber, leaving behind a still drunk and thoroughly bewildered Atemu, who barely understood a word of his irate muttering. But as the old man had sounded deadly serious, Atemu heaved himself out of bed and began a rushed version of his morning ritual. He cursed his clumsiness as he cut his toe on a piece of the shattered pottery that was curiously scattered about the floor, all the while wishing that his head would clear so he could figure out what was going on.

All that he remembered distinctly of the night before was Dartz's humiliating taunts and the birthmark that exposed his ex-lover for the liar that he was. Atemu's face fell as he recalled the unbearable anguish and pain that had pressed in on him from all sides, his memories from that point on remaining hazy and unclear despite his attempts to coax them out into the open.

He must have done something wrong, though, to have irritated his advisor to the point of threatening him with the council's retribution. In all the time since he had appointed Siamun to the Council's post in lieu of his deceased father the elder man had never thought to hold the position over his head, as he had done just moments ago. If only he had heard what the elderly man had been mumbling about.

After gathering the rest of his clothes and making himself at least somewhat presentable Atemu proceeded out of the room with a cautious step, hiding his still hazed mind behind a mask of complete calm.

His head pounded viciously and his stomach threatened to reject whatever contents were left, but yet as he strode down the empty corridors his thoughts wandered towards Yugi, wondering where the deceitful Hyksos royal had gone. His carefully constructed facade wilted as his mind dredged up a random memory from the night before – Yugi's tear-stained face looking up at him with a pleading expression.

They must have fought at some point and time during the night. Perhaps over the information that he had learned earlier in the evening.

Upon leaving the royal suite, he pointedly ignored the council's guards as they moved into position behind him, shadowing him through the palace corridors and into the outer halls. He momentarily pondered the curious lack of questions from the councilors that should have been at his door, waiting for their first good look at his young guest. But it wasn't until Marik halted his escorts at the doors to the throne room, where the councilors were presently conferring amongst themselves, that he thought to question the curious goings on in the palace.

"What is the meaning of this, Marik?" He queried.

Marik cleared his throat, his voice oddly hoarse as he answered. "They do not like being barred from the chamber. But it was Siamun's wish that no one be allowed inside until the four of you are finished with your _discussion_." As he spoke the head guard cast a wary eye toward the three councilors that had just recently taken up camp outside of the throne room, as well as the guards that had shadowed his sovereign's steps.

After giving his head guard a strange look Atemu allowed Marik to usher him into the throne room. He glanced around, seeing only Siamun and Mahaado at first, until the elder man pulled at someone, who it seemed, had preferred to remain hidden behind him. His eyes widened as the petite form of his lover emerged and for a moment he was overjoyed to find that the little one was alive and well after his mind had supplied the peculiar image from earlier.

But then he took another look at the boy's fearful expression, at the way he clung to the Egyptian advisor – as though he had good reason to be afraid of him. In that instant the familiar feelings of insecurity and jealousy crept up on him and Atemu found himself helpless to keep from opening his mouth and taking it out on the most convenient target available.

His brows drew together as the storm clouds gathered in his eyes, hiding the look of betrayal that had surfaced from the moment he realized that the boy had gone to his Vizier behind his back. "What is the meaning of this? What is_ that_ doing here?"

Once the words were out of his mouth Atemu berated himself for his outburst, cringing mentally at the glare he received from the elderly advisor, as well as the wounded expression that crossed Yugi's features.

Instead of answering his sovereign's vicious query Siamun immediately began reciting words to a ceremony that both monarchs were very familiar with, his irritated gaze remaining locked with Atemu's for a time.

Standing dutifully beside the elderly man, Yugi had truly hoped to go unnoticed by his captor's piercing gaze, not understanding his current situation, but once Siamun had drawn him from his hiding place he decided it was of no use, meeting the Pharaoh's narrowed glare head on until his eyes burned with the tears he refused to cry.

The broken Hyksos ruler cringed at his former – and he did mean former – lover's hurtful words only for the hair on the back of his neck to stand straight up as he recognized the elder man's muttered chant.

_No! He wouldn't! _His wide-eyed gaze swung around towards his grandfather's duplicate, mirroring exactly Atemu's expression of surprise from the other side of the room.

Inwardly Yugi kicked himself for being so gullible. He had been so wrong to blindly follow the old man, just as he had his friends the last time. If he had only listened to his instinct – which told him to flee – he never would have found himself in this position. Siamun, however, continued with his chant, heedless of the twin looks of surprise that both monarchs were giving him.

"Wha – ?" _No! Not this. Anything but this._

"Hush young one. This will all be over in a moment." Siamun advised him gently, patting his arm as he continued to chant the words to the ritual.

Yugi tensed, his body poised to flee as the intimidating Egyptian monarch sauntered deliberately across the chamber to where he, Siamun, and Mahaado were waiting. His foot inched backwards involuntarily – only for Siamun to cut off that escape with a gentle hand encircling his wrist. Yugi tugged against the elder man, not realizing that the taller priest had come up behind him to cut off his last escape route. He cringed, his gaze dropping to the ground as Atemu finally gained the steps to the dais, condemnation burning bright in his eyes.

"No...don't do this." Yugi pleaded softly to the priests. "I don't want this." _Please... _He glanced over at Atemu for assistance only to receive a dark glare for his efforts. A deep roiling started in the pit of his stomach and it was all the younger king could do to hold on to what he had eaten the night before. His legs trembled beneath him as the familiar feelings of dread and terror overcame his mind and for a moment he was back in the dungeons with his father and the girl that he had tried so hard to save.

Siamun leveled a sharp glance at the terrified Hyksos royal, keeping his tone even and kindly as he spoke. "That is not what you admitted earlier, young one. Now hold still, I do not wish to spill this on your skin."

Mahaado placed a gentle hand on his elbow to assist in keeping their captive from moving, even unintentionally, and Yugi gave a pitiful glance up at the man he had come to look upon as his friend. "Please...don't. Don't do this to me."

"I am sorry, young one, this is what the council wishes. I am a mere priest." He murmured, feeling a stab of pity pierce his heart when his charge's gaze clouded over with despair.

By that time a seething Atemu had made it up the steps and over to their little group, his malevolent glare pinning Yugi to his spot with its intensity. "So you think running to the Council absolves you of my anger?" He charged heartlessly, recalling only enough from the night before to vilify the younger royal in his mind. "I hate to inform you, _little one_, but once the ceremony has been performed you belong to me more completely than when you retained only the status of slave. Now there shall be nowhere for you to escape me."

Yugi closed his eyes to the harsh reality of the Pharaoh's words, tears threatening to escape the confines of his lashes as he prayed to his gods for salvation._ Please, don't do this, please. I'll do anything you ask...just don't let this be..._

"Please..." He whispered, knowing that no one was going to save him from his fate. "Don't..."

Atemu gritted his teeth against the younger monarch's tearful plea, still irritated with his original reaction – when he realized that Siamun was performing a marriage ceremony. He had froze momentarily, his heart leaping into his throat in anticipation. Marriage. An unbreakable union between the two of them. It was a question that he had always wanted to ask the boy, from the moment Yugi had first entered into his care.

Everything was as he always dreamed it would be, with his little one standing on the dais waiting for him, Siamun performing the vows with a solemn voice, Mahaado standing in attendance...and it was all wrong. All of it!

Incensed with the entire charade Atemu ruthlessly crushed the little spot of joy that had formed when he realized the reason he had been called so hastily to the throne room. The little one would be nothing more than a possession now. A possession with baggage, for now Hyksos and its problems belonged to him as well, but still only a possession.

Oh gods he needed the strength to make it through this ritual without breaking down. This was everything he had always wanted, and yet, everything he could never have. It was all a lie.

"Be silent Atemu." Siamun commanded, his tone harsh. "You are responsible for kidnapping and defiling this young man without cause. The least you can do is make it a respectable union." After speaking his mind he went back to his chant, concentrating on the sealing of the armlet that would mark Yugi forever as Atemu's other.

"Is that what he told you?" Atemu raised a brow at his advisor, his mind begging for Yugi to tell him that this was all a lie, that he still loved him, that he did not go running to the only authority he would submit to willingly in order to look like the injured party. "Perhaps you ought to look a little closer at what you are attempting to defend, Siamun, your eyesight is not what it once was."

With that comment the old man stopped what he was doing to blast his young sovereign with the full heat of his glare. "I do not know what you are thinking, your Highness, but you are in the wrong. Did you ever once give a thought to Yugi's plight when you stole him from his palace? When you took his innocence?" He paused for a moment, waiting for his sovereign's answer. When it became apparent that it wasn't forthcoming he sneered. "I thought not. Do your duty by him, Atemu"

Atemu only snorted at his Vizier's reprimand, folding his arms over his chest as he appraised the younger monarch's trembling figure with a jaundiced eye. But he could not quell the small spark of joy that continued to linger despite his anger. Yugi belonged to him now. The council's interference be damned, once their union was affirmed no one could take him away.

During the unpleasant confrontation between his captor and the elderly advisor Yugi had remained silent, opening his mouth every so often only to close it tightly once again, his eyes flitting every once in a while to the man that still held his heart. Atemu looked stunning – as always – even though he could tell the other was suffering from the ill effects of over-indulgence.

Why couldn't he speak up? Every time he tried the words would not come. What had happened to them? Why was Atemu...the Pharaoh, acting this way? He could feel the man's fiery gaze upon him and it turned his legs to jelly. _Please...don't do this...what did I do?_

Siamun had gone back to his chanting after Atemu remained stubbornly silent on the subject, only stopping once to ask Mahaado once to bear witness. After receiving the confirmation he continued on until he had finished sealing the armlet completely around Yugi's wrist. Once he released his prisoner back into Mahaado's safe keeping he held a hand out for Atemu's, repeating the words as the hand was slapped down forcefully into his.

As he finished his work without another word from the stunned trio he gave a threatening glance towards his hesitant monarch. "I want you two to seal this deal with the customary kiss. Do you understand me?"

Mahaado regretfully backed away from the duo, leaving Yugi to stand unsteadily on his own two feet with the realization that his gods had indeed abandoned him to his fate as Atemu approached him with a thunderous look on his features.

The Egyptian monarch leaned in close, halting Yugi in the middle of a backwards step by taking his hand, pulling him close as though to place a gentle kiss on his lips, only to whisper, "I shall delight in making your life miserable, little one. Do not ever defy me again."

The color drained from Yugi's face at the threat and he shivered despite the fact that he tried to appear unaffected. The tears blurred his vision, distorting the image of the man he thought he loved and his legs gave out, leaving a stunned Mahaado to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Atemu!" Siamun was already lecturing the taciturn monarch for his stubbornness before he stepped away from the fallen boy. "What has gotten into you? You will treat him with respect from this moment on! Do you even know who he's related to?"

Atemu glanced over impatiently, willing the old man to get on with it even as he grabbed a hold of his prisoner with the intention of dragging him back up to the royal suite to make him pay for his defection. "It matters not. What's done is done."

Siamun huffed, his hands on his hips, in full lecture mode. "If you do not desist in this behavior...I'll, I'll...oh! He is my grandnephew, Atemu! And now your consort! And...and furthermore, he is related to the High – "

Atemu cut him off with a shrug, the fact that he was now married resounding in his head and drowning out all other thoughts. "I care not who he is – "

"Yugi? Are you in here?" An unexpected visitor peeked around the doors, somehow having managed to elude the distracted guards outside. "Yugi!"

Yugi tore his frightened gaze from the three figures on the dais only to cry out. "Grandfather!"

He ripped his hand out of the Pharaoh's grip, not seeing the glint of sorrow flash through Atemu's eyes, pulling away from Mahaado to fly down the steps, bounding across the room and into the arms of the only person he knew he could trust. "Grandfather!" He sobbed over and over again.

"Oh Yugi. I was so worried. And when I saw Malik outside..." Solomon trailed off as he caught sight of the beautifully crafted armlet attached to his young relative's wrist. His white-hot glare shot across the room, pinning his brother in his spot. "What is the meaning of this? Siamun?"

"You can't break the bond, Solomon. They are married now, we need to let them resolve their issues on their own." Siamun explained hastily. "This is what he wanted, what they wanted. You can't keep them apart! They love each other!"

Love? Was that what this sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach was called? This bitter jealousy? This need to possess his little one wholly despite his defection, despite his lies? Atemu gave his advisor a sidelong glance as he folded his arms over his chest, the weight of the jeweled armlet feeling heavier then it should have. Then, without his consent, his gaze wandered out towards where his little one had broken down completely in the arms of the second elderly man.

His heart ached with the need to hold the boy and soothe his tears, but he held himself from the urge to tear him possessively from the other man's embrace. He would not give in, not to that treacherous little bastard, not anymore. His heart hardened to the sight and he found himself wishing for this distasteful scene to be over with so that he could find a place to hide and think. It didn't matter anymore what the boy did. He was done playing the fool.

"You _will _find a way to break this bond, Siamun!" Solomon snarled, his grip tightening on the shattered figure in his arms. "I am taking my boy out of here!"

Atemu opened his mouth to object only to have his words cut off before he even spoke them by the two elderly men as they began to shout obscenities across the room at each other. His eyes locked on the trembling figure of his new consort and his heart broke again with the realization that the little one had never once refuted Dartz's claim. A wave of jealousy tainted with confusion washed over him, leaving behind a bitter, foul aftertaste as he turned away from the sight.

"What is going on in here?" A third, rather exasperated, voice was heard outside the doors, sounding quite similar to the two that were shouting back and forth.

A third pair of identical plum-colored eyes peeked into the room only to gasp as he beheld the sight of one triplet snarling insults at another, a small, shivering figure held tightly in his arms. Sugoroku stepped fully into the room and cleared his throat loudly, the sound muffled by the veil over his face. "I'll ask only once more...what in the gods' names is going on in here?" He shouted.

His middle brother pointed an accusing finger at their youngest and charged, "Why do you not ask Siamun? He is the one who just married my grandson off to his kidnapper!"

"Siamun! Is this true?" Sugoroku gasped incredulously.

The youngest of the elderly triplets nodded, unashamed of his actions. The young Hyksos king had told him that he loved Atemu, that was a good enough reason for him. And he had already heard Atemu's drunken mutterings – it was hard not to. The two of them deserved a chance to make this work before the outside world intruded on their dreams.

So what if neither of them were on civil speaking terms right at this moment? It would all work out for the good – eventually. His chin went up a notch as he snapped defiantly. "Yes I did. 'Tis over and done with. There is nothing either of you can do now, so let them work this out amongst themselves!"

The former Persian king gritted his teeth as he realized that his youngest sibling was right. There was nothing they could do. But as he glanced over at his middle brother he had the feeling that that little fact was not going to keep Solomon from trying. A commotion from the other side of the door caught his attention and he smirked at his youngest brother, feeling a vengeful need to even the score.

He cleared his throat again. "Why Pharaoh Atemu...I do believe that you left something behind at the Hyksos palace. Two somethings, in fact. Oh, and I shall be using the troops you left behind to help further the rebuilding of Hyksos since I am certain you will not mind."

He spoke the words just as one of his loyal guards dropped an unconscious Bakura and a bound yet still struggling Seto unceremoniously on the floor in front of him. Siamun gave him a look of complete loathing as he gloated silently for managing to get the upper hand. But his middle brother only managed to look defeated, glancing at him only once before heading towards the exit still clinging to his distraught grandson.

"Do not attempt to stop me, Sugoroku." Solomon ordered as he passed. "We are leaving. And I am taking Malik with me as well."

Sugoroku only nodded once, before returning his attention to the Pharaoh, who had literally jumped from the dais, landing in a rather undignified heap, to scramble to his friends' aid, all other thoughts forgotten from the moment his friends had been dumped unceremoniously into the middle of the confrontation.

Khallid and Rishid had already informed him of Pegasus's actions against Egypt, as well as the Hyksos commander's treason during the moments before his attention had been called into the throne room. He had a lot to right before the council took their leave. But the one thing he intended to do with his presence was knock this arrogant young whelp back down a notch. Pharaoh Atemu's ego was astounding and he planned on reining it in before it got any further out of hand.

"Excuse me...? A hesitant voice called from the outer reaches of the hall.

Sugoroku cringed, having forgotten all about their guests in the melee. He turned to the middle-aged oriental couple with a bow. "Please forgive me, your Highnesses. I am merely settling a trivial matter that cropped up during our negotiations. What is it you that you are in need of."

A pair of tired emerald eyes glanced about the disorderly scene in the throne room, the tiny man clearing his throat as he raised his voice to be heard above the chaos. "I merely wished to see my youngest son. I was told he found refuge among the Egyptian court."

Atemu, who had rushed to help free his friends from their bonds, glanced up at the demand, only to freeze at the questioning look in those hauntingly familiar jade-colored eyes that reminded him so much of his deceased friend.

Sugoroku's brows drew together in a frown. He had nearly forgotten their quest – and the original reason that they had finally consented to becoming a part of the High council of countries. "I am certain that he is here somewhere. What is your son's name?"

"Otogi." He replied.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	18. Chapter 18

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

_Dear Siamun,_

_I do hope this missive finds you well. As much as you might think otherwise I do regret the circumstances of our parting. It is distasteful to me to continue this fight, especially when the well-being of others is on the line. I am writing to inform you that Yugi has taken whatever occurred in Egypt harder than I could have imagined._

_I do not know what took place before we arrived, and I am not even certain that I wish to ever know. However, I do wish that, between the two of us, we could find an acceptable arrangement that would take away this silent young man that I no longer know, and bring back the boy that I love. Yugi does not sleep, nor does he eat but when it is forced upon him. I grow more concerned over his mental state with each passing day, as well as that of my other boys – Jou, Ryou, and Malik. Please let me know how your charges fare and if there is anything we can do to resolve the situation._

_Yours always, Solomon_

Siamun rolled the papyrus back up, gently petting the exquisite winged messenger that carried the missive through the stormy skies. "Come beautiful one, your mission is complete. Let us find you a place to rest until the gods' wrath has been satisfied." He held an arm out for the tawny falcon, a rare smile twitching on his features when she perched daintily on his leather-clad wrist.

After taking the bird down to the aviary for a well deserved rest the elderly Vizier made his way back to the small, somewhat hidden antechamber off the back of the throne room that he and Atemu used as a study. Very rarely did anyone other than the Pharaoh or himself venture into the tiny room, regardless of the fact that it held all the amenities of a working office – complete with comfortable seating for any guest that might drop in unexpectedly – but that was fine with him. He could use a little break from the chaos.

He lit one of the oil lamps to dispel the gloom of the rain drenched skies, selecting a piece of papyrus and a well-used reed out of the holder. And then he sat down to write out a reply to his very worried sibling. He had known that his middle brother could not stay mad at him for long, it had always been their way. But, regardless of that fact, it had pained him greatly to make the choices that he had made, knowing that he could alienate his relative permanently if the arrangement didn't work out between their sovereigns.

Chewing nervously on the end of the reed, Siamun skimmed over the missive once again. He had to agree with the other's concerns, for he had never been so troubled over his own sovereign's mental state. His Pharaoh had become almost reclusive since Yugi's departure, as though life held no interest for him anymore, his temper making frequent appearances where he had always remained calm before.

The entire palace had been walking on eggshells lately, wary of incurring his ever-present wrath for even the smallest of mistakes.

A luminous flash of light caught the old man's attention and he glanced out at the gloomy skies, the intensity of the heavy rains making him pause briefly and murmur a prayer to the gods for a bountiful harvest before returning his attention back to his current predicament. He would have to relay this information to Sugoroku when they next sat down to dine, for his eldest brother had been overly concerned that this last confrontation would result in their exile.

Perhaps this missive would ease his brother's mind somewhat, he hoped so anyways. With everything that had gone on over the past couple of months he was surprised that no one had completely lost their mind yet. But at least the guilty were punished now, their rotting corpses still languishing atop the poles that had been staked out in preparation for them from the beginning of the short trial, and things were beginning to return to normal.

_Normal._ His brow creased in contemplation of that thought_. Or as normal is it can be with a lovestruck adolescent ruler who refuses to give in to common sense._

The whole debacle could not be placed squarely on Atemu's shoulders, though. There were other factors involved that day. Even he doubted that he would ever forget the fallen expressions on the Oriental couple's faces as they were told of their son's unfortunate demise. And it had been Atemu's duty to inform them of what had occurred. The young royal had been devastated by the fact that Otogi's parents had traveled all this way to see the son they hadn't seen in almost a decade, only to be informed of his untimely demise once their journey ended.

So many errors that day, and Yugi had slipped from the palace with no one being the wiser – other than Sugoroku. The elderly man sighed again. Perhaps it was for the best...

"Siamun?" A pair of aged plum colored eyes identical to his own peered around the door to the chamber. After spotting the very person he was looking for lounging in the chair the old man sighed in relief. "It is you. I have been looking for you everywhere."

Siamun glanced up at his eldest brother with a frown. "Why is it you are searching for me? Is something amiss?"

Sugoroku shuffled wearily into the chamber, taking a seat across from the desk on one of the decorative couches. "No...well, no more than the usual. I merely need the company of someone who is not currently grieving over what cannot be changed. It is rather depressing when one is subjected to it day after day for nearly a season."

Siamun gave an appreciative nod. "That I understand, brother. That I understand."

"Stubborn, pig-headed, juvenile – " The High Councilor mumbled with a shake of his head.

Siamun raised a brow at his duplicate's behavior, cutting in. " – I take it you are speaking of our glorious sovereign?"

"Ugh, no, I am speaking of all of them." Sugoroku explained. "They have to be the most ill-tempered individuals that I have ever had the misfortune of dealing with."

Siamun gently set his reed off to one side of the desk, folding his arms over his chest as he quirked a brow at the other man. "Need I remind you that none of them were outside of their rights when they invaded Hyksos. The threat to our safety _did_ come from their soldiers."

Sugoroku just waved him off. "I know, I know. That is why the council had decided against sanctioning Egypt as a whole, why we've confined our punishments only to those who had intimate knowledge of the kidnapping. I am fully aware of Hyksos's role in this tragedy – unknowing or otherwise. I just wish that one of them – only one of them, mind you – would listen to reason."

"What is it you are trying to lecture them on now?" The younger of the two queried in alarm. "I pray it had nothing to do with Hyksos or Yugi. The last time I mentioned either name in front of Atemu he threatened me with the loss of my head!"

Sugoroku shook his head. "No, no, nothing like that. I merely mentioned the fact that their confinement after court and appearances has been lifted just this past week." He tilted his head to the side. "Funny that you mention that though. I nearly thought that Pharaoh Atemu was going to threaten me with the same. He was positively livid that I suggest he tour the gardens for some fresh air."

"Oh my!" Siamun laughed despite himself.

It would have been disastrous had Atemu actually given voice to the threat. The High council – and in return his brother – were held in esteem by no fewer then thirteen nations. Against that kind of force Egypt was sorely lacking. It was a good thing that his sovereign had kept his murderous thoughts to himself, even if they were rather evident in his expression.

"This needs to end, Siamun." Sugoroku decreed thoughtfully. "They have gone on long enough nursing these bitter feelings."

"I agree." Siamun nodded. "And there's only one person Atemu will listen to – and the others will listen to him."

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Mana peered guiltily around the corner of the doors as the guards let her pass, uneasy with the prospect of confronting her mentor while she was still so emotionally charged. She hadn't spoken to Atemu since Yugi had fled the palace, and was in fact, still beyond pissed off at his callous treatment of the younger Hyksos monarch, and she was more than certain that this meeting would end in disaster all for her inability to keep from voicing her opinions.

But Siamun had urged her, yet again today, to confront Atemu face to face so that she could move on with her life and perhaps lead him to realize that he needed to move on with his. And she felt that she needed to say her piece even if it left her in tears. Since the Pharaoh had not bothered to answer her summons, nor had he found the time – apparently – to seek her out, then she needed to meet with him on his turf, even if it gave him the slightest of an advantage.

Her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the chamber as she searched for the smallest glimpse of her friend, waving a hand in front of her face to dispel the musty odor of the long closed off room. After a few moments she spotted his silhouette in the gloom, slouched against the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

"Pharaoh?" She prompted, frowning heavily when she received no answer. What was wrong with him? She moved further into the room, intent on having it out with him despite any objections he might make.

But when the dejected figure on the floor finally glanced up at her her thoughts fled. "Pharaoh! What's happened to you?" She knelt down before her cherished childhood companion, pulling his shaking hands into hers as she looked him over. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Atemu, what's wrong?"

This could not be the same self-assured person who came to her rescue so long ago. There was no way. Her sovereign looked horribly ill, his face drawn and pinched, the sudden, drastic weight loss not quite fitting his already petite frame. His hunched posture positively screamed misery. But it was the blank, defeated look in his normally confident scarlet eyes that tore at her heart. She had never seen him look so desperate before.

"I cannot do this Mana. I simply cannot! It matters not what he has done!" Atemu whispered softly, as though to speak the words out loud would cause his very death. "...I cannot live without him. Not anymore...not now that I know what it is like to have him in my life..."

"Live without...?" Mana's jaw dropped. "What do you mean what he's done? Who? Yugi? What did he do?"

Atemu turned away from her astonished expression, closing his eyes to the reality of his needs, the words bitter on his tongue. "He betrayed me. He lied to me...sought to turn the High Council against me...and then he fled...I...I thought he loved me. How could I have been so blind? How..." He cut himself off abruptly, feeling sick to his stomach.

So many days the scene played out over and over in his head. The words and images haunting him well into his sleep, never leaving him with a moment's peace. Dartz's drunken confession – his overwhelming anger – Siamun's cunning solution to the ordeal – the sight of his smaller lover's stunned face when the ceremony commenced, and the final blow – the moment his truly heart broke – when the boy took flight without ever looking back once he had gotten the respectability of a true union.

The entirety of Re's cycle jumbled into one long, continuous, and at times downright confusing nightmare that he could not escape.

But over the days of his self-enforced confinement he had come to realize that he did not want to escape the nightmare's hold if only so that he could see his little one, so he could hold that beautiful being in his arms one more time, until the day broke and Re's presence graced the world once again. He was starting to regret the moment when he would return to wakefulness with the understanding that his little one was no longer sleeping by his side.

He lowered his head into his hands, the ability to breathe stolen as another image of Yugi's tear-stained face flashed through his mind.

"How can you be so blind now?" Mana chastised him hotly. "Yugi has loved you since the first time you set foot into his chambers – perhaps even before that. What are you going on about?"

Atemu rose, shaking her off to pace agitatedly around the room, unable to remain inactive now that the floodgates had opened. "He was Dartz's lover! He had led me to believe that I had taken his innocence when in reality he had given it up long ago. And if he lied about that...then what else has he lied about? Was he ever truthful to me? He ran to Siamun the moment my back was turned and once he was assured of his respectability he fled like a coward."

"That's...that's..." Thoroughly incensed Mana jumped up and ran to Atemu, halting him mid-step with a hand in his chest, feeling this rampant desire to slap some sense into her long time friend, but managing to hold back – just barely. "You're wrong Atemu! My Pharaoh, please...Yugi loved you! What in this life would make you think that he was untruthful? In any of his dealings with you? How could you think that?"

"Dartz knew of his birthmark before I even sensed its presence!" He snapped, his hands fisted tightly in his limp hair – knowing that another migraine was on its way even as they spoke. Between those and the dreams he had yet to achieve a single night's rest since his little one had fled. "He could not have known unless they were intimate – consenting or otherwise! Either way he lied! He lied, and he conspired with Siamun against me!"

"NO! _That's_ a lie!" Mana's shout refuted his beliefs and Atemu stared at her in disbelief – Mana had never raised her voice to him. She clenched her fists against the need to cry, shaking in her fury, as she fought to speak her heart.

"He never lied to you! I know who you are talking about, I've seen him but never connect...Yugi didn't know his name but he told me of his life before you started courting him. Dartz was a predator, he lusted after Yugi, but he never actually touched him. Ever! Did you ever wonder why Yugi spoke so highly of his friends? They protected him from that man's advances!"

Atemu stood dumbfounded while she continued her tirade, unable to offer even the smallest remark, but she wasn't through with him yet as she laid a hand on his chest, looking up at him with those wounded doe eyes. "Dartz may have stalked him, may have even seen him without clothes, but he never touched him. EVER! You didn't even let him explain...did you? You condemned him...you _raped_ him! You...you...Oh Atemu...how could you? I-I saw him...that night...after...h-he doesn't know...he doesn't...understand...why Atemu...? Why?"

He flinched when she burst into tears, stunned into near silence. "Mana..."

And then he cringed as the truth of her words hit him like a slap to the face. He looked to the left, then right, searching for a distraction from the accusations swimming around his head but the walls continued to press in around him as he stood there in shock, his breathing ragged and shallow.

The small anomalies of that awful night and the day of his wedding finally beginning to make a sick sort of sense to him, like puzzle pieces falling into place with the addition of this one last clue – Yugi's fearful, confused expression, his unheeded pleas for Atemu to stop – the horrified, confused and oh so lost look that he gave as he asked _why_ – his need to flee the palace without asking after Dartz's fate – without ever glancing back.

The color drained from Atemu's sun-kissed features as his mind readily supplied him with scattered images that it had once hidden from him. He had raped Yugi, he had raped his little one...Each and every minuscule detail of the day of their forced union, each disparaging word, every cruel comment he made, flew through his mind, along with bits and pieces of random memories from the night before, leaving him without a doubt as to what he had done.

The words spoken by Marik's captive from long ago floated through his mind and he recalled the information that he had learned that night. _"You have feelings for him. That's why your so interested. Isn't it?"_

His face fell, the tears he thought he could not cry welling in his eyes...

"_Goodnight Pharaoh...I'm going to bed now. I have nothing further to say to you other than you had better start treating my friend right. He's loyal...not stupid."_

What kind of monster did that make him? The once proud Pharaoh dropped to his knees in agony, the raging pain in his head the least of his worries. "Oh gods...what have I done? I-I...oh Yugi..."

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

_One week later..._

Yugi closed his eyes, sagging against the door as he tried to collect his runaway thoughts. This day had been murder. So many of the downtrodden common folk had decided to take the law into their own hands while he was away – and now he was left to deal with the aftermath of a country that had nearly gone wild.

The Egyptian soldiers that had stuck around to aid in the rebuilding process had helped tremendously, but this wasn't their battle and he could tell their hearts really weren't into it. They served their Pharaoh, not him. Half of the time he wasn't even sure why they were still there.

Shuffling across the floor, blind to the opulent decor of the antechamber – the suite once belonged to his mother and he had staked out as his own upon his return – Yugi carelessly tossed his crown at the faceless bust that served to hold some of his royal raiments when not in use. The golden reminder of his unwanted status wobbled once on the top of the mannequin before settling haphazardly off to the side.

He stared at it for a moment before flopping dully onto one of the backless couches artfully arranged around the small but well-furnished chamber. Was he ever going to be able to shake off the shackles of the past so that he could deal with the demands of the present? _Oh gods I miss..._

His eyes narrowed. No he didn't! He didn't miss a damn thing about his captor. Nothing whatsoever. At his wit's end the young sovereign rolled over, contemplating the ceiling with absolutely no interest whatsoever. What had he done? What had he done so wrong? Did it even matter anymore? Had it ever mattered in the first place? The whole thing was probably nothing more than an elaborate hoax in order for the Pharaoh to claim Hyksos for the Egyptian Empire.

Yugi shook his head to clear the paranoid thought. If that was true than why did the Pharaoh allow him to maintain this illusion of power? Why did he not just march into Hyksos – much as he had done before – and claim him an impostor? Against his wishes his thoughts wandered back towards the one person he had willfully given his heart to, hurt blooming deep within his chest. _What did I do?_

A timid knock sounded at his door and he rolled back over with a lethargic air. "Enter."

Jou peeked around the door's edge. "Yugi?" Upon spying his friend's withdrawn form he entered the chamber, shutting the door behind him with the toe of his foot. "I got a little somethin' from the kitchens for ya." He said as he held out a tray loaded with some of Yugi's favorite foods.

Yugi eyed the tray with little interest, rolling back over to continue his contemplation of the once bright colors on the ceiling. "I'm not hungry, Jou. But thank you anyways."

"Aw com'on man." Jou straightened, sighing. "You got to eat, Yugi. This isn't healthy."

"I said I'm not hungry Jou." Yugi reiterated with a little more force, rather sick of being treated like a child who didn't have enough sense to make his own decisions. He turned his head away, signaling the end of the conversation.

Instead of leaving as he thought the other would do, the blonde dropped down onto a small corner of the couch that Yugi was currently occupying, setting the tray on a side table. He just sat there for a moment, as though collecting his thoughts. _It has always been like thus_,_ ever since I returned_, Yugi thought with a bitter smirk. No one knew what to say in his presence, how to react.

It was almost like the ever present armlet was a deterrent for any kind of conversation – or his mood swings were. Either way, most of the palace inhabitants went out of their way to avoid him. Even his friends. But whatever, it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. He had tried to hide the gaudy piece underneath whatever jewelry he could find, but nothing seemed to work. Now he just wore garments that covered his arms from wrist to shoulder, like the loose, long-sleeved robes he wore now, so that no one would ever know of his shameful tryst.

He was stuck in this lifestyle not of his choosing – the proof of which was this beautifully crafted armlet. Yugi glanced at it for a moment, pulling up the cuff of his shirt and rotating his wrist to count the multiple, many-colored jewels, loathing present in his gaze as he examined its beauty. Not that he really thought the Pharaoh would pursue him after all this time. But if he chose to give up his position then he would no longer have the backing necessary if, indeed, the man decided to come after him.

Did he piss off one of the gods? Was this entire fiasco his punishment for some unknown crime?

"Look Yugi..." Jou finally chose that moment to speak, and Yugi let him. "We're all worried about you. What happened over there? I know your life wasn't exactly the greatest here, but when you came back..." He let the implication hang in the air between them.

"Does it truly matter?" Yugi countered in a bored voice, looking quite a bit older than his sixteen harvests as he gazed back at his friend.

Jou looked him straight in the eye. "I think it does. To us, to you. Look man, whatever it was – "

"Nothing happened!" Yugi jumped from the couch to pace the confines of the chamber in agitation, his gaze resting briefly on the collection of swords that he had brought up from the library when he had first gotten back. Thoughts of impaling himself on one of the beautifully crafted weapons frequently entered his mind, and he always felt an odd sort of peace when they were within his immediate reach. Perhaps it was because as bad as things were right now he still didn't view suicide as his only option and the thought gave him a sort of twisted comfort.

"Well, obviously something happened." Jou stood along with him, intercepting him on his trip back from the other side of the chamber. "And you ain't been right since – "

"Oh, I haven't been right?" Yugi spat. "Well for your information, neither have you! I hear you call his name in your sleep – "

"And how would you know that, your Highness?" Jou flailed with a dawning blush at having his deepest dreams found out so easily. "Huh? Explain that one. You can't, can you? You'd have to admit that you don't sleep at all."

Yugi opened his mouth to refute the blonde's words, but an urgent knock upon the door drew both teens attention from their argument. "Enter." He called out regretfully.

Two of his higher ranking border guards, twins he guessed from their identical appearances, prostrated themselves before him, one speaking for the both of them. "Your Highness, we have apprehended a group of foreigners who refuse to state their business in Hyksos. What shall we do with them?"

Immediately on edge Yugi's first question was "How large of a group?"

The two men glanced at each other before answering as one. "Four people, your Highness." One of them continuing. "And they did come willingly, even though they refused to state their objectives."

Yugi glanced at Jou, to find the other staring at him in concern. They had all agreed to keep close watch on foreigners that entered their soil, for they would not be caught unaware again. This group concerned him, but not overly much. There were not that many of them, but their flat out refusal to state their business was a little odd. Most people were quick to make the Hyksos soldiers understand that they were only in the country on a friendly excursion.

"Very well, have my guards escort them to me in the throne room. We shall sort it out from there. You may go." Yugi commanded as he scanned the chamber for the crown that he had discarded not moments ago. Finding it still hanging haphazardly from the mannequin in the corner he snatched it up and gave a solemn look back at his friend, only to receive a look which promised that their conversation was not yet finished.

"Yes, your Highness." The guards chorused as they quit the chamber to complete their task.

Both Yugi and Jou remained silent on their journey through the upper level palace corridors, each lost in their own thoughts. Upon reaching the main level they split to search out the remaining members of their small council. The coming confrontation with their guests would be treated with as much care as possible. They didn't need an irritated band of traveling merchants on their hands. But it couldn't possibly hurt them to be cautious of outsiders' designs either. That lesson had been slammed home during their encounter with the Egyptians.

Yugi found Ryou in the library, where the white-haired teen was known to hide from the pressures of life, absorbed in the ancient scrolls, searching for something only the gods knew of. A few, somewhat stiff words passed between the two of them and they were on their way, trusting Jou to claim their fourth member.

While Yugi was searching for Ryou, Jou managed to track Malik down in the kitchens, harassing the kitchen staff, for reasons unknown. It took only a look from the honey-eyed blonde for his friend to realize the seriousness of the situation, following at Jou's heels as he exited the kitchens at a brisk walk.

After meeting up in the common rooms and deciding not to track down the rest of the temporary council – made up of certain nobles that Atemu had picked for the job – the four of them headed towards the throne room as quickly as they could. Solomon met them on their way through the main hall, his gaze silently questioning as he fell into step behind the group.

Once inside the throne room they assumed their assigned positions. Yugi perched regally on the throne with a sigh, signaling for the others to be ready just as the heralds announced the arrival of the palace guards. The doors were ceremoniously pulled open to admit four robed men, each bound tightly with their arms behind their backs, and each escorted by a pair of well-armed guards. The normally soft-spoken Hyksos monarch almost opened his mouth to rebuke his men for their use of excessive force, when one of them called out an explanation.

"One of the men attempted to escape us when we reached the palace entry."

Yugi sate back with a confused frown, his mouth clicking shut. Huh? That didn't make any sense. Why would the man run once they reached the palace? Why not before, when he actually had a slim chance to escape? Shoving the question aside Yugi studied the men that had been made to kneel before him.

All four of them wore identical dirt-laden hooded robes, casting their features into shadow. None of them looked very menacing though, a couple of them even bordering on the petite side. Not finding anything about them even remotely interesting he raised his voice in a tone that Atemu would have been proud of had he been in attendance to hear it. "State your business in Hyksos. I do not take kindly to outsiders skulking around my palace."

One of the robed outsiders drew back at his tone. Nothing like putting it out there.

"We are here to take back what rightfully belongs to us." One of the men snapped impatiently.

"And for the record we were not skulking." Another added, his deep voice holding a tinge of resigned amusement. "Merely gathering our wits about us for the coming confrontation."

Standing at the side of the throne Jou gasped out loud,_ it couldn't be..._

The smoothness of that second baritone voice sounded so familiar that Yugi found himself leaning forward in order to identify the unseen speaker. "Who are you?" He demanded, eyes narrowing on this _stranger._

"Hello, little one. I have missed you." The second speaker quipped sadly.

Atemu gazed upon Yugi from beneath the anonymity of his hooded cloak. It had taken all of his will power upon entering the throne room to keep from breaking free of his restraints and running to his little one. But he knew he'd never get that far, so instead he settled for gazing at the boy who held his heart, knowing that he would have to find a way for them to speak in private.

His first observation was that the boy looked tired...no, he looked utterly exhausted with the dark circles that nearly overshadowed his glorious eyes. His face was pale and gaunt, his expression worried. But what concerned him the most was that the younger monarch – who had always been slender – now seemed to border on sickly thin, a kind of thinness that even extra layers of clothing couldn't hide.

And his tone of voice. So cold, so uncaring. He had never heard the Hyksos ruler speak in such a manner, and it frightened him. What had happened to cause this? Had he done this? His eyes closed and he once again berated himself for his foolishness.

The moment he heard the term _little one _spill from the lips of this stranger Yugi froze, his heart beating a rapid staccato in his chest. No! It couldn't' be! It wasn't possible! Why would he be here?

Finally gaining control over his wayward emotions Yugi shakily gave the order for their hoods to be removed only to stare straight into the same exotic scarlet eyes that had haunted his dreams for months. He half shot from his seat, his fingers biting into the arm-rests as he ordered rapidly. "Please escort these men back to the Egyptian border and make certain that they stay on the other side!" As he backed away from the robed foursome he gave one final order. "And no one is to harm them! Unless you wish to answer to me! This meeting is adjourned."

"Yes your Highness." The guards called in unison, preparing to drag their prisoners out of the palace.

"Wait! Yugi!" Atemu called out, struggling against his bonds, but he was too late. Having said his piece Yugi hastily fled the throne room for the peace and quiet of his chambers, afraid that if he stayed any longer it would be more than his heart could take.

Giving their former captors a level glare Jou, Ryou and Malik soon followed, stalking rapidly from the room to leave Solomon as the only remaining royal left.

Solomon, who had heard the entire confrontation from his station beside the throne called for the guards to halt as they attempted to drag their resisting prisoners from the hall. The head soldier turned to face him and he commanded "leave them to me."

Knowing that the elderly man was currently the true power behind the throne, the captain of the guards bowed low before him, presenting the struggling figure of Atemu without a protest. The rest of the soldiers followed his lead, dropping their prisoners unceremoniously at the elderly man's feet.

"I have something quite different in mind for these four." Solomon said as he eyed the group of weary travelers. "Pharaoh Atemu, High Priest Seto, Head-guardsman Marik, and Advisor Bakura...you are guilty of crimes committed against the crown of Hyksos. How do you plead?"

All of the Hyksos soldiers started at the Pharaoh's title, not having any idea whom they held in custody until Solomon informed them. A couple of them leaned in closer for a better look at the infamous Pharaoh, having heard the many tales of his prowess on the battlefield. But the image of the slender young man kneeling before them did not seem to fit the description that had been given.

"Oh, I assure you that he is the Pharaoh of Egypt." Solomon smirked as he noticed their curiosity.

"Not g – " Seto spoke up.

"Guilty as charged." Atemu finished for his priest.

The plea gained Atemu a contemptuous glare from each of his companions, but he shrugged it off, focusing his unblinking gaze on the elderly man who so strongly resembled his Vizier.

Solomon nodded at him, holding his gaze. "Since you admit your guilt I have no choice but to sentence you to the life of a slave at the hands of those who you had kidnapped, unless the king – my grandson – sees fit to release you. Turnabout is fair play, wouldn't you say Pharaoh?"

Atemu nodded, his eyes downcast as he swallowed the humiliation of his position being reduced to that of a palace servant. He had gone charging into Hyksos with every intention of winning his little one's trust back, but had not gone through the motions of planning out his path to victory. And look where that had landed him. He knew very well that every endeavor involved planning, to some degree, but he had been so impatient to gaze upon those soft features, to look into those beautiful eyes, that he had forgotten that little fact.

But, at least this would ascertain that he would get to see the boy, perhaps even speak with him sometime in the future. Besides, he had played the role of a servant before, for Shadi, when he was a young prince. Playing such a role when it meant that he could see his little one – and perhaps be reconciled with him – would be far easier than bowing to Shadi simply for the sake of learning to curb his pride.

"Do you wish for us to escort them to the overseer?" One of the guards questioned.

Solomon pondered the query for a moment. " – No, escort them to the baths. They shall serve King Yugi and his council in _other_ ways."

The elderly man then sauntered away, oblivious to the looks of astonishment and wounded pride that followed him out of the throne room.

"You heard him men." The head guardsman commanded as he snatched an unresisting Atemu from the floor. "Do as he says."

The group filed out of the chamber, the soldiers directing the movements of their captives as they made their way through the maze of palace corridors. As they moved Atemu made note of the many different paths that led deeper into the bowels of the massive stone structure, wondering in what direction his little one had fled. He had to see him again. He just had to.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	19. Chapter 19

A double chapter for you (for missing the last update – sorry).

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Frustrated beyond belief at the way fate seemed to want to toy with him and his friends Jou paced the confines of his sitting chamber, straightening various objects as he moved about. He could not have sat still if his life depended on it right now and he knew it – his thoughts were just as chaotic as his random, automatic motions, replaying the scene in the throne room over and over again without answering any of his questions.

He shifted a vase on one of the side tables uselessly, visions of crystal clear cobalt eyes floating through his consciousness even as he tried to deny their existence. What were the Egyptians doing here? What could they possibly...his thoughts changed track focusing on one person in particular. What was _he_ doing here? The Pharaoh's majestic presence he could somewhat understand. Well, a little anyways.

Sighing forlornly, the frustrated blonde trekked back across the room, moving a couple more knick-knacks on his way through. The Egyptian monarch's recent appearance in the throne room had something to do with that beautifully crafted bracelet that his young sovereign was still attempting – and failing miserably – to hide. He would have staked his life on it.

But he didn't quite understand the gorgeous trinket's ties to their current crisis, as Yugi had preferred to pretend that the intricate piece of jewelry decorating his arm did not exist, as did everyone else in the palace apparently. He knew, though, that it was linked closely with the Egyptian royal's sudden presence.

But that still didn't explain_ his _presence. There was no reason for the High Priest to ever set foot in Hyksos again. He had no ties binding him here, nothing keeping him from staying safe and secure in his homeland. What was he here for? What could he possibly want? Unless, of course, the Pharaoh had coerced him into coming along.

Jou nodded his head along with the idea. Yeah, that was it. The Pharaoh had ordered him to come along. But then why...? Confused, he growled, palming his head in frustration, and pulling a few stray hairs out as his hands came away from his head. Why did he have the sinking feeling that this was not going to end well for either him or his friends?

Another hopeless sigh escaped his lips. Possibly because they lost every time they went up against the Egyptians. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't the lot of them just leave him and his friends alone? His friends! Suddenly, feeling much like an idiot for forgetting about the others in his panic, Jou palmed his head again.

He should have been with them, going over plans to keep the Egyptians out of Hyksos and offering comfort. He had seen the expression on Yugi's face when his sovereign confronted the Pharaoh. His younger half-brother had been devastated. He should be with him right now. But no, instead he was up here, hiding away from his problems, trying to deny their existence – again.

At that mental statement he paused in his introspection. His friends were more than likely doing the same thing as him, denying and avoiding their current crisis. But he wouldn't know because the group had split not long after the confrontation in the throne room. He forcefully bit back a couple of choice words with that reminder. There had been a time where they went to each other for comfort and advice, but that time was long since gone.

Ever since his sovereign had returned the group was split up more often than not, dealing with their problems silently, alone.

In his preoccupation, Jou failed to see the low table situated directly in his path, slamming right into it with his leg. "Oh! Son of – !" He hopped around on one foot, rubbing at the newly forming bruise on his shin, the beginnings of tears in his eyes as he cursed up a storm at his inattentiveness. Oh that smarted!

The doors to his chamber slid open on him mid-hop, admitting a pair of the palace guards – who both chose not to comment on their prince's unusual dance, but not without a couple of raised brows. "Your Highness," One of them hid his laughter behind a respectful voice as they both lowered their heads to hide their mirth. "We've brought some entertainment for you, compliments of Advisor Solomon. Enjoy."

And then they threw the third person, whom they had been holding between them, carelessly into the chamber, closing the doors behind them before Jou could so much as set his injured leg down. The person muttered an virulent oath as he hit the floor face first and Jou was torn between the need to cry from his own injury and the desire to laugh at this new person's graceless entry into his chamber.

So, instead, he rubbed one more time at the tender bruise, gingerly setting his foot back on the floor as he proceeded to study the newcomer. The stranger picked himself carefully up off the floor, casually dusting his torn hands off on his pants and drawing Jou's attention to his unusual outfit.

Exquisitely dressed in a style more fitting to a royal concubine than a simple servant, the man's slender, tanned figure was shown off to a gorgeous perfection in the blinding white, almost see-through, daringly low-cut harem pants and a matching jeweled brocade half-vest that barely fit the expanse of his chest, part of a large tattoo visible on his back where the two materials refused to meet.

But Yugi did not allow concubines, so this sight didn't make the least bit of sense and Jou found himself wracking his brain for an answer to this stranger's presence.

Atemu swore roughly as the palms of his hands came into contact with the polished stone flooring. What was with all the people man-handling him today? First the ladies in the bathing chamber nearly drowned him in their zealousness, now the guards thought he was a leather ball much like the children in the villages played with and threw around all day long. As he pushed himself to his feet the Pharaoh's gaze narrowed in on a polished piece of silver standing in the corner of the chamber – a mirror.

And he gaped stupidly at his reflection unable to come up with a comment suitable. Oh no! No way, not in this life! Atemu fumed as he caught his first glimpse of the outfit that the ladies had stuffed him into earlier. He looked like a whore. And then he caught sight of another's reflection in the polished metal, his hair standing up on end. What was that old man up to? Why did he have him thrown inside this chamber with some unknown –

The Pharaoh stiffened, a stray thought crossing his mind concerning these new, rather revealing clothes and this unknown roommate. He would not play whore to some random noble for the sake of appeasing the elderly man's offended sensibilities. He wouldn't. And if that's what the old man thought...Instantly wary Atemu adopted a defensive stance, turning to face this newest threat.

An elegant blonde brow cocked ever so slightly as Jou took in the other's peculiar attitude. This stranger looked oddly familiar for the brief glimpse that he had caught of the other's face though the mirror. But what manner of person was this that held no knowledge of their customs, or of his status as prince? The blonde was about to open his mouth and make a comment to that effect when the stranger turned and faced him fully.

It was then that Jou finally realized why this man seemed so familiar. He had seen those intense scarlet eyes three times before – twice in the week before his friend was stolen away, and then again in the throne room only moments before. His eyes narrowed on this _stranger, _as the fury built up in his chest.

"You!" He snarled as he tore off across the room, paying no mind to his earlier injury.

Atemu was fast, but he was no match for an irate Jou as he attempted – rather unsuccessfully – to evade the blow headed his direction. It caught him in the chin and knocked him back to the floor. The Pharaoh rolled once and scrambled back to his feet, cursing as he wiped the blood from his lip.

Now he recognized his blonde roommate. This was the man who had blocked his little one from his view that night that he had first met Yugi. Prince Jou, he believed was the blonde's name and rank. His High Priest's lover. Atemu's face turned white. Shit! Double shit! Seto was so going to beat him when this was over.

Another punch was thrown in his direction and he dodged it, countering with a blow of his own, catching the blonde in the stomach and knocking the wind out of him. He didn't have time for this shit! He needed to get to his little one, not irritate his high priest by beating on his lover. He needed to make Yugi understand that he had made a mistake, a terrible, terrible mistake. One that he would never make again in his life. Perhaps if he reasoned with the blonde...

"Prince Jou – " But Atemu didn't have a chance to voice his request as another fist flew straight at him, this time catching him in the side of his face, knocking him flat on his back. He scrambled to his feet once again, only to have his opponent begin to pummel on him with no reprieve. He managed to block most of the blows, but the occasional ones that slipped through his guard managed to do some damage.

Jou landed yet another blow against the side of his opponent's face. He couldn't believe that he had not immediately recognized the one person responsible for the drastic changes in his younger brother's personality in the past weeks since his return. The one person who had ruined their lives – his, Yugi's, especially Yugi's, Ryou's and Malik's. This was the person responsible for their torment. And he intended on taking his frustrations out on his hide.

"Prince Jou, wait – " Atemu cried as he blocked yet another fist headed his direction.

But Jou was beyond hearing – or listening – he threw his punches in a frenzy. He had heard all his life that the Pharaoh was an outstanding combatant, but he was rather good in a fight as well and for a while the two of them wordlessly traded blows, Jou hitting the ground once or twice. Finally, as he was getting winded Jou landed a lucky punch that dropped his opponent to the ground.

"Damn it!" Atemu hit the ground face first for the second time that day and he promptly picked himself back up again. His strength was fading fast and he knew it, but he had no idea how to stop the fight.

He couldn't believe that he was being bested in a fight with an amateur. Never before had he come up against someone this determined, this furious. Even Pegasus's superior skills were eclipsed by the blonde's rage. Not that he was truly out to hurt his opponent, for he knew damn well that if he hurt Prince Jou then Seto would be after his hide – and the priest had trained with him. He knew how punishingly hard Seto's blows were.

He needed to stop this madness and find his little one. To get to Yugi...somehow. And he would convince the boy to come back to him. He had to. His sanity, his very life depended on this one task. He couldn't sleep, he wasn't eating right. He needed his little one by his side, just as their vows decreed. He wouldn't let the old man or this young whelp stand between them.

"Enough! This is getting us nowhere!" Atemu adopted a defensive stance as he glanced discreetly around the chamber for something to use as a shield until he could get through to his rival. There was no reasoning with him right now and he truly didn't want to cause the blonde harm.

While Atemu was looking for a way to end the fight without having to worry about his priest's retribution Jou charged again, this time with the intentions of taking the arrogant Pharaoh to the ground with him and keeping him there. The two of them landed in a heap on the floor and he immediately took over the superior position, raining blows down on the petite Egyptian ruler's exposed face and arms.

"I hate you!" He snarled, not allowing the smaller man time to do anything more than attempt to block the blows that were coming his way. "You stole my friend, you stole him! And when we finally get him back...what did you do to him? Huh? Tell me! How could you do this? How could you? You and your damn priests! I hate all of you!"

"Prince Jou! Wait – " Atemu dodged as best he could, protecting himself from the worst of the blows with his hands, but he could do no more than that as the lanky blonde gave him no time to counter with a shot of his own. The enraged prince was just too much for him. If he couldn't think of a way out of this he was as good as dead.

Unknown to the two combatants the door to the chamber creaked warningly as an elderly voice called out, "Jou...Jou? What in the...?"

The sounds of scuffling feet were heard as the two combatants paused in their efforts. And then the lanky blonde was suddenly ripped from his position on top of Atemu. The battered Pharaoh shot to his feet, wiping the blood away from his swollen lip as he glared icily at his aggressor. But he wasn't able to get more than an arm's length away as he too was snatched up by the collar and shaken roughly.

"Enough! Both of you! Jou, what did I tell you about fighting? Did we not address this issue sufficiently the last time?" Solomon snarled, at his wit's ends with the younger royal's shenanigans. And then he turned his sights on Atemu once the blonde hung his head in shame, temporarily subdued. "And you – " He hissed. "You, of all people, ought to know better than to lower yourself to the standards of a commoner!"

Atemu opened his mouth to explain that he hadn't exactly been given a choice in the matter, but the elderly man continued to rant at them without drawing a breath, not allowing him the chance to redeem himself. The Pharaoh could clearly recall Yugi saying once that his grandfather could be a tyrant – and he had dealt with the man's duplicate enough to sense that the old man had hit his boiling point.

"This is...this is..." Unable to come up with a suitable remark the elderly man finally let go of the two of them, growling, "March! We are going to deal with this issue now!"

Atemu snarled at the unmistakable command, but with the additional guards that surrounded the pair of them the moment the Siamun duplicate stepped away he was unable to do more than that. He glared at the elderly man, holding his head high as he was marched out the door right along with his attacker, each with a guard at their elbow to make certain that they entertained no ideas of escape.

The group was led through the halls and into another wing of the palace altogether. There they stopped before a large set of ostentatious double doors that marked the royal suite. One of the guards pulled on the set of doors and the group entered what appeared to be a rather large, garishly ornamented sitting room.

"You may leave us now. My men can handle it from here." Solomon ushered the palace guards out of the chamber with a casual flick of his hand, nodding to his personal guards to take their place. It wasn't that he didn't trust them yet...he just didn't_ trust _them. And rightly so after what he had just witnessed. He swore that he had ordered the men to hand the Pharaoh over to Yugi, not Jou. This was a disaster.

Once the palace guards were clear of the room he turned the evil eye towards the two miscreants that he had caught fighting earlier. "Jou – you are already in trouble with me for your actions from earlier. Did you not think that I would find out about this?"

"No sir." The blonde continued to hang his head, almost ashamed of himself for his moment of weakness, as the man he knew as his grandfather continued to rant at him for his unseemly behavior.

Once again he had managed to disappoint his mentor, not that he truly cared at the moment since Solomon seemed to have switched sides rather easily. It didn't matter, he was going to get it for this little stunt. He had known that there were other ways of dealing with the Pharaoh's unexpected, unwanted presence. But this way had been so satisfying.._so_ satisfying.

And he honestly couldn't help the smirk that slipped across his features in the face of the elderly man's apoplectic rant.

Letting out a long suffering sigh when he sensed that he had lost his charge's attention the elderly man changed the direction of his lecture, hoping for a better response. "And you! Pharaoh Atemu, you have only been in the palace for a couple of hours and already you are causing dissent. What makes you think that I will even allow you near my grandson when you exhibit such unseemly behavior?"

_Wait, he is blaming this on..._Atemu's protest died on his lips at the mention of Yugi, finally realizing that the old man was hinting that if he didn't get his approval then he would not be allowed the privilege of his little one's company. His temper started to boil over at the insinuation, until his conscience spoke up and reminded him that he _had_ given up that right when he had viciously raped and ridiculed his beautiful little lover.

His defiance crumbled at the reminder and he too hung his head right along with his attacker, not even offering a word in his defense.

" – and furthermore, there will be no more confrontations of the physical kind!" Solomon had worked himself into an all out fury with the lack of response from the guilty parties. "Pharaoh Atemu and Prince Jou you will both submit willingly to your punishment or you shall be banished from Hyksos! Do you understand me? I have had it with these rebellious attitudes lately – "

Two heads shot up, two sets of alarmed eyes gazed back at the elderly man as he continued to rant. Banishment? Permanently? Atemu's gaze hardened and he dropped to the floor in a low bow. Was that what the elderly man wanted? His total submission? His humiliation? Then he would get it. Anything just for the chance to speak with his little one again. If he had to earn the old man's respect, then so be it, he would do it and not speak a word against it.

_Gods...Yugi, I need you by my side...anything...just to see you..._

"Please forgive me, your – " Atemu started to speak, startled when the blonde he had been caught fighting with knelt to the ground as well, murmuring his own apology for his behavior.

"Please forgive me, Grandfather. I – "

Solomon only shook his head, cutting the both of them off. " – Pharaoh Atemu, I have often looked upon your reign as something for Yugi and the Hyksos council to emulate. But you have a temper that needs addressed. Jou, you as well. This is not the behavior I expect from those whom I and my brother have raised. The choice is yours Pharaoh, but I warn you that I shall do everything in my power to keep you from Yugi should you defy my authority."

Atemu raised his head, his narrowed gaze locked with that of the elderly advisor's, assessing his sincerity. What he saw didn't surprise him one bit. The old man would stick by his word, and to make matters worse he probably had the backing of the High Council. What choice did he have? There wasn't one, was there? Either submit to whatever the old man had in mind and keep it to himself or run the risk of never seeing his little one again. No, there was no choice at all.

It was then that his conscience kicked him with a vengeance. Hadn't he done worse to his little one? What was the worst that this old man could do? Nothing more than Shadi had done to him. If the old man thought he had him beaten with this threat alone he had another thing coming. He might lose this round, but he would win this war, and he would have Yugi by his side when he left.

His mind made up Atemu nodded only once as he rose from his position, glancing at the blonde only to receive a glare as the other set his jaw stubbornly. Was that the way this was going to be? "Very well then. Shall we get on with whatever it is you think you have the right to do with us?"

Solomon bristled at the younger royal's cavalier attitude, a tick in the side of his cheek the only outward sign of his anger. He nodded once at his guards and they surrounded the two younger royals, dragging them over to where a row of hooks were attached to the stone walls. They bound the teens' hands together and looped the ropes over the hooks, leaving the two of them stretched up on the balls of their feet with their faces to the wall.

"Ah yes, it seems as though my son-in-law – may he rest in the deepest, fiery pits of the afterlife – may have made some useful changes to this chamber after all." Solomon quipped as he selected a suitable leather strap from the many in his wardrobe.

"I am not harsh in my treatment of my charges, Pharaoh Atemu, but I do expect certain rules to be obeyed for safety's sake. And one of them is no fighting. The other is that you are to treat those around you with the same respect that you ask from them. The two of you _will _apologize to each other...and you _will_ mean it."

"Bullshit." Jou muttered beneath his breath, his protest catching Atemu's attention and the Pharaoh turned to give him a questioning look. Something was not right.

The first snap of leather caught the blonde by surprise and he bowed with the force of the blow, his breath hissing through his teeth. The second snap had Atemu wishing that he had never agreed to the bargain in the first place. Both teens kept their mouths tightly closed, refusing to speak the needed words, from guilt as much as stubbornness.

By the fourth blow – which had caught Atemu on his upper thigh – he was pissed and ready to explode. He glanced over at his blonde attacker to find that the other was trembling fiercely with the need to vent his anger at their strap-wielding tormentor, muttering his dark curses well beneath the elderly man's hearing.

The Pharaoh sensed that this was an ongoing quarrel between the two men and that the situation would only spiral out of control if no one else intervened. According to Yugi, Jou might have a temper but that he was one to vent quickly and forgive just as easily. This sounded more to him like the blonde had some pent up anger that needed to be released or he was going to blow.

Did he really want to be the cause of that – with as much as he was already responsible for? Seto was already going to kill him for his part in this farce. But to just give in went against everything that he stood for. Atemu gritted his teeth, wishing that, for once, someone else would take the decision out of his hands.

Solomon took turns between the two of them, feeling a particular need to vent his anger through this beating. He knew he should not have brought his anger into it, that this was merely supposed to be a lesson, but he was so frustrated with the both of them at this moment. So frustrated.

Jou should have been by Yugi's side after the confrontation with the Egyptians, offering comfort and taking comfort from the others, but he wasn't. Instead he was being an obstinate recluse, locking himself away in his chambers. Well that was going to end. He'd had just about enough of the blonde's mulishness. It was time he learned to talk through his problems, not take them out of the first person unlucky enough to cross his path on a bad day.

And as for Pharaoh Atemu, well he had a score to settle with this young man. The arrogant Egyptian ruler was the cause of all this dissent amongst his charges. He _would_ apologize, that was all there was to it. And he would never again subject any of the boys to his temper.

Again the strip of leather caught Jou's thigh and the blonde whistled through his teeth, his resolve to go peacefully along with the elderly man's plan falling to the wayside in the wake of this humiliating beating. Why was he always the failure? Why was he the one to catch the brunt of everyone's anger? Did no one other than he ever make mistakes? He would not apologize, not to either of them. They didn't deserve it. Neither of them would apologize to him if given the same chance.

The leather sailed again and this time it was his enemy who caught the blow, the reprieve as well as the other's pain giving way to the slightly deranged smile crossing Jou's face. Perhaps he could drag this out so as to cause his tormentor as much pain as possible. If he could hold out, then that would be one good thing to come of this beating.

But, as Jou's thoughts were centered inward, Atemu's eyes were on his aggressor, watching the myriad of expressions cross his face. The leather strap curled around his back and the already battered Pharaoh bowed silently with the pain. This was ludicrous. It needed to end, now. He would not be responsible for the damage to the psyche of his friend's lover. Yeah, Seto was going to kill him.

Again the strap found its mark on the blonde's back, the old man not realizing the damage he was inflicting on his charge.

"Alright!" Atemu shouted after the leather had sailed once again in his direction, deciding that he would indeed play the coward for the sake of Yugi's friend, for his High Priest's lover. He would not be responsible for the breaking of such spirit – indirectly or otherwise. "I am sorry! For all the damage I have caused to Yugi and to you Prince Jou, to the entire Hyksos royal house, I am sorry."

Jou's head snapped around at the Pharaoh's seemingly truthful words, his jaw nearly hitting the floor. He had thought it would be up to him to end their beating – and he wanted to prolong the other's agony as long as possible before he did it. But to hear those words spill from the other man's mouth, he was shocked.

He glanced up to find those piercing scarlet eyes trained on his. He held the other's gaze momentarily, judging him for the truth of his words, thinking that perhaps the Pharaoh was merely a coward. But as he studied the other's expression he saw only a deep-seated worry and regret. _Damn._ "I'm sorry as well, Pharaoh. I was in the wrong."

Solomon lowered his make-shift weapon. "This was all I asked for." He motioned for his guards to cut the two down and as it was done the two former troublemakers dropped to the floor. He ignored the fiery glares both teens aimed at him as he directed his men to carry them to their chambers, this time making certain that the men followed his orders precisely.

He didn't want a repeat of the scene that he had walked into earlier. There was enough upheaval in this place without intentional mistakes, such as this last one, added to it.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Unlike Jou's inability to remain still Yugi stood, completely motionless, as he stared off into the silence of the room, gathering his thoughts after the unexpected confrontation in the throne room. Oh gods, he wanted so badly just to break down and cry. Ate..no, he would not even think that name, never think that name...the Pharaoh, oh gods he looked so good without his crown. So beautiful...damn it!

It was odd to see the Egyptian sovereign without that particular affectation of royalty clinging to his brow, but it seemed as though its absence took years off of his former lover's exotic features and he couldn't get over how stunning the other had looked without it, staring up at him with those gorgeous scarlet eyes, almost pleadingly. If only he could...

"Gah! Stop it!" Yugi snarled as he made to grab a handful of hair, only to catch his fingers on the edge of his own crown. He snatched it off his head and flung it to the ground, slightly satisfied with the metallic clang that it made as it met with the polished stone flooring, only to jump as the doors to his chamber opened suddenly on his outburst.

"What is the meaning – " He started to ask of the guards who marched into the room, but he cut himself off, his mouth hanging open as he realized that they were escorting – or rather dragging – a third person in their wake.

The Hyksos royal closed his mouth as he cast a wary eye toward the person they had dropped on the floor at his feet, backing up a step as he realized he was staring down into the startled cobalt-blue eyes of the Egyptian High Priest. The two stared at each other, neither noticing the guards' silent departure. Then the brunette got to his feet, casually dusting off his hands as his eyes remained locked with the smaller Hyksos king.

Yugi's mouth ran dry as the blue-eyed priest towered over him and he fought an internal battle with himself over whether to lock himself in his bedchamber, well away from the Egyptians' designs, or stay and fight. If one of them was still here, in the palace, then the others were not far behind and he'd be damned if he made it easy for them to capture him again.

But the priest merely bowed before him. "Do not fear me, your Highness, chosen consort of my Pharaoh. I mean you no harm."

"Huh?" Yugi's concentration slipped at the seemingly heartfelt declaration, not quite knowing what to think of the statement. "Wha – ?"

Seto glanced up at the bewildered expression on the young monarch's face, noting that he was still poised to flee. "You shall come to no harm at my hands, your Highness. Nor at the hands of anyone else. Pharaoh Atemu's orders – not that they were needed."

Thrown off guard Yugi swallowed reflexively, backing up another cautious step, ready to run for cover at the first wrong move. "But he – you...why would..."

"He loves you, your Highness. That is why." The priest admitted softly.

Yugi's heart lurched at the other's unexpected declaration, the barren emptiness of his new life suddenly yawning out in front of him like a desert wasteland. He swiped at his eyes, unsure of what it was about those words that set him off. Perhaps it was because they had never been spoken to him in the entire time that he had been under the Pharaoh's rule.

After digesting the comment for a moment he gave a disbelieving snort, promptly turning his back on the priest, as though dismissing him. Oh gods, he was so sick of this. So sick of having his one true wish thrown back in his face time after time. Why? What was his former lover playing at now? Did he want to see how long it took for him to break?

"If he loved me he wouldn't have..." Yugi shook his head. "Tell your Pharaoh that I have no need of his pretty words." He whispered softly, wandering over towards the window.

But Seto was undeterred by his sudden change in attitude. "You don't under– "

"Go home, Priest. Your presence here is neither needed nor wanted." He spoke so softly that the blue-eyed priest had to strain to hear his words as well as the undercurrent of hurt that laced his desperate tone.

Seto bowed his head respectfully, wondering what it was that his sovereign had done to provoke such a reaction from the younger royal. "That I cannot do, your Highness. As well as being sentenced to common servitude for crimes against your royal house, I have unfinished business with a certain person."

At that Yugi whirled around and faced him, reminding him of a young Pharaoh Atemu in the way that his eyes lit up with emotion. The air around him fairly crackling with the boy's sudden fierceness. "You shall not harm my brother! He has been through enough at your hands."

"I do not wish him harm." Seto replied evenly, his eyes remaining downcast in the face of the young royal's protectiveness. He knew he could best the boy in a skirmish, but he was not looking for a fight, he was looking for reassurance that his former captive had weathered their confrontation with few, if any scars. "What I wish to do is make certain that he is in fine health and spirits. He is better off without me in his life, as you well know."

Yugi blinked at his remark, the intensity that had surrounded him earlier seeming to shrivel back into his petite form, leaving him looking rather small and frail once again. "Why are you so interested?" He queried.

Seto tugged uncomfortably at his new clothes, drawing the other's eyes to them. But Yugi remained silent, even though he raised a questioning brow. "I simply wish for him to know that I meant him no ill will –"

"You care for him."Yugi stated quietly, more to himself than the room's other occupant. He nibbled on his lip as he tried to decide whether or not to hear what the priest had to say.

Finally, after another moment's thought, Yugi gave a hesitant nod towards the sitting area and the two of them made their way over towards the couches that decorated the chamber. Watching the taller priest as he walked Yugi arched a brow at his choice of clothing. The sheer fabric of the two piece outfit didn't quite fit the other's taller frame and he had to bite his tongue to keep from asking after its origin.

"This was not my choice, I can assure you of that." Seto astutely surmised where the Hyksos royal's thoughts were centered.

"Oh...uh..." Yugi bit his lip hesitantly. Did he dare ask where they came from? He had the sneaking suspicion that he already knew the answer to that question. Did he really want his theory confirmed?

"And in answer to your unasked question, yes, Pharaoh Atemu is still in the palace." The priest admitted as he took a seat on the edge of one of the cushions. "I do not know where he is, we were separated shortly after you left the throne room. I do, however, know that the two of you need to have a private discussion. There has been much left unsaid."

Yugi only nodded absentmindedly, lost in his thoughts after the priest confirmed his suspicions that his former lover was, indeed, still somewhere close by. The Pharaoh was still in the palace. That persistent thought filtered through his mind – on repeat. Oh gods, what was he going to do? He was no good with confrontation.

"I will think on it." He replied evasively.

"That is fine, your Highness. I cannot ask for anymore than that." Seto said as he steered the conversation onto another topic entirely. "Have you enough troops to keep the peace?"

"Yes, thank you. They are a huge help right now." Yugi replied, his thoughts elsewhere.

The two of them began to feel each other out conversationally, keeping to certain topics – and well away from others as they sat awkwardly in the semi-silence. The discussion bordered on those embarrassing, not quite knowing what to say sort of topics, but they muddled their way through it for a while without breaking the invisible barrier that kept them from mentioning certain names.

Finally, unable to take the elephant in the room any longer without making a comment on it, Yugi opened his mouth to question the priest about his relationship with Jou but the opening of the doors to his chamber brought that intent to a screeching halt. Both he and Seto turned towards the guards who were standing just inside of the doors, waiting for permission to enter the chamber. After a moment Yugi took pity on them and waved them into the room.

"We are sorry for the confusion, your Highness." The guards chorused as they dragged yet another person into the chamber. They dropped their injured burden just inside the doors, one of them beckoning to the priest. "You are to come with us. Your presence is requested elsewhere." No further words were spoken with the understanding that the priest turned slave would obey their orders without question.

Seto took a long hard look at the person who was trying to pick himself up off the floor – and having a hard time of it – before he turned to Yugi. "It seems we shall have to continue this discussion at another time. Please think of what I said earlier, your Highness. It is all I ask of you."

But Yugi's eyes were glued to the figure on the floor, his entire body trembling fiercely. The door closed behind the retreating guards and still he stood there, rooted to the floor. The figure before him shifted, pinning him with a pleading look and a shudder ran through his body.

"Yugi..." Atemu rasped thickly, his voice nearly failing him with the knowledge that he had finally made it, that he was truly within only an arm's reach of his goal. He prayed for the strength to make it through their confrontation without breaking.

The reigning Hyksos monarch closed his eyes to the sight of his former lover's battered face. Oh gods, he couldn't deal with this! Not like this, not right now. Why did his tormentor have to reappear in his life so suddenly. The sound of his name on the Pharaoh's lips prompted Yugi into movement and he bolted, streaking through the door to his bedchamber, slamming it shut behind him.

"Yugi wait!" Atemu called after him, but it was no use, he heard the wooden bar slide into place, locking him out of the room. "Damn it." He cursed.

Slowly, and ever so painfully, Atemu picked himself up from the floor, studying his surroundings in hopes of finding something that would tear down the doors between them. During his perusal of the exceptionally furnished room his gaze lighted on a display of finely crafted – some almost considered ancient – swords in the corner and he slowly made his way over to examine them, heedless of the pain that movement in general caused him.

He glanced back at the barred door and again at the display, weighing the theory in his mind before he put it to practice. It was a long shot, but he had nothing to lose should he fail. Without a second thought Atemu lifted the catch on the side of the glass and withdrew one of the beautifully ornamented swords from its cradle.

He glanced at the sharp blade, assessing its usefulness momentarily before shutting the case back up and making his way, very slowly, over to the door that blocked him from his little one's treasured presence.

It was as he had thought, there was a crack between the door and the wall surrounding it, just as there was in any ancient architecture such as this palace. Quietly, and carefully he slid the tip of the blade in between the the door and the wall, not wanting to give away his plan if Yugi happened to be standing on the opposite side of the door waiting for him.

Once he hooked the bar he lifted up with the handle of the sword, a sweat breaking out on his brow from the exertion. A fiery pain shot up his spine as the injured skin on his back tightened and he bit back a pained groan, knowing that he could not afford to alert his little one to his plans.

As soon as the bar was loosened from its holder Atemu slowly pushed into the room, taking care to be as quiet as he possibly could. By now he was fairly certain that the one who had barred him from the chamber was in no way expecting his rather sneaky entrance. Even he had to grin at the stealthiness of his plan, or he would have had the situation been any less serious. As the door opened wide enough for him to squeeze through he allowed the wooden slat to fall gently into his palm and he closed the door behind him, settling it gently, silently back into place.

Once inside the room his eyes sought out his little one's form, spotting the boy next to the window, lost in deep thought. He stared for a moment, taking in the sight he had yearned to see for so long before regretfully breaking away. His keen gaze then sought out all the obstacles in the room that would keep him from reaching the object of his desires.

Aside from the massive, curtained four poster bed in the corner – which he eyed with some interest – the only other piece to grace the sparsely furnished chamber was a large wooden desk situated in the center of the room directly in a patch of sunlight. A second, interior door led out of the chamber, but it looked as though it led to a walk-in closet or bathing chamber. No matter, he could not let his little one reach that door.

Atemu knew he was going to have to fight to be heard. He had known it ever since his eyes had locked with the boy's frightened amethyst gems earlier in the sitting room. His beautiful little lover feared him right now. He couldn't stand the thought. But he couldn't banish the memory of those exquisite orbs staring back at him in absolute terror on the day of their union, and he vowed never to cause a look like that to cross the boy's features ever again.

A quick glance told him that his little one was still being fairly cooperative, standing near the window, completely unaware of his presence, his slight figure shadowing part of the desk. If his quarry chose to run Atemu would have to be fast enough to reach the door that appeared an equal distance from both parties before he did.

He could do it. Even in his injured state he could do it...He had to.

Potential problems solved Atemu studied the younger monarch's profile intently. He could almost feel the painful effort it took for the boy to hold himself so erect, so very still. Arms folded over his chest protectively, his glorious eyes focused far off in the distance. The innocence that had always been present in those laughing amethyst eyes was missing completely, leaving in its absence a lost, vulnerable expression that did not suit the boy's soft features.

Atemu's eyes wandered the length of Yugi's fully covered form, taking in every subtle change with a sinking heart. He frowned at his little one's appearance, as the boy's form proved to one and all that he had cared little for himself in the past weeks. Even hidden underneath his concealing clothing it was ever so clear that Yugi hadn't been eating properly – just as he hadn't.

And it wasn't enough that the shadows under his eyes nearly took over his whole face, but his entire body seemed to tremble beneath the weight of his fatigue, his heartbreak. Atemu closed his eyes to the reality that he himself had wrought upon this beautiful, graceful being. This was his fault, his responsibility. He would fix this. He had to.

_Oh little one_...he thought to himself.

But he must have spoken the words aloud for the object of his examination suddenly turned towards him, eyes wide as a flush stole up his cheeks. The boy's gaze shifted almost imperceptibly towards the door across the chamber before darting back to his face in alarm. Knowing what was next to come, Atemu raced across the expanse of the room just as Yugi bolted for the only other escape the room had to offer.

Yugi, though, must have known that he would not win in a race against the Pharaoh for he scrambled to put the massive desk between the two of them, glaring at Atemu over its papyrus covered plane.

"Go away!" He hissed furiously, angry with his grandfather for conspiring to put him within his enemy's reach once again, and furious with his former lover for putting him in this position of vulnerability. "You got what you wanted, Pharaoh. Now go and leave me to my fate!"

_Nonono! This isn't happening! It isn't! _Yugi quailed inwardly. He had not just lost himself in the usual daydream of a world of happily ever after and failed to notice that his captor had come back for another round of torment. If he could have torn his hair out right now he would have. He couldn't deal with this any longer. Didn't he deserve to be left in peace?Why did the Pharaoh have to torment him this way?

With every second that he had to face his former lover over the expanse of the desk Yugi could feel his heart shatter a little more, and he lifted his head a notch, unwilling to let the other see how this was affecting him. It wasn't fair. All he wanted was for someone to love him, for the Pharaoh to love him, even a fraction of what he loved the other. But it wasn't meant to be. Nobody could love a nuisance – as his father had always told him. And it was true, he was nothing but a nuisance.

"Yugi...little one..." Atemu struggled to find the words he needed in the face of his younger lover's anger. "Little one, please – "

"No!" Yugi cut him off with a sharp motion of his hand. "No more will I listen to your lies, Pharaoh. Go home! Your presence is neither needed nor wanted here!"

_Please...just go away! Please! _Yugi felt like crying, it hurt so badly to look upon the person who had stolen his heart only to stomp it into the dirt. What did he do to deserve this? Why was it every time he turned around someone betrayed him? Even his grandfather, apparently. He felt so strange here, so alone, but he wasn't about to give in to this man's deceitful promises. Not this time, never again. _Please...someone help me..._

Atemu listened to the boy's hurtful words, but he also heard the heartbroken, quavering voice they were spoken in, read the hesitant body language that was unknowingly displayed. His little one was lying to him, he knew it just as surely as he knew the boy had never done so before.

A quick glance at Yugi's set expression made him wonder how long it had been since the boy last slept, since he last ate something filling. How long since he last had a meaningful conversation with anyone other than the shadows. And his concern grew apace with every second that they continued their silent stand-off.

Yugi looked absolutely exhausted, but he also appeared determined to hide that, and any other weakness from him. He knew from experience that the boy was spirited and head-strong, and right now he didn't want to drag this out any longer than necessary. His little one could use some rest and security. He could use it as well.

"Please, little one..." Atemu averted his eyes from the sight to clear his head and find his words.

Suddenly, as if thinking him distracted, his prey made a move, darting towards the door, towards freedom. But Atemu was prepared as he brought the terrified Hyksos ruler's flight to a halt, spinning him around and wrapping him up in a crushing embrace. As expected his little one immediately began fighting against him and he whispered soothing words in his ear, trying to calm him down.

"Lemme go!" Yugi snarled, startled by his captor's swiftness. He twisted and turned in the other's embrace, fighting against his hold with his fists, against the words that were whispered into his ears. Nothing but a pack of lies. He would not fall for them again. "Leave me alone! You got what you wanted!"

Oh gods, how he just wanted to curl into his captor's embrace and hold on for dear life. Yugi shook his head hard. He couldn't be thinking like that right now. It was going to take every bit of his cunning to get him out of this situation and away from this mad-man. He couldn't give in to his insane urge to let the Pharaoh have his way with him just for the small comfort of having his arms around him. Thinking like that was only going to get him killed.

Atemu dodged the flying fists as best he could, grunting as a few blows landed their targets. "Cease, little one!" he demanded. But his command fell on deaf ears as the boy in his arms only struggled all the harder.

"Let me go, Pharaoh! Let. Me. Go!" Yugi snapped, realizing that he was not going to be able to keep up his efforts for long. He was so tired, and he wanted so badly just to be happy for once – even if he had to pretend that the Pharaoh truly cared for him. He was just so tired of fighting. So tired.

Atemu grunted as another blow hit its mark. It was all too apparent that his little one was losing strength quickly, but he wasn't certain that he would be able to hold on the screaming hell-cat until that time came. He needed more leverage, a better hold or he would lose his prize. Eyeing the bed in the corner of the room he decided that it would have to suffice as a means to subdue his little hellion until his exhaustion overcame him, and he began to drag his unwilling victim along with him towards his destination.

The moment his captor began to move Yugi glanced behind him – and caught sight of the goal he had in mind. His face paled considerably. The Pharaoh was going to rape him, as in really, truly rape him this time. The thought flew through his head and he redoubled his efforts to get himself free of his captor's grasp. "No! I won't let you! Stop! Don't do this...please, don't!" He dug his feet into the floor, using his fists as a means to escape.

Oh gods, this was really happening. He couldn't let his captor reach the bed. He didn't want this, not like this. Tears filled his eyes and he used what was left of his strength to fight off the mad-man seemingly intent on defiling him for no purpose other than his own amusement.

"Yugi, please...enough! It is not what you – Ah!" Atemu yelped as Yugi's teeth tore into his shoulder, his plan to calm the boy failing miserably. His little one had gone feral, resorting to using anything at his disposal in order to gain his release, teeth, nails, fists.

Exasperated, and more than a little sore, Atemu situated his burden in a better hold and walked rather awkwardly over to the bed, not really ignoring the boy's protests, but unable to get a word out through his own exhaustion and pain. He managed to ignore the painful blows that came from the small fists, their pounding on his chest only adding to the tight throbbing that came from his injured back.

By the time Atemu had hauled his resisting captive over to the bed he was worn out and badly in need of a deep breath. His back hurt where the skin had stretched agonizingly over the welts, his chest hurt where he had been repeatedly attacked with fists and teeth, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to hold on for much longer. The little one was tiring too, he could tell. His blows not nearly holding the ferocity that they had in the beginning of their struggle.

Summoning the last of his strength Atemu heaved his slight burden up over the edge of the bed, dropping him down onto its downy softness and straddling him quickly to make certain that he would stay in that position. "Enough, damn it!" He cried, pinning the smaller royal's arms above his head when he refused to give up the fight.

"It is not my intention to force myself upon you! I merely wish to speak with you and have you hear me. I will do no more than that." _I swear._ Atemu gazed down into his lover's frightened eyes and he vowed that he would never again allow himself to lose control of his senses. Ever.

Yugi only turned his head to the side, not quite giving up the battle but knowing that he was beaten, tears threatening to escape the confines of his thick lashes as he closed his eyes. He swallowed convulsively, humiliated at the ease with which his tormentor overpowered him. "Leave me be, Pharaoh...I have nothing to say to you." He whispered.

_Oh gods, please let this be a nightmare...I can't do this...not this...please..._

"I think you do, little one, you are only repressing the urge to rip into me for my recent behavior." Atemu chuckled sadly. This was not working out as he had hoped. _Please. Don't let this be the end, _he prayed fervently.

Atemu studied his younger lover's defeated profile momentarily, unable to help himself. He was stunned at the obvious changes in both the boy's attitude and his form. And he too swallowed, unable to force the words that his little one so desperately needed to hear past the lump in his throat. This was his one chance to set things right. And if he failed...

"Oh gods...little one, Yugi...I-I am...I am so sorry..." He whispered, his voice hoarse with sorrow. "I am so sorry..."

That caught Yugi's attention, his head snapping around to glare at Atemu through narrowed, tear-filled eyes. "Don't...don't you say...th-that to me! Don't...you dare! Say...that...to me!"

His breath caught on a sob and he gritted his teeth against the onslaught of anguish, nothing making sense. What was the Pharaoh doing? Why was he apologizing? That would imply that he had done something wrong, wouldn't it? And the Egyptian monarch never admitted to his wrongdoings. Did he? But if the Pharaoh did something wrong, did that mean that he hadn't? But what _had _he done?

Or was this just another game to him? Why was the Pharaoh doing this to him? Yugi couldn't help the tears that slid down his face, and he bit his lip to hold in the desperate sobs. He was so close to just giving in, giving in to the fantasy of happiness. Just to feel safe, to feel loved one more time.

Oh gods, the only thing he ever wanted was for just one person to love him, but he was so afraid. Afraid that this dream would disappear in a puff of smoke as the true Pharaoh, the one from his nightmares, the one from the day of his union, was revealed to him – laughing in his face, laughing at his dreams.

Atemu was left to watch as his little one crumbled before his eyes, trying to curl in on himself just as he used to do so long ago. His heart thumped against his ribs as he watched the pieces of the boy's facade fall by the wayside to his unexpected apology. Oh gods...this wasn't what he wanted. He hadn't come here to hurt the little one even further.

"Yugi..."

"Don't...don't you say...that! You...don't mean...it!" Yugi sobbed, his persistent, yet weakened struggles ripping at Atemu's heart. "Gods' please...don't say that...to me..."

Atemu took the boy's wrists into one hand, using his free one to cup Yugi's face. "Oh gods...I am so sorry, little one...so sorry..."

Yugi lashed out blindly at the words, arching up one last time in an attempt to free himself from the other's hold, giving a frustrated howl when his strength refused to measure up to his captor's. And then he shattered completely, broken in Atemu's arms.

Atemu immediately let go of Yugi's hands to wrap him up in his embrace, hot tears leaking from his eyes, to flow down his face. He never wanted to see that lost, broken expression cross the boy's face ever again. This was enough, and it was tearing him apart.

A small voice in the back of his head prodded him with the words _this is your fault _and he too lost what was left of his control, his tears mingling with that of the younger Hyksos royal.

Heedless of the small fists that were once again pounding on his chest Atemu held the other closer to his heart, whispering "I am so sorry, little one...I love you so much! Please...don't do this...please..."

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	20. Chapter 20

Atemu awoke with a start, squinting as he searched the room for what had ripped him so suddenly from his peaceful slumber. His breath hitched when the skin on his back tightened up painfully, but he gave no voice to his discomfort as he continued to scan the depths of the shadowed room for the reason he had been jolted from sleep – the darkness itself mocking his efforts, refusing to give up its secrets.

_What had – ?_

"...please...don't leave...don't...hate me..." Yugi shifted in his sleep, drawing the Pharaoh's immediate attention as he mumbled urgently beneath his breath, seeming to be caught in the grip of an intense nightmare, his fists clenching and unclenching agitatedly in the fabric of Atemu's vest. "...I...love you..."

Scarlet eyes softened as Atemu realized that the boy's barely coherent murmurs were the cause of his rapid exit from the world of dreams. "Shh, little one. I am right here beside you." He whispered softly. "As I always shall be..."

The instant the words left his mouth Yugi's restless shifting ceased and he settled down against Atemu with a sigh. The sight of his little love's sleep softened features brought a rare smile to Atemu's face and he brushed a stray lock of blonde hair out of the boy's closed eyes. Yugi scrunched up his nose at the gesture and then returned to dreamland with a wordless murmur.

Atemu's heart swelled with pride at the sight. The little one had fought valiantly during their quarrel. He truly had, but Atemu was ever so glad to have the boy back in his arms. He was never going to let go again. If he had to lock the boy away, then so be it...The Pharaoh frowned deeply at the possessive direction his thoughts were taking. No, he wouldn't do that to his little one, never again. Yugi was free to do as he pleased. It was not for him to impose limitations on such a spirited creature.

Oh gods, he loved this beautiful, feisty little prince...no, king, he amended silently. His consort, his Yugi. And for the first time ever, the Pharaoh Atemu, ruler of the black lands, he of the two crowns was perfectly content to lie there and listen to the soft sounds of his lover's peaceful slumber. He leaned in and brushed a tender kiss over Yugi's brow, but the boy only cooed, oblivious in his deep, contented sleep.

"I take it you think you have won this war?" A weary voice inquired from the darkness.

Atemu's startled gaze shot toward what he had, not moments ago, perceived to be merely an empty chair beside the bed, only to find Yugi's grandfather staring back at him with a startling intensity. Immediately the hair on the back of his neck stood at attention, his brows drawing together in a frown. How did the old man get into the chamber? The door was barred from the inside – he had made sure of it.

Realization dawned and the Pharaoh gave a silent thanks to his gods that his young consort had not made it past him and into the unidentified room during the course of their confrontation. "What do you mean this is not yet over? He is here, with me, is he not?" He demanded in a low voice so as to not wake his sleeping lover.

"I know my grandson, Pharaoh, this is not yet over between the two of you." The old man reiterated softly.

"How you found your way into this chamber I know not, but you can see yourself – " Atemu started, not caring what the elderly man thought of his manners, especially after their last confrontation. Anyways, it was too early to indulge in meaningless conversation, particularly while his little one was attempting to get some much needed rest.

But Solomon cut him off with a grunt of displeasure. " – you impressed me with your honor and courage yesterday, both in your admission of guilt and your acceptance of my authority. _That _is the only reason you are lying here, in this chamber, with Yugi by your side, rather than sleeping on the cold, hard ground somewhere between our home and yours. Know this young Pharaoh – while you are in this palace you are my responsibility – "

Atemu opened his mouth to dispute the old man's remark, but once again Solomon cut him off, this time before he could so much as utter a sound. "I am not here to quarrel with you. I merely wish for you to understand that unless you have secured Yugi's forgiveness – which I doubt has happened in such a short period of time, that this is not yet over between the two of you."

Atemu's mouth shut with an audible click as he mulled over the other's words. Did the old man truly know what he was speaking of? Was this merely the calm before the storm? Yes, he knew the boy was willful and stubborn. He had been there that day the Hyksos king was hanging by his fingertips from the window, glaring at him as he pleaded his friend's case. But past that point the younger royal had always seemed quiet and uncertain, always willing to let him take the lead.

Solomon gave him a knowing smirk, as though reading his thoughts. "If you truly knew my grandson, then you would know exactly what I am speaking of, Pharaoh. But something tells me that you caught him in a moment of weakness and did not allow him adequate time to recover."

The old man shifted absently in his seat, choosing his words with care. "Yugi is a very headstrong young man, Pharaoh Atemu. If given sufficient reason to fight he will dig in and not back down, simply for pride's sake. I bring this up in order to let you know that not only is he well aware of his friends' hardships at the hands of your men, but that he is back at home, where he feels most comfortable. I want assurance that you will not force him to bow to your wishes against his will."

Atemu leveled a fiery glare at the older man, hissing. "'Tis not my intention to cause him grief, I – "

But Solomon cut him off again, determined to have his say before fading into the background to wait and watch as the two of them fought it out amongst themselves. " – No, what you are here for is to serve his every whim. Your status is no higher than that of the next palace servant, Pharaoh Atemu. And you shall act your part whilst you are outside of these chambers, as a penance for your past actions. But I cannot control what happens inside these walls and I wish for assurance that you will treat Yugi with the respect that he deserves."

Atemu lowered his head back onto the pillow, his steady gaze never leaving that of the elderly advisor's. So, if he surmised correctly, the old man was telling him that he would not interfere in their relationship as long as he had no cause. He glanced down at his sleeping consort, a soft smile overtaking his features momentarily, before he met the other's gaze head on.

"I am not here to hurt him." He reiterated. "I merely wish to mend the bonds between us that I had torn so carelessly. Were it possible to take back my actions of that day I would do so in a heartbeat, old man. Yugi is my world, my light, my everything."

Solomon watched the young man for a moment, taking in the regret that was visible in the Pharaoh's distinctive eyes. In the end he sighed. "Yugi means the world to me, Pharaoh Atemu. He has ever since the first time I held him in my arms as a small babe. But he has not been even remotely happy since I took him from Egypt. Therefore put my faith in you and my brothers, and pray that I am not making a mistake by allowing you this chance to quell his objections to your hasty union. Do not disappoint me, young man."

Atemu swallowed nervously. The old man had just given his permission to make amends with Yugi, as well as giving him fair warning of the obstacles he might be facing. It was more that he could have hoped for. But this lingering doubt that he might face trouble from Yugi himself...oh gods, he could not bear to be parted from his little one again.

Swallowing thickly Atemu whispered. "He has nothing to fear from my presence, within these chambers as well as in public. There is much I must mend, but regardless I shall not force my will upon him in order for it to be done."

Solomon nodded, satisfied with the answer. "On a separate note, I have taken the liberty of relinquishing the men who know of your presence into the command of your soldiers. I do not wish for anyone other than us to know that you are here. I am not looking to cause an incident of international standing if someone were to make use of that knowledge and kidnap you or Yugi in order to gain control over Egypt."

Atemu's head shot up and he gave the old man an appraising look, one eyebrow lifted into his hair-line. "What makes you think that my presence would cause an international upset?"

"Hyksos is a small country, your Highness. And we are still on the brink of a revolt. All is not right here, even with the help of your soldiers." Solomon admitted softly. "The less people who are aware of your presence the better."

Atemu nodded, suddenly concerned. If that was the case then perhaps they were all safer back in his homeland where he had numerous safeguards set up against such threats, and he said as much to the old man, watching the myriad of expressions cross his features in the early light. Concern, distrust, resignation, they all warred for dominance in the elderly man's eyes, and Atemu began to think there was more to this threat than just the intuition of one cantankerous old man.

Finally, drawing a weary breath, Solomon spoke. "I will not cart Yugi back to Egypt merely for my peace of mind. He has been through enough, it must be his decision. I do, however, caution you to keep your eyes and ears open while you are in residence. There is much not to trust. And I do realize that your time is limited, so you had better make good use of it."

"Unfortunately so." Atemu gave an understanding nod. "But I will do what I must before I return. In the meantime I shall inform my men upon Re's emergence to keep watch." After a moment of silence the Egyptian monarch glanced around to find that it was still rather dark out and the thought struck him as odd considering Siamun's habits. And their eerie similarities. "Should you not be abed old man? 'Tis still early."

Solomon chuckled softly as he rose from the chair. "I shall sleep when I am dead, Pharaoh. For now I have my boys to watch over. And I figured I would wake you once I had made my rounds. I know Malik will be fine, I have seen the two of them for myself. And Jou has met his match in your priest, Pharaoh Atemu. It is Ryou and Yugi that I worry about."

Atemu shifted up onto his elbow, trying hard not to disturb the little one still sleeping peacefully beside him. "Ryou and Bakura, you mean? Do you not think they are a match then?"

"It's not that...not that at all." The old man sighed as he crossed the chamber. "But rather that Ryou will do anything to avoid confrontation. I worry that, for as good as he is at protecting himself, he will give in to your Bakura's designs without a protest merely to avoid a fight. They were not doing so well when I happened to peek in at them. But that is for you to deal with now. I have done what needed to be done. I will be on hand if you happen to have questions."

Having said what he needed to the elderly man shuffled out of the chamber, turning back only once to give a forceful nod before gently closing the door behind him.

Once Solomon had finally quit the room Atemu brushed a stray lock of hair out of Yugi's face, contemplating the elderly man's advice. As much as he didn't want to acknowledge the fact that their issues had not been resolved, he knew that he needed to be ready just in case the prediction came to pass.

What he truly wanted to do was wake the younger royal with soft kisses and gentle caresses, to watch him open his eyes, eyes filled with a longing for something only he could give. But for now he would settle for this small bit of needed contact, and be grateful for the time spent watching his little one sleep.

And watch he did, until Re's rays began to seep into the chamber, giving life to the shadowed objects around them. After a while the boy's eyelashes began to flutter and Atemu's heart began to hammer in his chest. His little one was waking. What would happen when Yugi realized whose arms were wrapped around him? Would he stay, or would he flee? Fearful of the answer the almighty Egyptian Pharaoh awaited Yugi's awakening, unable to draw even the smallest breath.

Yugi blinked a couple of times, letting loose a small yawn behind his hand as he blearily took in his surroundings. He hadn't had such a decent night's sleep in so long, and he was almost used to waking up with an empty hole in his heart and the pressures of the day to come weighing down upon his shoulders. What had made such a difference in his sleep pattern?

After wiping the remains of sleep out of his eyes the Hyksos monarch raised his head and glanced around, only to freeze as he caught sight of vivid scarlet eyes peering down at him. He looked down, horror dawning on his features as he spied the slender, dusky arm that held him so gently. His features tightened considerably and he glared back up at the one who dared invade his privacy, masking his questions behind a stormy expression.

_Oh gods...he didn't? Or did I...?_

"You!" He accused, launching himself out of his captor's grasp. Having not thought his plan through to the end the younger monarch let out a yelp as he tumbled from the warm bed and onto the floor head first.

_Damn it! That hurt!_ Yugi thought, rubbing the newly forming knot on his head. But he still shot to his feet as soon as the first movement was sighted from the area where he had last seen his captor. How could he have let his guard down so easily? Memories of the night before assailed him and Yugi gave an outraged gasp.

_Oh gods I am so sorry..._Yugi cringed at the memory of Atemu's words. Had he really spoken them at all or was it just wishful thinking?_ I love you...little one...I am sorry..._Sure he was.

"Yugi?" Atemu questioned, peering over the edge of the bed. "Are you alright, little one?"

"Stay away from me!" Yugi shakily commanded, backing up when the Pharaoh slid out of the bed to put his feet on the floor, humiliated at the prospect of having to face the one that had witnessed his complete breakdown of the day before. "Just stay away from me...And I am not your _little one_, Pharaoh!"

Atemu held out a hand, almost pleadingly. "Yugi, please, listen to me – " Damn it, this was not what he wanted. He had made a grievous error in allowing the boy to fall asleep before their problems were completely settled. He had so hoped just to woo Yugi back into his arms with a couple of truthful words and passionate kisses. But, as he faced the younger royal's enraged gaze head on, Atemu knew that the old man's words would, indeed, come to pass.

"NO! Leave me alone!" Yugi's furious voice rang out through the chamber causing the younger monarch to wince at the volume in which he had spoken. Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair, staring at the man that he thought he had loved. He couldn't do this. But he couldn't exactly run out of the room either, he had other obligations. This was his space the Pharaoh was trespassing on. "Just leave, Pharaoh."

Atemu regretfully pulled his hand back, fidgeting slightly beneath the other's angry gaze, wishing there was a way to convince the younger royal to hear him out. "If you would only let me – "

"Let you what, Pharaoh? Let you lure me into trusting you again like the naive fool I am? Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Yugi laughed bitterly, almost proud of how well he was able to mask the ache in his heart. "I don't think so, Pharaoh. Whatever punishment my grandfather handed down to you and your cronies I hereby dismiss. You are free to go. Good day."

As soon as he was finished speaking Yugi carefully edged his way around his former captor, intent on escaping the chamber before he lost what was left of his composure, cursing his traitorous heart as it attempted to flee his chest at the sight of his former lover's crestfallen expression.

But Atemu had other thoughts as he reached out to catch his attention. As his hand grazed the fabric of Yugi's robes the younger of the two jumped out of his grasp, adopting a fighting stance even as he trembled uncontrollably. "Don't touch me!" He hissed.

Atemu dropped his hand, realizing his mistake only after witnessing the fear that crossed his lover's features. "Yugi please...I mean you no harm – "

"Really?" Yugi arched a skeptical brow, folding his arms over his chest obstinately even as he fought to keep the fear of his opponent at bay. How far could he push the Egyptian monarch before the man snapped and he paid the price again? He needed to get out of this room, but he couldn't let that comment go without saying his piece. " – just as you meant me no harm the last time?"

"'Tis the truth!" Atemu held a hand to his chest imploringly. "Please! Can we not just sit and discuss this...let me explain – "

"I have nothing left to say to you, Pharaoh." Yugi gave a disdainful sniff even as he ruthlessly stomped on the warmth that spread when his formidable lover refused to let him go without having his say.

It was bad enough that he wanted to crawl into the man's lap and let him soothe away the fears that he had caused. If he wasn't able to escape his former lover's presence soon Yugi feared that he might just forsake what was left of his pride and crumble into the other's embrace. And that was just not acceptable. What kind of a leader gave in to such poisonous temptation?

"Yugi...I need you. Come back home with me. I truly regret what I have done – " Atemu's pride demanded that he try one more time to convince the little one of the truth before giving in to the idea that he would have to stay in Hyksos – with all their troubles – to earn his lover's trust. " Just one more chance...please little one. I promise – "

"What?" Yugi shrieked, horrified, waving his hands around in frustration. "Did you not just hear what I said? I'm not going anywhere with you! I hate you!"

Scarlet eyes narrowed in determination, and Atemu folded his hands over his chest to ease the hurt that his young lover's words caused. "Very well then, if you are so intent on staying than I shall stay too. I'll not leave the premises without you by my side."

"Wha – ?" Yugi pinned him with an icy glare that he had not known the boy capable of. "That's...oh no! I don't think so, Pharaoh."

Behind that glower Yugi trembled fiercely. That solution was completely unacceptable. Not only would it give the Pharaoh time to overcome his objections – as he well knew the other could do – it also left the proud Egyptian monarch vulnerable to the threat of someone accosting him when they found out who he truly was. Oh gods, what was he going to do? He needed to get away from his pursuer so that he could think.

"If you stay then I am staying as well." Atemu huffed stubbornly. "You will just have to adjust to my presence around the palace, for if you attempt to remove me I shall only find another way to return."

Yugi's mouth hung open at that threat, working out different scenarios in his mind. If the Pharaoh meant that then he had to worry over an attempted kidnapping each and every time he sent the other away. His temper started to boil over as he contemplated the stupidity of that stubborn statement.

It wasn't that he truly cared if the Pharaoh got himself kidnapped, but he really didn't want to be the cause of it. He had enough to worry about without the threat of other countries coming after him for letting the obstinate Egyptian monarch get himself captured by the outlaws that roamed his land. For a moment Yugi debated his few options. And there really were few. Send the Pharaoh away and risk the wrath of the High Council or suffer with his presence until he could come up with another solution.

"Fine! Far be it for me to care what you do with your life. Just leave me out of it." He finally snapped, stalking across the chamber and snatching a fresh set of clothing from where his servants had hung it the night before. He had enough to do without worrying over his new _guest_. Perhaps if he ignored this newest nuisance he would go away. The Pharaoh would get bored eventually – if he was able to keep himself together long enough. Right?

When it became clear that the Pharaoh had nothing to say on that point Yugi wandered out into the antechamber for his cloak and headed towards the interior door, glancing back to see that his former lover had not moved from his place beside the desk. "Do you mind? I have other things to worry about."

"Than do so. I shall not stop you." Atemu replied with a casual shrug.

When his tormentor refused to budge from the chamber, merely settling himself into straightening up the piles of papyrus on the desk Yugi gave a sullen glare. "That was an invitation to see yourself out of my private chambers, Pharaoh."

"My name is Atemu, little one. You have long ago been given permission to use it." Atemu gritted his teeth in frustration, shuffling through the papyrus on the desk as a means of distraction so that he didn't give in to the urge to pull the boy to him and smother his objections with kisses. What was it going to take to get through to his little lover? The boy wouldn't even let him explain – not that the explanation absolved him of his wrongs – but it was vital in order for them to move on.

At that statement Yugi threw his hands up in the air, nearly losing his grip on the garments in his arms. "I know that! And you know that you revoked that _privilege _as well, did you not? Gah! Whatever! I am not in the mood for this. Just go."

Atemu blinked at him in confusion. "I was not aware that I ever rescinded that right...when did I – ?"

At the look of utter confusion that crossed his tormentor's features Yugi put a hand to his forehead, the clothing in his hands falling to the floor, forgotten. Gods, that lost expression just made the other even more irresistible – if that were even possible.

Perhaps the Pharaoh didn't remember, he was rather drunk that night, after all. Then again, this could just be another tactic to trick him. The younger royal heaved a forlorn sigh, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. Not anymore...just..." Another sigh. "Don't let the door hit you on your way out..."

To which he was completely ignored and after momentarily watching as the other continued to idly shift the paperwork around Yugi threw his hands up in the air again, snatching up his clothing that he had dropped in his astonishment and stalking around the chamber in search of the rest of his royal mask – that he had almost forgotten due to their confrontation. "Fine, just ignore what I have to say. How typical of you, your Highness."

"You know what? We are not going to do this right now." Atemu sighed in irritation, not quite ready to give up on getting through to his little one, but willing to let the boy have his lead. He left off on his mission to create order amongst the piles of papers and trailed behind Yugi through the chamber and out into the antechamber, pausing to snatch at the crown that had carelessly been tossed to the floor at some point and time the day before.

He followed Yugi's heavy steps back into the bedchamber with it in his grasp, barring the door behind him, which called to Yugi's attention the fact that he had not done so first – preferably with his tormentor on the other side of it. "I am willing to wait until you are ready to listen to reason."

"Listen to reason?" Yugi whirled around, facing Atemu as he backed into what appeared to be a large bathing chamber with a pool of water sunk into the floor, more than ready to slide the door shut on his handsome face. "What makes you think that I am not capable of listening to reason? The only time I don't listen is when someone is spouting nonsense, such as you have been since I've known you. Leave me be, Pharaoh. I no longer need, nor want, your presence in my life."

"This is enough, little one." Atemu gritted his teeth against Yugi's verbal assault, catching the side of the door before the other could close it on him. The young king was working himself up into a fine rage this morning and he would not stand for it. Having decided that he had had enough Atemu snatched the boy to him and began pulling at his clothing.

"Let me go!" Yugi struggled furiously, realizing belatedly that he had pushed his former lover past his endurance, just as he had feared would happen. He fought hard even as he was stripped of the remainder of his garments, attempting to shield himself from the other's view. "What are you doing? I don't want this! Let me go!"

"You need to cool off!" Atemu snapped, divesting Yugi of what little he had left to cover his modesty. Once he had systematically stripped the boy bare he gave a small push with his hand, causing the furious Hyksos royal to trip backwards and land in the pool with a gigantic splash. "Get ready. We shall continue this discussion later."

"Ooh, you...you...I hate you!" Yugi came up spitting and sputtering, launching a spray of water in his tormentor's direction. "Drop dead, Pharaoh!"

Atemu merely raised a delicate brow at the other's choice of words, ducking away as a wave of water soaked his outfit. Deliberately he began to strip himself of the ridiculous, foreign clothing, taunting the boy by flaunting himself. "You hate me? Do you truly, little one? Or are you merely angry with me for my wrongs against you? I am sorry, little one...I never meant to hurt – "

"I am not _your_ little one, Pharaoh." Yugi huffed, turning away as the other began to reveal his stunning form.

He didn't want to see that, he didn't. Just knowing that his former lover was standing only feet from him was enough to raise his temperature. He knew what those hands could do, he remembered the other moving above him, within him and the memories nearly brought him to his knees. His eyes closed in a silent plea. _Please...go away..._

Atemu folded the remains of his clothes and set them aside, hopping into the warm waters gracefully. He grinned when the little one jumped; sensing his presence in the water, but the boy did not turn in his direction, preferring to pretend he didn't exist. "Come little one, 'tis time for you to wash up."

Yugi sniffed disdainfully at his words, wading through the waist deep waters to get away from him, but Atemu was faster as he parted the water with a graceful stroke, swimming over to where his stubborn little lover was currently having his temper tantrum.

He grabbed a hold of Yugi's arm gently, pulling the boy back to him, only for Yugi's hand to connect with the side of his face. Stunned, he dropped the other's arm and brought a hand to the red-hand print, Yugi's eyes widening in horror as he realized what he had just done.

Oh gods, he was going to be responsible for an international incident himself! That was not what he meant to do. "I-I...oh gods...uh...I didn't..." Yugi trailed off at the thunderous expression his former lover leveled at him. Oh gods, he was just asking for it wasn't he?

Atemu tasted the blood from the cut that had been reopened with that blow, his hand coming up to rest against the patch of heat that was created when the boy's hand connected with his face. He understood all too well that it was the fear that had caused his little one to react with violence. If he had not pushed so hard this never would have happened. Now he was hurt and the younger royal was trembling fiercely before him, awaiting his reaction.

Turning his head to the side Atemu sighed. "Why do we not call a truce for the moment, lit – your Highness? We are both far too involved to see to a compromise."

Yugi swallowed thickly, nodding even as he backed away, out of the other's reach. "That is fine...just...I..." He sighed again. "Just...don't...I can't deal with this...why can't you just leave me alone?"

"You are still afraid. Why?" Atemu turned back to question the younger royal, refusing to answer the question for fear of another quarrel when they were both so emotionally charged. "You have no cause to fear me, I give you my word."

"I-I am not scared of you, Pharaoh..." Yugi stuttered, giving his tormentor a wide berth even as he spoke the lie.

"You are not afraid?" Atemu murmured, reaching out he gently encircled the boy's wrist in his hand, drawing him in once again, this time with little resistance on Yugi's part. "If you are not afraid why does your heart beat so in your chest? Why do you tremble so when I touch you?" Suddenly afraid of how strong the urge was just to pull the boy up against him and seduce him into compliance Atemu stepped away and wandered towards the oils at the side of the pool. "Come, it is time to wash."

Shivering, Yugi allowed himself to be towed along in the Pharaoh's wake, uncertain of how to act, what to say. But when his former captor made to wash him Yugi snatched the cloth out of the other's hands. "I can do it myself. I'm not helpless, Pharaoh."

Atemu merely nodded at him. "Very well then." And he too proceeded to wash away the remnants of his first disastrous day in Hyksos, taking care not to rub too hard at the bruises on his face and chest. Working on his back presented some problems as well, but he swallowed the pain and brushed the oiled cloth up against the tender welts, refusing to give in to the urge to scream.

When they had finished Atemu turned to pull himself out of the pool, oblivious to the incredulous stare that followed him to where one of the servants had already laid out drying cloths for them, as well as a new set of clothing for him for the day – the same type as those he had worn earlier he noted wryly.

"What happened to you?" Yugi gaped as he caught sight of the angry red welts marring the Pharaoh's back. "Who would do that?"

Yugi already knew about the bruises on his captor's face, he had seen them clearly the day before and didn't consider them any of his concern. It didn't matter to him who the Pharaoh got into a fight with...well, it did, and he was dying to ask after them, but it wasn't his place. If the Pharaoh wanted to talk about them, then he would have acknowledged them. But this, this was different. Someone in the palace had taken it upon themselves to punish the Egyptian monarch against his will for something.

Oh gods, his even being here was going to cause an international disturbance! Trying, and failing, to temper his panic at the sight of those wounds Yugi waited for an answer to his question. Hadn't he specifically ordered for the Egyptians not to be touched? Who dared disobey a direct order from him...and the answer came quickly on the heels of the question. His grandfather.

Atemu turned to look back at the boy. "They are nothing of consequence, little one. Do not trouble yourself over this. 'Tis nothing I did not deserve, and nothing I cannot handle. Come, you have meetings this morning."

When Yugi seemed to be lost in thought, unable to move, Atemu reached over and pulled the boy from the waters. That seemed to get him moving. "Hey! What do you think you're – "

Atemu looked him straight in the eyes. "Meetings, remember?"

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Off balance and still all out of sorts from the confrontation with his ex-lover in the bathing chamber – which had adhered itself to his mind for the first round of meetings that morning with a death grip the likes Yugi had never known – the irritated Hyksos royal stalked the halls of the palace, searching out something to distract him from the temper he was ready to unleash.

He had managed to lose his shadow for a period of time, thankfully – shortly after having been thoroughly reminded of his former lover's high profile looks by one of the two Egyptian immigrants that served as part of the kitchen staff. It had been decided then and there, when the man dropped to his knees before Atemu, that if the Pharaoh was indeed going to serve out his time in the palace, he would need to be hidden from the all those who entered to palace on a daily basis.

So the first thing that Yugi did was to drop the taller royal into the capable hands of the women who used to care for him in his youth. It was just too bad that they knew their job so well, for he had gotten his shadow back not moments after he left the throne room for morning break. And Atemu had been none too pleased with his new look either, looking as if he was about to unleash _his_ temper on the next unfortunate person to cross his path.

Yugi glanced behind him, noting the other's disapproving expression with a slight smirk. Served the Egyptian monarch right, for being so adamant about staying where he wasn't wanted. He had to admit, though, with that mop of wild hair drawn up into an intricately beaded plaiting, the lower half of his face covered by a diaphanous white veil, the Pharaoh looked every inch the exotic, foreign concubine. His former lover had the figure, as well as the eyes to attract the attention of anyone who happened to glance his way.

But that realization did nothing to temper the young Hyksos king's raging attitude at the impossible situation. He didn't want the other royal anywhere near him. Not at all. It would be entirely too easy to fall back into that man's arms, to give into the temptation that was Atemu. Which was something he wanted to avoid at all costs. The wounds were still fresh, still raw from their last encounter.

It was a mistake for the respected Egyptian monarch to even be here. He knew this, Atemu knew this. Basically everyone who was involved knew this. But yet he was still here, bound and determined to stick around and cause all manner of problems – one of which Yugi was dying to deal with, but had so far refrained due to his inability to get his hands on the culprit. Where was his grandfather, anyways?

The young Hyksos royal chewed diligently on his lower lip, feeling his temper rising again. He'd had this insane urge to beat someone ever since finding the marks on his former lover's back. Not because of the pain that it had caused the other royal, but for the simple fact that the incident could well cause a war. He would not be party to the signing of his country's death warrant as his grandfather seemed so willing to do.

No, his anger had absolutely nothing to do with the torment that Atemu had gone through. Nothing at all. And Yugi kept repeating that thought over and over again as he stalked the halls.

What if the Egyptians, even inadvertently, found out about their sovereign's plight? What would be left of his kingdom then? Or what about the Egyptian allies? What if one of them found out? He had to tread carefully around his former captor's all powerful persona even as he searched for a way to send him home. There was just no way around it, the Pharaoh could not be here – not pretending to be his slave. Not in any way at all really. Too many people could take advantage of this situation. And someone already had.

_Oh gods, what do I do now? _Coherent thought scattered, his face paling, as Yugi realized where he had headed in his distraction. It was a part of the palace he never, ever visited, not since his father's death. And he had no intentions of doing so now. Spinning on his heel he nearly ran into the one who was causing these distractions in the first place.

"Could you just – " Yugi made a useless, defeated gesture before raking a hand through his unruly hair. "I need some time alone."

Keeping the elderly advisor's words of that morning firmly in mind Atemu gave a distracted sigh. "I am sorry, lit – " At Yugi's glare he amended the title. " – your Highness, but that is an impossibility right now. Were I less concerned about your safety I would do so."

Yugi glared impotently at his words, giving a frustrated tug at his hair. "What? Do you think that someone is just going to jump out of nowhere and kill me? I'm well aware of our internal problems, Pharaoh. I'm not blind! And I'm not helpless either, contrary to your belief."

"Be that as it may – " Atemu matched him glare for glare. "'Tis my responsibility to ensure your safety, as your _personal servant_ – as well as that of your spouse. I would never forgive myself if someone hurt you."

_Unless you're the one who does it, right?_ Yugi thought savagely. He gave a low growl, having been thoroughly, and unnecessarily, reminded of the significance of the beautiful, overly-extravagant piece that encircled his wrist. To Atemu's ears the younger royal was beginning to sound more and more like himself, and he was further convinced of that fact when the boy opened his mouth.

"I have already absolved you of the need to follow my grandfather's dictates." Yugi spat. "You need not play the servant – not that you are any good at it. Nothing that you are doing is helping me in the slightest. Your very presence upsets me. Go home, Pharaoh."

Atemu held a hand to his heart, feigning hurt as he sought to change the subject, as well as lighten the mood. "You wound me with your words, my liege. Have I not attempted to give order to the piles of work that even now await you at your desk? Hidden myself away at your request? I would do whatever it is you desire of me."

Yugi only snorted, failing to find any sort of humor in the situation. "Whatever." He turned and stalked back through the halls, retracing his earlier steps.

Atemu caught up to him quickly, falling into step a hairsbreadth behind him, his heart in his throat as he studied the smaller royal's angered countenance. Was there any way to repair the damage he had wrought? "There was a time once when you would have laughed, no matter the gravity of the situation..."

Yugi shot his royal stalker a withering glare. "Yeah...well that time's long since passed hasn't it?"

Atemu lowered his gaze, defeated. "Apparently so."

The remainder of their search was conducted in silence, neither of them quite sure on how to strike up a conversation, or if they should even try. Yugi knew that he should have been sitting in on the afternoon meeting with his nobles, but at this particular moment he was rather certain that if he were to do so it would only cause more dissent amongst them, which was not his intention.

There was enough strife present in Hyksos without his alienation of the upper class, no matter how much he distrusted them. He was immensely glad that he had rescheduled his part in the meeting for the next day once he had learned about the Pharaoh's presence in his kingdom. And evil grin crossed his features as he realized what had slipped his notice during the time he had been stalking the palace in search of the one who had earned his ire.

He had forgotten to inform his grandfather of that little fact. An evil grin flitted across his features. Not that it mattered, he was irritated enough at his mentor to find a cynical sort of pleasure in this oversight. The old man would probably be sitting in the throne room right now wondering where he was. Oh well, it served the interfering old man right for bringing the cause of his unhappiness back into his life with no escape. His grandfather could just sit there, and wait. He had other worries – like his friends...oh, his friends?

Muttering a curse Yugi spun on his heel, skirted Atemu's surprised form, and nearly raced back down the corridor he had just passed, leaving Atemu to catch up or be left behind. He turned down a couple of seemingly random corridors, following a path that he knew by heart, fearing that in his preoccupation the others had met with a fate far worse than his.

Yugi stormed into the cozy chamber that he and the others had chosen as their daily meeting room, only to be met with an eerie silence. He stalked across the seemingly empty room, Atemu still following at his heels. Upon reaching the other side, and realizing that no one occupied the elegantly carved wooden chairs that stood in front of the fireplace, he glanced around, not quite knowing what to do.

Someone was normally in here; Ryou, for the most part, since the white-haired royal had troubles sleeping. But not even he was curled up in a chair, waiting for someone to notice his presence. Spinning around on his heel, Yugi came face to chest with the Pharaoh once again. He blinked.

"Ack! Could you just...not..." He waved his arms wildly. "I said it earlier and I'll say it again. Leave me al – "

Just then distraction entered the room in the form of a highly pissed off Jou – High Priest Seto on his heels. "Yugi! We got a prob – "

The blonde stumbled to a halt with his mouth open when he caught sight of his sovereign's high color, and the other person standing right in front of him. He knew all too well who was hidden behind that concealing veil. "Damn." He cursed. "I had hoped that...never mind. I see you got the same problem."

Yugi gave the blonde a confirming nod, but was unable to do any more than that as the door flew open again, this time admitting a pair of white-haired teens, one of them looking rather frazzled and worn, the rings under his eyes nearly overshadowing his entire face. "Yugi!" Ryou nearly shouted when he caught sight of his friend. "Oh gods, Yugi...we have a situation – "

"I know." Yugi nodded, his eyes locked with Jou's, assessing the blonde's newest set of bruises as the distressed white-haired teen continued to rant. What had happened to Jou?

"– this managed to...somehow – " Ryou jabbed an irate finger back at Bakura. " – find its way into the palace."

"We know." Yugi and Jou both spoke up, this time catching the frazzled teen's attention. Ryou paled as his eyes then met with intense cobalt, and amused scarlet above the diaphanous white of the veil. And he studied the matching set of bruises on Jou's features, and what he could see of the Pharaoh's face, giving an accurate guess as to how they had come to be there.

"But I thought...he – you..." Ryou sank into one of the chairs with a defeated sigh, drawing the two Hyksos royals to him in his distress. Yugi patted his arm uselessly as he cried. "What do we do?"

"I don't know." Both Yugi and Jou spoke again at the same time, glancing at each other as they did so.

Bakura, however, was not at a loss for words as he stomped across the room to present himself before his battered sovereign. "I ought to kill you, Pharaoh...or should I say slave? What were you think –? Wait...what in the name of the gods happened to you?"

Atemu folded his arms across his chest, unruffled by his friend's threat of death. "You can try." He stated nonchalantly, choosing to ignore the other's question.

Seto only sighed from his corner of the chamber, making his way over to stand next to the two combatants, his gaze still centered on his blonde lover's battered features. "Normally I would have to intervene on behalf of my king...however, I feel that you are in the right Bakura. He needs to die."

Bakura slanted a glance at the blue-eyed priest even as Atemu scoffed at his rebuke. "Very well then. The two of you can try your luck together. I am game for a release of tensions."

A short bark of laughter came from across the room, drawing all six teens' attention to the newest arrivals. "And that is an endeavor you shall all fail at." Marik cautioned in a bored voice. Malik was holding onto his shoulder, as if to keep him back in case a free-for-all broke out. "There are other ways of settling your disagreements."

"Yeah." Jou spoke up, leveling a glare at the wild-haired Egyptian ruler. "Haven't you learned that lesson yet, _Pharaoh_?" He sneered.

Bakura hooked a thumb at Atemu as he stared Marik down. "He's the reason we're wearing these ridiculous clothes, confined to life as a simple servant! Give me one good reason why we shouldn't kill him and find a place to dump his body?"

"And he is the cause of Jou's distress as well." Seto chimed in, also giving Atemu the evil eye. "I do not take kindly to my lover being beaten for someone else's mistakes."

Atemu merely snorted his displeasure, turning his back on the lot of them to focus on his consort's pale features. What they did mattered not. There was only one thing, or person rather, that mattered to him at that moment, and he was refusing to even give the slightest glance in his direction.

"Ah, but you forget, you are with them, are you not? Which was the whole point of this foray in the first place." Marik pointed out with a chuckle. "If it were not for him you would still be sleeping on the cold ground, making plans to storm the palace in the middle of the night and steal the four of them away to Egypt with no one being the wiser."

At that statement Yugi, Jou and Ryou swiveled around to stare at the Egyptians in a sort of astonished fear, Malik backing away from his lover with a glare. _They wouldn't?_

"Yes...we would have." Atemu confirmed their thoughts with a wry smirk. "'Twas the plan we were making when we were so rudely interrupted."

Yugi gave a startled groan at that, deciding that he would ignore whatever ruckus came from the Egyptians after that point. If they murdered their Pharaoh it was no business of his. Giving a glance at his two companions – for Malik was still attempting to end the debate over the Egyptian ruler's imminent demise – he leaned in and whispered. "How are you guys holding up? Ryou?"

Ryou released a shuddering breath. "I...spent the night in my bathing chamber. I got lucky this morning...he was asleep. I just couldn't make it out of the room before he woke up."

"I'm sorry Ry...I'll find a way to fix this." Yugi gave his white-haired friend a gentle squeeze. "I promise." And then he turned his attention to a solemn faced Jou. "What about you? Are you okay?"

Jou glanced back guiltily, the expression reminding Yugi of an abused puppy that he had once seen foraging through the compost pile. "Look, Yugi...you're my brother, and you know I stand behind you all the way, right?" The blonde chewed on his lip thoughtfully. "I know it ain't right...but I love him. I know we can't be together though...so if you can find a way to make him go home...he won't listen to me."

"Jou!" Yugi exclaimed, Ryou mimicking his thoughts with a disconcerted frown. "If you love him then there's no reason you shouldn't be with him! I'm not going to stop you."

"You mean that Yugi?" Malik perched on the edge of the chair, startling the trio with his unexpected presence. He had long since given up attempting to put an end to the quiet squabbling between the Egyptians, preferring to take his rightful place amongst his friends, to aid them in any way that he could.

"Y-yeah...I mean that." Yugi gave a reassuring smile, his heart sinking rapidly with the knowledge that he would not be seeing their smiling faces, putting up with their daily dose of sarcastic comments for much longer. But they deserved a chance at happiness. He wouldn't hold them back. Regretfully he pinned a smile on his face and asked. "Who am I to say that you have no business being with the one you love?"

"You're our chosen king...and our brother." Malik stated matter-of-factly as he studied his sovereign's withdrawn features. Was it his imagination, or did Yugi look as though he was going to cry for a moment there?

"And you know the laws about royalty fraternizing with the priesthood..." Jou trailed off uncertainly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Yugi gave a noise of dissent, staring both of them down until they looked away in shame. "I don't give a fig about those laws. I never have. As long as the two of you are happy then those old laws can go...be buried with my father. You will always be our brothers, even if you live in another country."

Ryou nodded enthusiastically, trying valiantly to hide his own despair. "There's no reason for you to stay here and be miserable. I agree with Yugi on this. Follow your heart, not someone else's mandates."

"Thank you." Both blondes gave a sigh of relief, Jou turning to give the high priest a wide grin – only to find that the other's attention was still centered on the Pharaoh. With a roll of his eyes Jou wandered over to see if he could intervene in the rapidly escalating situation.

As Jou walked away Yugi turned to his remaining friend, taking a long look at his terrified countenance. "What about you, Ryou?"

The white-haired teen flushed heavily, fighting for his words. "I...it...I can't deal...not with him...I'm sorry."

And then Ryou lowered his head shamefully. He couldn't deal with Bakura, not before, not now, not ever. The white-haired advisor only wanted him as a toy, something to play with while he was bored. As much as he could have wished differently, there was no love in their couplings, just an overwhelming sense of relief when it was over. If there was just the smallest chance that the other...Ryou shook his head despondently. There was no way that the Royal Advisor would ever look at him as more than a toy.

"Don't be." Malik gave a squeeze to his shoulder. "We're with you no matter your decision. We'll stick around until everything is put back to right."

As Malik comforted the other teen, Jou turned a suspicious look at Yugi from across the room, having a sudden thought. "What about you? Considering what I think that bracelet you try so hard to hide means..."

Yugi tugged on his sleeve absently, shooting a glare in Atemu's direction, only to note that the Egyptian Pharaoh had other concerns as he argued with his priest. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly, so as not to attract the attention of the powerful Egyptian ruler.

Jou gave his sovereign a flat, impatient look. "You know what I'm talkin' about. Don't pretend you don't. If you were forced we'll find a way to free you...we just want the truth, Yugi."

Yugi lowered his gaze, swallowing the need to lose his composure in the face of his friends' obvious concern. "I...I – "

But he was spared the need to comment as Bakura chose that moment to speak up, bringing the younger royals' attention to the four glares they were receiving from their Egyptian counterparts. "We are right here, you know. And whatever it is you're planning is not going to succeed."

"He makes a valid point." Atemu leveled a glare at the four conspirators, his tense, motionless posture indicating that he took exception to their plans and would do what he felt was needed to foil them. "The vows are unbreakable, even if it were up to me to break them. Not that I would do so without being heard, and I do not take kindly to those who would interfere with the intentions of depriving me of the opportunity to make amends."

All of a sudden Yugi felt light-headed, he swallowed the rising bile at the back of his throat, looking desperately for a way out of the room without drawing attention to himself. _This can't be?_ _Unbreakable! I am forever bound to this man who...oh gods...what did I agree to? Somebody help...please..._

Malik shot from the chair with a ferocious glare at the intimidating Egyptian monarch, just as Yugi fell to his knees, a horrified expression shadowing his features, Jou stepping in between Atemu and Yugi protectively. "Oh yeah? Well, what if we decided to kill you? Wouldn't it be broken then?"

Seto stepped in between his Pharaoh and his lover. "I am afraid that I would have to intervene if such a thought crossed your mind."

"You would." Jou muttered unhappily, glancing over at his sovereign's prone form. Was there nothing they could do to help him?

Atemu turned to the blonde that he had fought with the day before with a sour look. "Do you not think that I regret my actions of that day? Do you not think that I spend most of my time looking for a way to repair the damage that I have done?" And then he peered around the blonde's interference to lock eyes with Yugi. "You truly think me that heartless as to play you false only to purposely deal this damage once I have earned your trust?"

At the tearful, wide-eyed look he gained from his consort Atemu bowed his head in defeat. This was not going to work, was it? Had he broken all forms of their bond with his careless behavior? "Never mind, I can see that you do. I shall leave you to your friends, lit – your Highness. I have chores to complete."

With that said Atemu removed himself from the silent chamber, leaving the others to glance around at each other in astonishment. When more than half of the eyes in the chamber landed on Yugi he shivered beneath their questions. "Don't...just – just don't...I need to be alone for a while..."

And he too quit the chamber, bolting from the room without another word.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	21. Chapter 21

*dodges rotten fruit thrown by what few readers are left* Sorry, sorry! Life's been such hell lately with protesting and moderating sites, managing information…anyways, I'm sorry. I can't say I'll be back on a set schedule but I'm definitely gonna try. As a peace offering there's a lemon at the end of this chap. Enjoy.

And if you get the chance – look up Occupy Wall Street and what it REALLY stands for – not the shit you hear on television…in fact, turn that damn thing off. It's not worth it, really.

Peace ~ tavi

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Yugi fiddled idly with the reed that he had been using to affix his signature to the paperwork before him, thoughts concerning his new Egyptian _slave _running repeatedly through his head, refusing to let him be, even with everything else currently crowding his mind. Several days had passed by with barely a word spoken between the two of them – and yet somehow they always ended up facing the early rays of Re together, curled up next to each other on the large, comfortable bed.

It was a most foreign feeling, opening his eyes to the early morning light, only to find himself snuggled up close, safe in his captor's warm embrace, the arrogant Egyptian monarch's presence an annoying – and yet slightly comforting – consistency despite their untenable situation.

A wary sort of armed truce had settled over them from that first day of confrontation, each side unwilling to attempt a breach of the invisible barrier that had sprung up between them, and it seemed to Yugi as though their time together was nothing more than a farce. But for that first few moments, during the bleary haze that existed between the land of dreams and the waking world, Yugi would almost hold out hope that his world had righted itself and they had found their way back to each other.

But, even after waking thusly, he would eventually come to realize – as he shook off the fuzziness of his semi-coherent thoughts – that the barrier still existed, that their troubles had not vanished as he had so ofttimes wished for them to do.

Amethyst eyes teared up slightly, and Yugi tried to shove the thoughts away only to fail as they ricocheted right back around again, this time focusing on the heavy tension that seemed to settle on the air whenever the two of them found themselves in the same room at the same time. There were so many instances where one or the other of them would open their mouth in an attempt to say something, only to think better of it and walk away.

_Why does it have to be this way?_ He thought miserably. Why did it seem as though every time he opened his mouth around his former lover he always ended up saying something he didn't mean? But it wasn't as if he could just give in to the Pharaoh's designs, he had done that once before, only for the man to turn on him without even the slightest provocation. Just like his father...just like everyone else.

Yugi lowered his eyes, defeated. Oh gods, what he wouldn't give for things to go back to the way they were before...before what? What _had_ happened between them? _Did I do something wrong? Again? It had to be my fault, right...?_

Frustrated with the way his harried thoughts seemed to circle back around to that fateful day like vultures hovering over their mortally wounded prey, Yugi turned his solemn gaze to the window, oblivious to the piles of paperwork that lay scattered on the desk between himself, Ryou, Jou and Malik.

_Someone help me...please.._.he pleaded mentally, wondering momentarily just to whom, or what, it was he was praying, and what he was praying for – his country, or his own selfish needs? They both needed it – overwhelmingly so.

The meeting with the nobles had gone just as he had expected, and their many demands had taken a toll on what little free time he, and the others, had. The demands of one noble in particular. But they needed to compromise in order for the country to run without the help of the Egyptians, so once again the group found themselves pouring over paperwork, searching for ways to appease not only those nobles but the many working people that made up the majority of their country's populace. Not that they were getting anywhere with the endeavor.

Jou smothered another wide yawn from the seat beside him, the second one in as many minutes, casting a weary eye at the darkening sky outside. It was getting late, and they were getting nowhere. _Again. _"Yugi...Yugi...hey Yugi?"

"Huh?" Yugi's head snapped around to give him a sheepish look. "Sorry Jou...got distracted for a minute. What do you need?"

Jou gave a sigh. "I was just wondering if you wanted to continue – "

Just then the doors opened to admit another of their members, this one with a rather large, extended stomach despite the slenderness of her figure. "I kinda figured you guys would still be here." Anzu groaned as she kicked the door shut behind her. Waddling into the room balancing a tray of meats and cheeses in one hand and holding a pitcher of beer in the other, she admonished her friends with a roll of her eyes. "You all really need to rest every once in a while. You work too hard."

Ryou glanced up at her with a long, drawn out yawn, as Jou scrubbed at his face tiredly.

"There's too much to do right now to get this country up and running on its own." Yugi replied with a sigh, turning his face back to the paperwork that looked as though it had doubled in size since they had first sat down to work through it.

Anzu gave an unladylike snort as she set her burden down on the table, rubbing at her pregnant stomach with a groan. "Yeah, well, maybe you ought to make use of what the gods have presented you with." She responded, jerking a thumb over her shoulder at the four rather bored-looking, yet entirely too silent Egyptians lounging sullenly in the corner of the chamber. "For gods' sakes Yugi, they ought to be worth more than just giving those in the palace something to gossip over."

Yugi's head shot up and he glanced at her warily. "What do you mean, Anzu?"

She shifted her weight from one leg to the other, uncomfortable with his sudden scrutiny. "Well...they're still trying to figure out who _he_ is, for one. Rumor has it that he's the Pharaoh, which is true...but still, I thought you didn't want anyone knowing that...I mean it's not common thinking right now, cause most people are still under the impression that he's a gift from a foreign land, but apparently one of the palace guards is of Egyptian blood and he almost freaked when he saw him wandering the gardens alone. Veiled or not, he's causing all sorts of conjecture."

Her words caught the attention of the entire chamber, and even the Egyptians made their way over to be a part of the conversation, their expressions concerned – Atemu's especially since he had earlier argued against wearing the accursed veil while confined in the chamber with those who already knew his identity.

The Pharaoh ground his teeth, eyes flicking towards Yugi regretfully. This was not supposed to happen. No one was meant to recognize any of them. Atemu cursed his easily identifiable features with a vengeance, knowing full well that his eyes were very distinctive in terms of color as well as shape, and that all it took was for one person to look past the veil for him to be recognized.

"Oh shit." Jou swore virulently, Ryou mimicking his words in a softer tone – his head in his hands.

Yugi only dropped his head onto the desk, slamming it against the papers twice for good measure. And then he turned an evil eye on the one responsible for this newest upset, his hands fisted in his hair. "You! Arg...I swear...can you not see how much of a disturbance your presence has created? Why can't you...just go away?"

And then he buried his head in his hands, the need to cry almost overwhelming. _Oh gods...did I just...? What is wrong with me? Someone help me...please..._

"I am sorry, little one. I...if you would only hear me out..." Atemu replied in a soft voice, his arms folded over his chest as he averted his gaze from his young lover's upset. "This is all I ask of you before I..." He trailed off into silence, uncertain of what he had meant to say.

"It told you not to call...! Just...just forget it..." Frustrated at himself, as well as his former lover, and not in the mood to hear whatever the Pharaoh had to say on any subject, Yugi turned his head, signaling an end to the conversation, leaning over to Ryou to ask his opinion on the plan to extend a measure of credit to certain nobles in exchange for their allegiance. _I don't care what he has to say I just want him to...to leave...please..._

Anzu merely sighed when none of her friends seemed to about pay heed to her earlier suggestion. It was past the time for subtlety. "Hey, look guys, it's well past the dinner hour and I think you need to call it a night. You keep working yourselves to death and there'll be no one here to govern this country."

But all that comment gained was four wide-eyed looks and a couple of yawns. Shaking her head sadly, Anzu waddled uncomfortably back towards the exit. Well, at least she could tell Honda she had tried. Her new husband was nearly as worried as she was. As she approached the doors, Marik bowed low before her, coming to her aid by opening the door.

"My lady."

She gave the blonde a tremulous smile as she made her way out of the room, shaking her head again at the stubbornness of her friends.

The Hyksos court worked diligently for the next couple of moments, the only sounds in the chamber that of shuffling papyrus, as documents were shifted around the table. Atemu gave a sidelong glance over at Seto to find that his high priest was nearly asleep on his feet, briefly noting that the same held true for Bakura and Marik. This could not go on for much longer, everyone was exhausted.

He could only imagine how drained his little one was at the moment. The younger royal was always fighting sleep each night until he was completely spent and could not escape the call of his dreams. And even then he would toss and turn in the massive bed, fidgeting as he searched for a comfortable position. It was to the point where the boy wouldn't rest peacefully until Atemu's arms were wrapped around him.

And then the younger royal would scramble quickly out of bed once Re's light filtered into the room, only to do it all over again, working himself into that same exhausted state every day. The frustrated Egyptian monarch glanced over at his defiant consort. Well, if the little one would not put an end to it then he would.

"Litt – your Highness..." Atemu cleared his throat when Yugi's haggard gaze shot towards him in irritation. "'Tis time for you to rest. This can keep for a couple of hours. Everyone is exhausted; you need to call it a night."

The group at the table collectively sat back in their chairs, waiting to see their sovereign's reaction to that bit of advice. Jou yawned once, hiding it behind his hand when Yugi's gaze happened to wander in his direction. The young Hyksos monarch's attention stayed with the blonde for a moment longer before he was satisfied that the other was just as committed to finishing their work as he was, and without a word he turned his attention back to the papyrus held in his hand.

After being thoroughly ignored Atemu stalked towards the stubborn Hyksos royal, fully prepared to take matters into his own hands. "I do believe it is time to retire for the night, _your Highness._" He stressed the title, staring down into Yugi's shadowed eyes.

But once again Yugi only waved him off, too caught up in doing whatever he had to do in order to avoid going back to his chambers, for reasons that were completely obvious to everyone in the room, but that no one dared to speak aloud.

After a few more moments of being totally ignored Atemu proceeded to drag the stubborn young royal from his chair, despite his protests, and toss him over his shoulder, bidding a curt good night to the others in the room as they stared after him with their mouths open. He, then, carted a fuming Yugi from the chamber, ignoring the small fists pounding on his still tender back.

He refused to let his consort work himself into his grave. If the boy didn't have enough sense to know when to rest then it was up to him to make certain that he realized it.

The irate Egyptian monarch carried his slight burden through the halls and into the chamber that they now shared, depositing him none-too-gently on the bed. "That is enough of that, little one. I refuse to watch you push yourself beyond the limits of your body's capabilities. I care not if you listen to me, but you do need to listen to yourself."

Yugi had scrambled from the bed the moment his captor withdrew his hands, skirting his powerful tormentor with a silent glare as he took up his nightly position beside the window, gazing up at the stars despondently. His thoughts scattered in the wake of this newest insult before coming right back around to pick at the questions of before. What had happened to them?

Tears of self loathing filled his eyes and he wiped them away, keeping them hidden from the keen scarlet gaze of his servant/spouse. Why was his life always out of his control? All it would take was a couple of kind words from his former lover and he wouldn't be able to resist the pull that was Atemu. He knew this, most likely the Pharaoh knew it as well. But he couldn't. He'd never forgive himself if he were to do that.

_Oh gods...I am so weak against him..._

Why couldn't his life be simple? He had never asked for a life of riches, a life of luxury, such as he now had. All he had ever wanted was for someone to care for him – with all of his flaws, all of his shortcomings. Why was that so hard to achieve? His whole life was in shambles, and he couldn't think of a single way out. He was now bound to this man, the most powerful person on the earth, quite possibly for the rest of eternity.

_What do I do now...? _He asked his question of the stars.

Atemu studied his smaller lover's defeated profile from the shadows of the chamber. The little one held himself so rigid, so completely motionless, that it broke his heart to know that he was the cause of his anguish. And he could think of nothing to say in his defense. He had repeatedly berated himself for his lapse in reason, for his drunken blunders, but nothing could change the past.

If only he would have asked, instead of assuming. But he hadn't, and now they had come to this impasse. He could not overcome the shield that his little one had built up in the wake of his violent mistakes.

Without thinking of the consequences Atemu stepped up behind his smaller lover's trembling form, so close that he could practically hear the fierce pounding of the boy's heart in his chest, his downcast scarlet gaze full of regret and sorrow for all the suffering that he had caused his only love, this beautiful boy he had betrayed so thoughtlessly.

He was so close...so close. A hesitant hand came up, froze, and then lowered itself to his side again, as Atemu averted his eyes. He would not touch the little one in such an intimate fashion. He had no right, not after what he had done. He was unworthy of such a beautiful, trusting being.

Yugi, oblivious to the act, even though he could feel the warmth of his captor's breath upon his ear, cast his eyes skyward, searching for the reason that his heart still hammered in his chest every time the exotic Egyptian royal so much as glanced his way. _Someone...please...help me..._

The trembling Hyksos king closed his eyes, the silent plea ringing forcefully through his mind. And then amethyst eyes snapped open wide as he realized to whom it was he had been praying all this time. It wasn't his gods that held his hope for the future, it was his husband, this man standing so silently behind him, offering him solace and comfort if he only had the courage to accept it.

Nothing like his father at all, who never would have offered such a thing, nor his grandfather who tried to protect him from everything whether he needed it or not. No, what his lover was offering was his support, the chance to have someone beside him through life's inevitable trials, to help compensate for his own weaknesses, and perhaps, in time, to receive the same from him.

A lone teardrop coursed down his face as he turned his eyes back to the stars again. "What...what happened to us...?" He queried softly, his voice quivering in the shadows of the chamber.

Atemu cringed at the heartbroken whisper. This was his fault, and he would do whatever it took to make amends, to heal the hurt he had dealt his beautiful little lover. Even if the boy could not find it within himself to forgive him he had to do this. His eyes welled up with tears, the tears that he had never been able to shed until this one small, graceful being had entered – and fled – his life.

"_I _happened to us, little one...And I am so sorry for the wrongs that I have done you..."

Yugi swallowed thickly, forcing himself not to turn around and launch into his lover's arms. As badly as he wanted to do just that he still had one more question. One that had never been answered, one that had haunted his thoughts from the moment Atemu had entered the chamber with the intentions of humiliating him and casting him aside. "Why...?"

The quietly spoken word rang out through the silence of the chamber, and a tear escaped the confines of Atemu's lashes to roll, unchecked, down his cheek. "I-I...paid heed to the accusations of a lying jackal...and assumed that you played me false...'tis no excuse, little one...I do not have one – "

Yugi whirled around, his tears now wholly visible as they trailed down his face. "I would never have played you false! Who would say that? Katara?How could you believe that of me?"

The floodgates opened and Atemu was unable to stop the flow of wetness from his eyes as he practically begged for his lover to understand even a part of his reasoning – even though he barely understood it himself. "No! I would never have listened to that harpy...it was bad enough...his name was Dartz, little one...someone who has been in your presence while your father was in power...he swore that he had taken you long before...before we were together...and I –" The Pharaoh hung his head, unable to continue.

Yugi stumbled wordlessly away from Atemu, his hand flying to his mouth as he fought to keep the bile from rising into his throat. Dartz! He recognized that name now, placing it right along with the face of his most hated enemy. It was that man, his father's favorite commander, the one he had seen during his time in the Egyptian palace.

The Hyksos royal dropped to his knees, his arm wrapped protectively around his chest as he doubled over, wounded eyes staring at Atemu, not judging, but questioning. Searching for the reason that his illustrious lover had taken the word of some unknown factor without ever consulting him.

And the Egyptian monarch couldn't take it, the silent condemnation of his little one's tearful gaze. The worst part of it was he _knew _he had no excuse. He had believed Dartz's claim that Yugi had been dishonest when the Hyksos commander himself had been revealed as a traitor not moments before.

He had allowed his drunken jealousy to overtake his reason, and refused to give Yugi even the slightest chance to explain himself. He had allowed his rage to overcome him and Yugi had suffered – was still suffering for it. The fault was entirely his own.

Atemu dropped to his knees as well, catching the smaller royal up as he tried to retreat. For better or for worse it was time to end this and know if he still stood a chance with the one and only person who had always accepted him for who he truly was.

"I am sorry...gods little one...if I could take back my words...my actions of that night do you not think that I would do so? I regret my thirst for the medicine...that first sip of wine that led to the entire sordid affair...I was so jealous...I lost my...I am so sorry...I never meant to...I love you...I am sorry..."

Yugi thrashed around in his embrace, feeling – if it were even possible – even lower than he had previously. Part of this misunderstanding had been his fault. He could have stopped the entire affair before it had even began. He had known of that man's presence in his lover's court, but due to the unfortunate circumstances of Pegasus's involvement he had forgotten Dartz completely.

How could he have forgotten such a disastrous detail? How could he have forgotten about the man who had tormented him and his friends every time that he came across them? And the Pharaoh had believed _him_? Had believed someone who was a proven traitor, to Egypt as well as Hyskos? To the point where he hadn't even tried to confirm whether the rumor was true. Yugi could have told him the truth in an instant, if he'd bothered to ask, then none of this would have happened. But instead, Atemu had...

_I loved him. I trusted him. I told him things I'd never told anyone. I thought, or perhaps hoped, that he might feel the same about me, even if only a little. Then again, all those times I whispered my love to him, I never gave him the chance to reply. He never actually _said_ that he trusted me, but he must have trusted me a little to be alone with me, without his guards in the room, but still...after everything we shared together, did he truly trust me so little, that his trust could be lost so easily, at the first false rumors of deception? _

Atemu only held tighter to his smaller lover's trembling form. There was nothing more he could say, nothing more he could do without causing further harm to this beautiful being he had all but destroyed. The words _I'm sorry _rolled off his tongue over and over again as he sought for ways to calm the struggling youth. It broke his heart to hear his lover's tearful sobs, his pleas to understand something that had no reason.

Finally, weary of the fighting, losing himself to the need to feel his lover's arms wrapped around him, Yugi calmed, his fingers clutching tightly at the vest that the other was wearing. What was he supposed to say to that? How was he supposed to react to the notion that his former lover was so paranoid that he latched on to any excuse to vilify him?

Dartz may have fed this fear, but who had caused this paranoia in the first place? Who did he have to thank for that? And why did it matter so much to him in the first place? Did he still...?

After catching his breath Yugi murmured tearfully. "I...I loved you..."

Atemu nearly choked on his regret. "You..._loved _me? As in you...don't anymore..." He turned the younger monarch's face to his, both of them teary-eyed, and immersed himself in the pain his little one was feeling. "What about now, little one? What about today? Can you tell me that you do not feel the same as you did then?"

Yugi bit his lip, his eyes shying away from the intensity of the other's tearful scarlet gaze. "I...don't...know...I don't trust you...anymore...you believed me to be a liar, even when you had no proof...I still remember what you did, even if you don't remember, and...I can't just forget."

Atemu's jaw dropped, another tear slipping down his cheek and he leaned in to listen as his lover took in a breath to speak.

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut and whispered, "You hurt me, held me down and used my body like my father used that captive girl...I can't bring myself...to call it rape since I initiated it...but it was so...You said if I ever used your name again that you would kill me. You struck me...looked at me with such hate...such disgust...the very way my father used to. Oh gods...I ran from you just as I used to run from him...but he never hurt me nearly as much as you have."

The smaller monarch gave a tearful hiccup, his grip tightening in the folds of the vest that Atemu was wearing as he continued his tale. "And all this time, I've been wondering what _I _did wrong, trying to think of anything I could have done to deserve what you did, and I couldn't find an explanation for your behavior. And now, you tell me that I'm not to blame; that this is your fault, for not trusting me. That may be true, the fault may be yours but...the fact remains: _you didn't trust me_."

Atemu gritted his teeth as he heard Yugi's account of that dreadful night. He had forgotten some of the details, and listening to Yugi describe what he'd said, the things he'd made his lover feel, was almost more than he could bear. But he didn't interrupt; he knew he needed to understand, to be accused directly by the one he'd wronged, to know the full account of his crime and accept Yugi's judgment.

"I understand..." Atemu nodded, swallowing thickly. What if the little one still held those feelings, the ones of love as well as those of mistrust? What if they were locked deep behind the words he couldn't bring himself to say? Did he dare hold on to hope for their future?

He needed to mend this before it was too late for the both of them. Somehow. Another tear escaped the confines of his lashes, and his voice broke as he whispered. "I still love you, little one...I always have...I did not know how to say it...how to express the depths of my feelings for you from the moment you walked into my life. I do not know how to convince you how deeply I regret what I did to you, and why...and I am sorry for that as well...it is you who makes me what I am meant to be...and I am so lost without you..."

Yugi's tear-stained eyes widened, and he started in Atemu's embrace to glance up at him uncertainly. "Me? What do I have to do with who you're supposed to be?"

Atemu chuckled sadly, gently wiping the moisture from the smaller monarch's tear-drenched face. "You are the one who makes me a better person. I can do anything and it is okay. I can smile and you would not take it the wrong way, nor think me weak. I can be wrong...and up until that night...know that you would forgive me my mistakes...I have found that I still retain the ability to cry...obviously...and that even I need ask forgiveness when I am wrong...you let me be the person I am supposed to be and not the god that I am known as...you are...everything I have ever needed...and I love you so much...please don't...don't forsake me..."

Yugi closed his eyes as more tears streamed down his face. "I...I don't..."

Atemu pulled the smaller royal further into his embrace, vowing then and there to never, ever let anything come between them again should he be given this second chance. "Let us try again, little one...we have come too far to just...give up...please..."

"I'm afraid...I can't go through this...oh gods, Pharaoh...I'm so scared..." Yugi admitted haltingly, his grip tightening in the fabric of his lover's clothes. "I don't want to be...alone...but I'm so scared..."

"My name is Atemu, little one..." Atemu shushed him with a gentle kiss to his porcelain cheek, the spark of hope that had bloomed in his chest during their first words now beginning to burn brighter. He had lost what was left of his pride during this encounter, but that mattered not one bit.

What mattered was that his little one was still allowing himself to be held despite his fears, allowing him to comfort him. What was his pride, after all, if it kept him from sharing in Yugi's life? What was his dignity, in the face of the love and acceptance that Yugi had once given him, and might give him again?

And what was his life, that he would want to live it without his love's presence?

Feeling so vulnerable, and out of his element, he pressed another heartfelt kiss to the boy's brow. "There is nothing to fear, my beautiful little one...I am here...for the rest of my life I shall be beside you and protect you from whatever it is that you fear so...even if it is me...I will not disappoint you again, Yugi...I swear...for all my life I am yours...if you will have me..."

The tears were coming faster now, and Yugi ducked his head to hide them, but Atemu had other plans as he reached out to take the smaller royal's chin into his hand, forcing their eyes to meet.

"I love you...my beautiful little one...you have held my heart in your hand from the moment I met you. And that day...the day we were bonded...I know I hurt you – and for that I am sorry as well – I was so proud of you. You were so scared, and yet you held onto that defiant spark that I fell in love with...I know it is too early to expect your forgiveness and I know now that perhaps I should not even have asked for it so soon, without hearing from your own lips what I have done...but please...allow me this chance to try...I miss having you beside me...I need you.." he trailed off, choking on his emotions, unable to keep from giving in to the urge to break down completely.

Having never known the imposing Egyptian monarch to lose even the smallest bit of his compose before Yugi could only watch as Atemu broke, his heart unable to take the strain of seeing his lover collapse against him. Never in this lifetime could he have imagined something to send the Pharaoh to his knees in tears.

To see his powerful lover in such a vulnerable state reminded Yugi of the fact that he was human, and that he too made mistakes. The smaller royal closed his eyes tightly against the pain. They had been so good together...so perfect. Was it right to let the lies of one despicable man come between them?

The two of them held each other, motionless in the shaft of pale moonlight that reflected in from the window, their grief too strong to be denied. And Yugi began to realize that the world was just a little more right, a little more stable when they were together. It was the moment of truth. He could continue living this half life that he had been for the past season, or he could admit his mistakes and acknowledge that his lover was trying to make amends for his.

Did he have the courage to accept the Pharaoh's apology?

"I...uh..." Yugi licked his lips to wet them. "Its too...I want to forgive you, but what you did is still so...it's the last memory I have of you, before all of this...I want...I...can you take away these nightmares...please..I don't...I don't...maybe we can start over...you know, get to know each other...a little..."

Atemu sucked in a startled breath, scarcely believing his ears, taking Yugi's face back in his hands to study his tearful expression. "You wish for me to – "

"All I can remember are your hurtful words...your expression of loathing when you denied me!" He cried, curling into Atemu's chest fearful of his reaction. "I can't see you, I can't even think of you without that running through my head over and over again. That's why I wanted you to leave, so that maybe, given enough time I'd be able to forget how much you hurt me. But having you here, so close by... ...it's with me every waking minute! Oh gods...it hurts!"

"Shh, little one...I shall do whatever you desire of me. I am sorry..." Atemu drew the smaller royal into his arms, holding him tenderly.

After a few moments where they both relished in the feel of each other's embrace Atemu lifted Yugi into his arms and carried him over to the bed, gently laying him down on its softness.

He pulled his lover's shivering form into a light embrace, whispering quietly. "Please, do not fear me...I could never stand this fear, knowing that I am the cause. Never again shall I take you for granted...you are so beautiful...so caring...I love you, little one."

He drew back slightly, looking into Yugi's eyes. "When I hurt you, I was consumed with jealousy and rage, and such feelings scarcely leave room for even the strongest love. Make no mistake little one, even when I thought you had betrayed me, I loved you with every beat of my shattered heart. When I thought I would never see you again, I found even the idea of Ammit's hell preferable to living without you in my life. And when I told you I would enjoy making your life miserable, it was the blackest blasphemy I have ever uttered. Please...let me replace those shameful memories with ones of my true feelings, and know that I shall never hurt you in such a way again."

"Please...I need you." Yugi offered himself shakily up to the god above him, knowing in his heart that this was where he belonged. He still wasn't quite up to forgiving his powerful lover for that terrifying night, but he couldn't withhold himself from the other's treasured touch any longer. He needed this reassurance that he was still wanted, even after everything that had happened between them.

Atemu forcefully reined in his body's immediate response to those words. He had needed Yugi so desperately, for so long, he had to forcefully resist the urge to take him too quickly. He had to remind himself that Yugi was the one who had been wronged, and he needed reassurance from Atemu that he was indeed worthy of his love, that Yugi's forgiveness was something Atemu was willing to wait — and fight — for.

He needed tenderness, gentleness and words of love, not frenzied passion. He needed to know that Atemu would never again deny him the comfort, or the pleasure, that they both needed.

With infinite care Atemu stripped the clothes from his smaller lover, refusing to relinquish his hold on the boy for even a moment. As he revealed his lover's petite, flawless form he peppered the moonlit, oh-so-soft skin with kisses and gentle caresses, keeping every movement slow and even, cherishing the time they had together as if it was to be their last.

It was his fullest intention to drive his new consort wild with pleasure before they even joined, to replace those horrifying memories with something sweet, something that more resembled what had been – and could still be – their love for each other.

Yugi shuddered uncontrollably, closing his eyes tightly as his body was revealed to his formidable lover's gaze. And then he was swept up into a powerful kiss that drew his misgivings from his mind, leaving behind a craving for more of what the Pharaoh was promising to him. His breath caught in his throat as those pliant lips left his only to mark a path down his throat, past his collar bone, and on down his chest. A moan of approval bubbled over when those lips wrapped around his nipple, suckling gently.

"Pharaoh..." he gasped, his hands fisting into tightly beaded hair, that underneath the finery was not unlike his own, when a pair of hands clamped around his waist in a vise-like grip. A hot tongue branded him from chest to stomach, and he squirmed against the pleasurable sensations.

Atemu looked up from where he was working the boy over with his tongue. "My name is Atemu, little one. You are welcome to use it." And then he returned to that adorable indentation in his lover's stomach, biting down gently to mark him before soothing over the redness with his tongue.

His little one responded so well to even the slightest touch, and he trembled with the need to have to boy squirming beneath him. With a final kiss to the porcelain skin he again shoved his own needs to the back of his mind and continued on a downward path. His needs would be met later, if they got that far. For now he wanted to please this elegant beauty writhing beneath his ministrations. To bind Yugi to him with a physical need until they could sort out their troubles.

Atemu gave a fleeting kiss to the inside of his lover's quivering thigh, grimacing as his hair was almost ripped from his scalp. "Relax little one..."

"Uh...Pha – Atemu...oh..." Yugi's husky voice came to him from above, full of wonder.

The Hyksos royal closed his eyes reveling in the pleasurable sensations his lover was causing. Even in their earlier encounters he had never felt so loved, so needed. The way his lover was handling his body, tending to his pleasure without a care for his own. It was confusing, as he was normally the one to try his best to please the Pharaoh, not the other way around.

Atemu only chuckled, returning to his play. He kissed the sensitive skin again, licking a path upward until he got to his destination. He was going to pleasure the boy until he couldn't talk – or walk. An evil grin encompassed his features as he nipped at the pulsing shaft in front of his face. Yugi came off the bed with a screech and he grabbed a hold of the boy's hips, pinning him to the mattress. And then he engulfed the rigid shaft in one motion, pleased with the scream that left the other's lips.

Once he was able, he removed a hand from his lover's hip, to search the bedside table for something he could use to make this experience even more fulfilling. His fingers touched something and he made a grab for it. A quick glance told him that it was a bottle of oil that his little one used during his morning ablutions and he tipped it to the side, allowing the liquid into his hand, never once neglecting to attend to his lover's needs. He set the piece back on the table and rubbed the scented oil into his fingers.

And then he hoisted the younger royal's slender legs onto his shoulders, placing a single, slick finger at the entrance to his body. Yugi stiffened below him, feeling that pressure and knowing what was soon to follow, relieved at the sign that this time Atemu was going to do things right.

Soon afterward Atemu breached the guarded opening, reveling in the heat that surrounded him. A piercing cry echoed around the chamber as he searched the tight channel for that spot that would drive his lover absolutely crazy with pleasure. Another cry came quickly on the heels of the first one and Atemu smirked around the pulsing flesh in his mouth. Knowing that he had found the spot Atemu pushed a second finger in alongside the first, all the while working his lover over with his tongue.

Yugi gasped as fireworks went off behind his eyes, those talented digits searching for and finding that one spot that sent sparks of electricity shooting through his body. He panted, unable to move, his head thrashing from side to side as his lover worked him over with his mouth, as well as his hand. He had never imagined so much pleasure. And the heat, oh gods, the heat was almost unbearable. He wanted to drive into that warmth full force, but settled for fisting his hands in his lover's hair, urging him on.

"Oh gods...please...I can't..."

Understanding that the other was close Atemu pushed him over the edge with a gentle nip, grinning as Yugi came with a loud cry. While Yugi was still twitching in the afterglow he slid up next to him, claiming his mouth in a searing kiss as he pulled their bodies together. The smaller royal could feel the unrelieved evidence of his lover's desire. And suddenly he wanted nothing more than for the powerful Pharaoh to claim the rest of him.

Atemu pulled out of the kiss, using a generous amount of oil to coat his length. His little one was lying acquiescently beneath him, staring back at him with passion-glazed, half-lidded eyes. There was nothing more beautiful – in his opinion – than his new consort basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. After finishing the last of his preparation Atemu drew Yugi up against him, claiming his mouth once again as he slowly nestled himself in the tight warmth of his body.

"Oh! Uh..." Yugi broke the kiss, reaching up to grasp at his lover's shoulders. It hurt, but he had expected that. It was the jolt of electricity running through his system that had scared him. Gods above, his temperamental lover was going to do him in with his uncanny ability to strike that one single spot every time he moved.

Atemu gave a hoarse chuckle at Yugi's exuberant exclamation, before beginning the motions that would send him screaming to the heavens. "Come for me, little one. I want to hear you over and over again." He whispered, driving into him with a fierceness.

And Yugi could do naught but hang on for the ride, stars shooting off behind his eyelids as his prostate was hit repeatedly with every thrust of the other's body. He could feel the coil of heat winding around his form, begging him to let go. In response he tightened his muscles, drawing a pleasured moan from the one above him, and causing an overload to his heightened senses. Oh, he was not going to last for much longer. "I can't...I can't..."

"Call my name, little one...please...I need to hear you..." Atemu humbled himself as he begged the smaller royal, thrusting in and out of the other's inviting warmth with each word.

Yugi's head thrashed from side to side as the coil of heat inside began to tighten around him, his breaths coming in heavy pants. "Ate...Atemu...please! I...uh...ATEMU!"

Atemu squeezed his eyes shut as the velvety warmth he was encased in suddenly constricted around his length, setting his own orgasm into motion. "Uh...Yugi...oh gods...so tight..." A brilliant white light set off behind his eyes and he emptied his seed into his smaller lover's heat. He rode the waves of pleasure for a moment before opening his eyes to the most glorious sight of his little one coming down from his own high.

Gently he pulled out, mindful of Yugi's hiss of pain, and curled around his smaller lover, pulling a sheet over them as he kissed his forehead. They had both needed this. So very much. And even though he was still so far away from gaining the boy's complete and total trust, this was at least a start.

Yugi was exhausted, mentally, physically and emotionally. He could feel much needed sleep tugging at the edges of his consciousness, and was struck with sudden fear that when he woke, he would find this had all been a dream. As Atemu's arms tightened around him, he whispered, "Say you love me."

"I do." Atemu nuzzled against him.

But it wasn't enough. "Say you want me..."

"Yes..." A muffled chuckle as the older monarch caught on to the game.

This time a satisfied grin made its way over Yugi's features. "Say you need me."

"Always."

Yugi smiled contentedly, closing his eyes and pressing close to the heat of Atemu's body.

"I love you, my little one." Atemu murmured softly, gaining a slightly coherent agreement from Yugi as they both drifted off into their dreams. There was a long road ahead of them back to what they once had been, but at least the journey had commenced. He had no doubt they would find their way – together.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	22. Chapter 22

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Early the next morning, with the barest hint of Re's light peeking up over the horizon, Atemu felt the bed shift beneath him, and he opened his eyes to watch warily as Yugi peered around the room, his gaze disoriented and blurry._ This is it. _Atemu thought to himself, holding his breath in case the smallest of movements might have startled his smaller lover into flight. This was the moment of truth, would his little love stay, safe and secure, in his arms, or would he launch himself off the bed as he had done so many times before, a look of horror in his eyes as he realized what had occurred between them?

Half-lidded scarlet eyes watched intently as the younger royal blinked the remnants of sleep from his eyes and stretched contentedly, only to curl back around Atemu's larger form. A wide smile then graced sun-kissed features the moment Atemu realized that Yugi had, indeed, chosen to stay by his side.

But, not minutes later, that same satisfied grin disappeared as a distant almost-humming sensation behind his eyes chose to make its presence known, giving Atemu the subtlest of warnings that today was not going to be one of his better ones.

_Perfect..._

Giving a barely audible growl at this most inconvenient timing the Egyptian royal gently nudged his companion. "Little one...come, 'tis time to begin our day. You have meetings to attend."

"No...don' want to..." Yugi grumbled, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover's chest, already succumbing to the call of his dreams once again.

Although he knew that his smaller lover had appointments this morning – and that he would rather Yugi not be around to witness his unbearable torment – Atemu could not stop the smile from once again slipping across his features. Debilitating headaches and issues concerning Hyksos or not, these few precious moments with his little one belonged to him, and he was certainly going to take advantage of them.

Slowly, almost teasingly, he leaned in, letting his breath flow across the younger monarch's sensitive ear, nibbling gently on the lobe, his hands gliding over his lover's silken skin. "Perhaps, if the idea of getting up only to have to sit through your appointments does not appeal to you...I could offer an alternative?" He whispered seductively.

That caught Yugi's attention as his eyes sprang open, searching Atemu's intently, all traces of sleep vanishing in the wake of that erotic suggestion. "Are you..." A slender hand reached up to touch Atemu's face almost hesitantly. "Is this real? Or am I dreaming again?"

Atemu caught that hand, pressing a loving kiss to the back of it, running his fingers over the bracelet that marked Yugi as his. "This is real, little one, you need only believe. I love you with every beat of my heart, Yugi, Grandson of Solomon, ruler of Hyksos, my consort...my little love...Do not worry so, the rest shall come. We shall make certain of it."

Caught up in the powerful spell his lover was weaving around him Yugi could only nod, a serene smile gracing his features as the two of them wound around each other, hands clasped together, their gazes locked together – amethyst to scarlet. "Together...it sounds almost too good to be true...but I like the sound of it anyways." He murmured as Atemu began to sample the skin that was bared to him.

"Not too good to be true, little one." Atemu whispered back. "Accept this as your due...I'll not allow you to wake with a heavy heart, if ever there is anything you desire all you need do is ask and it is yours."

_I'll never ask for more than this..._Yugi sighed contentedly as Atemu shifted to lie on top of him.

Nearly an hour later the laughing Hyksos king found himself tossed rather unceremoniously into the sunk-in pool once again, his lover's rapid descent into the pool following shortly afterward with a _splash!_ As the two of them washed each other clean of their previous activities he couldn't help but marvel at the difference one night had made.

Granted many discoveries had been made during that night, and he still didn't trust his lover completely, but he now felt lighter, happier than he had in the weeks since they had parted, and it looked to him as though the Pharaoh did as well.

But even as they played together in the water, splashing each other like a couple of kids instead of the dignified rulers they should have been, Yugi got the feeling that there was still something bothering his lover. He couldn't put his finger on it, nothing the Pharaoh did seemed forced or contrived, but it was there nonetheless. Almost as though the shadows under Atemu's glorious eyes seemed to have grown instead of lessening – and were doing so even as he watched.

He said nothing, though, not knowing if it was only his imagination on overdrive or if he was reading too much into this smallest of intuitions. Besides, this would be the Pharaoh's chance to come to him if he couldn't work through it on his own.

"Did you want to come with me today?" Yugi queried as he slipped into his robes after their rambunctious bath. When he made to fasten the garment together Atemu's hands slapped his gently away from the task, taking over in their stead.

"How am I supposed to complete my penance if you are so independent?" The Egyptian monarch questioned lightly, accomplishing the rest of the task with ease. Once it was finished he leaned in to brush a kiss across Yugi's nose. "If you do not mind I would prefer to be lazy today, little one. There is enough in this suite to keep me occupied for a while...and I would not wish to upset your court, appearing out of nowhere. Perhaps you should give them advance warning and I shall aid you on Re's next rise."

Yugi thought on that for a moment, studying Atemu's features attentively. The Pharaoh was hiding something, he could tell. But what it was he had no idea. "You do realize that you can tell me anything, right, my Pharaoh?"

Atemu nodded, swallowing thickly. He should have known better than to attempt to keep something – even something so small as this – from his perceptive little consort. Especially after the disastrous results of the last time. But he truly did not want to involve Yugi in his troubles.

"My name is Atemu..." He stated cautiously, not wishing to start an argument with his hesitance. "You have permission to use it. And I do realize that, little one. However I assure you 'tis nothing to worry over. Merely a small detail that I must work out on my own for the moment. I am hoping to have a solution come the descent of Re's light and then we can both discuss it."

After searching his eyes for another moment Yugi nodded, brushing a gentle hand over the Pharaoh's shadowed features. "Okay...but no more secrets...right? I mean we all keep them..I'm guilty of it too, but I'm coming to find that when we keep those secrets we open ourselves up to others assumptions concerning them...and most often those assumptions are wrong. It gets us into trouble sometimes."

Atemu leaned into the gentle touch, the lazy motion doing much to alleviate the growing tension behind his eyes. "No more secrets, little one...just permit me this time to muddle through this on my own, before I come seeking assistance from you. I do assure you, though, that my hesitance is not due to you but merely to a situation that I cannot control...and I thoroughly dislike being held so powerless against it..."

"So you're saying this has nothing to do with me...but rather something that you can't control..." Yugi ran the words over in his mind as he spoke them out loud. Now his lover was speaking in riddles. What situation could he be talking about?

"Do not concern yourself over it, Yugi." Atemu replied as he ushered the younger monarch towards the doors, knowing that neither of them had much time before their obligations set upon them. "You have enough to worry over at this moment. We shall discuss it upon your return, and I shall come clean. 'Tis just me being overly cautious for the moment."

"Then I'll hold you to that." Yugi admonished lightly, accepting a loving kiss from Atemu as they stood in the doorway.

A few kisses and caresses later and the pair said their goodbyes, Yugi exiting the chamber swiftly as he caught a glimpse of how far the sun god had risen during his preoccupation. Once his smaller lover was gone Atemu searched the chamber for a menial task that might take his mind off the impending torture.

A long bronze sword lying haphazardly in the corner of the chamber caught his attention and he made his way over to study it, having always been fascinated by the metal's luminous properties when it was polished to a fine luster. He stared at his distorted reflection in the early light for a moment before turning his attention toward the one that was sitting beside it.

This one was less familiar to him, with its thick copper blade and beautifully intricate designs on the hilt, but it was severely deteriorated, as he found when he picked it up for further examination. In fact, it was quite dull and the edges were rounded, its color taking on a dull greenish cast. A quick glance at the other swords in the case – the case that he had taken one from in order to gain entry into his lover's bedchamber on that first day in Hyksos – told him that most were in the same state of disrepair, even as beautiful as they were.

How had he missed that? Even going back over that day in his head he couldn't recall the weapons being so...Atemu shook his head. He was not thinking of weaponry at the time, of course he was going to miss a detail like that, even though he would have had someone's head for letting his weapons at home fall into such a state. And then he shook his head again.

Perhaps this was the distraction he was looking for. With that notion firmly in mind he searched the silent chamber for a stone on which to sharpen the dull metal. He would have to discuss this with Yugi upon his return – the younger monarch, and his court, needed to know that it wasn't prudent to let the tools that may very well save their lives fall into such disrepair.

But, as Atemu searched for a stone, he came across another cache of swords – these ones a little more modern, and a couple of bows, tucked away in an interior closet in the antechamber, these weapons in much better condition than the ones in the case – almost looking as though they had been tended to by loving hands whereas the others showed only neglect. Perhaps he was wrong and Yugi did know how to care for them.

With an awkward, self-conscious shrug of his shoulders Atemu pulled the pieces out of the closet and set them amongst the rest, finding the sharpening stone he had been searching for in a satchel hanging on a hook at the back of the closet.

And then he sat down in a chair, picking a sword out of the ones he had brought out, and began to sharpen it, using the method that Shadi had long ago taught him in the keeping of his own weapons. Suddenly the notion hit him that the state of these weapons could very well be due to the fact that they were no longer in use, more of a treasured relic than a functional tool that one might use if their life was in danger.

The comfortable feelings that had surrounded Atemu when he first began his chore dissipated, and the Pharaoh was rather bemused to realize that when he had examined the cache his first inclination had been to vilify his smaller lover. But quickly upon the heels of that thought came another one. One that reminded him that his second inclination had been to talk it over with the Hyksos monarch rather than accuse him unjustly. And he felt marginally better for it.

He was so used to thinking the worst of people, so used to seeing the worst, that he knew – even if Yugi didn't – that this was going to be a drastic change for him to make.

And perhaps they ought to touch on that subject as well, when they had their discussion tonight. Hopefully, if they continued with their dialogue, it wouldn't be too long before they could both put that disastrous day behind them, but from here on out he would forever remember that lesson. His careless actions had nearly cost him the one person in his life that he loved. Something he continuously vowed would never happen again.

With a nod of satisfaction for the slow but steady way things were progressing the Egyptian monarch turned his attention to the sword he was currently sharpening, the buzzing in his head settling into the background, reminding him – as always – that he was soon going to have to face his ongoing problem once again, and without the benefit of an elixir to aid him.

But there was something soothing about manual labor, and as Atemu settled into a routine the stress of the past few weeks began to melt away to the monotonous sounds of stone on metal. Even though it didn't rid him of his feeling of impending doom, the repetitive motions did lessen it vastly. Before long he was finished sharpening the usable swords. He then turned his attention to re-stringing the few bows that he had gathered and piled up in the corner of the chamber.

Halfway into his task, his vision darkening tremendously and reminding him again that it was almost time, the door flew open with a resounding crash against the wall, startling Atemu into nearly dropping the bow he had been struggling with. But he managed to retain his grip on the weapon as he glanced up in time to see the smaller Bakura look-alike storm across the room and throw himself down onto one of the lounges in the corner, his expression preoccupied, tense.

"Ryou?" Atemu questioned, instantly apologizing when the white-haired youth jumped, just then noticing his presence in the room. "Are you alright?"

The Hyksos teen's attention shot towards the Egyptian ruler with a start. "Why can't I get away from you people? I thought you had chores to complete?" He snapped with his hands fisted in his hair. "No! I'm not alright...I can't think...I can't breathe...he's always right there, in my face...asking the exact same question as you! Where's Yugi...I thought he had come up here for break...I shouldn't be here...I've got to go..."

"Ryou wait." Atemu called, halting the other teen's actions. Regardless of his immediate need for quiet solitude he knew that he was responsible for the white-haired royal's current conflict, and that the task fell to him to set it right before the situation spiraled out of control and one of them got hurt. "You are speaking of Bakura?"

Ryou shifted anxiously from one foot to the other, unsure of whether to go or stay. "Yeah...him..."

"Close the door and come – sit, speak with me." Atemu crossed the room, his hands held out at his sides in a nonthreatening gesture. He poured two chalices of water from a pitcher in the corner of the chamber and motioned for the other to make himself comfortable. "I would like to help if I can."

Ryou stood, torn between the desire to flee and the need to speak of his troubles. He knew that Yugi had problems of his own, too many of them to count at the moment, and that his half-brother truly didn't have the time to sort out his as well. He glanced longingly at the offered chair for a moment longer, before eventually wandering back into the chamber to see what the arrogant Egyptian ruler had to say on the subject. The Pharaoh was the only person with insight into his tormentor's confusing actions. It might be a benefit to him to talk this over with someone so knowledgeable.

"Why won't he leave me alone?" Ryou queried as he perched on the edge of the seat, ready to flee at a moment's notice. "What did I ever do to him?"

Atemu shook his head, pressing a glass of water into the teen's shaking hand and wandering back to his chair. "You have done nothing wrong, Ryou...he pursues you for the simple fact that you have his heart, and he does not wish to leave something so precious with a person whom he does not know intimately. 'Tis nothing you have done at all."

"What?" Ryou's eyes widened. "What's that supposed to mean? I have his heart...? He doesn't have a heart!"

Atemu hummed thoughtfully, ever mindful of the pain that was even now creeping up on him. It wouldn't be long now and he would be completely incapacitated. But he had to at least try to help this young man understand his friend – when so many people did not.

"That is what he would lead you to believe." He offered. "However I know different. He is totally enamored of you, as much as he tries to deny it. I can see it in his expression, in his eyes as you walk away – they follow you and you alone."

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know." Ryou muttered grumpily. "He always watches me. He watches me...taunts me...I can't escape him..."

"The question is – do you want to?" Atemu returned with eyebrow raised.

"He doesn't love me!" Ryou shouted, his hands in the air as he jumped from his seat, water sloshing everywhere as he realized he still held his glass. Carefully he set the glass down and shook the water off his hands, frustrated. "Why should I stay when he doesn't care? Am I that bad of a person that he couldn't find it within himself to either love me or let me go?"

Drained of his burst of energy the younger teen flopped back into his chair, leaving Atemu to decide if he should let loose with the secrets that he had always kept for his friend. He knew if this conversation continued for much longer that Ryou would be privy to the reason that he had sent Yugi from the chamber so quickly this morning. But did that really matter in the wake of what had just been revealed? His lover's brother was hurting – badly. Did he truly have the heart to turn him away.

"If I..." Atemu sighed, putting a hand to his head to rub at the bridge of his nose – a sure sign of his distress for those who knew him well. "If I were to tell you what I know...would you at least attempt to put things to right between the two of you." At Ryou's glare he held up a hand. "I am not saying that you are at fault in this instance...'tis rather the opposite. But I need to know – will you try?"

"C-can I think about it?" Ryou questioned. "He has done some horrible things...but sometimes I catch a glimpse of something...like he's asking for forgiveness...I don't know..."

"Think hard, Ryou, brother of Yugi. For once I tell you there is no going back, and I am not certain I can gain Bakura's forgiveness for this slight. He has been betrayed too many times in life."Atemu warned. "Do you wish to know why he does the things he does? Why he shows affection in a way that is not truly affection at all..."

Ryou chewed on his lower lip, mulling over the possibility – and all of the consequences that it held for him. Did he truly want to know about this person who had, when they first met, raped him repeatedly, taunted him with not only his knowledge of how to make his body respond against his will but his words as well? Did he want to know what lay behind the mind of the person who had willfully put an entire garden full of people at risk with his desire to ride a half tamed horse, injuring Ryou in the process?

What about the man who held him when he had learned of Shizuka's death. Or the man who had given him privileges the others hadn't had during the Egyptian occupation of the castle. The one who had opened up to him, sharing small parts of his fears and knowledge after Ryou had managed to halt the raging horse with injury to himself. The one who would steady him in the middle of a panic attack when they came upon him. Was he ready to hear his story?

Atemu watched the other's expression closely, understanding each feeling as it crossed through velvet brown eyes. Fear, uncertainty, loss, need, all vying for attention within his unexpected guest's mind. The Pharaoh's hand once again sought out the center of his pain as he awaited the smaller teen's answer.

If Bakura ever found out about this conversation he was about to have he would be lucky if his advisor didn't attempt to kill him outright. This was the first time he had ever thought to betray his friend's confidence. But he couldn't think of any way around it. Ryou had to know this, if he was ready.

"Okay...I'll listen..." Ryou relented with a sigh. "I don't know if it will change anything...but I'm willing to try."

Atemu gave a forceful nod, closing his eyes as he began his story. "Very well then...I have known Bakura since I was eight harvests old...he was...ten, I believe. Our meeting was not a very auspicious one...he was there to kidnap me and I was unwilling to go along with his designs."

"Wait! He kidnapped you?" Ryou gaped.

Atemu held up a hand to forestall his comments. "No...he _tried _to kidnap me...in the midst of a crowded market, at that. He and Marik had been trailing me since I had escaped from the palace earlier in the day. But what they didn't know was that I had escaped with Otogi and that he was not far off. So what started out as a simple kidnapping attempt ended with the entire marketplace chasing after the four of us...for once my cowl had slipped those in the market realized who I was and what was happening –"

Ryou opened his mouth at that and Atemu nodded, giving him leave to ask his question. "Otogi...as in Shizuka's husband? And in the middle of the market? Did your father ever find out? What happened?"

"Yes, yes, and yes...much to my dismay on all of those questions." Atemu responded with a grimace. He pinched the bridge of his nose, determined to get through this before succumbing to what was rapidly turning from darkened vision into an intense, throbbing pain behind his eyes.

"As for what happened...someone started yelling and I heard the words 'crown prince'...'thief' and 'get him' all in the same sentence...the whole marketplace turned into a stampede and we were only out to save ourselves from the angry villagers. But as we ran we found it easier to stick together as a group, and I pushed away more than one person who thought to bring Bakura down. Soon we just ran, not caring where we went as long as we lost the crowd..."

Atemu sighed deeply, wishing sorely for a draught of Mahaado's elixir. This was not going to be pretty if he didn't finish soon. And so he plowed onward, intent on reaching the end before he was overcome completely.

"We ended up on the outskirts of the desert. And both Marik and Bakura were more than thankful for our assistance. A wary friendship sprung up between us, and through our first years together they would often test me and Otogi, trying to decide if we truly were loyal to them. We must have proven our loyalty though for somewhere between the night of my father's passing and that first assassination attempt we began to speak of our daily lives and even a bit of our pasts with each other."

"So you know of his past? All of it?" Ryou asked, now curious.

Atemu nodded. "I know enough of it to paint a very dismal picture of our social system and of a few of our nobles. Bakura was born into a poor family on the outskirts of the border village Kru Elna. He was five when it was raided by my father's men, a massacre...for the good of the people I was eventually told when I asked. Yeah...whatever. But that is neither here nor there. He was the only survivor...the soldiers killed them all, for...again, as I was told, refusing to swear allegiance."

At this the Egyptian monarch stopped, his pain-filled glare cast towards the floor. "I had the traitors castrated and impaled after I found out about their treachery. My father never would have requested that. The man initially responsible has also been dealt with. But again...neither here nor there...Bakura was found wandering the desert at such a young age, not brought into a caring family, but sold as a pleasure slave to the highest bidder, prized for his unusual coloring. 'Tis where he gets the notion that you show your love physically. 'Tis all he knows...the old man who bought him and owned him for years until he managed to free himself was not content with the knowledge that he was defiling an innocent child...he wanted that child to think it was love, that he was showing his affection."

Tears shimmered in Ryou's eyes as he was struck speechless. He couldn't even find a comment to that. What did one say to such an atrocity? When the Pharaoh began to speak again he hung his head, ashamed of his reaction, even though this knowledge put yet another couple of pieces together of the puzzle that was Bakura.

"He was perhaps the most notorious thief in all of Egypt by the time he had reached ten harvests, mostly due to his need for recognition. It was thoughtful of him to leave behind a signature for his works, and then to lead me to his humble hideout that afternoon after the marketplace catastrophe. Once I became Pharaoh, and I had looked into his past, I followed up on a couple of different leads...punished those who had wronged him and his people...but that does not leave your lips...he does not know this."

"Why?" Ryou queried tearfully. "Why does he not know that you tried to help him...even if it was after the fact?"

Atemu's breathing had become labored, his focus lacking as a streak of colors shot across his vision. This was it, he was going down with or without a witness to his shame. But he so wanted to get this last part out before he collapsed. "He does not know that I have found out about the past that he sought to keep hidden. The information I have about his former owner...I heard from the man's dying lips...as I killed him...I do not hold to those who would injure someone so young for pleasure...'tis not my way...but all I know is that his skewered version of love is the only one Bakura knows..."

Ryou burst into tears, just as the door to the chamber flew open, revealing Bakura's enraged face. At the same time Atemu crumpled into a heap on the floor, curling in on himself from the sudden intensity of the pain.

The former thief stomped into the chamber, his finger pointed at his – or what he had thought was his – best friend. "How dare you!" He shouted, ignoring Atemu's condition. "How dare you tell him what I've sought for so long to keep hidden! I should curse your soul from the afterlife...you...you...traitor!"

"Don't you even think about it!" Ryou cried out. "He was only trying to make me understand why you are so cold!

"You don't need to understand anything!" Bakura shouted back, turning his rage on his smaller double. "I don't need you! I don't need anyone! And I shouldn't have trusted either of you! That's it...I'm out of here!"

"That's a load of shit and you know it!" Ryou shouted right back. He had not seen Atemu crumple to the floor for his eyes remained glued to the mysterious man who had both helped and hurt him on more than one occasion.

"You need us both more than you know!" With a determination he never knew he possessed the smaller duplicate spun his retreating double around and pinned him to the wall, earning a look of surprise from the other. "Damn it! Don't you dare walk out on me after everything I've just learned! I hate it when you do that...I hate it when you use me for sex and walk away...when you give me those looks that promise heaven and then just...leave me wanting..."

And then Bakura was even more surprised when the smaller teen wrapped his arms around him and sobbed into his chest. "I hate it when you...when you make me smile when I'm trying to be upset...and most of all I hate it when you expect me to love you and you can't even bring yourself to say the words...but at least I know why...and I can't keep from...loving you despite...your thoughtless words...and your constant need to touch me even if I tell you not to...Oh gods, I know I'm screwed up...but I need you...I need you to...Oh...I can't do this on my own..."

Bakura choked, finally giving in to the urge to wrap his arms around the person who held so tightly to him. And, as Ryou continued to sob his troubles into the thief's shirt their wetness began to warm him from the inside. As he stood there, immobilized by the sounds of the smaller teens sobs, he eventually came to the realization that it wasn't revulsion that kept the boy from his arms, but uncertainty and the fear that he would only cause him more pain, be it physical or mental.

And he too began to break, realizing that what he had thought as an acceptable showing of affection was truly nothing more than a way to forcefully bend a person to his will.

After a while the eldest of the two leaned forward. "Teach me...please, Ryou...I thought...this is all I know...please teach me...I want only you..."

That only made Ryou break out into a fresh bout of tears. "Oh gods...you have no idea how much those words mean to me...if you are willing to learn..."

"I am..." He pleaded, for the first time in his adult life, something that he had sworn long ago he would never do. "Anything...just don't leave me..."

"Just promise me that you'll be patient..at least a little..."

Bakura laughed at that. "I will try...for you."

And then Ryou reached up to plant a shy kiss on his nose. "That's all I ask for."

Wrapping his smaller double up in his embrace Bakura turned around to give Atemu a piece of his mind, only to find his sovereign still curled up on the floor, shivering fiercely. "Atemu!" He cried, rushing to his friend that he had forgotten about in the melee. He dropped to his knees, pulling his Pharaoh into his arms.

"Just...leave me...be..." Atemu panted through the pain. "I'll be...alright..."

Bakura snorted heartily at that, wiping the rest of his tears on his robe. "Horse-shit." He proclaimed loudly, flinching as Atemu shuddered in his arms. He glanced up at Ryou. "Go and get Yugi, I'll put him to bed."

"No!" Atemu protested vehemently, squirming out of his friend's grasp. "Do...not inform...Yugi...he has enough...to...deal...with..."

Ryou glanced between the two of them before nodding at Bakura. "I'll be right back." And then he rushed out the door.

Bakura hefted his friend into his arms despite his protests, carrying him gently into the bedchamber, where he deposited him on the bed. "Do you have any of Mahaado's potion?" He asked softly, brushing a wayward lock of hair out of the other's face.

"No...! No...potion...I will not..." Atemu gasped, his eyes shut tightly against the pain.

He was dizzy and nauseous, his stomach ready to turn itself inside out at the next tiny movement. But he was not going to give in and take something to relieve his suffering. Not after what had happened the last time he had done so. He would live without it as he had done over the past weeks. It was just too bad he hadn't been quick enough to tell his story before the pain had overcome him. He hadn't wanted anyone to witness his shame.

A cool, wet cloth was placed tenderly on his forehead and he groaned in appreciation at its soothing presence. This was not how he wanted his friends to see him. He tried so hard to keep this side of him well hidden from everyone, but it always seemed for naught, as there was always someone around to witness his humiliation.

"Just hold on, my friend." Bakura soothed, dabbing at his face with the cloth. As pissed off as he was at Atemu for letting Ryou in on his shameful past, and even for digging through it in the first place, he couldn't find the will to actually care. Atemu's move may very well have gained him a partner, and perhaps that was all that mattered.

Just then Yugi came flying into the chamber at full speed. "Where is he? What's wrong?"

Bakura put a finger to his lips, moving away from the bed to reveal Atemu's shivering form. "Shh, he's had another attack. Does anyone know if he brought Mahaado's potion? I haven't seen any."

And suddenly his lover's earlier words made sense as Yugi gasped, staring down at Atemu's pain wracked form. "Oh no!" He exclaimed, backing away from the bed and rushing back out of the chamber, headed for the kitchens. They should have the ingredients he needed.

The Hyksos royal flew through the halls, down the stairs, and into the complicated maze of corridors that made up the lower level of the palace. He reached the kitchens in record time, sliding past to catch the side of the door and use the momentum to catapult himself into the first room. And then he went running to the pantry, not even polite in his haste as he tore apart the stores of foods and spices, searching for something that he knew just had to be there somewhere.

"Aha!" He shouted triumphantly, snatching up a satchel of herbs. He added another two satchels to his burden and rushed back out of the pantry, tossing everything onto a random counter top. Fumbling through the cupboards he snagged a water skin and tossed that up there with the satchels and set about to mixing up the potion that he had become so familiar with during his travels to Egypt.

Once he was finished he swept everything to the side, knowing that someone would put it back in its place, and that he would have to find them and thank them later for their kindness. But this was more important than cleaning up after himself. He beat a rapid path back through the corridors and up the stairs, and when he reached his chamber he was out of breath, panting with the exertion.

He paused at the doorway to catch his breath and then crossed the chamber to sit at the side of the bed, brushing a lock of hair out of Atemu's pale, sweat-soaked face. "Hey." He spoke softly. "How are you feeling? Any change yet?"

Atemu was nearly in tears at this point the headache was so intense. The pain was all consuming, refusing to relinquish its hold on him even between the pulsing waves. "Please...just...let me...be." He gasped, rolling over to shut out the light as well as his lover's worried face. He truly hadn't wanted Yugi to see him in this condition, not after the last time. He didn't want a repeat and he didn't want to bring back bad memories when they had just started to heal.

Why did this have to happen now? Why couldn't it just have held off a little longer? Without comprehending what was going on Atemu found himself facing his little one's concerned features. "Shh...come on Atemu...drink this, please." Yugi commanded gently.

But Atemu only turned his nose up at the offered potion, thrusting his head away from the temptation. "No...I will not...just leave me..."

"Stubborn." Yugi remarked with a roll of his eyes, pulling his lover back to face him again. "Tell me why. It will help you with the pain, why won't you take it?'

Atemu shook his head, nearly crying with the pain it brought him. "No...not again...not after...what I did...while last under...its influence...please...leave me. I can deal...with this alone..."

"Sure you can." Bakura drawled sarcastically. "Cause you're doing such a good job of it right now." And then he turned his attention towards Yugi. "You need some help stuffing that down his throat?"

"No, I got it, but thank you." Yugi shook his head, pulling Atemu back around to face him once again, holding the potion to his lips. "I don't care what happened last time. Take it, love. Please...for me?"

Atemu opened his eyes at his lover's plea, biting down on his lip as a fresh wave of pain and nausea washed over him. Uh-oh, he was going to... "I – " And he just barely managed to lean over the side of the bed before he lost what little he had eaten for breakfast that morning.

The entire group groaned, each in their own way feeling the physical need to sympathize with Atemu's plight. "I'll go get something to clean that up with." Ryou volunteered, shooting out of the chamber as though his feet were on fire. Which left Yugi and Bakura to move a barely responsive Atemu to the other side of the bed, where Yugi once again pleaded with him to take his medicine.

"You are not going to do anything stupid this time...I swear it. I won't let you." Yugi scoffed. "Now take it...please."

When his stubborn lover refused him yet again, the younger monarch took matters into his own hands. He straddled Atemu's shaky form, taking his head gently into his hand. "Bakura...can I take you up on the previous offer?"

The former thief grinned sadistically. "Sure, what you got in mind?"

Yugi slanted a glance back at his lover's friend. "Just hold him for a minute. I'll do the rest." And then he turned to Atemu with a whimsical smile. "And you...I'd tell you to cooperate, but I know that isn't going to happen. Ready Bakura?"

"You bet." Was the reply.

It didn't take them more than two tries and they finally got a good portion of the elixir down the Pharaoh's throat. By the time Ryou had returned with a mop and a bucket – and a couple of tag-alongs – Atemu was resting peacefully with his head in Yugi's lap, his breathing deep and even.

As he sat there, doing his best to soothe his lover's torment Yugi marveled over how incredibly long the Pharaoh's eyelashes were as they fanned out against his abnormally pale cheeks. He ran a gentle cloth over the other's sweat-drenched features, nodding absentmindedly every once in a while as the others talked in hushed tones around the chamber.

Why was Atemu so adamant about not taking a potion that would alleviate his considerable pain? Was he truly that afraid that he would do what he had done the last time? Did the powerful Egyptian king not trust him to understand his needs?

Yugi shook the thought away with the remembered words that Atemu had promised earlier. His lover had told him he would discuss this with him when he returned from his meetings. Which he was now. With a sigh the younger monarch realized that his questions would have to wait until Atemu was coherent enough to answer him. Softly he shooed the others from the chamber, waiting quietly for his peacefully slumbering lover to awaken.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	23. Chapter 23

Still a little way to go on this one. A good portion of this chapter was written by my beta – Renaiya88027, so a big thank you to her for all the time she spent beta-ing this story.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Yugi held his breath as the prone figure in his lap twitched once, and then twitched again, slender, elegant hands searching for and finding his waist to wrap around him tightly as the Pharaoh attempted to burrow further into his lap. It wasn't moments after that when long, charcoal-colored eyelashes fluttered slowly, gracing the young monarch with his first glimpse of those glorious scarlet eyes since Atemu had passed out on him a well over an hour ago, and he gave a relieved smile.

"Good afternoon sleepy-head, how are you feeling?" He murmured softly.

Atemu twisted his head back, blinking in confusion for a moment, trying to clear the double image of his lover's concerned face looking down at him, even as he worked through the words that seemed to come to him through a filter of thick cotton. He grimaced at the taste of unwashed linen that stuck to his teeth and his tongue, his head fuzzy, and his voice thick as he finally replied. "Wh...why...? Why are there...two of you...little one?"

Yugi gave a quiet chuckle at his lover's hoarse, almost unintelligible mutterings, threading his hands through the mess of tangled beading surrounding Atemu's head. "I had to substitute a couple of ingredients in your medicine. I wasn't sure it would work, but now I'm glad I did it. Just ride it out, Atemu, I'm right here with you."

Atemu nodded slowly, closing his eyes and burrowing tightly against Yugi's stomach as another bout of dizziness overcame him. "Drink...?" He murmured sluggishly after a long, drawn out pause.

Stifling a chuckle at his lover's thoroughly drugged state Yugi rolled him over, propping his head up in his lap and helping him to hold the bowl of water so that he could wet his throat. Atemu took a couple of tentative sips before flopping his head back down in Yugi's lap, drained for the moment. Taking that as a sign that his lover was finished Yugi set the bowl back on the bedside table, and picked up the cloth that he had set down only moments ago to wipe at his lover's brow.

As Atemu's unfocused eyes slipped closed once again Yugi's peaceful facade fell away, revealing his troubled state of mind as he thought over their impossible situation. It was really not a good idea for the Pharaoh to be here, and not due to the threat of kidnapping alone. This affliction worried him deeply.

Mahaado had confided once that his lover had suffered these intolerable headaches from the moment he had attained his adolescence, so it was doubtful that he would die from them, but Mahaado and the rest of the Egyptian court knew how to relieve the painful symptoms without over-medicating him – a skill he had yet to learn, obviously.

But he wasn't quite ready to return to the place where his lover wielded such absolute power, such overwhelming control. Not now. Not this soon. And yet, neither was he ready to be parted from him, not when they had just gotten back together, while they were still trying to get to know each other. It was a no win situation all the way around. Was there truly no ideal solution to this dilemma?

Yugi let out a frustrated breath, blowing a lock of stray hair out of his face, contemplating his few options. He would just have to wait until the Pharaoh woke up so they could work this out together. Perhaps they could come up with a compromise that would keep the Pharaoh from danger and still allow them to remain together without his having to worry over every little misunderstanding turning into a fight for his freedom – or his life.

It wasn't fair, Yugi decided with a frown. Why couldn't they find a common ground on which to meet? Somewhere where neither of them held power over the other, so they could just get to know each other a little better, understand each other a little more...? Life always had to be so complicated, so demanding.

"Hey Yugi..." Jou's sudden presence in the entryway startled the younger monarch out of his thoughts and Yugi glanced up in surprise.

He gave a small grin. "Oh...hey Jou, what's up?"

"Just thought I'd come by and see if you needed anything." Jou replied, scuffing his foot across the floor uncomfortably.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. What was with the guilty behavior? What was this all about? "O-kay...we're fine...thank you though."

With a halfhearted sigh, the blonde shuffled into the chamber and flopped down on a corner of the bed. He plucked at the sheet, his gaze alternating between Yugi's face and the Pharaoh's prone form. Seto had just now given him some insight as to why the Egyptian ruler always seemed so inflexible, so domineering, and upon learning those facts Jou had come to the decision that maybe, just maybe, he had misjudged the intimidating monarch.

Up until their talk – or argument rather – he hadn't realized that his sister's husband had been a close personal friend of the Pharaoh's, or that the massacre had been the doing of their very own soldiers, under the command of that traitor, Dartz. He hadn't known that the man responsible for Yugi's kidnapping had done so only because he had doubts as to the young Hyksos king's knowledge of this massacre – and that he could very well have killed Yugi upon their first meeting and no one would have thought him in the wrong.

So many new facts had come to light in the wake of the conversation he'd just had with the Egyptian priest, and they left him wondering if he was right in his hatred of this forceful, enigmatic man.

But it was Yugi that he had come to apologize to, for his behavior over the past weeks. That, and to find out what had really happened between his younger brother and the Pharaoh. Yugi had become a nothing but mass of conflicting contradictions ever since the Egyptian royal had reappeared back in their lives, leading him to the conclusion that there was so much more to the story than what he was seeing.

Jou had learned that he had assumed much over the past months, only to find out that most of his assumptions were wrong – he really wanted to hear it straight from Yugi what had happened. To be honest, he was hoping that _all _of his assumptions were wrong. But he wasn't quite willing to go that far yet.

Yugi watched his friend warily as the silence stretched out. This wasn't like Jou at all, he was normally a very outspoken individual. But he was acting so out of character at the moment. True, he had been acting oddly for a while, but it was even more apparent now, with only the two of them in the chamber. Finally, unable to take the silence any longer, Yugi opened his mouth to question his friend, just as Jou cleared his throat. The smaller teen gestured to his friend, giving him leave to speak his mind.

"...Look...uh, Yugi...I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting the past couple of weeks..." Jou mumbled.

Yugi blinked at him curiously. "...That's okay...you just had a lot on your mind and I didn't want to intrude. I had a lot to think about too...We all did."

The guilt-ridden blonde scratched at his head sheepishly. "Yeah...uh...well, it wasn't just that Yugi. Look, I've done a lot of things these past weeks that I'm not exactly proud of...starting fights with you...Ryou...him..." He jerked a thumb towards the unconscious form lying in Yugi's lap. "I've pissed grandpa off a time or two as well...got the both of us beat for it too...I guess what I'm trying to say is...that I'm sorry – "

Yugi's eyes widened at this new information. "You did that? I always thought that Grandpa..."

"Eh-heh..." Jou gave a self-depreciating laugh before becoming serious. "Yeah...that was me...it was just...you know, seeing him here after seeing what you were like when you came back...I got pissed off...and we got into it...and you know how Grandpa don't like fighting. I have to admit though...I thought he would fight me back...you know...a little more than he did...Yugi..." He cast a pleading glance toward his friend. "What did he do to you?"

Yugi had been listening to the blonde's confession with half an ear, his thoughts still hung up on all the difficulties that continuing a relationship with someone as all powerful as the Pharaoh would present, and so the question caught him off guard and his head shot up, eyes locking with Jou's as he tried to give an answer that would not result in his best friend attempting to throttle his unconscious partner.

Yugi licked his lips nervously. "He...uh...well...we had a misunderstanding, Jou. And then everyone else got involved and it turned into an even bigger misunderstanding...I don't know how to explain it...but it's in the past now. I truly think I love him...Jou?" He stared at his friend, trying to make him understand his position. "Look...I...uh...We love each other...and what happened isn't going to happen again. I won't let it. We're learning to talk things through, rather than assume..."

With a sigh, the blonde settled a hand on Yugi's shoulder, squeezing affectionately. "It's okay, Yugi. It's difficult...I feel that way about the priest too." He shrugged off-handedly. "Who knew, right? That we'd end up falling for those that came in here and split us apart...it's just so...uh...weird, right?"

"Incomprehensible." Yugi laughed quietly, stroking his lover's plaited hair.

"Yeah, that." Jou gave a weak chuckle. "You're gonna think I'm strange but...Please Yugi, just tell me he didn't rape you...the way you acted when you returned...I thought..."

Yugi sputtered, gaping at his friend. And then he took a deep breath, his eyes locking on Jou's. "He didn't rape me! Why does everyone assume that? He didn't...I started..." He fell back against the headboard, the gleam in his eyes still indicating outrage at the suggestion. "I started it, damn it...he just...he didn't...stop...he brought up a lot of old insecurities...look, can we not discuss this right now? We've only just gotten everything worked out between us. Maybe someday I'll tell you what happened...and why. I just need some time, okay?"

The hand returned to Yugi's shoulder, giving another gentle squeeze, calming him with its presence. "Yeah, I'll wait until you're ready. Just know that I'm always there for you. You are my brother...but more importantly, you're my friend."

Yugi grabbed the hand and squeezed back. "I know. And I'm there for you too." The Hyksos ruler glanced down at his Egyptian counterpart. "But he needs me as well. Gods Jou, he's so cynical, so closed off to everyone...and I don't think it was just Katara that made him that way..."

"Who's Katara?" Jou questioned, seeing his friend's slip as an opportunity to begin a discussion without blatantly prying.

Yugi flipped a lock of hair out of his eyes, gnawing on his lip as he thought about the best way to approach that topic, having completely forgotten that he hadn't said a word about his experiences in Egypt to those who had been left behind. "Uh yeah...about her..."

After a moment of tense silence Yugi began to speak tentatively of his life as a slave to the Pharaoh, giving Jou a brief description of some of the situations he had faced during his forced stay in Egypt, but not much more than that. And in return for his friend's attempts at honesty Jou told his side of the story concerning his confrontation with their grandfather, as well as some of what had transpired during the younger teen's absence.

As they talked it became ever so apparent to Jou that his sovereign was deeply attracted to their unconscious guest, for his hands would stray towards the other's decorated locks, or smooth over sun-kissed skin every so often. And he came to realize that the younger teen hadn't lied when he had spoken of his love for the majestic Egyptian. It was evident in each and every touch, in every glance.

And as Atemu began the minutest stirrings to indicate his return to consciousness Jou realized that he might be alright with Yugi's choice of partner – so long as the man treated him with respect from this moment on.

"Hey, are you feeling better now?" Yugi questioned as Atemu opened his eyes briefly.

The Pharaoh blinked a couple of time in an attempt to clear the hazy dual images that the world was determined to present to him, assessing his dizzy condition before giving his reply. "Mmm...still strange...little one...going away though...hungry..."

A rumble of the elder monarch's stomach brought Yugi's attention around to the fact that neither of them had eaten since breakfast that morning, and it was now close to the end of Re's journey. Maybe if Atemu got some food in his stomach it would help to clear his head.

"Hush now, I'll be right back." He whispered softly, setting aside the cloth he had been using to wipe at his lover's brow.

Yugi watched as Atemu slipped back into a state of semi-consciousness before shifting him slowly off his lap and onto the bed. The man gave a slight protest at his actions, curling in on himself in the absence of his body heat. Once assured of his lover's comfort Yugi bade Jou watch over the semi-conscious royal while he scavenged up some leftovers from the dinner he had earlier refused.

Sure, he could have called on a servant to bring them something fresh, but he loathed having anyone waiting on him for every minor detail, and after sitting on the bed for so long he felt a serious need to stretch his legs. Upon gaining the blonde's word that no harm would befall his helpless lover, Yugi scurried out of the chamber.

Without his smaller friend's buffering presence Jou stared at the man whom he had believed for so long to have ruined their lives simply because he had the power to do so. But now, instead of the overpowering demonic presence that the Pharaoh had displayed when Jou had first seen him the night he and his friends invaded their home, what Jou saw was simply another young man, not much different than the rest of them. A young man who seemed to carry the weight of the world on his slender shoulders, with the worry lines etched deeply into his face despite his resting state.

And he couldn't quite find it in his heart to hate the Pharaoh for doing something he himself would have done to avenge the death of a friend. Not that he was quite ready to trust the man after all that had gone down, but he had made up his mind to at least hear him out, to attempt to understand his side of the story, whatever story it was.

Atemu moved around restlessly, fidgeting a little before falling still again, and the movement put Jou on instant alert. A few moments later and Jou twitched, scooting off the bed when it became apparent that his younger brother's guest was starting to come around. Grasping hands began to reach out, searching for something that the half-conscious Egyptian seemed unable to find.

Jou watched the man struggle for a few moments, biting his lip as the object of his scrutiny became more and more frustrated when he could not find whatever it was that he sought in his drugged haze. The blonde wondered if he should call the other's attention to him, or let him be and see what he was up to. But his plan of action was decided for him when the half conscious Egyptian cursed roughly, tumbling out of the bed in his search for whatever it was he was looking for.

Atemu groaned when he landed on his ass on the polished sandstone floor, uttering a garbled curse of annoyance. Where was his little one? Had he done something to cause the boy to flee his presence? The last thing he could remember clearly was being made to drink that bitter, awful brew that took away his pain and numbed his mind. Past that point everything was a blank, a fuzzy blur of doubled mental images. What if he had frightened his little one off again? What would he do then? He rubbed at the sore spot on backside, wracking his brain for the answer to his questions, for even the slightest coherent thought.

If he scared the boy off then it was up to him to make right whatever he had done wrong, if that were even possible this time. What if Yugi no longer wanted anything to do with him? With this slender sense of wrongness prickling along his nerves Atemu carefully picked himself up off the floor, swaying precariously as he gathered his sluggish limbs beneath him.

Oh gods, he felt so light-headed, so weak, so very dizzy, how was he supposed to find his little one when he could barely walk? And what, exactly, had the boy given him to ease his pain? Whatever it was, it was definitely more potent than the stuff that Mahaado had always given him before.

He closed his eyes for a moment, one hand on his head, the other outstretched to maintain his balance. When the initial dizziness subsided he shuffled forward, away from the safety of the bed, and began to search the chamber for his little one's presence. He had to find Yugi.

"Yugi? Where are you?" He called out hoarsely, his words slurred, making his way slowly towards the doorway, or doorways – as his eyes told him there were two of them.

Perhaps the boy had only ventured out into the antechamber, maybe out of boredom, his mind supplied. But he was more inclined to think that he had once again done something in his drugged haze to send his little one fleeing. The beginnings of a blind panic set in and the only thought on his mind was finding Yugi and undoing whatever damage he had done this time.

"Uh...your Highness?" Jou called out, realizing that the Egyptian monarch looked more than the slightest bit unstable.

Atemu turned at the call, nearly overbalancing with the motion. His hands shot out to keep his balance, his blurry gaze searching the chamber for the person who had called out to him. "Who are you? Show yourself." He commanded, his words slurring together as he spoke. Just as he spotted Jou's silhouette against the light from the window he lost what little balance he had been able to retain. He flailed, unable to find anything to grasp as he pitched towards the ground.

Jou shot across the chamber to offer assistance, realizing that no matter his misgivings concerning their uninvited guest, the man was in no condition to be up and wandering about. But he wasn't fast enough to make it to the Pharaoh's side before the man landed on the floor in a tangle of uncoordinated limbs. He smothered a laugh at the fierce look that crossed the Egyptian monarch's face when his presence was finally noticed.

"What are you trying to do? Kill yourself?" He chuckled, noting the other's irritated, unfocused glare. "Come on; let's get you back into bed."

"I have...to find Yugi." Atemu stated as he shakily pushed himself back up off the floor. "Now stand aside."

But Jou blocked his exit from the chamber, unsure of how to handle the situation. "I don't think so, your Highness. Yugi'll have my hide if anything happens to you. Why don't you just go back to bed? He'll be back in a minute."

Atemu tried to edge his way around the blonde, only to find his way once again blocked by the man's persistent presence, his panic at being unable to locate his smaller lover starting to override what little remained of his common sense. "Leave me be." He growled. "I have to find my little one."

"Why?" Jou questioned, trying his hardest to corral the uncooperative royal back towards the bed, without making it seem like he was doing just that. "He only went to get some food for you, he'll be right back."

Anguished scarlet eyes locked with his and Jou faltered, stepping back at the sheer amount of fear and desperation visible behind his glare. "I-I...I need to find Yugi...I need to mend...whatever...I have done wrong...if 'tis possible this time..."

Jou cringed at the Pharaoh's drugged confession. "Aw, come on man, you are way too sick right now. You don't even know what you're doing. Let's get you back into bed and we'll talk to Yugi when he gets back. Okay?"

Jou hadn't even finished speaking and already Atemu was attempting to find a way around him. Stubborn. The blonde rolled his eyes and hoisted the barely conscious monarch up over his shoulders, carting him back towards the bed, despite his resistance. He was rather surprised to find that the infamous warriorking weighed so little. From what Jou could recall there seemed to be very little difference between Yugi's slight weight and that of the Pharaoh, and he had to look twice to make certain that he had truly picked up his intended target, and not his younger brother. With a hearty laugh at the other's muffled curses, he dropped the outraged Egyptian back onto the bed.

"You cannot do this!" Atemu snapped furiously, glaring up at Jou.

The blonde folded his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow. "Says who? The way I see it you're in no position to tell me what I can and can't do, your Highness."

With a snort Atemu heaved himself back onto the floor, only to find himself on his back, right back where he was before, a now laughing Jou straddling his legs. "Stubborn." Jou stated, capturing his arms as he flailed about, trying to free himself from the blonde's grip.

"Let me up!" Atemu hissed. "I need to find Yugi!"

"No, you don't." Jou stated again, as though speaking to a child. "You're in no condition to go wandering about. What do you say you just relax and we can hang out until Yugi gets back here? I swear on all that's holy I'll sit on you till he gets back if I have to."

"Let me go!" Atemu snarled again, struggling beneath his weight and Jou pinned his hands above his head, hanging on to the best of his ability.

And that was the scene that Yugi walked into when he returned to his chambers. The young Hyksos royal stumbled to a stop, barely managing to hold on to the tray of goodies that he had rounded up from the kitchens, his jaw dropping as he caught sight of the two in such a compromising position. "Jou? Atemu? What is going on in here?"

The two figures on the bed both halted their actions, Jou jumping quickly from the bed at the sight of his smaller friend in the doorway. "Uh...eh-heh..." He rubbed at his head sheepishly, a hand shooting out quickly to push the obstinate Egyptian back to the bed when it was clear that the other was attempting to get up again. "It's not what it looks like, Yugi...the Pharaoh here thought he was just gonna get up and go find you. And I was just trying to make him understand that he really needed to stay put."

"Yugi!" Atemu called out frantically, trying to rise from the bed with a determination that belied his condition.

Yugi raised a skeptical eyebrow at the blonde's words and his lover's agitated tone, only to have the other one quickly joining the first when his friend reached out to push his lover back down onto the bed once again. "O-kay..."

After pushing the resistant Egyptian monarch down for a second time Jou cursed roughly. "Damn it man, stay down! Yugi's right here, you didn't do anything stupid...yet, but you need to lie down before your hurt yourself." And then the blonde aimed a glare over at his smaller friend. "Gods above Yugi, he's so stubborn. How do you put up with this?"

Yugi only shook his head, slipping into the chamber to set the tray down on the table beside the bed. One look at his lover's panic-stricken features and he dropped down onto the edge of the bed to take Atemu's face into his hands, forcing the Pharaoh to look at him. "Hey, I'm right here. It's okay..."

The moment he heard his lover's soft voice, the gentle hands on his face directing his vision towards the one he needed so badly to see, Atemu latched on to his little one's figure with startling intensity. "Oh gods little one, whatever I did...I am sorry! Please don't...don't leave me."

"What the –?" Was Yugi's startled reply. Upon realizing that his lover was still heavily influenced by the medicine that he had been given earlier he sought to allay his fears, curling up beside him, whispering softly. He had not thought that the powerful Pharaoh would take his brief absence so seriously. Never before had he seen the powerful, commanding king act so needy, so confused, and the sight tore at his heart.

"Shh, I'm right here, Atemu..." He whispered.

It took him a while to calm the Pharaoh down from his drugged irrationality, but he could tell his words were starting to take effect when his lover's grip on his robes began to loosen ever so slightly. As soon as he put some of the shaken ruler's fears to rest Yugi coaxed him to sit up so that he could eat, hoping that if he got some food in his stomach it might help to clear his head.

Jou sat by the edge of the bed, looking on, his jaw hanging somewhere in the vicinity of his knees as he silently watched this frightening god-king cuddle up to his best friend, his little brother.

It was nothing short of amazing to him to see this reputedly fearsome warrior allow his brother to hand feed him, to see the Pharaoh nibble at the bits of food that Yugi held up to his mouth, a possessive hand wrapped around his smaller friend's form. To see this powerful man looking back at his brother with devotion clear in his gaze, and Yugi looking right back at him with concern and care. The sight was something akin to seeing a tame lion for the first time and he was shocked speechless.

The words exchanged between the two were loving and tender in tone, but they were so soft he could hardly hear them over the frantic pounding of his heart as he took in the scene. Whatever it was that his friend was saying seemed to calm the mighty king, though, and for that Jou was grateful, for he knew the Pharaoh was a sight when he unleashed that temper of his.

"So...uh, Yugi..." Jou nudged his head in their guest's direction as the Pharaoh settled into a comfortable position and closed his eyes. "Really?"

It took the smaller teen a couple of moments to catch on to what the blonde was trying to ask, but once he did a light blush lit up his features. "Yeah...really..."

Since Jou wasn't quite ready to leave the two of them be even after the scene that he had just witnessed he engaged his younger friend in conversation a little longer, both speaking in hushed tones lest they wake the figure sleeping between them. The blonde figured it was his duty as Yugi's best friend, and older brother, to assure himself of the smaller boy's happiness. And until that happened he was staying right where he was.

Their quiet discussion carried them through the early evening hours as the two found themselves needing to catch up on all that they had missed out on in each other's' lives. Only once it became apparent that the quiet Egyptian was awake, and had been following their conversation for quite some time did the blonde's curiosity come back with a vengeance, and he found himself unable to keep from blurting out the question that had been on his mind since the moment he had seen them interact with each other under semi-private circumstances.

"When did you fall in love with my little buddy here?"

Atemu took a moment to digest the query, pulling Yugi down against him and arranging the boy to his liking, thankful that his normal thought process had begun to return with the addition of food and rest. "When I first realized my feelings...? There are three separate and distinct instances where I began to think there was more to my attraction to him than a mere lust."

"And those were?" Jou prodded after the Pharaoh fell silent in contemplation.

Even Yugi seemed to be interested in the other's words as he watched Atemu closely.

"The night that he..." Atemu stared straight at Yugi when he spoke the words. "...that you were willing to forfeit your life for your other friend, Ryou's safety...if not the very night we first met. However, it was most apparent during our encounter at the stream on our homeward journey."

Yugi's eyes widened, even as Jou scoffed at the Pharaoh's claim. "There's no way!" The blonde refuted. "I saw you that first night; you were too irritated to notice anything."

Atemu leveled a glance at his detractor. "How could I not notice it that first night?" His eyes sought out Yugi's once again. "You were nothing but courage, truth and idealism wrapped up in a beautiful little package, and you intrigued me from the moment that you were willing to lay down your life for those that I had lost. The rest was merely me, fighting myself, attempting to find a flaw in your character that I could exploit to prove to myself that truth and beauty did not exist for a person of my position. And for that I am deeply sorry."

"How could you have known that I was being truthful?" Yugi questioned, running a calming hand through his lover's plaited hair as he recalled the man's claims of long ago feelings from the night before.

"After all you've seen, everything you've been through, how could you have known?" When Atemu attempted to interrupt him he set a finger to his lips. "If you were the god everyone thinks you to be I would have trouble with your apology. But you are a god trapped in a man's body, subject to a man's shortcomings, you do not know all, and I would not expect you to believe me without proof. I know that you could have killed me that first night, and no one would have said a word against you."

Atemu gave a light nip to the digit that was set in front of his lips, watching Yugi's face light up in a becoming flush. "This still does not absolve me of my wrongs, little one."

"No..." Yugi replied. "But it does make it understandable. You do, however, need to learn to open your mouth and speak up if something is bothering you. You tend to keep everything bottled up inside and let it build until you're temper makes an appearance...or a situation arises, such as the one today."

Atemu nodded sluggishly, ever grateful for the slow return of coherent thought. "I shall try, Yugi, truly I shall...I do wish your patience on this...I am not used to speaking of my troubles. As Pharaoh, I am not supposed to show weakness of any sort, lest I lose the trust of my people."

A solemn look crossed Yugi's features as he stared down into his lover's eyes. "I know that, but its as I've been telling you all along; you're not perfect. You should be allowed the same faults as any other person. I fell in love with the man you are, not the god you're supposed to be. Let me in, let me share in your worries. With two people working on a problem the solution might be easier to attain."

"This is true." Atemu admitted. "If I swear to speak with you of my concerns will you swear to inform me should I cross the line, if I have done something of which you disapprove."

Yugi nodded with a smile. "Don't I always? There's one thing you can expect from me, Atemu, and that is that I will tell you the truth as I see it. It doesn't mean that there isn't another way to look at a situation, it just means I'll tell you my interpretation of it."

"Guh," Jou rolled his eyes, getting to his feet. It was time for him to disappear. "You guys are entirely too mushy for me." He exclaimed as he strolled out of the chamber, calling back, "get some rest, you two. We'll keep the hyenas away for the day."

"Thanks Jou." Yugi called back as Atemu pulled him down to lie beside him.

Once outside the chamber, Jou sat with his back to the wall, just outside the partially open door. He hoped he would overhear something, anything to make sense of what he had just witnessed. He was so confused about the entire situation. But his first priority was to Yugi, and he intended to make certain that his smaller friend had not gotten in over his head, even if he had to use a means he was none too proud of...such as eavesdropping.

Yugi ran a hand over his lover's face. There was so much on his mind, so many questions that had been answered by what Atemu had just said. Yugi himself had seen much of the behavior Atemu had described, in his father and brother. Unlike Atemu though, he had not become cynical, but rather scared.

They had all fed his fears; Hasim, Raphael, even Dartz and Pegasus. They had created his insecurities, formed his self-doubts over all the years of his life. It had taken Atemu weeks to even begin to make Yugi question his own assumptions about himself, and then Atemu himself had...

He shook his head to clear the nagging thought. That had been a mistake. He could not lay complete responsibility at Atemu's feet for being deceived; the Pharaoh had been taught from a young age to expect such dishonesty from others. To trust no one. Yugi knew he was partly to blame himself, for not telling Atemu about Dartz when he had first seen the man in the Pharaoh's court.

And then there was the matter of his forgiving Atemu, considering whether or not he could truly love the other again, in the way Atemu wanted. He could admit his love for the Pharaoh to Jou quite easily, but to tell Atemu himself was another matter entirely, as doing so would be giving the Pharaoh a certain measure of power over him. Did he have enough courage to do that? Did he love Atemu enough to admit it aloud to his partner, and trust that the other wouldn't take advantage of it, as he had before?

Atemu lay quietly next to Yugi, enjoying the boy's presence, relieved that he had not done something he would regret under the influence of the medicine Yugi had given him. He wished he knew how to proceed. There had to be something else he could do to prove himself to his little one. Yugi shifted slightly, and Atemu sensed a change in his mood. He opened his eyes, wondering if Yugi was going to leave him again.

"I used to be so afraid of you." Yugi murmured.

Atemu looked up in fear, terrified that Yugi was going to say that he was still afraid of him, or something of that sort. Yugi noted his expression and put a hand to Atemu's lips, forestalling comment. "No Pharaoh; you have confessed, now it's my turn."

Atemu lay still, looking at his lover's solemn features, listening as Yugi opened his heart to him, praying that he would find happiness in the outcome of this discussion, just as he had the last.

"From the first time I heard about you, you were always the demon in the night, coming to attack my land and my people. My father and brother always described you in the worst way, and when you came to Hyksos to meet with my father, he would always banish me to my chambers, telling me that you would kill me on sight. Leading me to believe that you hated those who were so weak and helpless...those like me. I believed them; I had no reason not to. Even as I grew older and realized that not everything they told me was the truth, I still believed what they said about you, because anyone could see that the empire you ruled was powerful, and you were merciless against those who attacked you."

Atemu winced, feeling unaccountably guilty. "I am –"

Yugi shushed him with a look as he continued to speak. "But then I saw you myself, and I was surprised beyond words. I had always pictured you as a tall, large man, fearsome and deadly. But you were hardly taller than I was, and even though you scared me, with the intensity of your glare and your anger, and the threat you posed to the lives of me and my friends, you were still so...beautiful."

Yugi sighed, embarrassed. "I hated myself for thinking that, in the midst of all our troubles. I thought it was a sign of my own weakness, that even though you held my life in your hands I was still attracted to you, as arrogant and commanding as you were," he smiled, teasing Atemu.

Atemu grinned back at him, acknowledging the jibe. "The attraction was mutual, little one, I assure you. From the moment I first saw you looking at me from behind your friends. I remember thinking 'those eyes are going to be the death of me.' "

Yugi blushed and looked away before continuing. "And that night, when you informed me that I was to become your slave...I was frightened then. I'd seen that look in your eyes before...Pegasus looked at me like that – and I knew all too well what he wanted from me. I expected you to force me to your bed that very night, and was surprised when you didn't. Then on the journey, that day in the water..." He trailed off, trying to find the words.

Atemu waited patiently for him to begin speaking again, and was rewarded with a soft smile as Yugi gathered his thoughts and forged on with his story. "You didn't force me. You were gentle, and didn't hurt me. I had expected to feel only pain from such things, but when you kissed me —"

The younger monarch raised a hand to his lips, remembering. "I'd never been kissed before then, and I'd always wondered why people seemed to enjoy it so much. And it was amazing, but then you —" he blushed again.

Atemu finished the thought for him. "I frightened you, did I not, with my actions that day?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, all my fears came back to me then; I remembered what my father had done to that girl, and I was terrified that you were going to do the same to me. I pushed away from you...Gods, you have no idea how many times I kicked myself for doing that. I had been a fool, I had known that a situation like that was bound to come up, and that it was only a matter of time before you would take what you wanted from me."

Atemu closed his eyes, recalling the shameful memory. "Just as you were berating yourself for your actions I was doing the same. I knew better than to act thusly –"

Yugi was looking directly at Atemu now. "You weren't the only one struggling with a trust issue, you know. I was still trying to shake off everything I'd heard of you. I wanted to understand you based on what I'd seen for myself, not on what I'd been told all my life."

Atemu brought Yugi's hand to his mouth and kissed his fingers lovingly. "You did better than I; I was unsure of even granting you the chance to prove yourself to me."

Yugi smiled gently, tracing the outline of his lover's lips. "I'm glad you did."

"As am I." Atemu replied. They lay in silence for a moment, then Atemu prompted him. "What happened then?"

Yugi continued with his version of events. "You brought me to the palace. I met Mana and Mai. Mai explained to me what my duties would be, she's the one that made me realize that I had a lot of misconceptions about physical intimacy. That it was only truly painful if done incorrectly, and that if the people involved cared about each other, it could be a wonderful experience."

He cringed, recalling how completely naive he had been when he first set foot in the palace, how often he had blundered in his innocence. He must have sounded and looked like a complete fool before the older, more experienced woman who had been his instructor. He must have looked like a fool before Atemu.

"Do not look that way, little one. 'Twas no fault of yours that you knew not what to expect." Atemu admonished him lightly, urging him to continue.

After a moment Yugi gave him a wan smile. "I was so sure that that I meant absolutely nothing to you, but I tried to convince myself that it wouldn't be so bad; that at least you had made an attempt to quell my fears, that you were capable of considering my feelings instead of just taking what you wanted. In any case, I didn't find you repulsive, as I did many others who wanted me in that way."

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

Yugi gave a startled bark of laughter at his lover's bemused expression. "You know what I mean! You yourself accused me of finding you repulsive, remember? In fact, the exact opposite was the truth. I'd never seen anyone so gorgeous before. Not," he added, "that that would have meant anything if you were truly as monstrous and cruel as people said you were. I may have been attracted to your body, but people aren't just bodies. What's inside matters far more."

Atemu nodded thoughtfully. "I was never one to believe that, until I met you. I had always thought people to be corrupt on the inside, that only their outer beauty set them apart. And so I chose my bed-mates based on that alone. Perhaps I was setting myself up for disappointment in going about my search thusly, for I never felt an attachment to any of them the way I did to you; but so long as I did that, it did not hurt so much when they eventually betrayed me, like Katara did."

Atemu sighed. "Perhaps this is why your seeming betrayal angered me more than even hers; I'd never loved her the way I loved you. She betrayed me as a beautiful friend...you, I was beginning to suspect even at that time, I love."

Yugi held Atemu closer, but to the Pharaoh's disappointment, did not answer Atemu's declaration of love with one of his own. Instead, he continued.

"Over the next few days, I found myself more and more attracted to you. You listened to me and didn't judge me harshly, you spent time with me and showed me the beauty of your garden. You touched me too. After learning for myself how strong you were, I'd never expected you could be so gentle with me. And then you caught me dancing." Yugi closed his eyes, remembering.

"I thought I was imagining things when I felt you join me; I truly believed that I'd driven myself crazy from my desire for you, and my mind was giving me a hallucination of what I wanted. But then I heard you, and realized you really were there. I pulled away out of instinct, even though I'd just barely decided to overcome my fear and change those old, fearful habits. I forced myself to be brave and asked you to bed with me, to offer you what you wanted of my own will, and not wait until the time you had given me was over, and I was forced to it by the agreement I'd made with you. I thought it might be easier that way, to choose when it happened. And then..."

Atemu watched him silently, knowing what Yugi was remembering, and wanting to hear from his own mouth what he had made Yugi feel. Had he been scared? Happy? Disappointed?

Yugi shuddered at the memory, and Atemu licked his suddenly dry lips.

"I wasn't accustomed to touch, you know that. I'd never felt the things you made me feel. I'd never thought it was possible to feel the way I did that night. As long as you were touching me, I could forget my fear, and enjoy what you were doing, and store the memory away, in case you decided I was not to your liking and you never took me to your bed again."

Atemu almost laughed aloud at the notion.

"You pulled away to remove your clothes, and as soon as you weren't touching me anymore, my apprehension came back, but it wasn't just fear of the unknown. I was afraid I would disappoint you, that I had kept you waiting all that time, only for you to decide that I hadn't been worth the trouble. I tried to distract you — you still haven't told me about your tattoo, you know." He opened one eye slightly to look at Atemu in mock disapproval.

Atemu chuckled. "Perhaps later. Go on."

Yugi sighed, closing his eyes again, his lips parting in remembered desire. "Your hands found me again, and I couldn't hold on to a coherent thought. The things you did to me, with your hands, your lips, your entire body..." He shook his head, almost in disbelief. "I never could have imagined the things you did to me, the things you made me feel. And I realized, in spite of everything...that I'd fallen for you."

Atemu held his breath, hoping for a confession of renewed love from his little one.

Yugi opened his eyes. "I felt so foolish! Falling in love with someone who had kidnapped me, taken me from my friends and home, forced me into the position of a slave...someone who, in spite of all that, listened to me, and comforted me, and was willing to wait for me to overcome my fear of him, instead of ridiculing me and forcing me to his bed. After everything that had happened, and all I had been led to expect, how could I not come to discredit what I'd heard about you, and fall in love with the real you?"

Yugi kissed Atemu's forehead. "You were everything I'd ever dared to hope for, and everything I never thought I could have, with one exception: you didn't love me. I was sure of it. After all, how could such an accomplished man like you ever love someone like me? You were a king in every sense of the word, someone people looked up to, strong enough to keep a kingdom safe even though you were no older than I..."

He choked on his words for a moment before catching himself and moving on. "...And I was the despised younger son of a tyrant king, who couldn't even earn the respect necessary to command the nobles and soldiers of his dead father's court to open the granary and feed the people after his father's death. I never thanked you for that, by the way. You did everything I wanted to, but unlike me, you could gain the respect necessary for your orders to be carried out. I felt like less than the lowliest slave next to you. I envied you your strength, your presence of mind, and I was sure that although you tolerated me and seemed to enjoy my company, you could never love me."

Yugi shrugged. "Even so, that didn't seem to matter as much as I thought it would. I never expected to be loved in that way, by anyone, and you were kind to me nonetheless. I decided it wouldn't be so bad; I would go on being your concubine, and cherishing my love for you in secret, but then you had to go and change things again."

He sighed. "You said you could teach me, show me how to be a true king, one that people would trust. I was shocked, not only because I had expected to be your slave for the rest of my life, but also because I couldn't imagine ever being able to be like you. The idea seemed ludicrous. As if I could ever measure up to you!"

"Oh little one – " Atemu started.

But Yugi cut him off, his expression somber. "I suppose I should have known better than to place you on a pedestal like that. If I hadn't, perhaps it wouldn't have hurt so much when you turned on me. Everything came back to me then, all my old fears, every reason I had for doubting myself, and I fled the palace with Grandpa and Malik, because I didn't want to face the thought that maybe you had just been using me all along, so you could hurt me."

Atemu cringed at his words, and Yugi reached out to brush a stray braid out of his face in an attempt to comfort him. "I couldn't bear the notion that maybe all I had ever been to you was an amusement, a toy you had gotten bored with and decided to discard. Instead, I chose to believe you were justified in your actions, that I had done something to deserve you scorn. As painful as that was, it was far more bearable than the thought that _you_ were the one who had betrayed _me_."

Atemu looked away, his eyes dark with pain. "I do not know what I could possibly to do make it up to you, little one. If there is anything—"

"Hush," Yugi commanded, his voice gentle. "You already have...my love."

"W-what...did you say?" Atemu gasped at Yugi's words. _My love. Does that mean he...?_

Yugi stroked his hands over Atemu's face. "You came after me. You subjected yourself to my grandfather's edicts and punishments. You took on the role of a slave to be close to me. You never gave up trying to apologize and explain yourself to me, even though I was too hurt and scared to listen to you. You did as I asked when I wanted you to take away my pain from the memory of our last night together in Egypt. You begged me to forgive you, proved you were willing to do anything to be worthy of my trust. And you have proven yourself, Atemu. Not only of my trust, but of my love as well."

Tears welled in Atemu's eyes as Yugi bent over him, kissing his forehead gently, then his cheek, and finally, his lips, before drawing back and whispering, "I love you, my husband. Even more than I did before."

The tears spilled down the Pharaoh's cheeks as he whispered hoarsely, disbelievingly, "_How?_ How can you love me more _after_ I betrayed you, than before I ever believed false accusations against you? How can you bring yourself to forgive me, to trust me after my crimes against you...? Gods, I want it so desperately...but I never believed that you..._how?"_

Yugi wiped the moisture from the other's face. "Grandpa once told me that a love untested is not a true love. And a love that cannot withstand testing is a weak love indeed. After you'd explained yourself to me, I asked myself if I was really going to let the lies of a traitor come between us, and destroy what we had. The answer is no. I will never let anything come between us. I know we still have a long way to go, but I'm willing to try if you are. I love you more than anyone, Atemu. More than life, more than the world. And more importantly, we love each other, and we both know it. The rest will work itself out, if we're willing to try."

Atemu nodded, dazed. Yugi loved him! After everything he had done, this amazing, beautiful being had given him his forgiveness! He felt humbled by the boy's admission, and the knowledge that they did, indeed, still have much to work through. But, like Yugi, he was willing to try, and trust that it would be all right.

Re's journey had ended by this point, and Atemu felt unutterably weary. He pulled Yugi closer, burying his face in the boy's shoulder. "Stay with me tonight?"

It was Yugi's turn to be surprised. He had always been the one to ask Atemu to remain with him through night's cold hours. A swell of happiness ran through him, and he decided to take advantage of this chance. It was rare for Atemu to humble himself before another, and Yugi understood why. Perhaps this was the chance to put them on a more equal footing, to reverse their usual accustomed roles, even if only for a while.

"On one condition," he began sternly.

Atemu blanched, hoping that Yugi would not demand they make love first. He wanted to, but in his current condition he feared he wouldn't be able to muster the necessary concentration to give his lover pleasure. "What condition would that be, little one?" He asked warily.

Yugi guided Atemu's face upwards, until they were eye to eye.

"Would you let _me_ hold _you_ tonight?" He asked shyly, not out of fear of rejection, but so Atemu would understand it was merely a request, and not a demand.

Atemu couldn't speak. Yet again, Yugi had taken him by surprise. He knew his little love was naturally submissive and shy, the sort of person who looked to others for protection and comfort, and now here he was, offering both to Atemu.

Atemu couldn't remember the last time someone had held him, simply _held_ him, with the purpose of comforting him. How long had it been since he had been the one to sleep safe in another's arms; how long had he secretly wished to be able to let his guard down around another, to be able to trust another person enough to let go of all his pretenses and his façade of invulnerability, and simply allow himself to accept another's care?

He had to answer Yugi somehow. His little one was looking at him, with care and devotion clear in his eyes, his expression welcoming, inviting Atemu to come to him, yet at the same time understanding if Atemu refused his request. A gentle expression and a smile that laid no blame.

Without another moment's hesitation Atemu moved closer with a grateful sigh, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist even as Yugi's arms rose to hold Atemu around his neck, tracing his fingers down the Pharaoh's back, over his shoulders, into his braided hair, all the while whispering soothing words. It was nice to listen to these words of comfort, but it wasn't what Atemu wanted most to hear.

"Say it, please." He whispered into Yugi's chest.

Yugi understood immediately. "I love you, Atemu. Only you, only ever you. You are the only one who has ever held my heart. I will always love you."

Atemu turned his head, pressing his ear against Yugi's chest, listening to the boy's heartbeat; steady and soothing. "I can hear your heart. It's beautiful."

"It belongs only to you, love." Yugi replied.

Atemu raised his head and lifted a hand to Yugi's face, bringing Yugi down to him. "I love you too, little one." He whispered.

The two shared a deep kiss before snuggling down against each other. Yugi holding Atemu close, as exhaustion claimed him, and Atemu falling asleep to the sound of his lover's heartbeat. Tomorrow would be another day, and hopefully it would mean a better one.

Having heard enough Jou rose from his position against the wall, running a shaking hand through his hair. He never would have believed it. The mighty Pharaoh of Egypt, whose name had been a byword among the people of Hyksos for years, had fallen in love with his brother! Jou didn't understand all of their conversation, but he had learned enough to trust that the pair knew what they were doing, that the Pharaoh loved Yugi dearly, and Yugi loved him in spite of the Pharaoh's faults. Jou chuckled to himself, recalling his earlier thoughts as he'd watched the two together.

_And so the lamb tamed the lion. _He mused. _Never thought I'd see the day._

He strode down the hallway, turning his thoughts to the man in his own chamber. _So what does that make me; the shepherd boy who tamed a dragon? _He chuckled again at the thought. _Or maybe we are all, every one of us, simply people who fell in love, and are glad to have done so._

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	24. Chapter 24

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Not more than a week after they finally put the rest of their misunderstandings to rest, Yugi was once again wandering the palace corridors. Atemu shadowed his footsteps not more than a hairsbreadth behind him, looking rather meek and obedient for one who had caused so much disturbance in the days past, this new acquiescence not quite fitting his regal bearing. Yugi still had a hard time equating the fun-loving person who had emerged from beneath his lover's closed-off shell with the Pharaoh who had so long ago stolen him from his homeland.

Due to Atemu's last episode it had been decided by both Yugi and the present members of the Egyptian court that the Pharaoh would take a few days and rest up before attempting to help Yugi sort out Hyksos's affairs. Not that the Egyptian monarch did much resting...

_How in the...?_ Yugi stifled a grin with the knowledge that his dignified lover had a mischievous streak that apparently no amount of strict royal upbringing had been able to quell. And once the Egyptian monarch settled into a routine free of stress it broke free from whatever restraints he had wrapped it up in with a vengeance. Yugi had never seen this side to Atemu before...well, maybe a glimpse of it back in Egypt, but the intimidating Egyptian had somehow managed to keep the bulk of his mischief-making ways well hidden beneath that impeccable, elegant demeanor.

The younger king wished that he could have been a fly on the wall when Bakura had noticed the bluish tinge to his hair, or that he had been present to witness the sight of Marik's nude form streaking down the corridors after learning that all of the clothing he had taken with him to bathe had mysteriously vanished. What he wouldn't have given to see High Priest Seto turn an apoplectic shade of red upon noticing his entire wardrobe had holes cut out in strategic places. Apparently when his lover was bored there was no end to the mischief he could cause.

Not that Atemu himself had escaped unscathed from the rash of prank pulling that had been dished out during the previous week, for once the others had finally put two and two together they had all come after him with full intentions of one-upping his escapades. It was only with great control that Yugi had somehow managed to wash most of the indigo dye out of his lover's luxurious tricolor locks without dissolving into outright laughter.

In the end he'd given in to his urges as Atemu attempted valiantly to scrub the dark blue coloring off his lips and his eyelids. Perhaps that would teach him not to fall asleep so quickly after having committed such atrocious crimes against his court. It was simply amazing that none of their affairs had ended up making the gossip rounds, but none of them were going to complain.

And Yugi was quite certain that none of them had laughed so hard in their lives as they had in this past week. A serene smile crossed over his face as he noticed that his lover had reverted to his normal, regal self upon the reinstatement of his daily tasks. Never before could he have imagined the range of emotions hiding behind that serious mask of royalty that Atemu always wore, nor that he would have been the one to bring them forth.

After catching a glimpse of the many sides of his lover that Atemu had always kept wrapped up inside, Yugi couldn't help but sympathize with him for believing that he was to remain alone, and unloved. He was ecstatic that they had come this far after everything that life had thrown at them. Their relationship was finally starting to come together.

His smile faded slightly as he glided silently down the stairs to the main floor. As happy as he was that they had finally worked things out between them, he still had other things to worry about – like the upcoming meeting. The smile disappeared from his features altogether as he considered his newest dilemma. After his ultimatum at the last meeting with the nobles, this one was bound to stir up even more difficulties.

As they passed out of the living quarters of the palace and into the large, somewhat public domain of the meeting chambers Yugi kept shooting worried glances at his lover's regal form. The Pharaoh had promised to keep a low profile during the proceedings, but Yugi was afraid that after seeing the way he was treated by these pretentious, greedy busybodies, his lover would end up revealing his true identity without ever really intending to.

Yugi had let the nobles have their say from the start, afraid to cause any more disturbance in the delicate balance of the Hyksos state, nearly to the point of being run over by their demands time and time again. Most times he was only able to hang on to his position on whatever it was they happened to be debating by the thinnest of threads. But lately he had grown tired of their constant demands, and it was beginning to show.

He didn't figure this meeting was going to be any different from the others, but he had long ago realized that he could not run this country without help from someone with a little more knowledge of these affairs. And who better to advise him than one of the most prestigious rulers in all the lands. He was truly lucky to have Atemu on his side. Perhaps he could help settle these disputes with the nobles – something he'd had no luck with so far.

As they made their way down the hall towards the throne room Yugi snuck another hesitant glance at Atemu. If he were honest with himself the young Hyksos ruler would admit that it wasn't only his lover's continuing anonymity that concerned him, but that he was going to look like a fool in front of the commanding Egyptian king for not standing up for himself. A forlorn sigh crossed his lips as he contemplated that bothersome fact.

"Relax, little one." Atemu commanded gently. "Palace rumor has it that you are doing a fine job...even if these idiots don't seem to think such is the case."

"Wha – ?" Yugi nearly tripped over his own feet with his lover's casual remark.

Atemu caught him just as he put his hands out to brace himself for the fall, pulling him close. "You have been highly distracted, and given only one word answers all morning long. One could only assume that your thoughts are already with those whom we are meeting, and not on what they should be. Do not let them control your thoughts, Yugi. They have only as much power over you as you give them. Do not mind me either. I am merely an observer. I do understand that you are, as of yet, untrained in the art of mediation. 'Tis nothing to feel shame over, I am not here to judge – only to help and advise where 'tis needed."

"Thank you, Atemu." Yugi replied, lacing his fingers with Atemu's momentarily before they continued on their way.

Head held high with his lover's encouraging words ringing in his ears, Yugi rounded the corner and entered the throne room, giving a nod to the men who were already seated around the table in the center of the room. Atemu raised an eyebrow when several of those men remained seated, instead of bowing before their king, as was proper, astonished that they would be so disrespectful.

However Yugi chose to ignore the slight as he ascended the steps to perch on the edge of the throne, the Egyptian monarch trailing along after him and kneeling beside him on a comfortable pillow that had been placed there for his use. Atemu kept his head bowed, but this submissive pose did not stop his eyes from wandering the length of the chamber, nor from taking the measure of the spoiled aristocrats who had gathered around the table before him, hoping for handouts.

One of the men coughed, clearing his throat loudly, catching Atemu's attention with his obvious show of disapproval, and scarlet eyes narrowed on the man's mouse-like features with distaste. The irritated Pharaoh wondered who this man thought he was to command this meeting when he should have been showing deference to Yugi due to his position alone. One eyebrow met with his hair line when the man's furious gaze rounded on the Hyksos monarch. The other soon followed the first as the man cleared his throat again and questioned the young king.

"Really your Highness, must you bring your pet to our private meetings?" He sneered.

Yugi bristled at the man's words, taking a moment to reach out and put a calming hand on his lover's shoulder. The young king had felt Atemu stiffen at the man's comment, even though his outward appearance remained unchanged. "What I do with him is no concern of yours, Auserre."

"Yes, but we are trying to conduct a meeting here, your Highness. He is but another distraction, proof that you are not yet ready to deal with the problems of this country," the man refuted angrily.

Incensed, Atemu could only watch as his lover countered the man's claim with a few short, clipped words. "He is a gift from Pharaoh Atemu, and I shall not hear any more against his presence." A low murmur floated over the room with the knowledge that Yugi was held in favor by the much feared Pharaoh of Egypt, and after it passed the young king turned his gaze on the rest of the men in the chamber. "Let us continue, gentlemen, we do not have much time left to iron out an agreement and I have other obligations to meet today."

At that moment the Pharaoh could not have been more proud of his younger partner. The young Hyksos ruler was asserting his authority without being overbearing – much as he himself was at times. A self-satisfied smirk drifted across his face as he watched Yugi's detractor flop down into his seat with a huff of annoyance after being told off. He truly doubted that would be the end to their confrontation, the obstinate look that crossed those mouse-like features said as much.

Scarlet eyes narrowed on the troublesome noble's features, Atemu swearing that he had not allowed that particular person a spot on the council he had hand-picked. That one would bear watching. If he had managed to sneak on the council beneath the watchful eyes of Seto and Bakura, then he was probably up to no good. The Pharaoh made a mental note to discuss this worrisome fact with Yugi when they retreated for the midday meal, and turned his attention back to the proceedings.

This was his little one's time to shine. They had agreed earlier in the week that Yugi would set the situation in Hyksos to rights before they returned to Egypt, not only to allow themselves a little time to get to know each other without Atemu's power as Pharaoh coming between them, but also to give Yugi the understanding that he too was worthy of the title that had been bestowed on him at his father's death.

It was imperative that the boy realize he was indeed a person worthy of the people's devotion, and not merely for the fact that he was bound to Atemu. The boy was a king in his own right, it was time he understood how to wield this power. The only way that was going to happen was if Atemu sat back and allowed him that chance without interference, which was what he was attempting to do today.

Though the longer he watched the actions of this court from behind lowered lashes, the more Atemu felt a distinct need to strangle his temper into submission. The nerve of these men, he huffed silently, shooting a glare at the pompous aristocrats seated around the table. For every offer Yugi made they countered with a need for more.

His eyes narrowed on the one man from earlier in distaste. This Auserre...this man, Atemu was becoming more and more certain did not belong in the room seemed to be demanding the most of all of them, rousing the others to agree to his terms with veiled insults and thinly spoken threats to their status. He did not trust this man's motives. There was something entirely _not right _about this situation. Something about this man raised the hair on the back of his neck, and since he had long ago learned to trust his instincts it was time to make plans to deal with the situation before it was out of control.

And his worries only increased when the troublesome noble scoffed at yet another one of Yugi's compromises to the upper class, practically sneering. "You do what you feel you need to, _my Lord,_ and we shall do what we have to. This country has no need for a false king; the people see that and have sided by me in times of crisis before."

"Who are you to proclaim yourself savior, Auserre?" Yugi countered with a glare. "You, who stood by with greedy hand extended when my father pillaged these lands, and stand before me now, not to aid their situation, but to further yours. You have said your piece; it's time to let someone else take the floor."

The argument only spiraled from there and by the time Yugi called for a small break in order to gather his thoughts the Pharaoh was boiling over with rage. Never before had he met a more contrary, argumentative man in his life. Auserre seemed a little too smug, a little too self-satisfied, much like a devious child who had gotten away with a prank and was planning another one even as you watched. It was his fault this man had found a way onto the council to give his little one grief, and he would remedy the situation before the day's end.

As the sounds of scraping chairs indicated that the men were retreating from the tension filled room to stretch their legs he quietly requested a brief absence in order to speak with the head of his forces here in Hyksos.

Yugi gave him permission disguised as an order to gather some snacks from the kitchens and he slipped out of the chamber unnoticed. Lost in his thoughts Atemu made his way quickly to the training room, where Marik was instructing Ryou and Jou on the finer points of sword fighting, while Seto and Malik looked on with an expression of complete and utter boredom – each of them having been banished from the meeting of the nobles due to their uncanny ability to rouse the men into a fury with only a few words.

"Marik – " He called out, halting the fight between Jou and Ryou. "Might I have a word with you?"

The head guard nodded, adjusting Ryou's stance and bidding them to continue their practice before crossing the chamber to give a low bow before his Pharaoh. "What is it you need, your Highness?"

"I need you to alert the men to signs of a revolt. Bring them in closer to the palace; send out spies to infiltrate the house of Auserre, and a few others." At Marik's wide-eyed look Atemu lowered his voice and named off the others he wanted under watch, lest his words echo out of the room. "He is playing word games with Yugi, all but insinuating that he has the power to incite a revolt amongst the people."

Marik rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. "I shall do so, my Lord, and I shall command a few guardians for the residents of the palace. It would not hurt. Do you wish for us to bring in troops from home as well, perhaps quell this rebellion before it begins?"

"No, but send word to make ready, I want troops gathered at the border under the guise of seeing to the safety of one of our villages." Atemu shook his head in consternation. "As much as I wish for this time to allow Yugi his confidence I do not wish to invite catastrophe upon us all. It would not take much for a revolt, and I shall not have him caught up in it."

His quiet words must have carried, for Jou gave a hearty snort. "You promised him this time, Pharaoh. To figure out who he is, as well as to figure out who the two of you are together. Don't you dare back out on him without giving him a say in this."

"I would keep you from harm as well, Jou." Seto spoke up. "Were it my decision we would all be on our way home."

"Yeah, but it's not, so don't even start with me on that." Jou returned. "This is between Yugi and your Pharaoh – "

"And I would not even consider pulling Yugi out of here without having discussed it with him first. I am not giving up, Jou, merely taking precautions. Yugi shall be informed of all that is going on, I assure you of that." Atemu butted in. "Am I wrong in understanding that you also have misgivings about our circumstances?"

This time it was Ryou who spoke up, just as Bakura slipped quietly in the door, returning from wherever it was he had disappeared to earlier. "We all have misgivings about staying here the way things are, your Highness. Even Yugi. But he needs this chance to prove to himself that he can be a worthy partner to you, as well as a refuge from your all-encompassing power. I'm not saying he's right or wrong, but that I think the time has come for a serious discussion about where our future lies."

"I understand, Ryou." Atemu responded with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I shall not revoke his authority on this issue. What he says goes, for I do not intend to lose his trust again, especially when 'tis such a fragile thing right now. From this moment on you have all been put on notice, should you see anything out of the ordinary, suspicious or not, I wish to hear of it."

"There is talk about the town," Bakura began quietly from the corner of the room. "It is making the villagers uneasy. Someone is attempting to create unrest, comparing Yugi to his father by posting false laws and requirements. Right now it is only rumor, and the palace workers are doing much to dispel it, tearing down notices where they see them, but we need to take out the source."

Atemu stared at him in surprise, while Ryou casually remarked. "So this is where you've been disappearing to all this time."

"You did not expect me to be idle while you all gathered in here did you?" Bakura questioned, eyebrow raised. "I already know how to use a sword; it's the ability to remain invisible that I need to practice."

"To steal stuff you mean." Seto gave a superior sniff. Marik and Malik shot the priest a vivid glare when he tsked the white-haired teen for his behavior, Jou whacking him across the head and turning his back when Seto protested the action. The group shook their heads collectively, all of them understanding that it was their way of coping with each other.

"Not so." Bakura retorted. "I just watch people, identify their habits, maybe pick a pocket or two for information – "

"So be it." Atemu took command of the discussion again, rolling his eyes at their combativeness. "We all agree that there is a certain peril to remaining here, and 'tis in our best interests to at least prepare – if not retreat – until we know from where the threat comes. I have to return to my duties, I shall leave it up to you to do what is needed. We shall meet once Re's journey is complete."

Murmurs of agreement were heard around the room as Atemu slipped back out the door, on his way to the kitchens. He picked out a platter of what he knew to be Yugi's favorite fruits and cheeses, snagging a jar of wine on his way back to the throne room. But no sooner than he set foot on the carpeted hall that led him back to his lover's treasured form, and a strong hand grabbed his wrist, spinning him around and causing him to lose hold of his wares. The platter tumbled to the ground with a loud crash.

"What is the meaning – " He hissed, taking a step back.

"You seem to be causing all manner of problems, little slave..."

A glare passed over Atemu's features as he found himself staring into the narrowed eyes of the man he had sent spies after not moments before. The grip tightened on his wrist, Auserre giving a superior sneer as his eyes wandered Atemu's lightly clad body. Atemu merely raised an eyebrow and waited for the man to finish appraising him, his fist clenched tightly around the dagger tied tightly around his waist, hidden within what little coverage was provided by the skimpy outfit.

One eyebrow rose. "Are you quite finished?" Atemu questioned sarcastically.

Offended by the query Austerre raised a hand to strike the slave for his insolence. "You fool!" He hissed.

The first blow took Atemu by surprise, snapping his head back and loosening the veil that had become a part of his disguise. The second one knocked his head back, allowing the veil to part from his form. The sheer piece of material fell soundlessly to the floor as Atemu shook off the insult that had been handed to him. He gritted his teeth, snatching his hand back from the man's grip as he slipped the dagger out of its sheath and waved it before the now stunned noble.

"Should you ever touch me again 'twould be the last move you ever make." He hissed, drawing up to his full height with a new understanding of what Yugi had felt during his confrontation with Pegasus.

All color drained from the noble's face as he realized just who he had struck in his anger, having caught a glimpse of the Pharaoh's remarkable features from his first stay in Hyksos. It was one thing to laugh with his partner Dartz so long ago over how naive the Pharaoh was, but another to face down one of the most powerful men in history all on his own. He could feel his legs shaking, his hand frozen in position to come crashing down on the other's head.

"You? What are you – ?"

The rapid pounding of feet cut his words off and the two of them turned to see that the entire confrontation had been witnessed by not only Yugi, but a contingent of palace guards – both of Hyksos and Egyptian origin. The men quickly subdued Atemu's attacker as Yugi put himself between the combatants, studying the mark on Atemu's face intently.

"Oh gods! I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for..." Yugi stuttered, fingering his lover's reddened cheek carefully.

Atemu grabbed his hand and planted a kiss on the palm. "Easy, little one. No harm is done." And then his glare shifted over towards the person responsible, the stunned Egyptian guards dropping to their knees at the realization of his presence, bringing the guilty man to the floor with them. "Do you wish to deal with him...or shall I?"

Yugi's glare too shifted over to the speechless man held on his knees tightly between the guards. A sudden thought struck him when the man who had given him such a hard time for months on end seemed to cower and tremble before his lover's intimidating glower. He had been right all along, Auserre was nothing but a bully, preying on those he thought to be weaker than himself. And now that he was faced with someone of immense power he had clearly lost all fight.

He almost felt a sort of pity for the sniveling noble, recalling his fright when Pegasus had grabbed him in the middle of a crowded hall, and no one even thought to help him. But one look back at the forming bruise on Atemu's face squashed that spark, a cold fury taking its place. This man had harmed his lover, had intended to do even more than that had he not been shown exactly who it was he was abusing. He was finished messing around with these men who thought to make his life a nightmare.

After a few moments thought Yugi shrugged as though the decision didn't matter in the least, his tightly gritted teeth belying his soft tone. "If you don't mind, I've got the perfect sentence for him."

"By all means." Atemu acquiesced, giving a nod of thanks to the guards who had rushed to his assistance, not knowing who he was. He hadn't needed it, but it was appreciated all the same. Then a pleased look stole over his face and he stared at the five men in the hall. "This goes no further than this corridor, do you understand? I do not wish for my presence to be acknowledged. Once we have sorted this out, you are to see High Priest Seto. He shall inform you of your new positions. My court and I do right by those who defend others."

And then he turned from the astonished faces of his guards, letting Yugi help to adjust the veil back over his face, and followed his lover back into the throne room. The soldiers, once his gaze was removed from their kneeling forms, got to their feet and dragged their stunned prisoner into the room with them, pride evident in their every movement.

Not a one of them had thought anything out of the ordinary when they had witnessed the beating, only that it was wrong. For them to be given a reward for doing what they would have done under any other circumstances was beyond their comprehension. Each and every one of them was overjoyed at their good fortune, their glares seeking out all those who stood around the table, open mouthed at their leader's ignominious entrance. The man who had harmed their king came from this bunch of aristocratic rubbish, and was their Pharaoh to ask it of them they would take out each of those men without a question.

Atemu returned to his place, Yugi's hand finding his and squeezing comfortingly as the Hyksos ruler settled back against his throne, his very form radiating a sort of fury that he had never seen present before. The Pharaoh could tell his lover was beyond angry by the set of his teeth, his rigid posture, and mentally he pleaded for the boy to calm down and think rationally. Anger never solved anything – as he had discovered recently. He wanted to see what the boy was going to do, how he was going to solve this issue concerning the impetuous noble.

Yugi cleared his throat, commanding the room's attention, even as his glare was directed at a random spot on the floor. "I..." He started. "I have never witnessed such an appalling event..." And then his glare sought out the guilty party held tightly in the center of the chamber. "The house of Auserre is finished...you are hereby sentenced to life in exile. But before you go, you will spend two days in confinement and the symbol for traitor will be visible upon your face from this moment on. All property and monies shall revert back to the crown. Get him out of my sight!"

Verdict handed down Yugi flopped back against the throne with a hand to his head. He had just sentenced a man to a most unspeakable torture. He had no doubt that once word had reached the dungeons the man would be flayed alive, and that was after the mark of traitor was burned into his face. And if he survived all that then he would be set loose to wander the desert along with the rest of his family, for neither Hyksos nor Egypt would welcome someone known to turn on them so easily.

But he could not believe the gall of that man, to strike at his lover like that, thinking him to be a slave or not. Were the Pharaoh in any worse of a mood that move could have been the downfall of their entire country. And then his glare swept across the room of stunned faces and open mouths, a smirk twisting his features. Auserre had been their leader, the one who gave them strength. What a bunch of pompous, overbearing chumps.

The Hyksos monarch gave a second thought to his new plan, just to be sure it was the right action to take. He didn't want to start a revolt. But he was so sick of these men and their demands. It was time to end this before another stepped in and took up Auserre's place. Neither he nor Atemu would have time to deal with their petty nonsense after they returned to Egypt anyways.

It was just better to get it done and over with now. And after what he had just witnessed he wasn't certain that he even cared anymore. Perhaps Hyksos was better off being absorbed into the more prominent country of Egypt – back to where they had so long ago come from.

"I have decided that it is no longer in the best interests of this country to deal with the lot of you. You are hereby dismissed, and no agreement shall be forthcoming." Yugi snapped, his temper having yet to dissipate. "You shall not be cast into poverty, but neither shall you be invited to speak in the decisions concerning our country. You have all proven yourselves entirely too greedy to make those decisions. Good day, gentlemen, and should rumors ever reach my ears of revolt, I shall be coming for you."

Atemu turned and gaped at the younger royal as he gave his announcement. He had never heard Yugi speak like that to anyone. Frustration was evident in the smaller teen's tightened features, in the manner he spoke. Without thinking he reached out to stroke his hand comfortingly. When Yugi was finished he gave the Egyptian a tiny smile.

And then his eyes widened even further as the men who had fought so hard against his younger lover broke from their seats and scurried towards the doorway. He snorted in amusement. At first he had thought them to be worthy foes, people not to underestimate, but with their leader gone they dissolved into confusion, not wanting to bring down the wrath of their king upon their own heads after witnessing what had happened to the one who did.

Only once the room was empty did Yugi turn to look at him fully. "Who knew?" He questioned. "In any case it doesn't matter, I quit. I'm so sick of them and their attitudes!" Needing to relieve some pent up energy Yugi bounded from the throne and paced the length of the floor. "I was so ready just to send them all packing as a bunch of traitors...they just don't quit! I'm done tiptoeing around their egos, they're not the ones I wanted to help. And I've spent all this time catering to them cause I thought they would upset the balance, that they would incite riots...when it wasn't them at all I should have been concerned with. Ack! I'm done!"

Atemu was at his side in an instant. "Hush now little one, you did what you thought was right. That man Auserre should not have been on this council, and for that I am sorry. 'Tis my oversight that caused this. Had I known you were facing such troubles I would have intervened earlier."

"No!" Yugi shook his head. "It wasn't your..." And then reality hit him. It was Atemu's place, Hyksos belonged to him now. With their marriage Atemu held final say over what happened in his homeland. "I had wanted to do this on my own, to bring my people peace before they were to join with yours."

"And that is what you are doing, Yugi." Atemu tipped his head up, their eyes locking. "This was your first step, to realize that one group of people meant nothing over another. You are doing fine, little one, do not doubt yourself now. I shall have my men infiltrate their houses, and bring me word of whatever ills they plan. We have all the council we ever needed in your brothers and sister, and my priests. We shall speak with them concerning the fate of Hyksos."

Yugi snuggled into his lover's embrace, embarrassed that the Pharaoh had seen him lose his temper. "Yeah, you're right. I know you'll treat my people right, I just wanted to do something for them, and these men hold the villages in their command, I thought that by giving them some incentive perhaps they would make life a little easier on those beneath them."

"And they might have, had it not been for that man. He encouraged them to hold out for more, and now that there is nothing perhaps they shall realize how insufferable they have been. Though I doubt it. We would do well to appoint different guardians to the towns and villages rather than allow them to continue to reign supreme among their people."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed. "I just didn't want to add to your burden with all of this drama..."

"'Tis not a bother, little one." Atemu returned. "I would do anything to ensure your happiness. We shall decide together what is to be done with them."

Yugi fidgeted, unable to shake away the pent up frustration. "Thank you," he replied, moving away from his lover to pace the room. This was the third time that Atemu had been subjected to physical abuse while in his presence, and the responsibility weighed down on him heavily.

As if sensing his thoughts the Pharaoh was at his side, pacing right along with him as he vented his frustrations. And for a while the two of them wandered around the silent throne room, discussing Hyksos's future, and ways to combat the blatant greed and corruption that plagued the land. Yugi apologized over and over again for his reaction to Atemu's harm, and for the whole situation that had come about to cause it. Atemu, on the other hand, refused the apology, stating that there was nothing he could have done, and that he wouldn't have reacted any differently to the situation.

It was only Jou poking his head in the doorway to announce their visitors that had brought them out of their private discussion and back to the fact that their day was not yet finished. With a smile on his face Yugi bade his blonde friend to gather the others so they could greet the caravan that had requested shelter together.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	25. Chapter 25

Happy new year everyone. A bit of lemon at the end of this chap as a present.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Yugi fidgeted restlessly in his seat as he listened to the caravan's herald list off the gifts that their people had brought in order to forge a treaty with Hyksos. A snicker from the far right reached his ears as yet another bolt of colorful, diaphanous silk was paraded before him as though it were a precious gem. Coughing into his hand the amused Hyksos king shot Jou a glare reminiscent of one of his lover's infamous expressions for his immaturity.

Guiltily the blonde hid the remainder of his chuckles behind his hand, darting inconspicuously behind Ryou to deal with what was left of his mirth after Yugi's silent reprimand, nearly running into Malik in his haste. The platinum blonde only shook his head and turned back to the proceedings with a quiet sigh, mimicking Ryou's put-upon expression without even noticing.

Once assured of Jou's cooperation Yugi turned his attention back to their guests as well, thankful that the entire scene had gone unnoticed by the caravan presenting the gifts. A gentle touch to his hand drew him from the goings-on once again as Atemu sought to alleviate his fears concerning their rather unusual visitors, and he gave a brief smile, the Pharaoh winking back at him from behind a curtain of braids in response.

After a few moments Yugi's thoughts drifted off to the herald's monotonous voice, and he sighed distractedly. Had it been left up to him alone he would have sent their guests on their way with only the briefest of contact.

But Atemu had cautioned him that nomadic groups, such as this one spread out around the throne room, had accumulated much power and wealth, and that it would not hurt him to hear them out, that it might, in fact, gain him more allies that he could depend on in the event of an all out uprising. They could deal with their unfinished internal business at a later hour, the Pharaoh had assured him, well after the caravan had gone on its way.

Alert amethyst eyes scanned the various people that made up the group, noting their vast contrasts in style of dress. This caravan was comprised of a couple of members from each of the many groups of nomads that wandered the northern most borders of Hyksos, choosing to band together and elect a leader to guide them through these troubled times.

The Hyksos people had once been a part of these nomadic groups, before having settled down on a piece of land granted to them by some long ago Pharaoh whose name had been forgotten with time. Briefly Yugi wondered what would become of many of his people once the country of Hyksos was absorbed back into the motherland of Egypt. But he refused to dwell on it for long, knowing that what would be, would be, whether he worried over it or not.

The young monarch was startled back to reality when the herald announced. "Our illustrious lord wishes to present this last gift to you in person, your Highness."

Yugi nodded absentmindedly, shooting another glance at Jou when the blonde snickered quietly, horsing around with Malik in his boredom. The words 'another' and 'silk' were heard clearly from his position on the throne, but he couldn't muster up the concern needed to glare at them when his thoughts were of the same ilk.

There were so many other things he could have been doing rather than sitting here and listening to these people shower him with gifts and praise. There was paperwork to be finished, titles to be handed down – and taken away – packing to be done...wait, what? Amethyst eyes widened as Yugi realized he was truly considering the prospect of returning to Egypt without having proven himself worthy of his title. Did he really miss his life there all that much?

Brow furrowed, the young king examined his thoughts concerning his life in his homeland versus his life under the command of his lover. True, he missed Mai and Mana...and Mahaado, and the dancing, the gardens, his private chambers. His friends were in danger here, he couldn't ignore that fact. But wasn't it his responsibility to the citizens of his homeland to undo the damage his father had caused?

Realization dawned and Yugi caved to the understanding that Hyksos was no longer his home – if it ever was. Atemu held his heart, and wherever the Pharaoh took up residence was his true home. Atemu didn't belong here...and now neither did he. It was time for him to give in gracefully and accept the fact that he belonged in Egypt, at his lover's side. There was no reason to subject his family and friends to the dangers of his former home any longer. Everything could be taken care of from the safety of Atemu's palace.

A gentle tap from Atemu caught his attention and he turned his eyes in the direction that was gestured just in time to catch sight of the nomadic ruler's grand entrance. The herald moved aside, giving a low bow as a short, plump man with bushy white eyebrows in a decorated turban waltzed through the doors, followed by three fully veiled women, one of them merely a young girl, and two military style guards. The remainder of the caravan bowed gracefully as they filed out of the room.

The eccentric old man virtually bubbled over with enthusiasm when he caught sight of Yugi's slender figure in the waning light of day, bouncing merrily towards the throne, a large grin adorning his chubby face. The group of friends who stood beside Yugi nearly burst into laughter at the sight of this over-exuberant elder, only to sober when the smallest of their group's eyes turned their way. At that point the group decided to make itself scarce, using the distraction to exit the room with all haste, only to listen in from outside the door.

"Ah, you must be King Yugi, son of Hasim, it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." The man chirped happily, commanding Yugi's attention.

Yugi started, rising from his seat to make a courtly bow, only to be stopped dead by Atemu's hand resting on his arm. An imperceptible twitch of the Pharaoh's head brought Yugi back to the fact that he need not bow, for his rank was equal to that of their visitor – if not on a higher plane. A cherry hue creeping up his cheeks the younger royal attempted to disguise his blunder behind a regal nod.

"Its a pleasure to meet you too..." Yugi trailed off, unable to recall if the visiting chieftain's name had been mentioned.

The man's large white mustache twitched in annoyance, but that was the only outward sign of his arrogance, for his overall demeanor had not changed, his voice pitched on a slightly higher plane as he replied. "It is Avaris, your Highness. No worries, I understand you have much to occupy your mind at this moment. My people only wish to avail our resources to you in exchange for an alliance of sorts, if you are amenable to this."

Feeling distinctly uncomfortable Yugi cast a discreet glance back at the Pharaoh for a clue as to what to do next. Another imperceptible nod in their guest's direction gave him the answer he needed, Atemu gently tapping his hand in reassurance. A slight roll of the Pharaoh's eyes signaled that he should see to their guest's comfort before beginning negotiations. After a moment's hesitation Yugi gestured toward the low table that had been abandoned earlier.

"Please, make yourself comfortable. I'll send someone for refreshments and we can discuss this alliance." He murmured, motioning for one of the ever present servants to fetch them some wine. "Dinner shall be served shortly, and we will convene in the dining hall at that time. The servants are preparing a feast for your men as we speak, so they shall want for nothing during our discussion."

"Good, good." Avaris nodded enthusiastically. "I was wary of imposing on you during such a trying time. But we too have difficulties that need to be seen to, and there was no better time in the foreseeable future."

"It's no trouble at all." Yugi assured him with a smile, warming to the man's ebullience with just the slightest glance back at Atemu for guidance.

The older man's thick brow quirked upon seeing the interaction between his host and that of one who appeared to be nothing more than a slave, but he said nothing, instead giving a heartfelt groan as he sank down onto one of the plump cushions. His eyes closed for a moment before he resumed his study of his young host. The women followed him, settling demurely to their knees on the floor just behind his pillows, while Atemu lowered himself to sit beside Yugi, his posture submissive though his eyes never left their guests.

With a drawn out sigh the nomadic king muttered. "It is murder, what with all the running I've had to do today to make ready. Please forgive me, your Highness, it is not easy taking care of a flock of women, right alongside my duties as leader of our tribes, sometimes the task is too much."

Gray eyes twinkled with mischief despite the gruff remark and Yugi nodded, not knowing what to make of the comment. He knew that many of the nomadic tribes not only condoned, but encouraged the marriage of one man to many women, and that the higher a man ranked, the more wives and concubines occupied their harems. Not exactly how he would wish to live his life, but there were some, like his guest apparently, who thrived in such an atmosphere.

The Hyksos monarch's eyes slid over to Atemu to see what his lover thought of the comment, but Atemu's features were carefully hidden from view, as was proper for even the highest ranking of slaves. However, Yugi didn't miss the warmth of the hand that caressed his gently, and he gave a squeeze to show that he appreciated the support before turning his attention back to their guest.

The two conversed on the state of their empires as they waited for the servants to reappear, the older man's gaze never leaving Yugi, unless it was to slide over for a peek at the one who rested beside the younger king, with complete and utter curiosity. The piercing gray eyes had often left Yugi flustered and at a loss for comment, but the nomadic ruler took on most of the burden of conversation, not seeming to notice his host's preoccupation.

Once refreshments arrived the older man took a healthy draught for himself before settling back to continue his study of the petite Hyksos king. Finally, after a long silence he spoke. "I have heard rumor that the Pharaoh of Egypt favors you highly, young one."

A flush stole over Yugi's features as he thought over just how highly Atemu favored him, his eyes straying unconsciously towards the Pharaoh's disguised form. "Pharaoh Atemu and I get along rather well, yes." He hedged cautiously.

Atemu sat forward intently, waiting for the next words to fall from the man's lips. He had heard many rumors about this leader of the northern nomads. It was rumored that the man gravitated towards bluntness, even when it was considered inappropriate. And with the elder's next words he was not disappointed.

Avaris chortled at Yugi's admission and the accompanying the blush. "That is good, my friend." And then he leaned forward, as if to impart a great secret. "So tell me, young one, is he as pleasing to the eye as the rumors say? Or is he as fierce as your people and the Hittites believe? My people do not have the courage to brave the deserts to allow me a glimpse at the young man who's been causing all these conflicting rumors."

"Uh..." Yugi choked on his blush, casting another not-so-discreet glance in Atemu's direction. Oh man, of all the topics to converse on. "Uh...yeah, I think so..."

"You think? But you have met him, have you not?" the nomadic ruler raised an eyebrow, catching the looks that passed between the two younger men. His curiosity piqued, he inquired with a nod in Atemu's direction, "who is he to you?"

Yugi choked on his wine, not expecting the query.

Ignoring his host's troubles Avaris eyed Atemu closely. The Pharaoh glanced up in surprise, temporarily forgetting his submissive demeanor under the close scrutiny. "My word, such eyes!" Avaris breathed, nearly toppling off his pillow to catch a closer look at the smaller royal's exotic _slave_. "What an extraordinary beauty you have there, young one. Does he give you great pleasure? Would you ever wish to sell him?"

Yugi blanched, feeling the heat creep into his face at being caught out. "Oh...uh...he's a...gift from the Pharaoh. He was given to me before I returned from Egypt." Then he sputtered when he realized what his eccentric guest had asked. "No! He's not for sale!"

Piercing gray eyes returned to Yugi. "So it is true then? You _have_ earned the Pharaoh's favor. How very unusual..." The man guffawed loudly, trailing off to study Atemu again, much to the Pharaoh's everlasting discomfort. "Pity he is not for sale, such a lovely piece...He would be well received, not that you neglect him or anything. I mean no offense, your Highness...I –"

Thoroughly offended Atemu glared at his hands, refusing to give in to the urge to throttle the obnoxious nomadic king. He ground his teeth together so hard they creaked as the man leaned forward once more for further study, trying to ignore the running commentary dedicated to his unusual features that were visible. Apparently he had not heard wrong. Avaris was quite possibly the most blunt, inquisitive person he had ever come across. How irritating!

Yugi, who had been close to bursting into laughter at his guest's lack of manners and oh so obvious clueless-ness concerning the identity of the person he was so intent on owning, cleared his throat and questioned softly. "What was it you had in mind for the alliance, your Highness?"

Avaris broke off in his perusal of Atemu's form, giving Yugi his undivided attention, reinstating the Hyksos king's former nervousness.

"Oh uh...well, in speaking of this proposed alliance, I had thought to give you the hand of my youngest daughter, your Highness, to cement our relations." He stated, waving a hand at the smallest of the three women sitting behind his chair with their eyes downcast submissively.

"However," he continued. "Now that I have seen your unrivaled beauty, I wish to court you myself. I sincerely hope that is acceptable to you. And if it is _his_ care that worries you, do not, I would not break up such a breathtaking partnership such as the two of you have. I would only ask permission to watch...perhaps to join in at times."

Atemu's face turned white with rage, even as his younger partner choked on his astonishment. The nerve of this pompous old windbag, he snarled internally, tensing visibly in preparation of standing up to give the man a piece of his mind. Yugi belonged to him and no one else. Just as he was ready to drop the disguising veil and reveal to this man exactly who he was slender fingers gripped at his arm tightly, making him rethink his decision.

His eyes sought out Yugi's to find his lover's pleading expression looking back at him. Not wanting to cause the boy any more distress than he had already, Atemu took a deep breath and cast his eyes back toward the ground, forcing all tension to leave his frame. But what was he going to do if revealing his true identity was no longer an option?

His thoughts circled round and round after Yugi successfully fended off the man's peculiar advances with the introduction of political matters, paying scant attention to the newest topic of discussion as he wondered what he could possibly do to pay the man back for his arrogant assumptions. He would not let this transgression go unpunished.

Atemu cast his gaze around the room, searching for any way to send this new enemy fleeing, wracking his brain for a plan. And he nearly gasped as he remembered what he had forgotten earlier. Eyes alight with mischief, the Egyptian monarch fingered the vial of indigo dye that he had been reserving for Bakura's dinner plate later that evening, a new plan forming in his mind. An evil smirk crossed his veiled lips and he turned a deceivingly innocent look towards his _master_.

He could think of a few better uses to put it to at this moment, beckoning Yugi close enough to whisper, "You should spare a jar of wine from the rare stock in celebration of this _special_ occasion. Allow me to retrieve it for you."

Yugi eyed Atemu's overly innocent demeanor for a moment before granting the request, not that he had a choice in the matter, believing his lover to be infinitely more knowledgeable in these matters than he was.

Atemu slipped quietly out of the throne room, barely hearing Yugi's excuses for his exit over the pounding of his heart. He could have sworn to all the high gods that he felt _that _man's gaze lingering on his backside. He gritted his teeth against the urge to knock some sense into his lover's would-be suitor. The audacity of that...that...interloper!

Scheme forming in his mind with each step the Pharaoh made his way down to the kitchens, scouting out anything that might suit his needs. By the time he left he not only had the vial of indigo tucked into his pants but a rare jar of sweet wine, adding a drop of purgative made from a rather sour berry that was native only to Hyksos – which had the wonderful side effect of inducing diarrhea – to the bottom of one of the goblets before exiting the kitchens with a wide smirk.

And just as silently as he had left the chamber he slipped back inside to present his findings before the men gathered. He poured a generous amount of wine in each glass, offering up the safe glass to Yugi, and presenting the tampered one to the nomadic king with a humble bow. Unsuspecting of any foul play Avaris took a hearty sip only to spit it right back out toward the table, the bulk of its contents landing in his lap in a reddish puddle.

"What in the – " The man sputtered. "That's awful!"

Yugi gasped, thrusting his untouched goblet back into Atemu's hands as he quickly snatched up a napkin to blot at the growing stain on the man's robes. "Oh gods! What happened?"

Avaris thrust the remains of the tampered wine into Yugi's hands, forcing him to relinquish his hold on the square of material he'd been using to mop up the stain. "Something must have gone wrong in the making of this wine, it has the most awful taste!"

"I don't understand..." Yugi bit his lip, dumbfounded. "Here, let me help you with that. I'll send someone to find something more to your tastes."

Yugi helped the elder man to clean up most of the spilled wine, gesturing frantically for the servants to take away the remainder of the bad batch and replace it with something more conventional. His eyes caught Atemu's during the melee, and he could have sworn that his lover was wearing a smirk behind his covering, only for Atemu to give him a rather suspicious look of innocence when he found Yugi's eyes upon him. Settling himself between the two monarchs Atemu took up his role as model servant, tending to Yugi's every need.

Moments later the man whom Yugi had sent to the pantry returned with another jar of wine to replace the one thought to be bad. This time when the wine was presented one of Avaris's guards sampled it before handing it to his king. Atemu almost laughed aloud, but he managed to keep himself under control – even though he'd had to bite his tongue in order to do it. And then the discussion resumed, leaving him free to consider his next plan of action.

After a while Avaris left off guarding his goblet, the elder king's attention taken up by whatever subject Yugi had introduced, and Atemu made his move, deftly pouring out the vial of indigo out into his glass without attracting the attention of the others in the room. He smirked to himself as he slipped the empty vial back into its hiding spot, and waited.

This time when Avaris took another sip to wet his parched throat after expounding on the merits of living with a harem, the blue dye adhered itself to his lips and his puffy white mustache, turning both a rather startling shade of blue. It took a moment for the change to be noticed, as Yugi had turned his head aside once the topic of marriage was reintroduced, but noticed it was.

Yugi gaped at the older man, his brain shutting down when confronted with what he rightly assumed to be his lover's handiwork dripping from the man's beard in blue rivulets. Oh gods, this was not going to go well...The need to press a hand to his face was nearly overwhelming, and within seconds he gave into it. How was he going to approach the matter with their guest?

Subconsciously his eyes slid in Atemu's direction and the young Hyksos monarch fretted over his choices momentarily, only for the matter to be taken out of his hands when Avaris suddenly spoke up. "Your Highness, is something the matter?'

"Er...uh..." Caught out Yugi resembled a deer in the headlights with his wide-eyed expression. "I...uh...you have something...on your face...your Highness..." He trailed off into a whisper, directing a withering glare at Atemu's bent head.

"I do?" Avaris questioned, rubbing at his mustache. When he was sure he had gotten whatever it was off of his face he checked his hands. His jaw dropped as he spied the dark blue dye that covered his palms. "What is this?"

Yugi's head dropped onto the table with a thunk. Oh gods, this was so not going to end well. He and Atemu had guards, Avaris had guards, the others were more than likely listening in to their conversation from beyond the door...What was going to happen? Seconds ticked by in complete silence. Until the older man began to chuckle madly, causing Yugi and Atemu to gape at him in astonishment.

Avaris's laughter finally began to wind down, and he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes as he aimed his gaze at whom he correctly believed to be the culprit. "Oh, so I am to be the subject of a prank, eh young one?"

Yugi, face hidden in the palm of his hand, uttered. "Oh gods, I am so sorry..."

However, Atemu merely glanced back up, his gaze steady as he was confronted with the man's wide grin, even as his thoughts were running a mile a minute. Dumbfounded, he could do nothing but stare. That little stunt should have forced the man to call for his punishment. He had been looking forward to shedding his disguise and schooling this interloper on how to behave in the presence of the Pharaoh. Instead the man was chuckling heartily, assuring him that he had no intentions of taking him from his _master_.

And the more Avaris expounded on his plan, the more perplexed Atemu's expression became. What had gone so wrong?

A servant peered into the room, giving Yugi a silent signal and the Hyksos monarch drew both men from their one-sided conversation with a call for them to adjourn to the dining hall, issuing another apology on Atemu's behalf. One that was immediately waved away by their guest, who now wanted to know of what other kinds of pranks Atemu had played before.

At Yugi's call Avaris rose to his feet first, stepping away and stretching his mass, complaining good naturedly of the pains of getting older. The nomadic king took another step, only to fall into the arms of one of his men, courtesy of Atemu's well-placed foot, even though the Pharaoh sought to look as innocent of the crime as possible.

Yugi cringed when the elder ruler turned a jaundiced eye on Atemu at the newest mishap. Oh gods, his lover was going to piss off their guest. Not that he was truly worried that the nomadic king would be able to call upon enough reinforcements to do much damage, but the older man was kind of endearing with his quirky, irresponsible behavior.

Perhaps not endearing enough to actually consider his courtship, but still, he didn't want to irritate the man into fleeing the palace.

With a roll of his eyes the youngest of the three royals gestured for their guest to precede him into the grand hall on their tour of the palace, placing himself discretely between the two combatants. But when Atemu attempted to follow Yugi shoved him into the offshoot of the grand room, snapping the door shut behind him even as he called out an excuse for the others to go on ahead.

"What are you doing?" He questioned his lover with an exasperated sigh.

Atemu blinked questioningly back at him from behind the silken veil, his voice husky. "What is it you wish for me to be doing, my liege?"

Yugi slapped a hand to his forehead. "Of all the...you know what? False innocence does not sit well on your features, my Pharaoh. What is up with you tonight?"

Atemu attempted, failing rather spectacularly, to quell the smirk hovering at the edge of his lips. That pompous old windbag had everything, and more, coming to him. To even insinuate that Yugi should belong to him, to make such a move on _his_ lover as he had. The mischievous monarch nearly rolled his eyes at the thought. Preposterous. "There is nothing 'up' with me, as you insinuate. I am merely settling into my role as that of your servant."

Yugi reached out and wrapped his hands around Atemu's neck, squeezing gently as he pushed him against the wall. "Yeah, I believe that about as much as I believe that you aren't responsible for the disappearance of Marik's clothing the other day...I swear, if you weren't...I'd..." He ripped the veil off and pulled the startled Egyptian down into a breathtaking kiss, ending the discussion abruptly.

If Yugi were to admit the truth to himself he would have to say he was so turned on by Atemu's obvious display of jealousy it wasn't even funny. Just the sight of those ruby eyes flashing when the older man had made a move on him nearly had him drooling. Gods, his lover was magnificent when he was being possessive. The mere thought that Atemu would fight for him scorched him pleasantly on the inside.

"Mmmm..." Atemu returned his smaller lover's kiss with equal fervor, his hands searching for – and finding – Yugi's rear end to pull the boy flush against his body. Both teens groaned, rubbing up against each other, fire spreading rapidly through their bodies as they fought for more contact, for more of each other.

Yugi ground his hips against Atemu's desire, swallowing his lover's moan of approval. His hands wandered down the sides of Atemu's skimpy outfit, tickling the bare skin where it parted, before continuing down to cup the Pharaoh's backside. That move forced a startled gasp out of Atemu's mouth. Oh gods, he wanted Atemu now. He wanted to hear more of those erotic noises, to feel his lover's hands grasping at him as they were doing now. But would he be allowed?

Panting harshly Yugi broke the kiss to lean against his lover. Atemu held him tight, stroking lightly at his hair. A devilish grin adorning his features Yugi leaned up and whispered. "I think you have caused enough chaos, milord Pharaoh. As part of your punishment you are to return to my chambers...and I'll think of what other punishments you've earned while I rid us of our guest for the night."

Atemu growled low in his throat, pulling Yugi back up against him possessively. "You had better be rid of him soon, little one. I'll not have that one encroaching on my territory."

A second, equally arousing kiss later, and Yugi sent Atemu on his way with the understanding that there were enough people around to guard him against his guest's overly friendly overtures, even though the Pharaoh was less than pleased with the outcome of their discussion.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Not more than an hour after their discussion Yugi entered his chambers with a relieved sigh, the doors closing softly behind him, only to find Atemu reclining against the head of the bed, looking absolutely delicious in his filmy slave's clothing.

Yugi groaned mentally. _Oh gods...on his bed, just waiting for him. Waiting for him to.._.the Hyksos royal closed his eyes, attempting to redirect his thoughts elsewhere, not that they listened to him. He was rock hard in that instant, all the fantasies from earlier springing right back into the forefront of his mind. Gods he wanted Atemu – badly. Amethyst eyes narrowed in thought. But how to go about letting his commanding lover know it without spooking him...

The Pharaoh had obviously heard his entrance into the chamber, gathering his feet beneath him in an attempt to meet him halfway. But before Atemu could do anything other than get to his knees, Yugi had crossed the room, sliding up onto the bed to meet him. Atemu raised an eyebrow at the directness of the look in his lover's eyes, leaning in to press their lips together. But he was not the one in control of their kiss, as he soon learned, Yugi pushing back against him with a fierceness he had never felt before.

Breaking the kiss Atemu whispered, "Little one...?"

Yugi put a fingertip to his lips, teasing him gently. "I want you Atemu..."

Atemu raised an eyebrow at his playful teasing. "Then, by all me– "

"– the way you've had me." Yugi finished, his voice sultry as he forced a wide-eyed Atemu back across the bed.

Once again, that dumbstruck look crossed Atemu's features as he stared back at his lover. But Yugi merely shrugged, pulling back off the bed to shed his clothes, and the dirt and grime from the long day that had just ended, keeping up a running commentary concerning their guest as he did so, in an attempt to give his lover some much needed time to digest his remark.

"– Avaris knows who you are, by the way." Yugi paused in the act of running a cool cloth over his face. "He's not as preoccupied as he originally appeared to be. And when he saw my bracelet he realized that he had stepped on your toes, and that that's what caused you to retaliate. Said he was sorry too, thinks you hate him. I told him not to worry about it, that you were just concerned, and couldn't shed your disguise. He seemed to take the explanation rather well. I kinda like him."

Atemu only stared at him like he had lost his mind, still caught up in the boy's original statement. "You would...want me...in that way?" He queried cautiously before a glare overtook his features and he bristled. "How is it that you are now on a first name basis with that man? Even more important, how is it that he happened to see your wedding gift, when you keep it so well hidden?"

Yugi stared back at his regal lover, returning them to their original topic by refusing to acknowledge Atemu's jealous queries, not wanting the Pharaoh to know that Avaris had, in fact, grabbed him to press his suit, only to back off when confronted with the proof of Yugi's ineligible status.

"What? Did I overstep my bounds by admitting I want you?" He questioned innocently.

Distracted by the look Yugi was giving him, Atemu shook his head, trying to think of a way to explain his confusion. After a few moments he gave in to the realization that there was no good way to explain his reaction. "I...Little one, no one has ever asked, that is...those who I've bedded before have been interested only in my power as Pharaoh...no one has ever asked, and I doubt I would have given consent –"

"You don't have to, Atemu." Yugi was at his side in an instant, both hands cupping his face. "I'm sorry if I stepped beyond myself –"

"– no little one!" Atemu cut him off. "You did no such thing. I am just out of my element in responding to your question...I would not withhold myself from you. Never from you."

Yugi blinked at him, slightly skeptical. "Really?"

"But I do not know what to do." Atemu admitted honestly, if not a little sheepishly, a sudden heat creeping into his face.

This was the first time he had ever been faced with this situation, not that a query from one of his former lovers wouldn't have met with an immediate, resounding no, but truth be told, no one had ever even thought to ask. Atemu's discomfort grew with the realization that, with all of his sexual experience, he had not the slightest idea of how he was supposed to behave, of what he needed to do.

"So...you've never...? And you thought it was odd that I...? Isn't that a little hypocritical?" Yugi's fingertips were walking up the side of Atemu's arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake, his tone soft, almost sensual as he spoke.

Atemu reared back to stare into his lover's glorious amethyst eyes. "I was not a virgin, little one, and therein lies the difference. I thought it odd that one of your status would withhold himself from the pleasures..." He trailed off. That didn't sound right, even to his ears.

Yugi only rolled his eyes lightly, gracing Atemu with a wide grin. "I'm not taking you to task for it, only pointing out the flaw in your logic. That's what I'm here for, right? To help point you in the right direction?" He gave a mirthful chuckle.

"'Tis the truth." Atemu laughed along with him, feeling a little more relaxed in the wake of his gentle teasing.

And then Yugi turned serious, hesitant. "Would you like to...may I be allowed the privilege of being your first?"

Atemu looked back at him, love and a slight apprehension evident in his eyes. "We shall be each other's first."

"I like the sounds of that." Yugi replied as their lips met tenderly, somewhere in the middle, neither gaining nor giving ground, their hands linking together in a gentle squeeze. The kiss was slow, and loving, both teens taking their time as they explored each other's mouths.

"I love you." Yugi whispered, breaking the kiss. "But you are so tense right now...why don't you lie down and I'll give you a massage. We can deal with the rest of this later, when you're a little more relaxed."

"As you wish." Atemu replied seductively, taking one last taste of Yugi's lips before pulling back to do as his lover requested, finding himself wondering what kind of lover his little one would be when he was in control. Yugi was ferocious in his submission now that he was comfortable with their activities, always pushing him to his limits, but somehow he wasn't certain that trait would translate to the boy's new position of power.

But when the Pharaoh attempted to settle himself into a little more comfortable position Yugi promptly shoved him off the bed and dropped a square of linen on his head. "Get out of those clothes and wrap this around you. I'm in the mood to spoil you tonight, after that little display tonight." When Atemu did no more than stare at him, Yugi shooed him again. "Go on, get changed. That's an order."

The Pharaoh chuckled as he hoisted himself off the floor, sauntering into the adjoining room to rid himself of his clothes. Once his lover was gone Yugi gathered a couple of his favorite vials of oil, moistened a towel and lit a couple of the oil lamps scattered about the room. A goblet of Atemu's favorite wine found its way to the bedside table, along with another, heated towel and some sweet confections that Yugi had stolen from the pantry earlier in the day.

Atemu could hear his lover's rapid preparations from the inner chamber. The Pharaoh smiled to himself, shaking his head at the boy's eagerness. It was one of his most endearing traits, this willingness to please. Atemu knew that Yugi would do anything for him, anything to make him happy. And he knew that he would willingly give his life for his little love.

But this new step in their relationship concerned him slightly. _This_ he wasn't used to, and he had absolutely no idea how to approach this new role. He had always made the moves, had always been the first to initiate contact. But they both wanted a true, equal partnership, one where they relied on each other, and gave just as much as they took. And if this was what it took for them to become equals than so be it, he would submit to his lover's passions.

As he slipped out of the sheer material of his outfit Atemu began to wonder if he would please Yugi, even half as much as the boy had pleased him. A sudden thought occurred and Atemu shuddered. What if he wasn't good enough? What if he couldn't go through with it, if he couldn't manage to give full control over to his gentle little lover? His face paled as he imagined Yugi's disappointment. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do, was to disappoint the gentle, smiling boy he had come to love.

But he was so used to being the one in control, being the one who made the decisions. Ever since he was a small child he had wielded this control, this power. What if this thought process was so ingrained that he could not rid himself of the urge to take command of their lovemaking? Sliding the last of the delicate fabric down his legs until it pooled around his feet on the floor Atemu began to dread the coming encounter, certain that he would do something wrong. Something that would cause Yugi to withhold his love like he had the last time he had screwed up.

A knock at the door startled him from his thoughts and Atemu hastily wrapped the square of cloth around his waist, calling out. "Come in."

"Are you done?" Yugi peeked into the chamber. Catching sight of Atemu's nearly nude body in the dim torchlight the smaller royal had to avert his eyes in order to resist the urge to stare. "What's taking you so long? You'd almost think you were a woman with as long as it takes you to get ready."

"Hey!" Atemu responded with a snort, although he had already started to follow his smaller lover back out into the bedchamber. "I resent that remark." He complained good naturedly.

Yugi, however, was unimpressed by the Pharaoh's objection, pulling Atemu up onto the bed after him and forcing him to lie down on his stomach, taking a moment to situate him so that his lover could easily reach the glass of wine by the table without putting too much effort into it and ruining his massage. "You resent a lot of things lately, love."

As Yugi straddled his waist, Atemu turned around to stare up into his eyes, worried that he had somehow managed to irritate his smaller lover more than he had previously thought. "Is that a fair assessment, little one? Am I truly so hard to please?"

Yugi leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, quelling Atemu's fears with a few simple words. "No, you're not hard for me to please, my Pharaoh. But you do need to learn to relax and take things in stride. Avaris is no threat to you, he never was. I love you, my demanding, possessive Pharaoh. I always will."

"And I you, little one." Atemu reached up, drawing Yugi down into a mind-numbing kiss, that left the younger of the two breathless and shivering.

Eventually Yugi regained his senses, breaking the kiss and pushing his lover back down on the bed. "Let me take care of you tonight, my Pharaoh." Atemu folded his arms beneath him and laid his head down on them, his eyes closing as he allowed Yugi to do as he pleased. A warm wetness was drizzled onto his back and the boy's hands were warm against his skin in the silence. Atemu gave a blissful hum when his lover went to work on a particularly hard knot between his shoulder blades. He could get used to this treatment.

As he massaged away his lover's tension Yugi's mind raced for ideas of how to initiate their lovemaking session. He had to do it in a way that would not undermine the Pharaoh's blatant masculinity. It would do him no good for Atemu to become wary of his intentions during his ministrations. The Pharaoh gave another blissful groan when his hands found, and eased, another knot beneath his skin and Yugi leaned in to nuzzle against his ear.

"Right there, huh?" He whispered, his breath against Atemu's sensitive skin causing a ripple of shivers to cascade down his spine.

Eyes barely opening, Atemu replied. "Your touch is like the heavens, little one."

Yugi gave a distracted hum in response. Realizing that he held an advantage in knowing Atemu's most sensitive, pleasure points Yugi began to suckle at his lover's earlobe, never ceasing in the soothing motions of his hands. Atemu purred beneath him, stretching out like languidly like the predatory cat that he all too often resembled. Yugi worked silently at the knots of muscle, nibbling on a bare patch of skin whenever the opportunity presented itself.

"So tense." Yugi responded, brazenly running his oiled hands down over the Pharaoh's bare skin, fingers flirting with the edge of the material that covered Atemu's backside. His lover twitched at the boldness of the move, some of the tension returning to his slender frame. But Yugi only soothed it away again, touching his lips feather-soft to the back of Atemu's neck, a contented sigh his reward.

Atemu felt heated, a flush overtaking his features as what had started out as only a massage began to take on a very blatant sexual overtone. Each and every one of his pleasure points was being attended to by gentle hands and soft lips. He sighed in contentment as Yugi exploited his sensitivity to its fullest, his breath hitching as the boy became more daring.

Pale hands slid lower, stroking bronze skin with a touch light enough to resemble that of a feather, Yugi's mouth following the trail that his fingertips had forged. He could feel his lover's heart beat accelerate with each gentle caress, Atemu beginning to fidget beneath him as his lips dipped lower on the Egyptian monarch's back. In response he lightly fingered the edges of the scrap of linen covering the Pharaoh from his view.

"I want so badly to do something nice for you..." He whispered against Atemu's back.

Atemu let out the breath he had been holding since Yugi's progressively downward trek had commenced. "And what would that be, little one?"

Without responding Yugi pulled at the knot that kept the piece of linen in place, urging Atemu to his knees. When the Pharaoh balked just slightly, Yugi set a gentle hand against the side of his face, their eyes connecting. "Do you trust me, my Pharaoh?"

"With my life, little one." Atemu replied breathily, raising himself just slightly on his knees.

"Then relax, love, I promise you'll feel only pleasure in what I'm about to do." Yugi whispered, leaning in for a lingering kiss.

After breaking their kiss the Hyksos monarch poured a generous helping of oil into his hands, his eyes straying to his lover's bared backside as he rubbed his hands together to spread the oil. The skin was of a slightly lighter shade than that which Atemu showed to the sun god on a daily basis, the muscle beneath shapely and firm, so very sexy.

Oh gods...he was getting distracted. Hurriedly Yugi finished his preparations and began the task of moving Atemu into position for what it was he wanted to do.

Atemu shivered beneath his lover's attentions, wondering what move Yugi was going to make next. He knew what was coming, had instigated the act many a time, and was trying to roll with it as best he could. But this waiting was killing him, not knowing what to expect. When Yugi tapped his shivering thigh gently to help him spread his legs he nearly jumped.

But he swallowed his pride and shifted so that he could accommodate his lover's request. What Yugi did next he was not expecting, as the boy shimmied up underneath him so that he was eye level with Atemu's heavy erection.

"Little one...what –?" He started.

"Shh...just relax." Yugi began. "I've wanted to do this for so long. Do you mind?"

Atemu shook his head, legs still trembling. "N-no...but I don't under –" The word turned into a soundless scream as Yugi took nearly the whole of his considerable length into his mouth. Once Atemu recovered from the initial shock he groaned. "Oh gods..."

Yugi only hummed around his erection, fondling him gently.

Oh gods, so warm...Atemu's eyes rolled up into the back of his head, his body moving of its own accord, seeking more of the moist heat his lover's mouth offered. Yugi's hands moved to his backside, urging him into an unsteady rhythm, and Atemu gripped the sheets tightly, laying his head down against the softness of the bed. Sounds of his panting echoed around the silent chamber as the pleasure coursing through his veins forced the Pharaoh to close his eyes to block off all other stimuli.

Oh gods his little one was good at this!

Atemu could feel the slickness of his lover's oiled fingers caressing his buttocks, but they were only background noise, the entirety of his attention taken up by the movements of Yugi's mouth on his cock. One of those sneaky hands moved beneath to cup him where he was soft and he gave a pleasured moan of approval.

A sweat broke out on his brow, however, when that hand crept ever so slowly up behind him to settle against the one place that no one but himself had ever touched. It was a weird feeling, slightly pleasurable, and yet wholly unnerving when those fingers began to massage the sensitive skin around the opening, and he tensed in response, a deep shudder coursing through his body.

Yugi could feel Atemu's body tighten the moment he touched the soft skin of his lover's most private place. In hopes of forestalling any objections he put more effort into teasing the hard column of flesh in his mouth. A groan and another deep shudder were his rewards for a job well done in distracting the Pharaoh from what he was attempting to do. Once assured that his lover's concentration was redirected Yugi slowly pressed the tip of his finger into the puckered opening, sliding up into the tight, velvet heat. The inner walls of the tight channel clenching around his finger and forcing a halt to his movements.

And Atemu jumped in response, Yugi losing his train of thought as he let his lover's erection slip from his mouth. "It's okay Atemu...I'm right here..."

Atemu squirmed lightly, not sure what to make of the unusual sensation. "Weird...I...ah...AH!" Scarlet eyes opened wide as a jolt of pure pleasure raced through his system when Yugi probed his insides a little further. "Oh gods...what?" He gasped.

Yugi grinned, turning his attention back to the heavy erection hanging in his face. "Just a prelude love." He murmured before taking the bulk of his lover back into his mouth, working a second finger into Atemu's body, relishing the mighty Pharaoh's uninhibited cry of pleasure. Another shudder was his reward, and he began to massage the inside of his lover's body as he worked him over with his mouth.

Oh gods, he couldn't take it. Atemu closed his eyes as another piercing jolt of pleasure rocked his slender frame. Sweat plastered blonde hair stuck to his face, his voice unrecognizable as he cried out yet again at his lover's treatment, caught between the need to thrust into Yugi's warm inviting mouth or back against the pleasurable torture of his hand.

He trembled as those questing fingers pushed further up inside of him, teasing a spot that he'd always known to exist in others but never given a thought to existing inside of himself. Those talented fingers played him so well, leaving him feeling vulnerable and yet comforted at the same time. His lover's gentle hand on his backside keeping him spread open for their invasion.

Atemu tensed as another slick digit was fitted up inside of him, intensifying the jolts of pleasure rocking his body. He choked as they splayed out, stretching him open wide, his pleasure point hit unerringly with each thrust, counteracting the pain that had crept into his senses with this last motion. He couldn't take much more of this sweet torture, the sweat gathering at his temples as his body gave in to his lover's dual assault with another cry.

"Khe...Yugi...I..." Atemu panted. "I can't...more...please..need you..." His voice was hoarse already, his words disjointed as he succumbed to the mindless haze of sensation the likes he had never known.

Yugi hummed around his erection, the rippling sensation sending him over the edge with a startled cry. The younger of the two swallowed all he had to give, licking his lips for what he missed before sliding out from underneath Atemu and wrapping him up in a fierce hug. "It's okay love." Yugi whispered, laying a soft kiss on his lover's trembling lips.

"Gods, little one...that was...amazing..." Atemu whispered back between breaths, his body still trembling fiercely in the afterglow.

"There's more to come." Yugi replied, easing the other back onto his stomach. "You should know that."

"I...do..." Atemu nodded shakily. "I've never...I need you...little one..."

With one last kiss Yugi responded. "Then you shall have me, Atemu, my Pharaoh."

With that being said Yugi snatched up the bottle of oil again and applied a generous coat to his as of yet untouched erection. He didn't worry that Atemu would object to his plans anymore, the Pharaoh was still coming down from his high, and was most likely unable to object to anything at the present time. As he stroked himself to the sight of his lover's trembling body lying on the bed, waiting for him and him alone, Yugi gave a pleased groan. Oh gods Atemu was majestic in the afterglow, the sight was unrivaled.

Quickly he finished his business, slipping in between Atemu's legs and urging him up onto his knees. "I love you Atemu." He murmured, lining up his pulsing erection with the entrance to his lover's body. He would have to take it slow so as not to hurt Atemu in his eagerness, clearly recalling how gentle the Pharaoh was with his first time.

Atemu's eyes widened, fingers clutching at the sheets beneath him as the head of Yugi's shaft breached the guarded barrier. He bit down on his lip to keep from crying out as he was stretched to accommodate his lover's girth. Was this how Yugi felt during his first time? Atemu's eyes snapped shut, a pained expression contorting his features as Yugi slowly slid up inside of him, his only thought questioning when it would end. He felt as though he was being torn apart.

Yugi, on the other hand, shuddered deeply as he sheathed himself inside his lover's exquisite heat. The silky feeling of Atemu's walls surrounding and squeezing his length nearly undoing him. "Gods Atemu...so tight...feels so good..." He murmured quietly. "Are you okay...?"

Only once his lover was fully seated within his body did Atemu dare reply. "Hurts...but...I am...alright...please, little one...need you..."

And then Yugi moved, Atemu giving a mighty cry as his prostate was struck on the first true thrust. He arched back, as though to follow, only to catch Yugi as he thrust forward once again. The action tore another cry from his throat.

Yugi's eyes rolled up into the back of his head. The heat of those silky walls clenching so tightly around him, massaging him, as though to follow his every thrust. It was almost too much. Atemu was exquisite in his lack of control, nearly wild in his response, the pitch of his cries not quite fitting with the reserved image Yugi held of his lover. An appreciative groan left his lips as Atemu nearly sobbed out his need when he gave a particularly hard thrust. It was nice to see Atemu let go for once, hopefully an experience he would be allowed to repeat.

"I ca –" Atemu cried out. "Too much..."

"Come on, love..." Yugi gasped. "Just...a little...longer..."

It was too much, the pleasure was overloading his senses. His hands fisted tightly in the sheets beneath him, Atemu struggled for control over his body's reactions to the stimuli. With every thrust he could feel the heat surging through his system, the pain at the edges of his consciousness only adding the fuel to the fire. He couldn't control it. A soft touch to his erection sent him spiraling over the edge with a resounding cry.

"Ah...Yugi!"

A pounding at the door went unnoticed as the lovers dropped over the edge of the precipice. Ryou's frantic voice requesting entrance to the chamber beginning to seep into their collective consciousness.

"Oh gods..." Yugi followed his lover into oblivion, the sensation of those silken walls clenching tightly around his erection his undoing. "Atemu!" He cried, spilling his seed into his lover's body.

He collapsed, spent, on top of the Pharaoh's still twitching form just as the doors to the chamber blew wide open. Wide-eyed, both men stared at the person rushing into the room, his face pale with important news. The white haired teen stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him, his pale face quickly turning a bright red.

Ryou took one look at the position of his king, and his lover and turned back around with his hands covering his eyes. "Oh gods, didn't see that..."

"Ryou what the – !" Yugi pulled out, diving for a scrap of cloth to cover himself and Atemu with, since Atemu was unable to make more than the slightest movement in his condition.

Face still turned resolutely toward the door Ryou coughed. "It's Anzu, you've got to come! Please!" He added.

Immediately the two figures one the bed were in motion, one slightly slower than the other. "What's wrong with Anzu?" Yugi demanded, quickly rifling through the strewn clothing. Atemu wrapped the cloth around his waist, his face a mortified shade of red at being caught in the position that he was in.

"She's had the baby early, Yugi...no one wanted to disturb you..." Ryou responded in a choked voice. "But..." His voice hitched. "I think she's dying...please, come quickly."

"What?" The roar had come from both monarchs as they frantically sorted themselves out, rushing through the room in search of enough clothing to make themselves somewhat presentable. Once finished the threesome flew out of the chamber and down the corridor. Their haste caught the attentions of their guest, as he peeked out of his chamber at the sounds of their pounding feet.

Not knowing what situation would send his hosts flying down the halls in such a manner Avaris followed suit. The foursome came to a screeching halt at a pair of guarded double doors at the end of the hall, each gasping for breath as they waved the pair of guards away. The doors were wrenched open and the group rushed into the room, not knowing what sight they were going to meet with.

The chamber looked fairly clean, a gathering of people beside the large bed in the center of the room. Pitiful cries of a newborn infant echoed around in the near silence. Yugi was the first to make his way over to his half sister, giving a nod of thanks as the crowd parted before him, three midwives bowing out of his way. He took in the sight of his sister lying there, a tiny, naked child nestled against her limp arms, crying softly for a mother that he would never know.

"Anzu..." Yugi whispered as he knelt beside the bed.

Her face was pale. Too pale. Gently he reached out to take her hand, gasping at the coldness of her skin. Tears prickled his eyes as he took in the sight of her shallow breathing, the way her eyes seemed to want to open, but fell short of their goal. Yugi had only recently found out that they were related, one of the former palace servants finally coming forward with proof of another one of his father's escapades. But he had always known her as a friend, and valued her insight and gentle spirit, the way she always cheered everyone up when life became too much, and urged them on when the going was rough.

And now he was losing her. He could feel her life force bleeding out of her with each labored breath. A tear slid down his cheek. What were they going to do without her? She was such a cherished part of their eclectic family. "Oh Anzu..." He whispered. "Please don't leave us."

"She's losing blood." Honda volunteered, his voice hoarse, motioning to the head midwife, who nodded solemnly with tears rolling down her weathered face. "And we can't stop it...Yugi...I don't want to lose her..." The proud man trailed off on a sob.

Ryou stepped forward, enveloping their friend in a loving embrace. The others gathered around to offer what comfort they could. It was out of their hands. "She lost the strength to speak not long ago." Ryou added tearfully. "I knew you'd...you'd want to say goodbye..."

"Oh Anzu...we love you so much..." Yugi brushed a lock of sweat-drenched hair from her face, tears coursing down his cheeks. "Please don't go...we need you. Honda needs you...Your baby needs you..."

A shuddering breath rocked the girlish figure on the bed, and then her entire form went limp, her eyes barely visible beneath parted lashes.

"NO!" The choked sob echoed around the room, and the gathering fell into tears, Honda dropping to his knees in sorrow.

Atemu had stood toward the back, allowing Yugi and the others a moment to say his goodbyes. He would not intrude on their grief. As he averted his eyes from the sorrowful scene he caught the teary eyes of their guest, and acknowledged the man's presence with a nod, realizing that the bulk of his disguise had been left behind in their haste.

"I would not wish this on my worst enemy, this sorrow during a time filled with such joy." Avaris whispered reverently. And then he bowed low before Atemu. "As nice as it is to finally meet the person who has caused all manner of rumors to float about our people, I do wish it had been under better circumstances."

There were the beginnings of tears in Atemu's eyes as he gave a regal nod. "You may rise, Avaris, leader of the nomads. 'Tis a sorrowful day for all. The world has lost one of its lights today. And 'tis a shame for there are so few left to guide us."

"Do you really mean that?" Yugi interrupted, Honda wrapped up tightly in his and Ryou's embrace.

"I do mean that, little one." Atemu acknowledged. "Her ways, though blunt, were often what was needed in order for your efforts to persist. She was a treasure, and a tremendous credit to your family, as her son shall be in the future."

Honda broke down completely at the Pharaoh's words, Malik adding his arms to the combined effort of Yugi and Ryou to hold the man up. Wordlessly Bakura scooped up the feebly crying infant and cradled it in his arms, eyes misting over in tears that he had never been able to cry. Atemu took in the sight of his fearsome friend cuddling the baby and softening its cries to coos with wide eyes. So unlike the person he had always known.

"I know this is a bad time, but we should have her prepared for the afterlife soon." Seto reminded the group in a soft voice. "No one would want her to be lacking."

"No...you're right..." Tearing himself away from the group gathered around him Honda nodded. "Let me wash her...I need to say...my...goodbyes."

Tears streamed down sorrow stretched faces at the newly widowed husband's words, and the group filed towards the bed to say their own goodbyes, Egyptians included. They hadn't known the young lady as long as their lovers had, but she had still left a distinct impression on them before her untimely death. Her son would be well cared for by the entire family, should he live through his first months – and they would try their hardest to make certain that he did.

Avaris had made himself scarce from the moment they had begun discussing arrangements, and the older man slipped back inside the door cradling a beautiful pendant in his hands. Without pausing the old man sidled up to Honda, pulling at his hand to drop the fragile piece into his palm. Once finished he pushed the brunette's fingers into a fist around the piece of jewelry. "I know it is not much Lord Honda, but it is a blessing from our people that she find her way back to the one who has touched this pendant when he makes it to the afterlife."

Tearfully Honda hugged the older man tightly to him, ignoring all thoughts of custom in his appreciation. "Thank you, Lord Avaris, I shall see...that it is laid...to...rest wi-with...her...body..."

With that the lanky brunette let go and the group filed out of the chamber, their hearts heavy with grief. They adjourned to the dining hall, with no thoughts of sleep, to find alert servants ready with pitchers of wine and plates of fruit and cheese. As they made their way to the cushions gathered around the low table the group ignored everything but the wine, each lost in their own reflections.

Bakura cuddled the now sleeping child to his chest as a woman approached him. "I have heard of your family's woes and I am so very sorry this has happened. The child will be hungry soon, Lord Bakura." She said as she bowed before him. "My sister has since lost her baby and if you wish I could have her sent up from the stables to nurse him."

Bakura, not knowing what to do, glanced around the room to see hesitant nods. "Honda is not here to make the choice." Ryou responded for him. "But I am sure he would be pleased if you would do so."

The woman nodded gracefully before exiting the room in search of her sister. The matter settled, all eyes returned to their previous positions, centered on the hard wood of the table before them. No one spoke for several minutes, though the silence was anything but tense.

Finally Avaris cleared his throat, giving a quiet prayer to his gods for the girl who had just lost her life. When he was finished there was not a dry eye left in the room.

"That was beautiful, your Highness." Jou replied, casually wiping at a tear.

"Forgive me, I do not wish to intrude, but it is something that is spoken for the loved ones of our tribes and I could not help myself." He replied.

Talk gradually sounded from around the table as the group found themselves broken from their silence. Yugi and Ryou reminisced over their childhood exploits with their now deceased friend, tears lining their eyes. Jou conversed with Seto and Marik on the plans to fortify the palace in case of the oncoming threat of revolt.

Malik eyed his glass, listening to the swirl of quiet conversation flowing around him, while Bakura's eyes were still glued to the tiny figure in his arms, for some reason drawn to the child in hopes that this one would have a better beginning than he had. A protective streak that he had never imagined growing within his heart at the sight of the tiny, helpless infant.

"I have been meaning to ask..." Avaris began, his attention on Atemu's stony features. "How the triplets are faring? I have not seen them in ages. I do hope they are well."

Atemu's attention turned toward the man seated next to him, his hand searching out, and finding Yugi's beneath the table. He felt gross, would have felt violated if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation. But he would not leave his little one's side after such a catastrophe. Slender fingers squeezed his in recognition of the comfort he was trying to convey and Atemu replied. "They are well, in fact, Solomon was sent to join his brothers only last rise."

And it had been a fight to get the old man to go, Yugi's grandfather was still concerned that their relationship was not as stable as he would like. But go he did, after Yugi gave him a list of all the reasons he would be better off in Egypt – starting with the fact that if they had to worry over his welfare they would be distracted and may put themselves in jeopardy due to their concern. It was clear that the Hyksos royal was beginning to move all those that he cared about out of the country in preparation for the conflict that was bound to happen.

"They were my best friends growing up. My people were all amazed when the three of them were allowed to live rather than be subject to the customary drowning of duplicates. The stories that came out of that happenstance were astounding, the love their family seems to have for each other almost legendary – even in this time. And I see that has not changed. It is nice to witness such a bond in these troubled times."

Atemu nodded, paying scant attention to the older man's musings, even as he carried on the conversation. Yugi was beginning to fall asleep where he sat. He could practically feel the the energy draining from the smaller form beside him. Deciding that enough was enough he stood, pulling Yugi up with him and gave his salutations to the group around the table. And then he pulled the boy into his arms and strode purposefully from the room, shushing Yugi's quiet protests as he walked.

Only once they reached the sanctity of their private chambers did Atemu let his little one down, and only to push him down onto the bed, pulling him into his arms to kiss away the forming tears. "I am so sorry, little one. I truly am." As Yugi calmed in his arms he whispered. "Do not fight it, my beautiful little one, let it take you away, back to see Anzu again."

Yugi murmured something incomprehensible and settled down against him, curling up. Atemu grimaced at the sticky state of his body but settled down too, to drift off into sleep.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


	26. Chapter 26

And finished. This one will now join the completely re-posted pile. Thanks for sticking around.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

The next few weeks were almost unbearably busy, as the royal house prepared for the burial of one of their own. No sooner than Avaris had taken his leave, with a promise to make the arduous trek to Egypt at his first possible convenience, and a small skirmish between Egyptian soldiers and Hyksos citizens erupted in one of the outlying villages. The people were quickly calmed, but the pending threat caused Atemu to move a contingent of men in closer to the royal city under the pretense of helping to rebuild one of the small farming towns that had suffered much damage due to a fire that had started in the fields. Whether it was deliberate, or not, was still under investigation.

To add to the burden, whispers of an uprising circulated throughout entire the country, unnerving royalty and peasant alike. But nothing concrete had been established by any of Atemu's spies, no one person to blame for their existence. And so the funeral had gone on as planned, the need to for closure outweighing any thoughts of peril. If anything went wrong, the infantry division of Atemu's army was just beyond the next rise, giving assistance to the villagers of the burnt town – close enough to provide reassurance, yet far enough away to allow the mourners some semblance of privacy in their grief.

Although Hyksos burial customs were slightly different than what he was used to, Atemu, along with the other Egyptians, did his best to keep up with the unending chaos. And as their group stood out on the plains, not far from the palace itself, watching the last of the mud bricking being packed into the opening of the tomb that would now be Anzu's final resting place, the Pharaoh mused on his young lover's sister, and her part in all of their lives. True, he hadn't known the young lady very well, but what he had known of her impressed him greatly. Had she lived she would have been a very valued member of his court.

However, the lives of mortals were left up to the gods' discretion, and for some reason they had felt her presence no longer needed in the realm of the living. A cooling breeze drifted across his face, and Atemu turned his head towards its soothing presence, wondering if, perhaps, it was a gift from the girl who had not long ago crossed to the other side, giving her appreciation for his thoughts.

The group stood in the bright, shining sun, their eyes lined with tears as they gave Anzu's closed-off tomb one last, longing look. From the distance a faint dissonance could be heard, its unusual presence pricking at Atemu's ears. He glared at the general direction the noise was coming from as it continued to grow slightly louder in volume with every passing second. And then he rolled his eyes, glancing over at Marik, mentally cursing all the rowdy villagers to perdition for their need to create a ruckus on such a somber day.

It was only as he met Marik's widened gaze did he happen to realize that the festival ushering in harvest was not to be held until the week after. By that time the din had become so loud that it almost drowned out Marik's sharp intake of breath. It sounded as though it came from just beyond the next gentle rise, from around the sides of the palace.

"Son of a –!" Marik spat, reaching for the sword strapped across his back as he eyed the corner of the palace where the noise seemed to be coming from. "Pharaoh, Yugi, we must retreat! Seto, you know where our men our, lead them out...I'll follow behind!"

No sooner than his head guard had spoken those words and Atemu caught sight of a massive horde of people flying around the corner of the wall surrounding the palace grounds and down the hill towards them, many carrying pitchforks and other objects that would do damage to whomever they were aimed at in their high-held hands. Their intentions were clear, and as the horrified Pharaoh glanced around at his own pitifully unprepared group, it didn't take long for the others to recognize their threat.

Yugi blanched, his face taking on a white sheen. "Oh gods, the baby is still in the palace!"

"There's no time!" Atemu grabbed his hand, half dragging him towards their horses. "We'll have to trust that his nursemaid has the sense to seek out safety."

With a mighty heave Atemu tossed Yugi's slight figure up onto his mount, gathering the reins of his own stallion so that he could mount as well. But as he sought to pull himself up onto the horse's back he heard Yugi's shout of alarm, and glanced in the direction the younger teen was pointing. A gasp of dismay left his lips as he caught sight of what looked like their nursemaid rounding the opposite corner of the palace wall, running for her life with a small bundle held tightly in her arms, a smaller crowd of stragglers hot on her heels.

He then whipped his head around as he felt Yugi's horse wheel around and bolt in the direction of the young woman racing from the palace. His heart leapt into his throat, time slowing down, the roaring shouts of the crowd fading away to a murmur as he realized his lover's intent. "Yugi! No!" He shouted, momentarily frozen in astonishment.

A red mist faded the corners of his vision, breaking him free of his temporary paralysis and he grabbed a fistful of his horse's rich black mane, hoisting himself up onto his back.

"Seto, Jou, take Ryou and Malik – gather our troops and meet us at the ridge!" He yelled as he wheeled the horse around and bolted after his lover's fleeing form, calling back to Marik, Tristan and Bakura. "Protect Yugi! He'll never make it!"

And then he bent low over the horse's flying mane of hair, willing them to go faster, to overtake his charging lover before the crowd surrounded him. He knew what Yugi was attempting to do; he was trying to save Honda and Anzu's baby from a terrible death. The peasants who had revolted would not distinguish between a small child who was not responsible for their plight any more than they would spare the lives of the elderly and the infirm who had taken residence in the palace shortly after Yugi had returned. They were on a terrifying rampage, and anyone in their way would meet with the gods.

As he slowly closed in on Yugi's determined form Atemu whispered a fervent prayer to those gods, hoping that they were indeed looking down on the scene and that they would intervene before he lost the one who held his heart in his irresponsible – and undeniably brave – hands. He bit back a scream of rage as his younger lover made it to the fleeing nursemaid, realizing that he was still entirely too far away to prevent the villagers from descending upon them.

"Hurry!" Yugi held out his hand to the young woman who had become his nephew's nursemaid. The crowd was only seconds behind her, and closing fast. Oh gods, he was too late. They were all going to die!

She scrambled up in front of him, her hands tangling in the horse's mane just as Yugi kneed his mount into motion. What happened next was a complete blur to all those involved. Yugi felt a hand snatch at his shirt, just as the horse reared up in fright, villagers crowding around from all sides with weapons held at the ready. He tried to keep his seat, struggling against the hands that clawed at him, a sharp pain pierced his leg, and suddenly he was thrown to the ground, his horse gaining its freedom with the young woman clinging precariously both to it and the baby at her breast.

Atemu saw it all, his blood pressure soaring at the sight of his lover disappearing into the angry mob of villagers. He was only seconds away, he had to get there in time, he just had to! Yugi had done nothing to these people who had so violently turned on him; in fact had fought for them against the tyranny that his father instigated. With an enraged cry the Pharaoh urged his horse on even faster, only to be passed by Marik's shrieking form as the head-guard shot into the midst of the crowd, Honda close on his heels.

The group converged on the crowd, slicing and hacking, horses trampling anyone who happened to venture too near their hooves, trying to get to the boy who had disappeared into their midst. An unpleasant shock radiated from Atemu's sword hand as he clashed with a scythe that one of the villagers had raised against him, and he gritted his teeth against the sudden urge to drop the weapon. But he refused to let go, he would not give these men the advantage that came with losing his sword. With a quick flick of his wrist he threw off the scythe and brought the hilt of the sword down on the man's head without thinking twice.

The battle raged on, Atemu taking out all those within his range, hacking his way closer to where he had seen his lover disappear, but the noise level seemed to grow louder and he disengaged from an enraged farmer, quickly running him through to glance up at the main crowd who had now spotted the melee and were heading straight towards them. The extra soldiers and guards that Marik had thought to station around the palace were nowhere to be found, and Atemu had the sneaking suspicion that they had been set upon by an even larger part of the mob that had not yet made it behind the palace.

Where were Seto and Jou? Had they even made it to inform the soldiers of their peril? His heart sank with the thought, as he turned away yet another weapon aimed at his heart, dispatching yet another villager with a short slice of his sword.

As he spied this new crowd of angry villagers he redoubled his efforts to get to Yugi, praying that they could escape with their lives. There was no way they were going to be able to hold them off on their own.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Blood spattered and bone tired Atemu sank to the ground cradling his lover's still form. Exhaustion set in on him as the rage flowed from his body, as though escaping into the ground below. He was shivering, trembling from head to toe. Did he even want to know if Yugi was alive? The boy hadn't so much as moved since he had found him lying prone on the ground, trampled and bloodied.

Atemu gave a harsh cough, ending in a deep sob, as he brought the cherished, silent form of his lover up against his chest. Listening intently for a breath, for a sign, for anything that would indicate that the gods had heard his pleas. His eyes closed, he tried to concentrate on hearing his lover's heartbeat.

A minute passed. Two minutes...

"I cannot..." He rasped, his eyes hopeless as they clashed with those of his friends. "I cannot...feel him..."

The baby that Yugi had fought to save began to wail piteously in the near silence. Atemu closed his eyes, feeling the threat of tears, his fingers still searching for a sign that his little one lived. Each beat of his heart reminding him of what he could not find in Yugi's still form. What now? Could he go on now? What he truly wanted to do was die. To go back to the glade where he had lost sight of his little one, and offer himself up to the rampaging crowd, to death. He had no other reason to go on living.

He could still hear the noises of the battle from where they were, a contingent of his men having come to their aid just as the bulk of the villagers had reached them. But it was too late. It was all too late. He had hesitated too long.

His hands stilled, tears trickling down his face. Yugi was gone, and had taken his will to exist right along with him. Bemusedly he wondered if his friends would let him go with the flow of his thoughts. Would they let him commit suicide by mob? Large, angry tears slipped past his lashes to pool on his chin, dripping into his torn and dirty clothes, onto Yugi's bloodied, upturned face. So still. So perfect. Why had the gods taken him?

The group surrounding Atemu slumped to the ground in varying degrees of shock and defeat at the announcement, the baby's crying a shrill reminder of what they had lost. The battle had been fierce, but they had found Yugi before the main group of peasants descended upon them, and they had prayed that perhaps he was only unconscious as they snatched him from the hands of the mob. A tear trickled down Ryou's face as he gazed down at his friend's battered form, his lip quivering. They had lost Honda early in the fray, only to catch sight of his mangled body, neck bent at an awkward angle only the dead could achieve, as they fled the battle.

And now it looked as though they had lost Yugi too.

The young nursemaid began to sob loudly, cuddling the tiny child to her breast in an effort to comfort herself as well as his squalling. Malik choked back a hoarse sob, leaning heavily against Marik. Bakura wrapped Ryou up in his arms as the boy broke down. But nothing prepared them for the anguished cry that Atemu let out as he buried his head in Yugi's still, broken form. It was eerie, heart-wrenching, a cry of mourning, of loss. A sound that none of them had ever heard uttered from their Pharaoh's lips.

"I want them destroyed! And I want what is left of this country demolished! No mercy!" Atemu snarled, as Seto approached the group with the troops that he had gathered, having spotted their group on the top of the rise. "They shall learn the folly of earning my ire for this stunt. And lastly, I want the perpetrators of this incident brought before me when I return to the palace. Their heads shall adorn the pikes as a reminder of that lesson till the flesh has rotted from their bones."

Seto bowed before his king, his eyes tearing as he stared down at the beaten form of his Pharaoh's treasured lover. "As you say, so shall it be done, your Highness."

Jou skittered to a stop next to the group, having been delayed by his stubborn mount. But when he spotted Yugi's still form held in Atemu's arms, heard the orders the Pharaoh had given, and the tone in which they were given, he let out an agonized shriek, bolting towards the pair only to have his lover snatch him just shy of his goal and wrap him up in a fierce embrace. He fought the hold furiously, his desperate cries adding to the chaos.

And as his friends grieved for him, Yugi struggled towards consciousness, trying to take a breath against the steel band that wound around his chest. He woke to the sounds of his lover's anguished cry, and his best friend's answering scream. He heard the orders his lover had given to his men. And he needed to make his presence known before they were carried out.

Exhausted, sore, and completely humbled by the sounds of Atemu's sobs, and the saltiness of the tears that dripped down on to his face, Yugi fought to hold onto what little consciousness he had, opening his mouth to make them aware of his state. But Atemu was too far gone to comprehend that he was moving, and the man was not letting him breathe. Finally he choked out a breath, pushing feebly at the strong arms that held him so tightly, but his pitiful attempts had no effect. Of course it might help if his body responded to his brain's commands, but for some reason it just would not obey. That left him no choice but to attempt to communicate his discomfort in other ways.

"Please...don't do this Atemu..." He coughed, praying that he could be heard above his friend's wails of mourning.

With the last of his strength Yugi pressed a shaky hand against Atemu's heart, praying that his lover would understand, but before Atemu could answer he slipped back into the comforting blackness.

It was that hand over his heart that caught Atemu's attention. His eyes widened as he realized its importance. "Yugi?" He questioned softly, settling the boy onto the ground and pressing an ear to his chest, praying hard. As he felt the shallow rise and fall of his lover's erratic breathing Atemu closed his eyes to give a brief prayer to the gods, and apology for not believing in their powers. His little one was alive! Barely, but with even the smallest sliver of life there was hope, and he would hold out until it there was none left at all.

"Here, let me see him." Seto commanded gently, removing Yugi from the Pharaoh's constricting grip.

He moved away, Marik holding Atemu back against his will to follow the priest, and set Yugi gently down on the ground. His eyes traced the gash in the side of the young consort's leg, the bruising on his face in the shape of a foot, the bloody tears down his arms and across his chest where his clothing had been ripped apart. He followed the shallow breathing, marking softly with his hands the bruises that marred the pale skin, feeling for broken bones and internal injuries.

After giving the boy a critical once over Seto eyed his ruler. "His left leg shall have to be reset, his broken ribs bound. It is the wounds to his head that worry me. I shall make an offering to the gods for his survival, but it is all I can do."

By now the rest of the group had gathered around the high priest, awaiting his prognosis. Disentangling himself from Bakura's bruising grip Ryou shuffled forward. "Let me care for him, your Highness. I have practice in dealing with the wounded."

Atemu eyed the white-haired teen solemnly, beseechingly. "Please Ryou, bring him back to me. Do not let him die."

A swift, sure nod was Ryou's response as he began directing Jou, and Malik on what supplies to gather in order to patch Yugi up so that he could endure the ride back to Egypt. As the group of former Hyksos fulfilled their missions Seto reassured Atemu, coaxing the anxious ruler to speak with his troops instead of getting in their way. And after the third attempt to draw him away from where they were working on Yugi's unconscious form the high priest snatched his Pharaoh's arm and dragged him, protesting, from the clearing.

Once out of sight of the group on the hill Seto rounded on his younger cousin. "Atemu, enough! He is alive...but if you insist on being in the way he might not be for much longer. Let them do what they need to. All your presence would accomplish is to make Ryou nervous, and disrupt their attempts to heal him."

Atemu chewed thoughtfully at his lip, with another longing glance at the rise. "That I do not wish to do. But 'tis not my wish to be parted from him either, at such a critical moment. I want to be present when he opens his eyes; I wish for him to speak of his love for me, to see him breathe evenly and know that he will be alright."

"Atemu..." This time Seto's touch was gentle as he tipped his cousin's chin up so that he could meet his tearstained eyes. "He will live. And you shall be able to do that and so much more here soon, but now is not the time. Meet with your men, give them their instructions, and let Ryou and Jou do their work. The gods' will shall be done, and he will live long and healthy, as you shall. Have faith."

Atemu turned his head, wiping the evidence of tears from his eyes. "You are right, Seto. I should have more faith in their powers. Come, let us meet with the men, and dispatch this little rebellion."

Smiling as the glazed look left Atemu's eyes, at his return to his normal business-like manner Seto shook his head and followed behind his Pharaoh. The meeting was brief, the men already understanding their mission before the words even left their leader's mouth. In fact, they were ready to go, showing their impatience with the shuffling of their feet. Seto hadn't even finished his blessing and they were already making their way to their mounts. He could see it in their faces; no one, but no one hurt their Pharaoh and got away with it.

He almost felt a stab of pity for those who had instigated the riot. Their death would not be pretty, nor would it be swift. Egyptian pride was great, and these people had stomped on it carelessly. No, this was not going to be pretty at all. He could practically taste the soldiers' lust for blood, their need for retribution.

After watching the men ride out towards the battle Seto turned his eyes towards his cousin. Atemu needed some patching up as well. Young or not, he had done their country proud, carried himself well throughout the skirmish. Their men would finish this; it was time for them to head home.

"It is time to leave this place, your Highness." He stated.

Atemu nodded solemnly. "That it is."

And as the two of them made their way slowly back to where the rest of their small group had gathered, Atemu turned to his cousin in the dying light. "I wish to thank you for everything that you have done for me Seto. For reminding me of who I am, and of my duties, and of my faith. Once we return to Egypt I wish to have Yugi rule beside me as my equal. Would you take care of the ceremonies for me?"

"I shall do that for you." Seto nodded. "Would it be too much to ask if...well, Jou and I..." He stammered for a moment, unable to force the words out.

A slender hand was set on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. "I understand what you are asking, my priest, and I shall allow it. Your happiness is worth the chiding we all shall take from Akunadin, and that is all he needs to know. Let us end this. I shall meet with the troops standing by on our way back; let them know they are needed here."

Seto nodded silently, his gaze drifting over to where the others were still busy preparing for their departure. It had been understood from the first moment of rebellion that it was time for them to go home, back to Egypt. There was nothing more they could do for the country of Hyksos that couldn't be done from the safety of the palace itself.

"Come." Atemu commanded, turning to make his way up the hill without waiting to see if his priest would follow.

And follow Seto did, the two of them seeking out their lover's forms in the shade of the trees. It appeared that in their absence not only was Ryou able to patch Yugi up enough to endure their journey, but that the others had been busy making a sort of stretcher to attach to the back of a horse in order for him to ride comfortably. Ryou explained the contraption as the pair approached the group, letting Atemu know that he was to ride with Yugi and keep them appraised of his condition.

The last of the preparations was made with little to no words exchanged, Atemu enduring Ryou's attempts to patch him up silently, his mind on the future.

As Ryou gathered his discarded supplies it dawned on him that neither he nor his brothers had any belongings left to take with them to their new home, and the knowledge was startlingly somber. A few of them took one last glance towards their former home as they mounted up to leave. Belief in the gods, and trust in Atemu's judgment told them it was well past time for them to move on. It just felt so wrong, to give up, to let the rumors and the tyranny of Yugi's father and his cohorts win over what they knew in their hearts was right.

"You are not giving up on them, Ryou." Atemu stated when the younger white-haired teen expressed his misgivings, settling the blanket around Yugi's sleeping form. "They shall be assimilated into our country, and treated no worse than the other Egyptian citizens. We have done what we could here, 'tis time to take a different approach to this dilemma."

Ryou gave it some thought before nodding his head in agreement. "You're right. It just feels like we're giving up by leaving them like this."

"This too shall pass." Seto remarked, reining in his horse so that he and Jou could be a part of the conversation. "And we shall all be wiser for it."

"Yeah, and it's not like we're leaving them to those idiotic aristocrats." Jou nodded.

"No..." Atemu glanced around at the group beside him. "_They_ are finished. They shall all be apprehended, and marked for the traitors that they are before they are put to death. 'Tis up to Yugi whether their families live or die, but those who instigated this farce – their fate shall be decided by me."

"Why not by Yugi too?" Malik questioned from his perch atop Marik's horse. "Doesn't he have a say in it?"

"Insofar as it was his life they tried to take, no he does not. My anger against these men will not allow me to wait until he has awakened to decide their fate. When he has recovered I shall value his input, but this demands immediate retribution. I have not remained on the throne for as long as I have by putting off the punishments of those who have sought to harm my people or discredit me as a ruler." Atemu returned, his eyes hard even as they sought out Malik's for understanding.

"I understand, and I don't think that Yugi's going to have a problem with that, your Highness." Malik capitulated thoughtfully.

In the wake of his silence Atemu thought to further his explanation. "I do not seek to undermine his authority, Malik, but he is not awake, nor will he be aware enough to make these decisions when they need to be made."

"Just so long as you let him know why you made the decisions you did." Ryou spoke up.

"That I shall do. But in the meantime I wish only to bask in his living presence, and not have to worry about the decisions yet to be made."

With that being said the group slowly spread out, knowing that their Pharaoh needed some time alone to think. They journeyed through the night, slowly making their way across the changing landscape, heading towards home.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"Atemu!"

Those in the antechamber of the Pharaoh's private rooms were treated to the rare sight of the Pharaoh himself breaking off in the midst of his conversation to rush out of the room.

"What is it, little one?" Atemu skidded to a stop beside the bed that had been Yugi's prison since the moment they had made it to the palace.

Yugi pouted, putting on a convincing act from the moment his lover's feet had crossed the threshold, pulling at the loosely tied restraints and he allowed the crocodile tears to well up in his eyes. His voice pitiful and designed to stir sympathy. "Please let me go, love. I promise I won't try to walk all the way to the throne room without an escort again until I'm fully healed. Please...!"

Atemu chuckled softly, leaning in to place a kiss on his lover's brow. "No, you will not. And this is how we are going to make certain of it, little one. I am sorry, but until you learn to behave you shall have to deal with your punishment."

Yugi only pouted all the harder. He could see Atemu weakening against him despite his strong words to the contrary. "Please..."

"Is it really wise to keep him tied up like that?" Humor was evident in the ancient voice that sounded from the opposite side of the chamber where Solomon had entered, his brother's trailing behind him.

Atemu shot Yugi's grandfather a look just as the pair of elderly men broke out into laughter. "Insomuch as he has been found wandering the palace instead of keeping to his bed until he is fully healed; yes. I would say 'tis a wise decision."

"But I was bored...and lonely...I just wanted to be with you." Yugi's pout was turned on full blast. "I miss you, Atemu...please let me go?"

Atemu gave a long, heart-felt sigh, turning to release the cloth that held his lover in his bed. "Very well then, but only if you promise to stay put."

Once his hand was released Yugi captured Atemu's wrist in his, staring into his eyes, pleading for him to understand. "Only if you stay with me for a little while. I don't like it that we're sleeping in separate chambers. I need you...here...with me."

A loud guffaw was heard from across the chamber, some incomprehensible muttering following on its heels as Sugoroku handed a heavy pouch of gold coins over to his youngest brother.

"I told you he would give in without a fight." Siamun crowed, earning a glare from Atemu and Yugi for his gloating.

Sugoroku only continued to give his brother the evil eye, until Solomon commented that they would be needed to fill in for Atemu, as he was not going to be back in court now that Yugi had put his foot down on the subject. And so the three elderly men filed out of the room, bickering amongst themselves, oblivious to the glares that followed them out.

"I swear to all the gods..." Atemu shook his head with a wry grin, and then turned his attention back to Yugi, stroking his face gently. "You know why our sleeping arrangements are thus. I would not have you re-injured by my restlessness – "

" – either you're here, or I'm there." Yugi stated calmly, eyebrow raised. "I'm not going to die because of your tossing and turning...and besides, that's the reason you get so little sleep. So decide."

But before Atemu could so much as open his mouth he was pulled down into a warm embrace as Yugi made the decision for him. Any thoughts of objection were promptly smothered by a pair of feather-soft lips on his and the Pharaoh only sighed in contentment. Everything else could wait, he decided, his little one needed him here. And here was the only place he wanted to be.

The pair cuddled up together on the bed, Atemu running his hands over Yugi's body, ever mindful of his injuries, as he ran through the affairs that needed his attention. Jou and Seto's small ceremony was to be held after the last of the harvest festivities, and Yugi expressed a desire to attend.

After mulling it over for a few moments Atemu relented, with the stipulation that Yugi would not be walking anywhere and that the injured royal was to obey him when he said it was time to rest. Of course this started a debate that went long into the evening hours concerning stubborn Hyksos, and annoyingly high-handed Pharaohs, that had the pair laughing until they cried.

Life was finally as it should be. Sure they had lost friends along the way, but they would see them again, in the afterlife. Now was their time, and they planned to make the most of it.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Please review?


End file.
